


Tell Me More (Grease Au)

by Sithlordintraining



Series: Grease [1]
Category: Grease (1978), Grease - All Media Types, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 50s, Alternate Universe - Grease (1978) Fusion, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fun in the 50s!, Kylo as Danny Zuko, Lando is our Teen Angel, Rey as Sandy, Teen Angst, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, and his five daughters are here!, greaser Kylo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-04-30 11:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 96,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14495655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sithlordintraining/pseuds/Sithlordintraining
Summary: Greaser Kylo Ren fell in love with good girl Rey Kenobi over the summer. When they unexpectedly discover they’re now in the same high school, will they be able to rekindle their romance? OF COURSE, with a little help from their friends and some singing. But that was Junior year, can their love really stand the course of Senior year, college applications, and other teenage problems?





	1. Roles

##  **Starring…**

**Kylo Ren** , the respected leader (possible founder) of the Knights of Ren the Hoth High greaser gang. He is also the boyfriend of Rey Kenobi. This bad boy turned softie has a hard time keeping up with his girl, his fellow greasers, school and not to mention life.

 **Rey Kenobi** and her family moved to America from England, after summer vacation. She is also the girlfriend of Kylo Ren. She didn’t become a member of the Pink Ladies because of Rizzo, the leader thinks she’s “too pure.” Yet instead joined the Hoth High’s Golden Apples, a group of well-rounded wholesome guys and dolls. 

 **Armitage Hux** is the smooth-faced leader, where he gets his nickname ‘Baby Ass’, of the First Order a gang of bullies and the greaser rivals of the KoR. Though not a Hoth student, it’s more likely he’s a drop-out super senior from Darth Cognus Prep. 

 **Gwendolyn Phasma,**  the best dancer at DCP (with the worst reputation), Phasma won the dancing competition with Kylo. She is the sultry and flamboyantly attractive (conceited and vulgar) ex-girlfriend of Kylo and is currently with Hux, not to mention a very close friend Reader. 

 **Finn Windu** is a high school jock and plays football for the Hoth’s football team. He is very attracted to Rey and although they had one date, she eventually began dating Kylo Ren. But, being Vice President of Hoth High’s prestigious young leaders’ club, The Golden Apples, he has a heart of gold to match. 

 **Poe Dameron** , a silly, compassionate, lovable nerd. He is a decent, goofy guy with good looks, good hair and a good head on his shoulders. He is the President of the Golden Apples. Never nasty or cruel, until you cross him the wrong way.

 **Rose Tico** is a cheesy do-good cheerleader, beautiful and highly intelligent. She’s a cheerleader along with Rey, who are both constantly made fun of by the Pink Ladies and the KoR. (Even though Rey has told Kylo to stop his mocking). She’s on the Vice President of Student Council as well as the Secretary of The Golden Apples.

 **Juney Smith** , an amber-eyed rebel with a cause, who just came back from up north. He has the looks, the charm, and the attitude to give Kylo a run for his spot as Hoth High bad boy. But, all is not what it seems behind the faded leather exterior.

 **Reader** a transfer student from DCP, who immediately catches everyone’s eye. Known for her big Defense Attorney father and once Hollywood showgirl mother, she has the face that could launch a thousand ships, the moves that would make Fred and Ginger shiver in their taps and a mouth that only a big city slick talker could keep up with. Can she really fit in with such an ‘animated’ high school, while going through the changes life has in store for her?

 **Lando Calrissian**  as a smooth-talking, singer, actor, tv personality. Known as “The Galactic Swagger” because his style is out of this world throughout all his years in show business.  Related to politics, showmen, mobsters and beautiful Copacabana showgirls, defined the meaning of “coolness” with his friends, also known as The Smugglers. His televised Variety Show is a favorite of Reader, who watches it religiously. Who happens to be Kylo’ s voice of reason.


	2. Same Places, New Faces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Juney, I chose Zayn Malik because I love 1d. And also I hope you guys give it a chance. Not because I wrote it, but it's a really good high school story.

It was the last day of the first day for the Seniors at Hoth High School. All the guys and dolls dressed in their best and wearing a little less. This year was going to be different though. Everything had fallen into the right place and this year it could go nowhere but up. And pulling up to the school was none other the King of bad boys of Hoth High, Kylo Ren. His freshly painted black and chrome 1957 Hudson Hornet with red flames and the ‘Hornet’ decal condensed down to ‘Ren’, made its way into the middle parking spot between to his fellow Knight, Kenickie, and to his left, his newest acquaintance, Poe Dameron, President of the Golden Apples. But the only thing that mattered was right under his arm. His girl, Rey Kenobi; it’s been a full year since she basically washed up at the beach. Well, that’s how he likes to describe it, even though it was just a high tide that swept her under and Kylo to the rescue. Parking the car, he looked down to see a pair of sparkling hazel eyes staring back at him. 

“Oh, Ben I can’t believe this our last year at Hoth High. One last year, before our life begins.” Rey snuggled into his side while his large hand gripped her shoulder to pull her in closer. The sight of her in her pink and red polka dotted dress while adorning his leather jacket, made heart rate increase because they’ve come so far and here they are. “I know baby, but let’s just enjoy each day as if it’s our last.” His rich voiced seemed to drown out the sounds of the loud high schoolers entering the building. A smile formed on Rey’s pink lips exposing her dimple; Kylo craned his neck to place a soft kiss on top of it. A light blush showered over Rey from the endearing gesture. “Come on, let’s go.”

Kylo opened the door to his sedan and was welcomed with a roar for his famous greaser gang the Knights of Ren. He just chuckled as he made his way to open the door for Rey. “My lady.” “Oh, Ben.” She whispered as she tried to hide her blush. Rey sent a small smile to the fellow Knights and the Pink Ladies that were beginning to create a crowd. “Hope you all had a good summer.” Her quick talk made her accent thicker. “I have a Golden Apples meeting, have a good first day sweetheart.” Rey tiptoed to reach Kylo’s lips as he held onto her lower back gently. “You remember where all your classes are right? And you are going to go?” She leaned back and an embarrassing red glow formed on the tip of his large pale ears. “Yes, mom.” He mumbled as he saw his friends start to laugh. He gave her a quick peck gaining a giggle from her. She shook the leather jacket off of her and handed it back to him before quickly catching up to Poe who was with Finn Windu. “Wow Ren, I would’ve thought that was your mother not your lover.” Rizzo chirped with a string of Pink Ladies in tow. “Cut out, Riz.” Kylo rolled his eyes as he saw the four pink satin jackets make their way past him.

Kylo shrugged the jacket on, relaxing when he realized her scent was heavy on it. He leaned on the hood of his car and observed her as she talked with the others. It wasn’t a secret that Finn liked Rey, but as long as he stayed in his lane, Kylo promised Rey he wouldn’t do anything. “Hey, Windu!” Kenickie yelled. “Better watch those hands if you want to continue your glorious athletic career!” The rest of the Knights laughed as Kylo just observed Finn end the hug he gave Rey and watched as his eyes fall on Kylo. Finn’s face froze and then resumed to catch up with the rest of the Golden Apples. “How was your summer Ren?” Kenickie asked. “Oh, you know nothing special, just Sandy, the beach, same old story.” Kylo teased. The boys laughed like Jackals. “Oh, you sly fox Kylo Ren!” Sonny yelled. Kylo shrugged pulling out his comb and fixing his hair through the side mirrors. “Alright come on, I promise my lady that I’m going to try and go to class this year so let’s go.” Kylo began walking off. “Woah, not Kylo Ren going to class. Rey must really have you on a tight leash.” Doody cracked and Kylo looked back replying “I said try.” More laughter filled the air as Kenickie caught up to Kylo. “Hey, Kylo.” He put his hand on his shoulder leaning close. “I just wanted to let you know Juney’s coming to Hoth.” “JUNEY!” Kylo yelled only to be hushed by his friend. “Shh, don’t cause a scene.” “When did you find out?” “Only last night. But I’m telling you, you know ‘cause he just got out and thinks things will be the same, but I mean we changed. I mean look at you, you got Rey, you got school, things are good with your parents. I just don’t want him coming in here messing it up.” Kenickie gave him a caring look and Kylo couldn’t help but hug his best friend, or more like a brother. But before long, they parted and began fixing their gel do’s before entering the double doors of Hoth High.

* * *

The gang made their way down the empty squeaky hallways of Hoth High. Kylo led the pack and he felt like the King. “Woah, I wasn’t expectin’ a welcome home party, but you just gonna walk past me?” The boys spun around to see none other than the infamous Juney. “JUNEY!” Sonny, Doody, and Putzie yelled and welcomed him. Kenickie and Kylo threw each other a look before following suit. “Ay, Kenick’ how’s the chariot races?” Kenickie smiled, answering. “Ay, you know burning rubber left and right.” Juney’s light amber eyes landed on Kylo. “I can’t believe how big our Lil’ Ben got!” He exclaimed at his friend that was a good couple of inches taller than him. Kylo began to cringe and all the boys tensed. Kylo hated his real name, Ben, even though Rey preferred it. Only she (and his mother) was allowed to call him that. “You sure are lookin’ like the clock: big and tall.” The obnoxious boy doubled over in laughter. “The name’s Kylo now.” Juney’s faced twisted up. “You know I’ve heard you made a lot of changes when I was away, I didn’t think your name would be one of them. I like it.” He held out his tanned hand. Kylo shortly pondered over whether or not he wanted to befriend this whack. Nothing but trouble always came with Juney, but it was senior year, a little fun never killed nobody. Tightly gripping the hand, he exclaimed: “Let’s rule the school boys!”

* * *

It was first period and “coincidentally” they all had a free first period. They all talked about the summer and asked Juney how up north. “I’m telling you, it did wonders to these guns.” Juney walked backward kissing his arms when suddenly he jolted forward as if he hit something. They all looked to see a head of (y/h/c) soft shiny curls picking up her fallen items. “Oh, baby, need some help there?” Juney leaned against the wall putting on his best smolder. “Thank you very much for asking me, instead of just doing.” She growled. When the girl rose to her full height, all the guys were taken aback. The wave of the curls framed her soft face as piercing (y/e/c) sent daggers at Juney. He was left breathless as he couldn’t help but mistake your annoyed gaze as “love at first sight”. She rolled her eyes before continuing to make her way down the vacant hallways. The click of her heels echoed as the boys watch her quick switch and disappear. “I don’t know who that dolly is, but dibs!” Juney said breathlessly.

But Kylo knew. You were (F/N) (L/N), you attended Darth Cognus Prep. He remembered you, though your looks have changed. You were always pretty. You had those enchanting eyes that would hypnotize people to do anything you wanted. You finally grew into your eyes, which he thought was rather large for anyone. Your hair was always shiny, which his mother told him “It’s because she brushed her hair at least a hundred times Ben, not once like you.” But that was when you were children. Now you were a young woman, with a classy chassis. Kylo could tell no trace of makeup which only meant that you were naturally beautiful, which he never doubted because your mother is beautiful. And you just like your mother, just better. Like a goddess, but that was beside the point; what were you doing here? Your parents were big city folks, why would they trek you out here all the way to attend Hoth High? It made no sense.


	3. What's Your Tale, Nightingale?

You adjusted the books in your hand before pushing open the door. “Well, well, well, looks like the DCP duchess is trading in her crown to become a Hoth hipster.” “Hello, to you too,  Rizzo.” You sighed, sending her a short smile. “Hey Y/N!” The others said in unison. “Hey Martie, Hey Frenchie, Hey Jan, how are you guys?” The girls began to surround you. “So, is this your lunch?” Rizzo crossed her arms. You nodded to be reciprocated with a devilish smile. “Join us.” She cocked her head and all the Pink Ladies followed and so do you. Getting your lunch you followed the clique. “So Y/N, are you looking to go from Red Roller to Pink Lady?” Jan asked as you all made your way to the bleachers. “Well Jan, I was never a Roller and if that’s an offer, I’ll think about it.” “Jan you know she was just the Queen of DCP and she was miss social butterfly, plus it was that ‘friend’ of hers that was lead Roller. How’s Big Gwen?” Rizz quipped. You sucked in a deep breath, trying to compose yourself. She was talking about Phasma; Phasma has been your best friend ever since you could remember and she and Rizz had their fair share of altercations. “Yes, Rizz that was Phasma and she’s fine. And I’m sorry about last year.” She shrugged at your apology as she sat on the bleachers. “Eh, you win some, you lose some.” Martie scooted closer to you grabbing your wrist “Flip! Is this a Tiffany’s bracelet?” Martie shoved her sunglasses up and all the other girls moved closer. “Bonafide.” You smiled and all the girls squealed.

* * *

The Pink Ladies surrounded you on the bleachers as the sun illuminated their pink satin jackets. With your shining curls, black cat-eyed sunglasses, and being in the middle made it seem like there was a pink spotlight on you. And the Knight’s noticed. Kylo, of course, didn’t because he was too busy watching Rey at cheer practice. “Oh, man look at her!” Juney exclaimed. “This chick is choice! Don’t you think so Kylo?” Kylo felt a dull pain from being shoved before he turned to see Juney. “What?” He asked, with an underlying tone of annoyance. “This chick!” Juney pointed at you. “Oh, she’s beautiful! Who is she? I need to know!” Juney’s amber eyes seemed to glow as he couldn’t stop looking at you. “Gee Juney, you’re acting like Kylo before him and Rey got together,” Doody said and the others snickered. Kylo punched Doody in the arm before Juney began again. “Oh man, Kylo, you gotta help me out, man. She could be my Rey!” Kylo rolled his eyes at his friend’s statement. No one could ever be Rey. Especially not Y/N.Juney stood up “Psst! Psst!” He yelled receiving looks from everyone on the bleacher. You didn’t budge nor did the Pink Ladies, as you continue to be engrossed in whatever conversation you guys were having. “Kylo,” Juney nudged him again. “What’s her name?” “Y/N.” He said rather short. Juney smiled to himself, “Y/N.” He said it to himself giddily. “Y/N!” He began to yell and you finally looked in his direction.

Kylo rolled his eyes. He got up and began to walk down the bleachers. Rey noticed and whispered something to Rose before making her way to him. “Hey, baby.” Kylo shoved his hands in his leather jacket. A smile appeared on her face, exposing her dimple. She loved when he called her that. “Hi.” She said softly and she was met with his lips on her forehead. “How’s practice?” He asked. She shrugged. “It’s ok, just getting ready for Homecoming.” Rey peered behind his broad shoulders. “What’s going on?”  He looked over his shoulders to see the Knights and Pink Ladies yelling at each other, with Juney and Rizzo at the forefront. “Nothing, don’t worry about it.” His large hands raked through his raven locks. Her brown eyes followed the movement of his hands. One of his defense mechanisms. “Who is that yelling at Rizzo?” She asked. “Um…” Kylo’s fingers combed through his hair. He didn’t want to tell her about Juney. “That’s Juney-” “He’s your friend?” “Um, yeah and-” “I haven’t heard anything about him.” Rey shook her head. “He just moved back.” All he wanted to do was change the subject, but thankfully she did it for him. “Do you have a class right now?” Rey asked. Kylo’s ears started to redden. “No.” He lightly chuckled. “I have lunch.” She placed a hand on her hip. “No, we have lunch together, remember?” He smiled widely “Oh yeah, now I remember! It’s a free period.” Rey couldn’t help but giggle at her boyfriend’s lack of persuasion. “Ben.” She said. “Rey,” Kylo replied. “Ben, please go to class. I really want us to go to the same school.” Rey wrapped both of her hands around his large one. He sighed, nodding. “Anything for you baby.”

* * *

Kylo decided he would go to his last class, he thought it wouldn’t be that bad: English. Just a bunch of reading and talking about what this stands for, he was pretty sure he could do it. He walked in the class, book in arm. “Well, nice of you to join us.” Mr. Tekka said. Kylo looked at the clock, realizing he was late. “Better late than never.” He shrugged making his way to the empty seat in the back corner. “And I guess better an F than not showing at all.” All the students chuckled and the teacher’s reply as Kylo rolled his eyes. “As I was saying, I decided to do partner work this term to see how each person’s opinions differ from one another. And I would love to start now. So Mr. Solo if you may.” His hand pointed to the opposite corner. “It’s Ren.” Kylo got up and walked over. “Until it changes on the roster, Mr. Solo it is.” Mr. Tekka turned around. A mumble of curses left his lips only for him to stop moving. Sitting in the corner was Y/N, legs crossed and nose in a book. He grabbed an empty desk, dragging it across the floor towards her. Her fingers clutched tighter to the book before she closed it. “You really know how to make an entrance Benji.” She said. He plopped down in his seat. “Don’t call me that. It’s Kylo now.” “Oh, so I’ve heard.” He was now up close and he could see how your features had matured. “And you’re here.” You furrowed your perfectly arched brows. “Am I not allowed to be?” you questioned. He shrugged. “I never said that. I just wanted to know what brings you to Hoth?” It was your time to shrug. “Just trying something new, Benji.” You teased. “Alright you listen,” He pulled your desk closer to his. “Don’t call me that. I hated it then and I hate now. It’s Kylo.” His brown eyes stayed locked with your (y/e/c) ones. “Did I razz your berries? I still can’t believe you’re mad at that.” You moved your desk back to its original position. “You named your dog after me!” He moved closer this time. “Oh, for the last time,” You shook your head. “It wasn’t me, it was my mother. And she had sincere intentions.” Kylo’s eyes bugged. “SINCERE?! She named the dog after me because it had big ears!” He exclaimed. “We were six! It’s been eleven years!” Kylo crossed his arms and stuck out his bottom lip. “It still hurt. You’re one of the reasons I changed my name.” You twisted your lips to the side before facing forward. “If it makes you feel any better seven months later, my mother gave it to my nanny when she moved to Mesa. I didn’t even get to say goodbye.” You sighed. Kylo eyes darted to you and he saw yours start to glaze over. “Um, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean-” His hand started to hover over your shoulder. “It’s alright. I always thought you were the better Benji.” You shot him a smile and he couldn’t help but let a small one slip. “Oh kid, I see I’m going to have a long year with you.” No one else even noticed the slight emotion Kylo was showing and usually it was only with Rey that he acted like this. But Rose did and she definitely was going to tell Rey.

* * *

School was over and Kylo and his crew made their way down the crowded hallway. Everyone began parting like the Red Sea. “Hey, baby.” Kylo leaned next to Rey’s locker. “Hi.” She placed a soft kiss on his lips. “So I was thinking we head to The Temple for some shakes and then-” “Oh Ben I can’t, I have an Apples meeting.” She shot him a solemn look. “I’m sorry.” Her shoulders dropped. “Hey, hey no worries.” He grabbed at her shoulders. “Listen, baby, I’m very proud of you ok. Don’t forget it ok.” His plush lips gently touched her forehead. “Hey, you guys go. I’ll meet you.” He told his friends as he felt her hands slip into his.He liked being alone with Rey, without being hounded or made joked about. It made him feel calm and he thought about this as he got into his car. He drove out of the schools horribly paved parking lot and rounded onto the road. Driving down Walgrove, stopping at a light he saw a very familiar figure. He honked his horn before yelling. 

“Hey! What are you doing?” You stopped in your tracks turning to your left. “I’m walking.” He stifled a laugh. “I can see, but where?” “Home.” You said shortly before continuing to walk. He began to slow down and move closer to the sidewalk. “Do you want a ride?” Kylo asked, if his mother knew he would let a girl walk home by herself, she would scream his ears off. “No, it’s ok.” You said, head still high moving as quickly as possible with your heels. Kylo glanced down at your choice of footwear and looked back up. “Well, are your sure? I’m pretty sure this is better than those.” He peered back down. “Are you trying to tell me what I should and should not wear, Kylo Ren?” His name slipping from her colored lips flowed with unintentional seduction from her devilish smirk and he hoped that her sunglasses were dark enough to miss the twitch from the jolt that ran through his body. You continued to walk down the block as the car caught started to catch up with you once again. “So I take that as a no, are you sure? I mean if my mother-” “I’ll gladly tell your mother she raised a perfect gentleman, but I live three blocks over and I’m basically there. Thank you very much for entertaining me on my walk home.” You smiled before rounding the corner. He was stuck just as the light turned red. Kylo looked back to see her hips naturally sway side to side. She definitely wasn’t the little girl with the big eyes and pigtails anymore.

* * *

The next day seemed to be going by fast. Before you knew it, it was your last period: gym. Which was only on Tuesdays and Thursdays, where you concluded that you hated Tuesdays and Thursdays. You exited the locker room in your Hoth gym uniform, which was blue, green and white polo and matching tennis skirt. You squinted your eyes looking over at the bleachers. Frenchie and Martie waved and you reciprocated. You also saw that your stalker, this Juney boy wasn’t there. Thankfully. You made your way into the middle of the field. “Hi, coach.” You shuffled next to him. “Oh, Miss L/N! I’m glad you’re here. I want you to meet some people. This is Coach Secura and cheer captain, Patty Simcox.” You went to shake their hand only for you to be rattled by Patty. “Oh, Y/N you welcome to Hoth High! It’s a pleasure to meet your acquaintance. I hope you’ll join the cheer squad, it would be beyond unreal for you to be on it!” A 300-watt smile was plastered on her face as you just nodded in agreement.

“Hey Rose, who is Patty and the coaches talking to over there?” Rey asked mid-stretch. Rose turned to see you. “Oh, she’s a new here. A transfer.” Rey tilted her head. “She seems to be doing very well, I think I saw her with the Pink Ladies the other day.” Rose turned back Rey. “Well, I heard her parents are a kind of a big deal in the city.” Rey’s eyes wandered all over the girl, she had these amazing long legs that looked even longer in the gym skirt, all the way up to her face. “She’s quite a beauty, isn’t she?” Rey squinted for a better look. “Yeah, I think her mom is a pageant queen or something. I don’t really know, I just overheard some of the guys talking about it in English.” “English?” Rey perked up. “Like the class, you have with Kylo before this?” “Y-yeah.” She wasn’t the jealous type, but she had to admit this girl was beautiful. But after everything they went to finally get together, she didn’t want anyone coming between it. Rose saw how focused Rey was and decided to keep her observation to herself. “She’s coming over,” Rey said jumping down into a stretch.

“Hi, can I, um, join you?” You asked. “Sure.” Rey sent you a bright smile. “So you’re new here right?” She asked immediately gaining a look from Rose. “Yes, and you’re clearly not from here either.” You said. Rey was taken aback at your reply before you decided your choice of words sounded a little harsh. “I mean, your accent. You’re British, no?”  Rey began to laugh. “Yes, Yes I am. Are you liking Hoth High?” She asked. You shrugged. “It’s different from my last high school, but I know a few people here.” Rey looked at Rose before continuing. “Well, like Rizzo, Mart-” “Are you a Pink Lady?” Rose interrupted. Her voice sounded nervous. “Haven’t decided yet.” You reassured her. She laughed. “Ok, well if you ever want to hang with other people, you can hang with Rey and I. I’m Rose.” You smiled at the girl, who had her hand extended. “Thanks, I’m Y/N.” You shook it. Turning to do the same to Rey, she rejected it by asking a follow-up question. “How are your classes? I hear you are in Rose’s classes, how is Tekka?” Retracting your hand, confusion wiped on your face. “Um, classes are good. I didn’t know we had class together.” You turned to Rose. Rose only shot Rey a look. “Yeah I think so, but you were in the corner and then Kylo is so big.” Rey’s eyes bugged. You only nodded “Yeah, that’s my class. And yeah he is pretty big. I would’ve never thought he would get that big.” A memory of him as a six-year-old playing ran across your mind. “Wait, you know Kylo?!” Rey interrupted. “Yeah, we went to school together when we were younger. Before, you know, the name change.” Rose coughed, allowing Rey to pull herself together. “Kylo? That’s not his name?” Rey slouched impassively. “Well, I don’t think I’m the right person to say. It’s not my name, you know? There’s probably a legitimate reason he wanted to change it.” Rey slowly shook her head before the coach was calling everyone over. “But knowing him, it was probably over something childish.” You smirked at the girls.

* * *

Kylo watched as Rey and her cheer friends made their way from practice. Their ponytails swinging from side to side as the whispered amongst each other. Her hazel eyes glanced at him before a lazy smile fell on both of their faces. “Ok, bye girls.” Alone in the school parking lot, these two lovebirds were on cloud nine. Both gazing at each other with brown doe eyes. Even in the car, they held hands, stole glances, and gave quick kisses. But, it was soon cut short when Kylo asked: “How was your day?” Her pink lips started to form for her opening word before, she jumped from the two loud horns coming from the car. “Hey kid, do you want a ride?” Rey sat back as she watched him slowly pull the car near the sidewalk, and sticking his head across her and out the window. “Oh God, is bugging me apart of your extracurricular activities?” The corner of Kylo’s lips twitched up, his eyes washing over with amusement. She followed his gaze, only to see you.

You rolled your eyes. “No, thank you. If I endure this harassment walking, I can’t even imagine what you’ll do to me inside.” Letting out a sarcastic huff of defeat. He bit his lip, chuckling at your stubbornness, his eyes looked down at your feet. “Oh! But, she listens to me! She’s wearing Earth pads, ladies and gentleman.” You couldn’t help but let out a laugh, a wide smile breaking out. And so did he. “No. I chose them because they go with my outfit.” You placed your hand on your hip. His eyes followed, seeing your figure in your gray shorts. Meanwhile, Rey just sat there flabbergasted watching him openly flirt in front of her! “Ben!” Rey shouted, causing Kylo to jerk to halt. “What? Rey, Baby, is everything ok? Are you alright?” His worried eyes searched for anything abnormal. “Ben!” She said through gritted teeth. “Are you really just going to sit there and act like I’m not there?” His brows furrowed. “No, I was just asking her if she wanted a ride.” You, on the other hand, watched while a quarrel started to arise. You tilted your head, thinking ‘She’s with Benji? No wonder she was acting so strange.’ Feeling uncomfortable, you decided to leave without being noticed.

“Well she’s gone now, so you can drop me off now.” Rey crossed her arms. Kylo looked at the spot you previously stood to see it abandoned. “Rey,” He sighed. “Don’t be like that.” “Be like what? Should I just let my boyfriend openly flirt with someone in front of me?” His eyes bugged as he faced her. “It wasn’t flirting! It was far from it, we are just friends.” Rey looked at him with tears brimming. “It seems that you have a lot of friends I don’t know about.” His large hands cradled her face. “Hey, no. Don’t cry.” “Then who is she?” She whined. Kylo pondered quickly over the right words to say, to not upset his girlfriend. “Her name is Y/N, we went to school together when we were little. And then she moved. I never saw or spoke to her ever again. She was my best friend” He cast his eyes down. She was his only friend.


	4. Right as Rain

The thunder could be heard rumbling from inside the school. The Knights and Juney strolled down the abandoned hallways. The boys were chatting about what they were going to do this weekend. Completely engrossed in whatever nonsense they were talking about that they didn’t hear the patter of wet feet against the linoleum floor. It wasn’t until you weren’t a few feet away when Juney spotted you. “Well, hello.” Juney’s lips curled up into a smile. You’re eyes cast up to meet his fiery amber ones. You opened your mouth to say something but quickly closed it. Instead, you opted for trying to move around him. Of course, it was a fail when Juney and the others created a blockade. They found it funny at how frustrated you were trying to leave your harassers. “Y/N, there’s no need for the rush, baby.” Kylo made his way around the corner to see his Knights and Juney harassing someone, most likely a freshman or Eugene. The closer he got he saw that familiar swing of hair; he could see your (y/e/c) eyes filling with fire every time Juney cut your movement short. Taking a deep breath, he decided it would be best to break it up before matters got worse.

“Ok, ok, I’ll let you go if you give Juney a little kiss,” Juney smirked and you growled readying yourself to push yourself through. “Juney leave her alone.” Kylo pushed him out the way just when you went charging through the gang. You stumbled a bit on the brink of falling, right before Kylo caught your arm pulling you up. “Woah, you got it?” “GET OFF OF ME!” Your voice roared with the thunder. Kylo furrowed his brows. “Y/N, I just didn’t want you to fall.” His voice fell soft as he took a step closer, it looked like she was about to cry. “Are you ok?” “Ok? I come to school to learn, not be harassed by a group of grease monkeys!” You spat. The Knights began to crowd behind Kylo who scoffed at that term. “You don’t think us grease monkeys come to do the exact same thing?” His leather jacket squeaked as he crossed his large arms, staring down at the girl. You stood there, eyes narrowed as the large windows of Hoth High held the backdrop of gray storm clouds, lightning, and wild rain. “Yeah, I’d believe it if you actually made the effort to fail.” Kylo took a step forward clenching his fist. It was the most intense staredown any of the Knights had ever seen and they were pretty sure that those two could stand there all day if it wasn’t for Mrs. Mothma asking for the students to get to class. “You’re lucky, L/N.” Kylo snarled. “Oh, no” You mischievously chuckled. “You’re the lucky one Solo.” With the last word, you stormed off.

* * *

Kylo was fuming the whole day. He couldn’t believe you talked to him like that! Nobody ever talked to him like that. He was basically the king of the school (well, evil king.) and he didn’t care if you were queen at DCP, you were in his territory now. He strolled into Tekka’s class. “I see unfashionably late is the new fad, Mr. Solo.” Kylo brushed him off, dark eyes set on the girl in the corner. Stalking his way toward you, you continued writing. “I know you see me,” Kylo said towering over you. When your pen didn’t hesitate to stop he decided to continue to annoy you. He dragged the empty desk next to you causing the boy in front to jump at the sound. He turned around to say something to be met with a hiss from Kylo. “So, are you going to ignore me?” He tilted his head. “We have to read pages 35-57 and analyze why the protagonist thought that was the best decision and-” You handed the paper to him, only for him to knock it out of your hand. “What is your problem?” You asked. “No my dear, what is YOUR problem?” Your eyes bulged. “Excuse me?!”

Kylo’s pale index finger poked at your shoulder. “You heard me! You work around here so high and mighty because you’re the little rich girl from DCP, you think you’re radioactive. Think you can do whatever you want.” You were taken aback by his actions. “Have you flipped your lid? You’re the one brooding around like Hades himself in the underworld! And I do whatever I want? I’m pretty sure you only came to this class because you wanted to harass me.” He let out a deep throaty chuckle before coming back. “Because of you? So, you think everything is about you. Maybe I actually come to class to learn.” You scoffed at his choice of words. “Oh you’re a real germ, you know that?” He smiled, leaning closer. “Oh don’t be a party pooper.” He saw you clench your pen tighter and he knew he was getting a rise out of you. “You know what Benjamin Solo-” You yelled. “It’s Kylo Ren!” His face was inches away from yours. “Oh no, I know exactly who you are.” You said sarcastically. “You’re acting just like your childish self, Benjamin Solo.” It was your time to poke him. “AND YOU’RE A BITCH!” If all eyes weren’t on you now, they definitely watched your perfectly polished hand go right across his face. Kylo stood over you with clenched fist and chest heaving. “Miss L/N, Mr. Solo.” “IT’S REN!” He turned to the voice only to see the Principal standing there. “You two come with me now.” He said calmly. Silence filled the room as all the students watched the two of you leave. Rose could feel herself getting sick. How was she going to tell Rey about what happened? What just happened was too good not to bash ears. Rey was not going to be happy about this.

* * *

“So who wants to go first?” The principal asked. You shook your head, choosing to look at the wall; Kylo rolled his eyes and looked at the other wall. “Well, I see how this is going to be. I heard you two disturbed Mrs. Mothma’s class earlier with a similar argument.” Surprisingly, Kylo spoke up first. “Look, I was just trying to help her. She was the one causing a scene.” You turned to look at him with a shocked expression. “Excuse me? I was harassed by his gang of misfits when I was trying to get to class. The only thing he did was make matters worse!” His hand fell across his chest. “Me? All I ever did was save you, princess.” “Don’t call me princess!” You yelled. “Don’t yell at me!” He barked back. “Miss L/N, please refrain from yelling.” The Principal asked. “And Mr. Solo, please refrain from name-calling.” Kylo’s mouth dropped open. “What? She started it!” Kylo whined. “She called me Hades, I don’t know who that Joe is!” You and the Principal stared in disbelief at the student. The Principal sighed, “The both of you will report to detention immediately.” You both began to complain and plead in unison. “That’s enough! Miss L/N, you’re dismissed.” He handed you the slip and you were out the door.

Kylo sat there sulking with his arms crossed. “It doesn’t help to sulk, Ben.” Kylo rolled his eyes. “But Uncle Luke, it wasn’t my fault!” Luke shook his head. “Ben, you’re my nephew, I can’t just let you get away with things.” Luke removed himself from his desk to sit where Y/N once way. He placed a hand on his nephew’s shoulder and let out a sigh. “Ben, I truly care about you and I want the best for you. But, you have to also apply some type of work yourself. You said it yourself you don’t want to float by on the family name. So you change it and look what you’re doing? I thought Rey would have a bigger influence on you, but-” Kylo brushed his Uncle’s hand off of him. “Just give me the slip.”

* * *

Kylo sat in the back of the detention room with his arms folded. It was raining, he and Rey just got into an argument before he went to detention, and you. He was just trying to help you and you couldn’t just accept it. Your attitude had been bothering him all day. He knew he shouldn’t care but, it wasn’t like you. Granted it’s been years since he last saw you, he just couldn’t believe that you would treat him or anyone like that. You were snarky for sure but never had any malice behind it. His cheeks started to heat up as he thought about the slap and his blood began boiling. “Psst, Ren!” He was thrown out of his thoughts by a call from the door. The teacher was sleep so Kylo lazily made his way to open it. “What do you want Doody?” He said in a low tone. “Hey, I just wanted to thank you for helping me win a bet. I knew it was only a matter of time before you ended up here. You and detention are closer than Annette’s knockers.” The boy began laughing as Kylo’s large hand gripped his leather jacket. “Why you-” Doody put his hands up. “Hey, hey, hey, I just wanted to see if you wanted to bust out of her and head to Maz’s? Y/N left I wondered if you wanted to too.” Kylo dropped the guy as his brows furrowed. ‘Y/N left?’ He thought. Without looking back, he pushed his way passed Doody. “So is that a yes?” Doody yelled. “Can I get a ride?”

* * *

Kylo ran to his car trying not to get drenched in the rain. There was some unknown force making him want to catch up with you. He quickly started his car and made his way out of the parking lot. The windshield wipers did it’s best to give him a clear view. He drove close to the sidewalk where he usually always saw you; so far there was no trace of you. He knew you’ve been walking home, but in this weather, he had hoped you had hopped a ride with Rizz or one of the others. But he lost it when he saw your slow, shivering form walk toward the corner. He rolled the windows down and started to yell your name: “Y/N! Y/N!” You were unresponsive, you continued your slothful movement. No matter how much he called, she didn’t even wince. Putting his car into park and turning on the heat, he jumped out of his car and ran towards you. “Y/N.” He grabbed your shoulder spinning you. A blank expression was set in those (y/e/c) eyes. “Y/N, it’s me. It’s me Kylo.” His soft brown eyes washed over your face and a worry line set in his brow as you seem to not recognize him. “It’s me, Benji, Y/N come on, let’s get you home.” His arm wrapped around your shoulder as he pushed you to the passenger seat. Once you were settled in, he made his way to the driver’s side. He watched you tremble from the rain and the tears that mixed into the droplets that fell from your cheeks. “Here.” He began to shrug off his jacket and wrap it around you. His long fingers fumbled over the knob to turn up the heat for you. Once more did his eyes linger over you, a shell of yourself that was breaking with every whimper and tear that escaped your shivering body, tightly clinging to your soaked school books. Kylo cleared his throat. “Three blocks right?” He took your jerky nod as a yes and turned down the corner.

From the corner of his eye, he watched you slowly gain your composure. You’re crying stopped and your breath returned to its normal pace. Kylo gulped as the silence grew uncomfortable. “So, umm, I just want to apologize for today. Honestly, I was just trying to help, I didn’t mean to upset you. I shouldn’t have pushed you.” His focus turned back to the street, knuckles turning white from gripping the steering wheel so tight. “I didn’t mean to call you a, well you know. I mean I know sometimes girls get like that, that’s what my mom says. I mean, Rey’s sweet and all but when it’s that time she could be a real-” Before he could finish, you were trying to fly out the door. Being quick, Kylo caught you before you could go away. The car swerved as he tried to get you back in and close the door. “ARE YOU CRAZY?!” He stopped the car. His hand wrapped around your whole forearm, pulling you closer. “YOU COULD’VE GOT US BOTH KILLED! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? I’M JUST TRYING TO HELP!” Kylo growled at the girl who didn’t seem to back down, only shove his hand off of her. “HELP?” You yelled back. “YOU DON’T THINK THERE ARE OTHER REASONS A GIRL COULD BE UPSET YOU JUVENILE-” “JUVENILE?!” And once again, all the name calling started all over again, a sigh of defeat escaped your lips. “Can you just take me home?” Kylo rolled his eyes. “Sure, what’s the scene?” “Shorthills Manor.” You replied. His eyes bugged out of his head. Of course, you would live at Shorthills Manor, if you had the dough, why wouldn’t you? “Shorthills Manor?!” His deep voice carrying at a higher volume. He dragged his hand down his face. “Kid, you’ve gotta be kiddin’ me. You told me you lived three blocks away, Shorthills Manor is basically the edge of town!” He exclaimed. “It’s basically three city blocks.” Your soft mumble drifted into his ear, you recoiled back into yourself. There was something more you weren’t telling him. “Don’t you have a car?” He remembering overhearing how you had a hot-off-the-belt ragtop. “Look, if you ever need a ride, happy or not, just come with me. If you want, you could sit in the back and act like I’m a taxi.” 

He pulled up in front of the manor. Vibrant colored flowers peaked through the large black gothic gate, the red-bricked manor stood towering over on the little hill with stone steps leading up to it. Kylo staring was cut short when she began to speak. “My parents are fighting again.” A tug was felt gently on his heart. You were talking, but he didn’t hear anything. He thought about the time of his fifth birthday when he hid in the closet watching his parent fight. The door cracked to reveal you in your almost white, light pink dress and pigtails. “It’s gonna be alright.” Your small-voiced said to him as you sat next to him. He held his breath and didn’t say anything as you wrapped your arms around him. It wasn’t until you pressed a soft kiss to his chest that he finally let go; tears falling free as he succumbed to the warmth your child-self provided. “They’re getting a divorce.” He shook his head, coming back to the present. “Hey, now, I know our parents fight a lot and say that stuff, but they always work it out, remember?” He brushed the wet strand back off your face. Fighting parents were one of the reasons of your friendship. “It was finalized this morning.” Kylo’s mouth went dry, he didn’t know what to say. “I’m so, so sorry. Y/N I’m-are you leaving here with your mom?” It only made sense, your dad was big in New York and your mom in California. You bit your lip to stop it from trembling. “She doesn’t want me.” You gritted your teeth to hold back tears. “I mean if I had a choice, I would choose him. But for her to blatantly disregard me like nothing.” Your hands flung up and Kylo watched you intently unravel in rage. “For months she’s been trying to take everything from my dad and he willingly gives it to her. Because of me and out of pity, we all knew she came from nothing so why not give her everything her pretty polished fingers grab at. She fought tooth and nail to get all of our valuable possessions, but when it came to custody she didn’t even reach. Her own, only flesh and blood, all she wanted was my car. MY Roadmaster I got for MY birthday from MY father so she could give to some cheap, young phony! To be thought of something lesser than a car and a beau she only met three months ago. And what’s worse is he still loves her! He’ll always did and always will.” You wiped the tears from your face, leaning back in the leather seat. “What has she ever done but deliver lies and false hope?” It was a rhetorical question, that was meant for yourself that Kylo chose to answer. “Well, she made you.” You quickly turned to face you, she a deep blush crept up his face. “And-and you love your father very much and I’m pretty sure he loves you more and maybe that’s the only good thing she’s ever done. Bring you two to each other.” He said in his sweetest voice possible. Your mind pondered over the words he spoke; maybe you shouldn’t be thinking of all the horrible messes she caused because, at the end of the day, your Daddy was always there for you. You rushed into hugging him. His hand fell on the middle of your wet back to brace himself. With eyes shut tight, you squeezed as best as you could before letting go. You shrugged off the leather jacket, giving him one last look before opening the door. Kylo’s eyes intently followed you as you made your way through the heavy gate and jog your way up the six stone steps as the rain, now drizzled. You opened the door and waved back at him. Two honks resounded before you watched him drive off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really put way too much emotion in this for my damn self, caught between punching Kylo and hugging him.


	5. Go For Pinks

“Hey Kenickie, did you get anyone to buy that La Femme?” Kylo leaned against his friend’s locker. Kenickie’s eyes widened as he pulled his friend to the side. “Ay man you know we can’t talk about that here man!” Kenickie had started a business refurbishing old cars with new “used” parts. “Why? You know someone looking?” He whispered. Kylo let out a chuckle. “Yeah, well no, it’s for me but for a friend,” Kylo said. “You’re gonna get Rey a car?! You really are ape for this girl!” He exclaimed. “No, no, shhh.” He quieted his friend down. “It’s for Y/N.” His blue eyes narrowed in confusion. “Look, I’m just trying to help her out.” Kylo crossed his arms, lips twisting unsure if he wanted to tell his friend. “She walks home from school every afternoon. That time I got detention, last week when it rained?” He reminded him. “She was walking then too! I couldn’t let her catch her death, so I drove her all the way home. And do you know where she lives?” “Well, where?” His friend inquired. “Shorthills Manor.” “SHORTHILLS MANOR?! Like the big place on the hill, with the garden, and the-” Kylo nodded and continued filling in his friend. “But that’s not the worse part. So she lives there with her dad. But you can’t tell anyone what I’m about to tell you.” Kenickie shook his head; Kylo opened his mouth just close it once again. “Yeah, yeah, I promise.” “Well, she had this sweet roadmaster, and her parents got in a nasty divorce, and well her mom took the car over her.” “No!” Kylo gossiped as Kenickie shook his head in disbelief. “So… you’re doing this why?” Kenickie asked. Kylo crossed his arms over his chest. “I look out for my friends, you know? You’re my boy and she’s-” He bit his bottom lip unsure of how to explain their friendship wrapped of all the craziness they both shared, and Kenickie seemed to sense that, not bothering him to push any further. “Alright man.”

* * *

You stood there fixing yourself in your locker mirror. You closed only to see two leather jackets standing in your way. “Well, if it isn’t the two leather backed Hardy Boys, looking for a mystery?” You quipped. Kylo leaned against the locker, smirk apparent from your joke. “You didn’t warn me about the mouth on this one.” Kenickie looked at his friend and then back to the girl. “Thankfully, I’ve had enough practice with Rizzo.” Your eyes gleamed as if you had another sardonic remark at the tip of your tongue. “Look at those eyes, she wants to say something.” He teased, only for you to smirk. “Kenickie, this is Y/N, Y/N this is Kenickie.” You took shook hands. “So your ‘friend’ here told me you lost your car.” You quickly looked at Kylo, who averted his eyes towards the floor. “I have newly renovated 56 La Femme, if you want, I can change the color interior, to more of your style.” He whispered. You closed the locker door. “So when’s the race?” You asked. The two boys looked at each other than at you. “I know you have to race for ownership.” “Look, you don’t have to. He’s gonna give it to you.” “Yeah, a friend of Kylo’s is a friend of mine.” They sent you a chummy smile. “So no race?” You asked. “Do you want a race? Look, kid, if you want a race, I’ll race him. Just tell him what you want the car to look like.” Kylo said. “Why can’t I race him?” The boys furrowed their brows. “Y/N, he’s basically giving it to you for free! And Kenick has never lost a race.” “Until he races me.”

“Ah, L/N and Solo, the two people I wanted to see.” Principal Skywalker walked over to the trio. “Murdoch.” “Principal Skywalker.” Kenickie nodded before catching the hint and leaving the two to be. “I hope you two aren’t causing much trouble?” Y/N and Kylo replied overlapped each other. “Well, I would personally like Mr. Solo here to graduate here and go to college, and hopefully he would like the same, is that right?” You saw Kylo try to ignore everything and everyone in this conversation from the corner of his eyes. “And I was informed that you Ms. L/N happen to be one of the top five students with a high average. Following recent events, I believe that it would be best if the two of you paired to make this happened.” Kylo’s eyes widened. “Uncle Luke.” He whispered. “Ben.” “Fine.” His nephew grunted. “Ok,’’ you said awkwardly. “And Ms. L/N, I’ll be sending over a representative from our elite school club, The Golden Apples, to tell you more about our club. You should definitely think about joining.” You nodded and watched as he walked off. “So when’s the race?” You asked once again. He narrowed your eyes at your stubbornness and then gave in. “Fine,” He huffed. “I’ll pick you up on Saturday morning. Do you need a ride this week?” You shook your head. “No, I have someone picking me up this week, thanks. But, what days work for you for-” “Who?” Kylo felt a tightness in his chest; you didn’t know anyone long enough at this school to be hitching rides. “It’s a relative Kylo, don’t get all hot and bothered!” You placed a hand on his leathered bicep. He looked down at your hand and then back into your y/e/c eyes peering through your black lashes. “If only you cared this much about your school work.” You chuckled. “I’ll see you in English, okay?” You smiled and he sent you one back. “Okay.”

* * *

It was a nice breezy Saturday morning, Kylo sat outside in his car waiting for you to come down from your house. Soon, you appeared with your curls bouncing every time you ran down the stone steps. You smiled opening the car door. “Hi,” Kylo smirked. “Hi.” The car ride to Thunder Road was silent. “This is a nice car by the way.” “Thanks,” A dopey smile appeared on his beauty-marked face. “I call her ‘The Silencer’; nice and quiet, rides smooth. My dad helped me find the parts for her.” You smiled. “How are your mom and dad? I forgot to ask before, sorry.” He glanced at you before turning back to the road. “No, no it’s ok. They’re fine. Mom still works at City Hall and Dad, well he retired, so he’s been living.” Kylo shrugged. “Oh ok.” Silence filled the air once more. “Um, how’s your dad?” He asked tentatively. “Um, he’s ok. He’s holding up, his friends and our relatives are trying everything to keep him up.” Your gaze looked through the car window. Kylo gulped. “And-and what about you?” “I’m ok, thank you.” Kylo felt a ticklish feeling on the back of his hand before he felt your smaller one wrapped around it. He tensed up looking down at the pair of hands that have held each other plenty of times when they were smaller. His brown orbs reached up to your face, seeing the soft smile. He squeezed your hand, just before you let go.

The two of you pulled up next to Kenickie leaning against the pink La Femme. Kylo hopped out the car and you followed suit. “You drove that here?” Kylo mocked. “No, I towed it along.” You walked around the car as the two boys talked amongst themselves. You made your way towards them when a breeze whipped past you. You pulled the little gray cardigan you were wearing tightly. “Is that seriously all you wore?” Kylo scoffed before shrugging off his leather jacket. Before you could protest, he was forcing you in the oversized jacket. You couldn’t help but savor the faint smell that lingered on it: pine, beachy salt air, leather, and menthols. It was a weird mix that only he could pull off; you quite enjoyed the smell, even though you could do without the latter. “Alright, clean race and Y/N, no remarks,” Kylo spoke. An engine caught you guys off guard, turning your head to see the familiar redhead. “Having a little race, are we?”

The sly-toned voice caused the boys to narrow the eyes at the man. “Baby Ass.” The boys whisper in unison as the 20-year-old man. Hux exited his car and moved to the passenger seat to pull Phasma out. The two of you locked eyes, sparkling with how much you missed seeing one another. Phasma ignored the other three filing out the back of Hux’s Cadillac, making her way over to you. “Hello, Babe.” Phasma red lips turned up into a smile. “Hi, Doll,” you replied before you hugged her. “Urgh, I miss you so much. DCP isn’t the same without you. I need my fellow Queen with me!” You chuckled at her dramatics. Her blue eyes turned back to the boys who seemed to be puffing their chest and showing who’s more manlier, or whatever boys do. “Why are you here anyway, with them?” She asked. “Racing.” You shrugged. Her eyes flickered down to your jacketed shoulders and then back at Kylo, who’s gray shirt molded to every nook and curve of his fit body. Her blue eyes narrowed at you. “What?” You asked. “It hasn’t been a full month of school and he’s already got you wearing his jacket.” “What?! What are you talking about, Phasma?” “Oh Y/N, you know how he is around you. He’s been like this since we were in grade school.” She scoffed. You shook your head. “I have no idea what you are talking about Phasma. He made me wear this coat because it’s cold.” Her perfectly arched eyebrow rose. “Seems fine to me. Are you still cold?” She said as the sun washed over exposed arms. Rolling your eyes you made your way towards Kylo jacket in hand. Phasma’s eyes watched as mini quarrel sparked between you and Kylo, resulting in him forcing you back into the jacket and giving you the keys to the car. “What did he tell you?” Phasma chuckled. You rolled your eyes as you grabbed her hand, pulling her with you. “He told me to wait in the car.” You mumbled.

Kylo’s black Rockabillies kicked along the hot asphalt as he strode towards his car. You and Phasma were giggling like little school girls, he fixed his gaze on your smiling face. This was the first time he seemed you so genuinely happy. His plump lips twitched up. He could see how much you missed your best friend. For some unknown reason, he felt a twinge of jealousy because you didn’t act like that toward him. The girls peered at him and calm their giggles down. His forearms leaned against the window. “Hello, Ben!” Phasma cooed. He rolled his eyes. “Gwen.” His soft eyes now focused on you and Phasma smirked. “Hux has joined the race, you okay with that?” You nodded. “You ready?” He asked. “Yeah.” He opened the car door to let you out.

“Lovely to see you again, Y/N.” Hux sent you a sinister smile. “It’s sad you couldn’t join us this year at DCP.” You squinted to get a view of this guy, who you still didn’t understand Phasma’s obsession with him. “Thank You, Hux. It’s sad you’re joining DCP Senior Class for the third year now.” Everyone stifled a laugh at your comment as his face flushed with embarrassment. Phasma elbowed your side. “State the claim,” Kylo yelled. “Goin’ for pinks. La Femme.” Kenickie said. Hux let out a laugh. “I guess Rizzo does wear the pants in the relationship.” Kenickie sent a death glare over to the DCP boy. “Hux?” “Going for pinks. The Hornet.” Kylo walked over and pushed him. “No deal and you know that!” Hux just smiled. “There are three racers, are you not one of them?” Just then the boys were pulled from their brewing fight. “No Baby Ass, I’m the third driver. Going for pinks for the La Femme, you to leave us the fuck alone, and hell, I’ll throw in this jacket. Make me a Knight of Ren.” Phasma chuckled at your grande request. Kylo quickly moved towards you. “Y/N, what are you doing?” “I’m winning this shit show.” You locked yourself in the car and turned it on.

Phasma’s red nails pushed against Kylo’s chest. “There’s no stopping that one. Let’s just start this.” Kylo and the others moved out the way as Phasma stood in front of the cars. She removed the silk scarf from around her neck, revealing her rather dark hickeys on her pale skinned. In one swift motion, her arm flew up and then down. The cars were off in a cloud of smoke. Hux in the Cadillac, Kenickie in the La Femme and Y/N in the Hornet. Phasma ran towards Kylo, who had a disgusted facial expression. “What is she doing?!” He exclaimed. You were trailing behind the two men. “She knows what she’s doing, have a little faith.” He scoffed. “How? Between Hux and her big mouth, my car is as good as gone.” Soon you were completely breaking off from the race, causing much strife to Kylo. Phasma stood there chuckling. “You missed her, didn’t you?” Phasma’s eyes gleamed in the sunlight. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Eyes still fixed on the race. “You wouldn’t be doing all of this if you didn’t miss her.” But Kylo stayed silent. “Don’t think I don’t know how it feels when half of you is missing.” He took a glance at Phasma and then back at the race. You had inched up on the ramp of the road, as the two boys rammed each other.

“WHAT IS SHE DOING?!” Kylo exclaimed. You were going higher and faster, and his heart felt like it was going to explode. Soon, the Hornet took the lead and you maneuvered back down on the main road in front of the shocked boys. In under a minute, you had reached the checkpoint. Kylo and Phasma came running down from their spots, large grins on their face. You hopped out the car curls slightly tousled and a bright smile. “I told you I’d win!” Kylo quickly caught her by the waist and began spinning. “YOU WON! AND YOU SAVED MY ASS!” He dropped you and couldn’t but help and stare in amazement at you and what he just witnessed. “Where did you learn to drive like that?! And the ramp? How’d you know it was going to work” You just shrugged. “Fireball taught me to drive and the ramp, well that’s simple physics.” He could kiss you right now. And he did; placing his large hands on the side of your face and puckering his lips to leave a shock more than a kiss to your cheek. You winced at the gesture, eyes widening at Phasma who sent you a surprised look. “But don’t ever do that again, you scared me.” He scolded.

“Whoa Kylo why didn’t you tell me the kid has moves?!” Kenickie ran over. “I didn’t know myself. She said Fireball taught her.” “Fireball? Like Fireball Roberts? Oh Kylo, this chick is legit.” Hux’s creamed Cadillac pulled up beside the group. “I think it’s my time to go, see you later alligator.” Phasma smiled joining Hux. “After a while, crocodile.” You smiled back. Kylo watched the interaction, even though was an apparent smile on both of their faces, their eyes told a different story. “The damage isn’t bad, just a paint job. Do you want to change the interiors?” You shuffled along, viewing your new car. Peering inside, the interiors were a mute, but nice old rose color, which you didn’t mind. “Well, I guess if I’m a Knight, black is the color right?” “Woah, no one said you were a Knight,” Kylo said. “I did, I said it before the race. And I won.” You said unfazed. “You can’t just be a Knight just because you won a race?” “Well,” Kenickie interjected, “Kylo that is one of the main requirements.” Kylo pushed his friend. You shrugged. “Well, thanks for the jacket then.” “Oh no!” He caught the sleeve of the jacket. “That’s not yours!” He said. You rolled your eyes. “I feel like you owe me something for saving your car and you allowed me to put my name in the Knighthood and now you go back on your word.” Your eyes dramatically rolled around. He gritted his teeth. “I got you a car.” “That was before.” Another staredown started between the two. Kenickie chuckled. “At least make her an honorary Knight, she’s better than Doody and Putzie.” He now glared at his friend. “I’ll think about it.” You licked your lips into a smile in satisfaction. “Thank you Kenickie. And I’ll take my car in black thank you.” Kenickie bowed and hoped in the La Femme. “Your chariot should be ready by the end of the week, my lady. I’m going to Maz’s, I’ll see you there?” He asked. “Yeah, later.” Once in the car, you quickly quipped. “Well at least buy me lunch.” He rolled his eyes.

* * *

For some reason, it felt like going to Maz’s took extremely long. “So you’re looking to go to college?” He sent you a look and then went back to the road. “Yeah, what’s it to ya’?” Shoulders shrugging you continued. “Well, Skywalker wanted me to help. Do you know where you want to go?” Silence. “What about Rey?” He huffed. “She wants to go to Oxford, in England.” “Wow, that’s a pretty big deal.” “Yeah, it’s her dad and my Uncle’s Alma Mater.” You nodded. That’s why all of that tension was there. “I think you can do it.” He looked at you in shock. “Really?” He said surprised. “Yeah and I’ll help you. What time is good for you? I can’t-do Wednesday, Fridays, and some Sundays.” Kylo turned the corner. “Uh, I guess, yeah Saturdays are really good and no Mondays. Why not Fridays? Too many parties?” He sent you a teasing smile. “No, Lando Calrissian’s show comes on and I never miss it.” He rolled his eyes.”You and my dad.” “Your dad has great taste.” He scoffed. “You know that is one of his best friends right?” Y/e/c eyes went wide. “What?! No! I love him, are you serious?” Kylo bit his lip and nodded. “Uncle Lando is pretty cool. “Uncle?!” You squealed. How could someone be so relaxed about the most popular man in America? “You have to get me an autograph!” You demanded. “Well, you can’t be a Knight if you want the autograph, I can only do one.” Folding your arms, you began to pout. “Hey, don’t look at me like that.” He smiled. “It’s the way the world works.”Clearing his throat he got serious. “I don’t think you should join the Golden Apples.” It was so random, almost as if he’d been pondering over Luke’s invitation. “Why not? Don’t want to lose the best racer to them?” You teased. “No, it’s just,” His hands raked through his hair. “Well, Rey is in it and you and Rey are different. Like you’re both smart and stuff, and so is everyone in there, but you’re smart and fun and well-rounded on your own. Luke tells them what he thinks they should be doing and you, you just do your own thing and I like that about you.” It was such a weird awkward compliment that you didn’t fully understand. “And you’d probably get kicked out anyway.” “Thanks, Kylo.”

* * *

Pulling into a spot, Kenickie and Rizzo were exiting their vehicle. “I was expecting you to be here already,” Kenickie said. Rizzo’s sharp gaze flicked from you to him. “Hey Ren, you took the long route back.” “Can it Rizz.” He gently pushed you in front of him. The bell alerting new customers rang out. The place was packed, as it should be on a Saturday. “Oh, I see some seats!” Rizzo exclaimed pulling Kenickie along and the two of you to follow. Slowly approaching the table, you recognized two familiar faces out of three. “Rey! What are you doing here?” Kylo shrieked. “I thought you had a GA meeting?” He slid next to her causing Rose and Finn to squish against each other from the couple and you, Kenickie, and Rizzo on the other side. “We did, but Luke- I mean Principal Skywalker let us out early.”

Engrossed in the menu, you didn’t see Rose eyes going back and forth between you and Kylo. ‘Is she wearing his jacket?’ she thought. A waitress came over to take the orders. Feeling playful, you order the deluxe combo with the shake. “Eat my pockets, why don’t you kid?” Kylo kicked you. “Fine! I’ll take the single combo with a coke.” You rubbed your probably bruised shin. Rey glanced between you and Kylo. The table was silent, besides the music from the background. Everyone seemed to watch her as she watched the two of you and you guys aimlessly looked everywhere else. “Ben are you cold?” Her hands touched his rather warm arms. “No b-” “I am, can I have your jacket?” Everyone tensed, watching it play out. “Sure babe. I’ll-” He began looking around. “Shit.” He whispered. His lack of awareness was very funny to Rizzo, but Rose couldn’t help but feel her heart drop as she watched you slowly slip the black mass off of you. Rey just sat there watching him clumsily search for one of his most prized possessions. With a silent thud, you dropped it on the floor. “Oh Kylo, I think it’s over there!” Rose pointed out before you could. As Kylo picked it up, you mouthed a ‘thank you’ to Rose. Rose didn’t know why she was helping you, even if it seemed like you were trying to steal her best friend’s boyfriend, but there was something nice about you.


	6. Romeo & Juliet & Juney

It was kind of chilly outside, so today you decided to eat in the cafeteria. Looking around and being new, you didn’t really have a place for you to sit. A tap on your shoulder caused you to turn around. “Hi Y/N!” “Oh, hi Rose!” At least there was one person you slightly knew. “If-if you don’t have a place to sit, you can join us.” She pointed at the table that seemed neatly packed with people. Your lips tugged up in a smile because she just so happened to be one of the sweetest people around here. “Ok.” You nodded and followed her. Kylo entered with his and Rey’s tray in hand, walking towards the table Rey suddenly stopped. “What is she doing there?” He turned to see no one but Y/N shaking hands. “Luke wants her in the Golden Apples.” He simply shrugged. “And how do you know this?” She asked. “I was in the hallway with them.” “With her?” Kylo could see where this was going, it’s been happening quite frequently since Y/N gained such popularity in such a short time. “No, I was with Luke and he stopped to talk to her.” It wasn’t a lie, but it wasn’t the full truth either. It seemed to satisfy Rey and she dropped it, continuing to walk to the table.

“And Y/N, this is Poe Dameron, the President of the Golden Apples.” He was of average height, nice tan skin and wavy dark hair that laid over from his side part. His brown eyes seemed to drink every part of you into his memory. You could feel the goosebumps forming on your covered arms. “Hi, I’m Poe.” He said. “I’m Y/N.” You gave him your hand only to feel his lips brush upon your knuckles. “Alright Romeo, some of us would like to eat without barfing,” Kylo said before digging into the watery school spaghetti. “Oh, I didn’t know you were in the Golden Apples?” You said it with such sarcasm. Before he could comment, Poe interjected. “Oh Kylo is no Apple, but his girlfriend Rey is, so-” “Oh, so he’s like an honorary Apple?” You ask and Kylo glares right at you. Poe nodded and continued speaking about the privileges Kylo received. “Oh my, so he doesn’t fully qualify, yet he gets all of these things just by being an honorary Apple, he even gets the pin.” Your smirk was sent straight to him and he rolled his eyes. The others just watched you to basically have a gesture inside conversation as Poe’s eyes couldn’t help but wonder all over you.

“Y/N, has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?” Everyone’s eyes now averted to you and Poe. You sat there frozen as he looked at you with dreamy eyes. “You’re as beautiful as a movie star. You know who you look like, you look like Marygold Donadieu. Doesn’t she Finn?” The guy next to him, with the letterman sweater, shook his head agreeing. “Yeah, you look just like her, almost a spitting image. Not really the nose but the eyes!” He exclaimed. Others started to join in and Kylo noticed your shortness of breath. You never liked being noticed as a lookalike for Marygold Donadieu, even if she was your mother. “Alright, now cool it! You guys are going ape as if she really is Donadieu!” The crowd simmered down at Kylo’s loud voice. You mouthed a ‘Thanks’ to him, which he winked in reply. Rey saw this and if her mind wasn’t already going crazy, it definitely was now! She caught him winking at her and she knew if she confronted him, he would deny it.

The rest of the period went with Poe trying to impress Y/N with all he got and Finn looking slightly embarrassed for his best friend. Rose just watched that interaction and the wheels turning in Rey’s head as she stared blankly at the back of Y/N’s head. The bell rang and you were the first one up removing yourself from this uncomfortable lunch table. “It was nice meeting you all.” You smiled. You turned to say goodbye to Rey, Kylo, and Rose, only to catch Rey’s scowl facing you. “Um, Rose, is it ok if I could get your help with this English assignment?” “Sure! NO problem!” Rose’s bubbly voice cheered and was soon by your side. Rey’s mouth dropped as her best friend was soon engaging in a pleasant conversation with you. “You could not be any more obvious, could you Poe?” Finn said to his longtime friend. Poe’s eyes were still watching you walk until you faded behind the blue double doors. “She’s beautiful, and therefore to be wooed; She is a woman, therefore to be won.” A dopey smiley sat upon Poe’s face as he recited the Shakespeare quote, causing both Kylo and Finn to groan. “You should say that she’s into all that book stuff,” Kylo said lazily, gaining a look from Rey. “And how would you know what she’s into?” The other two boys took it as their cue to leave the famous couple.

Kylo shrugged his shoulders and she followed his actions. “You don’t know?” He shrugged once again. “I don’t know.” She sighed in frustration. “Ben, just let me know now what is going on between you and her, so I don’t look like a fool in the end.” His mouth dropped. “Nothing is going on! Why don’t you believe me?!” Kylo whined. “Ben, ever since she came here you’ve acted weird.” He shook his head. “No Rey, you’ve been acting weird.” She scoffed. “Why wouldn’t I be?! She’s always around! Some pretty girl that you and everyone else seemed to be enamored with! I’ve never heard of her, but she just pops up and she’s everywhere all of a sudden.” Kylo sighed, his teenage brain finally putting the pieces together. “You’re jealous.” He whispered, but Rey heard it. Her eyes bugged out of her head. “Am not!” “Are too!” The two began going back and forth in a childish manner. It was stopped by Kylo placing his lips on her pink ones. Pulling away, he chuckled about her sudden quietness. “How about Saturday, we go to the beach, our little spot, and I’ll explain everything. How does that sound Baby?“ Biting her lip, she nodded gently. “Good, now let’s get you to class.”

* * *

Sighing at your locker, you traded your binder for your gym gear. It was Thursdays, which means you had cheer practice. Closing your locker door you were met with a familiar face. “Hey Baby,” Juney’s lips curled up into a smile. You sent him one glance and started to walk. “Hey Baby, where ya’ goin’?” “I have a name and I only answer to that.” He jogged lightly to catch up to you. “Y/N.” He smiled. “That’s better.” You sarcastically cooed. “Can I speak to you?” His hand crept along your lower and you stopped walking. “Juney, I advise you to remove your hand before I remove it for you.” He lifted his hands up in surrender. “Woah, Baby,- I mean Y/N, I didn’t mean to. I don’t want to feel your wrath. I hear you have a mean right hook.” He chuckled. You tried to hide your smirk, but he saw it and his amber eyes lit up. “Well, I didn’t just come to bother you-” “Oh, there’s more?!” You bellowed and he rolled his eyes. “I just wanted to apologize for what happened last week. I didn’t mean to make you mad and ruin your day, honest. Kylo said I should avoid you for a while.” But of course, he couldn’t. Your glossed lips twisted to the side; there was so much you wanted to say, but instead of bringing up the past, you opted for a “Thank you.” His amber eyes flicked up to look at yours. A childlike happiness spread through his face. “Really?” he asked. You nodded which earned a giddy, deep giggle from the teenaged boy. He soon pulled himself together roller his eyes and slouching his figure. “So,” He shrugged. “What ya’ doing?” You chuckled at his change in character. “Like what am I doing right now?” You asked, “Yeah, what are you doing?” “I’m in school, I have class.” Your answer made him mentally facepalm himself. Once again you started walking down the hall. The sound of his black chucks squeaked across the linoleum. “You have class now?” “Yes. Do you have class now?” Juney began shaking his head. “Of course not, why would I offer you my services? Let me walk you to class. It’s not the second floor is it?” You smirked. “Why yes, it is.” He peered at the objects in your hand and then back at you. The gym was on the first floor. “You like to trip people up with that mouth of yours, don’t you?” “Yeah, so let’s see if you can keep up.”

The walk to the gym locker room was fairly silent, even though there were kids moving about. They seemed to part as they saw you two making your way down the hall. Eyes lingering on the pair, as whispers filled the air. “I’m guessing you’re mighty popular around here.” You spoke as you caught two young girls fawning over him. He chuckled. “I could say the same about you.” As he overheard someone wishes they looked like you. “You’re new, right?” He asked turning the corner. “Yes.” “Same here. I think that’s why they’re flippin’ out. Like we are some new toys or something.” He smiled and you couldn’t help but smile back. You had to admit, he was really cute. Handsome, if he fixed his hair just right. As if he read your mind, his hand combed through his hair, causing a strand to curl right in front of his nose. You thought you were having a heart attack because your heart was literally trying to escape from your chest. “Stupid curl.” He went to move it before you stopped him. “No!” You blurted at him and the empty hallway made it echo.  “I like it.” You bit your lip in slight embarrassment. Juney’s hand lowered from its previous position, eyes still on you. “You look really handsome like that.” You cast your eyes down. You didn’t see it but a massive smile covered his face and lit his amber eyes a glow.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at how cute Juney is! https://sithlordintraining.tumblr.com/post/172184570834/tell-me-more-juney


	7. The Sun & The Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, btw the reader doesn’t wear dresses, nor skirts, Just like pants and shorts like Audrey Hepburn’s casual style, but figure accentuated and tailored.

Sitting on the sandy beach, Kylo propped his elbows as he watched Rey swim towards shore. He watched as she climbed out of the waves and made her way towards him. Every step she made the sun accentuated the glistening water drops on her skin. With a towel in hand, he welcomed her into his arms. “Oh Ben, I’m so glad we could do this before everything gets so crazy. I’m going to miss days like this when we move to Oxford.” She looked out into the horizon with a smile on her lips. Kylo let out a shaky sigh and started to stare as well. The silence started to set in between the two. The sound of a wave crashing was soon interrupted by a yawn. Her wet hand came to push some hair out of his face. “What has you so tired?” She cooed. He shook his head and answered: “Nothing, just a late night with the guys.” “Racing?” She asked. Nodding he looked at her. “Yeah, Juney got his license back, so, just a little fun.” Her face twisted as she retracted her hand. “Why did he just get his license back?” Kylo picked the sand from underneath his fingernails. “Well…he went to juvie and you know, they take that stuff.” Rey’s eyes lodged out of her head. “JUVIE?! Ben, you don’t need to be associating with him.” Kylo groaned at her overreaction. “It’s not even that serious!” “Serious?! Yes! We don’t know what type of criminal he is or background!”

Another groan escaped his lips again. “Rey!” His tone startled her. “I’ve known him for years! He’s a friend, who just does stupid things!” She rolled his eyes. “You seem to have all these friends that you’ve known for years popping out of the blue.” He leaned back on the plaid blanket, letting out a deep sigh. He knew where this was going. “Rey,” His eyes fell on her back. “Just ask.” Turning instantly she faced him. “Who is she? And why is she here?” Rey started her rant. “She comes here and everyone is infatuated with her, like she-she’s some movie star! Everyone loves her and all the guys just go for her, even you! In cheerleading, I’m always on Patty’s right and now for homecoming, SHE’S on Patty’s right! She’s not even on the squad! And your Uncle wants to put her in the Apples.” A groan left her lips. “Not to mention, everyone is talking about her becoming a Knight of Ren when Kenickie gave her that car at school. Seriously?! If any girl should become one, it’s me or Rizzo. But, not her!” Her cheeks were red, fuming.

Sitting up, without facing her, Kylo began to speak. “Her name is Y/N L/N, she went to Darth Cognus Prep. I’ve known her since before I could read. In fact, I think she was the one that helped me learn how to read. When I lived in the city, we went to the same school. That is when she wasn’t moving around with her family. Her father is a big defense attorney in New York, and her mom, well her mom is Marygold Donadieu.” Rey gasped at this sudden information. “Our friendship is bonded of the fact that our parents fight. Unfortunately for her, her parents couldn’t work it out and they’re getting a divorce. She’s here, living with her father because her mother chose a car over her. So excuse her, for trying to just have a normal life and make friends. And excuse me for trying to be a good friend.” Kylo turned to her with a cold hard stare. “You act like you don’t know what it feels like to be a new girl. Unlike you, whispers of your parent’s choices and rumors from a previous school didn’t follow you.” Standing up, Kylo began to pack up all the items they brought to the beach. Rey’s mouth stayed shut from the beach and even when his car pulled in front of her home. She exited and turned back to him, as he usually walked her to the door. “Aren’t you going to walk me?” She furrowed her brows. “No,” He spat. “I have someplace to go. I can’t sit up under you all the time.”

* * *

Pulling up in front of your house seemed to calm him. The colorful flowers standing to peek from between the black iron gates seemed to wave at him in the breeze. Walking through the gate was like entering another world. Shorthills Manor was by far the most beautiful house in town. Every mother, daughter, and decorator wanted that house. His lips parted slightly witnessing what felt like something out of a movie; the birds seemed to sing a sweet song, the colorful flower intermingled with one another, the water fountain rushed gently over the white stone. His shoulders were still tense as he continued to make his way to the door. He felt bad for going off on Rey, but he just felt like he had to protect you. The tightness in his chest started to spread just thinking about what she said. ‘If she would just get to know her.’ He gritted his teeth. He didn’t even realize that he was at your door until he saw your bright smile.

“Well, well, well, I was beginning to think you weren’t going to show.” You watched as his shoulders started to relax. “What’s wrong?” You asked. “Nothing.” He shrugged off entering your home looking around. The sound of footsteps began approaching the two teenagers, Kylo watched as her father came into view, who was now a few inches shorter than Kylo with more moles and gray hair than what he remembered. “Hello Mr. L/N.” Kylo nodded with shy eyes, pretty sure he didn’t remember him. His oxblood loafers halted on the mahogany floors; eyebrows furrowed as he observed the towering boy. “Daddy, you remember my friend-” “Is this little Benjamin Solo?” Your dad beat you to it. Both you and Kylo nodded. “Oh Benji, how are you, son?” Your father’s eyes scanned over him in amazement and Kylo being surprised and slightly annoyed that he remembered the nickname. “I’m fine thank you, Mr. L/N.” A chuckle slipped from Mr. L/N lips. “Look at you! I would’ve not thought you would be such a big man! Are you playing any sports? Football?” Kylo shook his head shyly at the question. “No, he’s still playing with cars. Just real ones now.” You answered. All three of you broke out into light laughter. Your father lets out a deep breath. “I can’t believe how time flies. Look at the two of you.” His (e/c) moved between the two of you. “I remember when you two used to run around and play in the backyard. You, with those big ears.” He pointed at Kylo. “Well, you grew a little more into it.” “DAD!” You whispered in embarrassment. Kylo’s hand made its way through his hair shaking it to make sure they fallen over his ears. “And you in that pink dress that you hated and used to dirty up.” His eyes fell softly on you. “Oh, how you’ve grown.” His hand fell upon your cheek. “My little Moonbeam; you’re becoming such a beautiful young lady.” You nuzzled into his hand. Kylo watched this intimate moment and a smile fell upon his face; he was glad to see this moment between you two. “I have to get something, Daddy can you take him to the library?” He nodded and you were off.

* * *

Mr. L/N lead Kylo to the library that looked like something out of a movie. He coughed causing Kylo to withdraw from his perusing and turned around. “What you did for Y/N, was really nice of you. You didn’t have to.” Kylo just shrugged, I know Mr. L/N, I just wanted to.” Her father ran his hand across the shelf. “I don’t know what you did, but she’s definitely much happier about moving here. And the car, well, she refused to get any car or drive for that fact. Whatever you did, thank you.” His hand laid on his shoulder firmly. Kylo’s head dipped down, “Thank you.” “And here.” Cash hit his large hand in surprise. “Oh no, I can’t accept this. She got the car fair and square.” Mr. L/N chuckled. “So I’ve heard, but really, keep it. You deserve it. I always liked you son. You have a good heart.” A soft smile appeared on his face before thanking him once more as you finally appeared. “I’ll be in the next room if you need me.” Your father kissed your cheek and let you be.

“So,” You sauntered over to the table setting down the books in your hand. “What were you two talking about?” Kylo shrugged walking over to the table and sitting on the chair. “Nothing?” You narrowed your (y/e/c) eyes at him. Reaching into his jacket pocket, you pulled out a wad of cash. “Hey!” Kylo grabbed your wrist. “What are you doing that’s mine!” You scratched the back of his hands with your nails and he let go to nurse his scratches. “Well, I think I deserve this after my rejection into the Knights.” You waved it in his face. He rolled his eyes. If it wasn’t Rey hounding him about it, then it was Rey, and not to mention all the other students who were super ecstatic about you being a Knight. “If it’s not you, it’s Rey.” He mumbled. “Oh, that’s why I’ve been denied.” You folded your arms, shaking your head. “Now look, she didn’t tell me to say no. I said no.” He got defensive. “It’s just that, you know, you’re a girl and there’s nothing wrong with that, I think it’s pretty cool that you’re better than some of the guys racing out there. But if I make you a Knight, then Rey has to become an honorary Knight and so does Rizzo as well.” He justified. “But I wouldn’t be an honorary Knight, I would be A Knight.” You corrected him. He let out a deep breath admitting his loss. “Well, when you come to your senses you know where to find me. Now let’s get to work.”

* * *

Midway through your session, he became seemingly frustrated. And not just from the work. “What’s eating at you?” You tilted your head. “Nothing.” He mumbled. “You’re lying, just tell me. I know it’s about Rey.” He bit his lip, looking up at you. “How’d you know?” Leaning forward, you searched into his eyes. “It’s in your eyes. I could always tell when something was bothering you.” He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, before telling you. “I was with Rey this morning.” “Oh, did she tell you how much she hated me?” You interrupted. “She doesn’t hate you.” He scoffed. “She just doesn’t know you.” You laughed. “Oh, so that’s what we are calling it now.” He fixed his jacket. “I mean I get it, kinda, you’re some pretty new girl and that was her last year, you know? But you know, you have this thing about you. Like, when you walk into the room all eyes are on you. People latch onto you because you have this presence that just draws us to you. I don’t know.” He shrugged once more. Your lips twisted to the side, successfully hiding the blushing smile. “Well, I don’t know why she’s upset with me. You’re just my friend. I’ve been nothing but respectful. Why do you think I asked Rose to help me? It was only so you two could talk.” He furrowed his brows. “Wai-what, really? You did that because, how?” You shrugged. “Girls know, Kylo.” You teased. His hand ran through his raven locks as he let out another breath. “I don’t know. And she made a big deal that you’re on Patty’s side for homecoming and I don’t know why she’s upset, we are in the court for Homecoming for christ sake!”  You squinted your eyes. 

“You’re…Homecoming King?” He shook his head. “No,” Kylo said rather upset. “That guy Lucky, beat me. But still, we walk and dance at homecoming, so I don’t know what the problem is.” You started to laugh. “What? What’s so funny?” You started to catch your breath. “You, with all those pastel Mary’s and Joe’s all smiling. And you all brooding. I might just have to come see you.” Kylo pushed your shoulder. “Shut up. And what do you mean, you might come.” Pushing him you replied: “Don’t tell me to shut up, and as I said I might go, haven’t decided.” His hand pushed against your shoulder again. “Don’t tell me what to do. And yeah you are going!” You sent another push his way. “Don’t tell me that I can-” Your father’s rapid knocks caused you guys to jump. “If I didn’t know any better, I would think you guys were five years old again, not two teenagers who are supposed to be studying.” The teens slide down into the chairs with apologetic looks. Your father bit back a smile as the scene reminded him of the two in their younger years.

* * *

After he left, the two silently continued their conversation. “Y/N, you have to go to the homecoming dance. I’m not going to let you miss it. I know how much you love to dance.” His pleading brown eyes found yours, causing you to shuffle in your seat. “Yeah? And what are you going to do? Drag me even if I say no?” He leaned back in the chair. “No, you’re going to come with Rey and me,” Kylo stated matter-of-factly. Sarcastically you sent him a flattering look. “Oh! So you’ve thought about this? I never thought I’d see the day where you would set me up to do me in.” Kylo shook his head. “I just thought it would be a good idea for you two to get to know each other. If you want I can arrange someone to be your date.” You chuckled at his ridiculous idea. “I don’t need your help, I’ve been asked.” At this sentence, Kylo perked up. His protective side growing as he leaned forward, eyes sharply on you. “Who?” He practically barked. Flipping your shiny (y/h/c) hair, you started. “Well, I was asked by some guy in my homeroom, then some guy named Danny, then Poe. Well actually, Finn asked me for Poe and I said ‘I’ll think about it.’, which then Finn proceeded to ask me to the dance, to which I replied ‘I’ll think about it.’ A cute little freshman, who almost had an asthma attack and I had to take him to the nurse, poor blond baby, I think his name was Matt? And your friend Juney said he would ask me but he can’t go so.” You just shrugged at your list of many suitors.

Kylo folded his arms and sat back. “I’d rather you take the freshman than the others.” You arched your eyebrow in curiosity. “I’m not surprised.” You said watching as it was clear jealousy. But he couldn’t help it; even though he had a girlfriend, you’d always be his girl. He didn’t think anyone really deserved you, you were too good for this world. “Finn just hops on to any new girl before they find out he’s a boring athlete. And Poe,” he rolled his eyes. “He may be this beloved character at Hoth, but he’s a major creep!The Knights came up with the name Sticky Fingers after Doody saw him fingering Martha Marason during an assembly. And it’s not the first time!” He exclaimed. “One time, Kenickie and I cut to smoke a joint in the locker room and we overheard him talk about all the places his fingers have been.” Scrunching your face up in disgust, you let out a squeal. “Oh my god, that is more information than I needed!” You squirmed in your seat. “Well, it doesn’t matter. If I go, I’m taking Phasma.” “What?! You can’t take her!”His eyes bugged out. “Yes I can, I mean Kenickie took her last year.” You protested. His hand dragged down his long pale face. “And that’s the exact reason why! She shows up, Hux shows up, you’re there, and all hell breaks loose. Rey’s going to kill me!” You rolled your eyes at this dramatic relationship your friend was in. “From what she told me, it was just a simple dance contest and Rey couldn’t keep up.” You shrugged. He huffed as the memories played back in his mind. “I mean, well, she can dance, but just not as good as Gwen.” He reasoned. “I was just so caught up in the moment and it was so easy to fall into the steps with her, you know? It was like when we were younger and all three of us used to sneak into the parties and learn the moves.” A warm smile covered both your faces as you reminisced of the somewhat distant memory.

“Well, I think I deserve that prize because I taught you guys everything you know.”And deep inside, though he would never say, he wishes it was you that came last year and won the competition with him; that’s one of the reasons he wanted you to come to homecoming. You were the best dancer out of the three and you always looked so beautiful with the big smile on your face and energetic, elegant moves and daring tricks. He knew he wouldn’t get to dance with you, but he just wanted to watch. Just like he used to do when he was younger. “Well, Kylo looks like time is up.” You started packing up and telling him what to study. “I know, I know.” He shook his head, as you knew it went in one ear and out the other. “And I think you should read this book, I think you’ll like it.” Accepting the book he read the title to himself. “Animal Farm?” Leading him to the door, you linked your arms with his. “I think you’ll like it. It has a rebellious spirit. Like you.” He smirked down at you. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you’re calling me an animal.” Winking at him, made his small smirk break out into a smile. Saying your goodbyes, Kylo made his way to his black Hornet that waited behind the iron gates. He thought how crazy today played out. He was so upset this morning after being with Rey and as soon as he was with you, everything felt better. You two, obviously being as different as day and night. Tripping on what appeared to be nothing, he stumbled a bit. The booked dropped open to a blank page, neatly written across it in pencil, it’s scripted letters read: ‘The sun watches what I do, but the moon knows all my secrets.’//‘The sun knows my body, the moon knows my soul.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S: Alright Kylo, get your shit together!!


	8. The Princess & Her Knights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “The very purpose of a knight is to fight on behalf of a lady.”
> 
> Thomas Malory

It was a regular chilly fall day, everyone was lining up to pick up their homecoming tickets after school. Marnie, Rizzo, and you stood on the line talking about God knows what. “Hey girls.” Kenickie waved before kissing Rizzo. Soon all the Knights were cutting the line standing with the girls. A breeze racked through your body, you clenched the books closer to your chest wishing the line would move faster. Warmth started to spread as something heavy and black hit your shoulders. Turning, it was none other than your handsome stalker, Juney and that ridiculous attractive free strand in the front of his amber eyes. It didn’t help that that had become his signature look. “What?!” He exclaimed as you sent him those dagger eyes. “You looked cold, I just wanted to warm you up. Can’t have my favorite paper shaker catching her death before I get to see you on your debut.” You rolled your eyes as you caught his adorable boyish smile, thank God your mind was preoccupied with annoyance because you would definitely be fighting back a smile.

“What do you want?” You asked. He just chuckled as you did your best to play annoyed. They both knew she was enjoying his attention. “You aren’t going to the dance, so you’re just cutting the line to harass me?” The line started to move and he shuffled along with you. “Well, it wouldn’t be right if I didn’t now would it, Y/N?” His sweet voice cooed in your ear. Amber eyes blazing when he saw the subtle twitch of your lips upward. “I also wanted to say I heard about your little race, I’m impressed; a girl who can fight and race, guess I’m a lucky fella.” You shook your head chuckling at his sentence. You definitely didn’t have anything to come back with. Once again, that boyish smiled appeared when he heard your laugh. Unbeknownst to the flirting duo, the Knights, Rizzo, and Marnie watched them. “You know, I think that it’s real kick that Y/N’s a Knight,” Rizzo said. Marnie shook her head agreeing: “Yeah and they’re really cute together, who would’ve thought two Knights dating.” Of course, your supersonic hearing picked up on this last comment. Opening your mouth to say something, Kylo beat you to the punch. “They aren’t dating. And even if she was a Knight, you can’t date within the circle.”

Dramatically you spun to Juney. “You’re a Knight?!” Shrugging it off, he sent you a cool smirk. “Yeah baby, just had to get my license and then I could get my jacket.” Maybe you were overreacting it was just some stupid greaser gang, but the hard worker in you earned that jacket. “This should be mine!” You pulled the jacket from your shoulders and waved it in Kylo’s face. “I did everything! I won the race, I won the car, I won your stupid car from Hux for you.” The crowd that now surrounded you bust into whispers and oh’s the information spilling from your lips. “My car IS NOT stupid!” Kylo rose his voice. “And I told you before no, don’t be stubborn.” Shoving the jacket into his chest you yelled “You’re a real germ, a jerkface, a joke!” Kylo scoffed. “Y/N, don’t act like you’re hearing for the first time.” You folded both arms, pressing the books closer to your heaving chest. “Oh yeah, and I bet your reason is as dumb as last time.” Having enough, you decided to leave. You didn’t care if you didn’t get tickets. You and Phasma could just hang at your place. Before you could leave, Juney grabbed your hand squeezing it tight so that his sweat did make his hand slip from yours.

“I challenge you to a race, Kylo.” Everyone went silent as amber and brown eyes burned into each other. “My claim is for Y/N to become a Knight.” Juney’s voice was loud and assertive. Kylo growled in annoyance. “I second that!” Kenickie spoke up. “No.” Kylo grew frustrated. “Yeah, me too!” Doody jumped in and was soon followed by Putzie and Sonny. Everyone watched as the Knights turned on their leader. He knew he had no choice but to accept the challenge. “I accept.” He said through gritted teeth. “And you,” His gaze turned to you. “You are not allowed to the race, understand?” A spark lit in your eye, glossed lips curling up to reprimand him for talking to you like a child. “Don’t talk to her like that!” Juney barked. Kylo’s long index went flying into the guy’s face with growl “Listen-” “Ben?” Rey’s soft voice flew through his ears. She looked at him to Juney, then to you; face growing hard every second. The couple stood glaring at you and you couldn’t help but feel heated and a stinging in your eyes. Juney saw you and tugged at your hand. “Come on, I’ll walk you to your car.” Hand in hand, Kylo’s eyes burned at the sight of the two of you; whatever he thought he was doing to keep you two apart, was only bringing you closer.

Your mind was so all over the place, you had forgotten that you were holding Juney’s hand, whose fingers had now interlocked with yours. Dragging him along, you tried regulating your breathing. You couldn’t believe he talked to you like that! Well, it was kind of your fault, but the look of disgust in his eyes hurt you. Juney watched as tears brimmed your coated lashes, slowly he reached for the key in your hand to open the door and helped you settle in. “Hey,” he said softly. You sniffled, avoiding his gaze. “Hey, don’t cry.” The back of his hand whipped away the free tear that escaped. Your hands feverishly wiped at your face out of embarrassment. “Look, you can’t let them see you like this. Ok? Can’t let them see them get to you.” He brushed a strand of hair behind your ear. “Especially her.” He turned to see Rey stealing glances at you two. Leaning through the car window, his rough thumb brushed along your cheek. “Now lemme see your smile. Come on! Lemme see that smile that drives me wild.” He coaxed. You tried so hard, but eventually gave in. You gifted him a smile along with a giggle. “There you go.” He sighed with a lazy smile. “Thanks.” Your voice was barely above a whisper. “The very purpose of a knight is to fight on behalf of a lady.”

* * *

It possibly was the worst week for Kylo; not only was his whole gang against him, but they all seemed to be congregating around you, especially Juney. Everywhere, it was you and him, or somebody talking about you two. It was also an unspoken agreement that Kylo wouldn’t come over to study and missed not just English, but all his other classes. This resulted in a very mad Luke, who threatened to remove Rey and him from the Homecoming court. Kylo couldn’t do that to Rey, so he returned to class only to realize you weren’t in class due to cheer practice. This only made him, strangely, glum. And to top it off, Rey was mad at him. She expressed her distaste the fact that Kylo was racing because of you but also wanted him to win so you wouldn’t be in the Knights. Not to mention, the race was the night before the homecoming parade and he appeared on the float with a nice big nick on his right cheek. And it didn’t make it better that both him and Rey were taking out their anger out on each other because of you. Your ponytail swinging side to side, as you recited the chants with a bright white smile. Juney, the Knights, and the Pink Ladies all sat in the front and cheer you on. Every call and response that group was there as your participating audience, chanting, singing, dancing, and because of this response from the “coolest” kids in school, everyone else joined in too! Kylo sat in the corner just fuming at every bad joke that Juney said to get your attention and every smile you tried to hide every time one of the other cheerleaders giggled about how cute they are. He rolled his eyes.

It was finally over and you were surrounded by the Pink Ladies. “Oh my gosh,” Marnie exclaimed “You were just so cute!” “Yeah and those moves!” The girls exclaimed and you smiled at all the compliments. Jan held one pom-pom, as Marnie held the other as you all walked towards Rizzo’s car. Next to it, was all the Knights, you sucked in a breath as Juney turned around stomping his cigarette out and sent you a smile. His lips curled up into a smile as he made his way toward you, “I really enjoyed the show you put out there for me.” (Y/e/c) eyes rolled at his comment. “Oh trust me, I didn’t do it for you.” He laughed at your response, wincing when he closed his eyes. “What happened to your eye?” Furrowing your brows, looking at his bruised right eye. “Nothing,” He shrugged off. Before you could start interrogating him, you were cut off by a hand on your shoulder. “Hey Y/N!” Patty and a group of fellow cheerleaders approached you. “You were really awesome out there.” You started to smile. “Thanks Patty, you were great too!” She looked around seeing the Knights and Pinks looking at her. “Well…I came to see if you wanted a ride to the sleepover.” “Sleepover?” You tilted her head. “Yeah, Rey’s having a sleepover for the whole squad.” A string of whispers broke out amongst the other girls as Rey, Rose, and Kylo approached them. “Rey did you not invite her?” Patty crossed her arms. Rey was at a lost for words, as everyone stared at her. She was caught in the act and there was nothing she could do. “Oh, no. I-I I already promised Frenchie I’d go to her house, Rey asked me.” You replied. Patty’s scowling face returned to it’s happy expression. “Oh well, maybe next time.” Patty shrugged as all the girls made their way to their vehicles. It was an uneasy silence between Rey, Rose, and Kylo. Rose as usual, sending you an apologetic look as she hopped into the hornet. “I don’t know why you helped that girl, if it was me, I would’ve watched Patty tear her a new one.” All the girls laughed, except you, as you piled into the Studebaker.

* * *

It was a few minutes into the hour and laughter and music filled Frenchie’s room. A flash of the light from outside caught the girl’s attention. Rizzo told them it was the boys and she was going out to have a little fun. “Hey, Kenickie.” Rizzo smiled. She glanced at Kylo, who was sulking in the passenger seat. “What’s with blueberry?” Kenickie looked at his friend and sighed. “I’m not here for you, I’m here for Y/N.” Rizzo rolled her eyes. She climbed back up with a disgusted attitude. “It’s for you.” She drudged past you. “Is it Juney?!” Frenchie asked, as her, Marnie and Jan ran to the window. “No, it’s her other Knight in greasy armor.” Throwing on a sweater and your white cheer sneakers, you climbed down to see Kenickie perched against his car. “Hey,” He said. “Um, he’s been like this for about a while, and I think you’re the only one who might do any good.” You sauntered towards your friend who just stared down at his hands. You leaned your hands against the window, tilting your head. ‘He should go talk to Rey, she is his girlfriend.’ a voice with a rather nasty attitude popped into your head. You shook it off, he was your best friend, before all of this. “Hey,” You whispered. “Do you want to go for a walk?” He started to remove himself from the car as his answer.

* * *

The walk was silent minus the scuffing of his boots and the jingle of your charm bracelet. “I’m sorry!” Both teens spat out in unison. A small laugh left both of your lips. “I’m sorry I nagged you into becoming a Knight. I should’ve never pushed you.” Your eyes seemed to grow wider at your apology. “To be honest, I don’t even think I’d look good in a leather jacket.” You began to ramble. “Well, I would, but I just don’t think I could wear it every day like you guys. Some outfits don’t require a leather jacket.” Kylo chortled at the way your eyes wandered around, somewhat picturing the outfit. “I wish you would’ve told me before I got this!” He pointed to his cheek. “Oh, I’m sorry.” You tsked. “At least you don’t have a black eye.” “Well, that’s the reason your ‘Knight in shining armor’ has one. And I’m sorry.” Kylo sighed. “I shouldn’t have spoken to you like that, I shouldn’t get so…Rey should’ve invited you. Whatever we have, is between us and no one else.” His hands moved through his hair. “And the reason I don’t want you to be a Knight is that I, I just, they’re all a bunch of nosebleeds and you’re too smart for that.” “Aren’t you one of those? And I hang out with you.” You said. He chuckled. “Ok, haha. You’re too good for all that and I just want to make sure, you’re ok, you know?” A hand slipped on his shoulder. “You don’t have to protect me.” Kylo shook his head. “Yeah, I know, but.” He just shrugged.

Silence set in once again before you asked the question that had been lingering in our mind.“So…I’m guessing you won. I’m not a Knight, right?” He rubbed his rough hand on the back of his neck. “Actually, Kenickie won. So you are a Knight.” Kylo watched as your (y/e/c) eyes lit up under the moonlight. “I was so preoccupied with beating Juney, I forgot about the others. And then, well, we fought.” He shrugged. “I-I I don’t know, maybe you shouldn’t get a leather jacket. You’re the only girl, so you should be special; I could get you denim jacket, or a letterman with a K, or a pin, or a necklace.” Kylo rambled on, forgetting you were there. “Aw how sweet, the Master of the Knights treating me all special, like a princess!” You teased, sticking your tongue out. He rolled his eyes. “Yeah, whatever Princess. As long as you remember who is running this joint.” Your melodic laugh ran through his ears and he couldn’t help but smile.

Kylo halted in his steps as he approached the middle of the block. You paused seeing the glum look on his face. “That’s her house.” He whispered. Shadows of girls moving about behind the yellow shades dance, while faint music could be heard in the background. He didn’t need to tell you that he and Rey weren’t on good terms at the moment, you could see it. “Hey,” He felt a tug on his jacket sleeve. “Go talk to her.” His feet moved with your pulling.”I-I, she won’t, what do I say.” You shrugged. “Something from your heart or a book. She seems like one of those romance fantasy stories readers.” Kylo’s breathing became heavier as you begin to pick up rocks to throw. Seeing his anxiety set in. Your dainty fingers fell across his broad shoulders. “Kylo relax, I’ll hide behind that bush and read you your lines ok?” The smile set on your face calmed his fears. His cheeks were rose stricken at the look you gave him, with shining eyes grew tired. He shook his head out of the trance and took a breath.

Getting the attention of Rey was enough to make him want to give up. Now the audience of the whole cheer squad watching was enough to make him back out. “But soft! What light through yonder window breaks?” The sound of your voice caused Kylo to turn to you. Your lips mouthed: ‘speak’. “But so-soft!” He looked at you once more for his line. “But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Rey is the sun.” You shout-whispered.  “But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Rey is the sun.” Kylo said aloud, which gained giggles from all of the girls and you. He shot you a menacing look for playing with him. You apologized and continued: “It’s you, my love.” And then he began repeating your every word. “I came here heart heavy, but now I’m left tongue-tied by your beauty. So hear my soul speak; Before I met you, I was living in the dark. Afraid and unaware. I was beginning to panic, wondering what to do but then I met you. But then I met you. And like the Sun, you brighten my day and cleared the gray skies and in the wake of the rain, you left rainbows as your footprints. For you are the center of my world and I am the sea that shines because of you.” Rey’s face was stained red at his choice of words. “For the moon, in all her beauty cannot touch you. For the moon and the stars and sky cannot come between what we have.” You whispered, which only gained the parted lips from Kylo. He couldn’t bring himself to say it, well because, you were the moon and if anything, it was the moon and the sea that were inseparable. Coaxing Kylo to speak, you tripped over a bush and landed on the ground. The girls tried to see over the large square bushes that separated the houses. “Is that Kenickie?” Rey asked. “Hey!” You said in a rather comical deep voice. Kylo chuckled knowing it wasn’t him. He went to continue, only to see Mr. Kenobi at the door. “Good evening, sir.” Kylo cleared his throat. Mr. Kenobi nodded. “What a wonderful soliloquy you performed for the whole house, Ben.” Kylo blushed again. “It is late, do you need a ride home?” Kylo shook his head. “No, I have one. Um…Good night.”

Everyone filled back into the house. Kylo sauntered over to you, who was now sitting upright on the neighbor’s lawn. “Need help, Princess?” He offered his hand and you accepted. You began to walk back to Rizzo’s house as it was getting late. “Where are those words from?” Kylo asked. “Some old quotes and just some things, I wouldn’t mind hearing myself. You know to boost my ego.” You chuckled. “I’m sure people boost your ego all the time, Princess.” “Princess? Is this my new name?” You cooed playfully. “Well, you had Knights fighting in your honor, so.” “Well, you and Juney started it.” You replied. He ran his hand through his dark locks. “You shouldn’t be talking to him. You’re just, you two wouldn’t work. It just can’t!” He exclaimed. “Why not?” You inquired more information. “He’s a phony! Juney’s real name is William Alfred Smith Jr., he’s like some hotel heir and he parades around like he doesn’t have the bread. He went to the most prestigious military school since I’ve known him, he’s a big nerd too; only rebels to get back at his father and when he comes back he gets in trouble. He’s been in juvie for almost the past two years you know?” Kylo spilled out everything. You walked silently taking everything in. “Well, I’m glad for your concern. But, you shouldn’t have told me about him going to jail.” You scolded. “Why?! He clearly hasn’t told you and I’m surprised you didn’t hear about.” Kylo scoffed. “Well, did you tell Rey about how and why you got expelled from DCP?” He fell silent. “That’s different.” He whispered. “Perhaps, but it’s something that should have been done by him.” Kylo kicked the rock in the street, mumbling to himself. “But, I knew he was different.” You turned to him. “When he walked me to the car, he quoted Thomas Malory.” You smiled thinking about how those amber eyes were both sweet and determined. “Who is Thomas Malory?” Kylo asked, still fixated on the rock. “He was the one who wrote about King Arthur and all those Knights.” Kylo still had a blank look. “I-I read that book you gave me.” He changed the subject. “Good! What part?” You smiled. “Well, the pigs are eating everything and the others don’t really dig it.” He laughed. “So you like it so far?” You asked. “So far, yes.” He smiled. You reached Rizzo’s house to see them all hanging out the window waiting for you. “Princess?” He held out his hands to boost you up the to the window. “My Knight.”


	9. Let Me Be the One to Take You Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PREPARE FOR THE FEELS!! This is what Reader is wearing btw: http://nasvete.com/christian-dior-jewellery/christian-dior-new-look-1950s-4/
> 
> This part is inspired by this scene: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fY5pmzmiDO8
> 
> And the song they’re dancing to is These Foolish Things(Remind Me of You): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=biNNbvnxCM8

It was so last minute that you were going to homecoming. You never went to buy tickets after that whole argument, but you were perfectly fine with just hanging with Phasma the whole weekend. But the universe had other plans; of course, Kenickie and Rizzo got into an argument and so Kenickie asked Phasma, who then dragged you along. You tried arguing, saying you had nothing to wear, which was a big mistake. Phasma’s mother was a fashion designer and had plenty of dresses for you to chose from. You decided on blue and white tea-length dress that softly hung off your shoulders. Simple pearl and diamond studs clipped on your ears elongating your bare neck, while some of your curls were clipped back by a matching barrette. You entered Hoth’s gymnasium to find streamers of the school colors thrown intricately over and under the lights. “I guess money is no option here,” Phasma whispered.

Kylo stood by one of the empty tables, tapping his fingers to the sounds of the band. His eyes scanned the sea of high schoolers until it fell on the three at the door: Kenickie, Gwen, and Y/N. His mouth started to slightly fall open at the sight of you. Your eyes connected with his and you sent him a wave, only for a blush to start spreading. Before he knew it, you were standing right in front of him with those big beautiful (y/e/c) eyes. Kylo’s eyes scanned you from your soft shining curls all the way down to your blue velvet mary-janes. “You look like a pretty princess!” His eyes bugged out of his head. The words seemed to explode out of him before he could catch it. A smile grew on your lips at his comment. “Oh Benji, you act like you’ve never seen me in a dress before.” You hit his shoulder. Internally, he scolded himself at his horrible composure. You noticed this so you changed topics. “I like your bag.” Your eyes flicked down to the honey clutch in his hand. “Oh, oh.” He stuttered. “Relax.” Your baby blue nails scratched at his shoulder. “I should go before she comes after me.” You joked. He wanted to deny it, but when you smiled he melted. With a dopey smile and a nod, you were on your way.

* * *

Kylo sat at the table with Rey and some cheerleaders and their dates. Kylo just sat they’re staring at the sea of dancers. Rey wasn’t feeling too well, she didn’t want to leave until she got that homecoming couples dance. So when Rey and her girlfriends went to the bathroom, he sat there just observing everyone else. One of those people were you. His eyes intently followed your every move as you sauntered over to a young, lanky, blonde nerd. He guessed that was the freshman you were talking about. He watched as the two of you dance, rather far apart on the boy’s part. Kylo chuckled as the blonde turned as bright as a tomato the more you talked and giggled. The sight reminded Kylo of when he danced with you at the DCP winter formal in the seventh grade. He smiled thinking about the extreme height difference. The song was now finished and he watched you place a quick peck on his lips. You started to walk to the punch bowl and Kylo jumped up to follow suit.

“That was rather nice of you.” The sound of a deep voice startled you. Turning around, it was no other than Kylo. “I-I didn’t mean to scare you.” Kylo apologized. “It’s fine.” You smiled, which caused him to smile as well. “Well, he almost died asking me, I thought dancing would kind of repay him.” You shrugged picking up a glass. “Yeah, but looking at Mr. Blonde Tomato, I thought he was going to fall out.” Kylo did the same. “And that kiss, I’m surprised he’s still alive.” You rolled your eyes. “Well, he did ask me to stop talking because he couldn’t focus on breathing.” Kylo began laughing. You both started drinking the punch when a sour look fell on your faces. “What the fuck?!” Kylo spat. “Just an extra kicker!” Doody showed his smuggled bottle. You tried to get the disgusting out your mouth but it wouldn’t go away. “Come on, let’s get you some water.” Kylo’s large hand wrapped around yours pulling you to the exit. “You’re an idiot!” He yelled at Doody before leaving.

Kylo pushed the door open with his palm, as the other held yours. The hallway was empty and the only thing could be heard was the sound of your heels. Kylo watched as your eyes roamed the dimly light hall, a smirk found its way to his lips as he watched your intertwined hands swing freely. Stopping at the water fountain, both teens went to each of the spouts and began drinking. For a second, his brown orbs found their way and lingered on her profile. He watched her eyes fixated on the water as your pink glossed lips pursed drinking the clear liquid carefully. Kylo turned off his water, only for your sprout to force more water out of yours. You squealed body straightening up.You shook your hair and started wiping your face. Kylo’s thumb found its way to the corner of your lips where a few droplets lay. Simultaneously, your tongue darted out to remove them as well. “Oh, I’m sorry.” You quickly stated since you basically sucked the corner of his thumb by accident. You were so embarrassed and Kylo wanted to play with you. “No, you’re not. You little nasty girl.” Your eyes widened and you stuttered a reply. “I-I’m not a nasty girl! I thought I was a pretty princess?” Once again, a dopey smile started to spread on Kylo’s face because he made you become flustered. Slowly walking back to the gym, his thumb still slowly stroked your soft rouged-cheek, then his fingers fixed a loose curl. “When did you cut your hair?” Kylo asked as he twirled the (y/h/c) lock between his finger. He always remembered how long and beautiful your hair was. You shrugged “I cut it before the summer. I was tired of looking like her so, I just cut it. I was going to dye it, but she beat me to it.” He knew you were talking about your mother. “I’m sorry.” Kylo eyes cast down.

“There you are!” Phasma’s voice boomed in the hallway. She looked at you to Kylo. “I should’ve known. Anyway, your girlfriend is looking for you and she looks pretty green.” Kylo pushed his hair back with his hand. “Yeah, she’s not feeling too well,” Kylo replied. “Ben didn’t your parents tell you to wait until after marriage.” Phasma joked. Kylo rolled his eyes. “She’s not pregnant, Gwen. We-” “YOU HAVEN’T!” Phasma exclaimed. “Oh my, Mr. Ben Solo you are a true gentleman.” You elbowed Phasma to stop. “I’m sorry to hear that. I mean, her being sick and all, but don’t you want to take her home?” You asked. “Her dad is coming to get her but she wants to dance the couples dance so.” Kylo sighed. “Oh, she won’t stay in time for the dance competition? Well, at least I don’t have to ask permission to be your partner like last time so we can win again.” Phasma crossed her arms. “Gwen, I’m not dancing with you or anyone. And if anyone is winning it’s this one.” He nodded to you. “Really? With who?” You asked. “That little blond baby.” Kylo smiled. “Sounds like someone is jealous, Benjamin Solo.” You linked your arm with Phasma as you walked past him. “Oh, you too?!”

Kylo shuffled back to his seat to see Rey. “Are you feeling any better?” He asked brushing the brown curls out of her pink face. She nodded into the palm of his hand. “Luke called my father to pick me up and pushed the couples to dance up.” She sniffled. “Where were you?” She inquired his absence. “I went for a walk, it was stuffy in here.” He sat next to her watching the others line up for The Stroll. Rey rested her head on his shoulder as he draped his arm over her. His eyes searched for you in the crowd of students but found you giggling next to Phasma. You became his focal point throughout the whole thing. The way your heels accentuated your legs, how the fit of the dress showed off your figure, the mixed colors of blue and white, even under the ugly gymnasium lights, made your skin glow; curls moving together effortlessly with every movement you did, and your smile. That captivating smile that seemed brighter than all the fake diamonds on every other girl’s neck tonight. He watched you, Kenickie, and Phasma stroll down the line trying to turn all three around but only getting their arms stuck. You crinkled your nose in a fit of laughter and warmth spread through his chest as he gripped the end of the chair. His lips contorted as he narrowed his dark eyes. Closely he watched as Kenickie wrapped an arm around your waist, you leaned into his grip as you continued talking to Phasma. If it wasn’t for Rey, Kylo would’ve missed the cue for the couples dance. The couple made their way to the dance floor. “Why is she here again?” Rey eyed Phasma in her very red, quite revealing halter dress. “Don’t worry.” Kylo placed a hand on her back. “Y/N is here, so she won’t do anything.” Rey rolled her eyes. “At least she’s good for something.” She mumbled under her breath. “Hey, don’t start that.” Kylo sternly bit back.

* * *

The couples dance was over and Kylo began to escort Rey out, while Luke read the rules for the dance competition. “And now for the rules.” Everyone groaned. “Game rule one, all couples must be boy/girl. Game rule two, if you’re tapped on the shoulder, you must leave the floor immediately, or else. I mean it.”  Luke pointed to Kenickie, Hux, Rizzo, and Phasma. “And rule three, anyone doing tasteless or vulgar movements will be disqualified. So let’s keep it clean!” Luke clapped and the band began to play. “Come on, Y/N!” Phasma pulled you along. “Phasma, you heard him, boy/girl.” You stood still in your spot. “How do you expect to win! You’re amazing! And I’m the best dancer at DCP!” Phasma exclaimed. You shrugged. “I don’t care, I just want to have fun.” Phasma rolled her blue eyes. “Fine, we’ll just dance on the side, happy?” You smiled, but little did you know she had a plan of her own. You couldn’t help but fall for it; the simple hand jive that turned into the not-so-secret handshake dance, making you smile. Slowly, Phasma lured you into the center. Just as Luke was making his way towards the girls, Phasma grabbed a random guy and pushed him toward you. Hands found their way around your waist spinning you around and twisting you every which way and spinning you around him. With every spin on the beat, you kicked your leg around. “How low can you go?” The band leader sang and your partner started to shimmy down as you slowly fell into a split. Before you knew it, another pair of strong arms were lifting you up off the floor and started dancing with you. To your surprise, it was Finn. He seemed so shy, but could really own the dancefloor. You two started to swing dance kicking your feet in various directions. You were so caught up in the music, your feet started doing its own thing. Forgotten was the dance partners that were waiting to jump in, a circle had formed around mesmerized by your moves.

Kylo maneuvered his way through the crowd, finding himself standing next to Kenickie. “What’s going on? I just went to walk Rey out.” Kenickie’s eyes were still fixated on you, gleaming as he clapped you on. “Why didn’t you tell me this girl has moves! It’s like watching Fred Astaire!” He exclaimed pointing you. Kylo turned to see you moving in the middle of the floor with a bright smile as everyone cheered you on. A smile grew as wide as it could on his face as he felt his heart beat faster. It was so magical watching you dance, every move was so natural, every tap, twirl, twist, kick; he couldn’t stop the sudden twitch he felt to jump in and join you. “HEY!” Kenickie called out. “Isn’t that your signature move, Kylo?” It seemed as if this was his moment. “Y-yeah,” Kylo whispered. “Go out and dance with her!” Kenickie pushed his friend into the circle. You were too busy dancing to notice your new partner until you turned around. Kylo caught your eyes lit up and he bit his lip to suppress his smile. “These are my moves, Princess.” He playfully teased. You shrugged as the two of you continued your now in sync moves. “Your moves? I taught you everything you know! Let’s see if you can still keep up.” Everyone watched in awe as the pair moved together perfectly, their twinlike movements differed only by the way they executed it. Kylo’s lanky yet smooth moves and your gracefulness with sharp accents had everyone going ape. The two dancers wore the biggest smiles ever seen by anyone, especially in Kylo’s case. It felt like it was just you and him, every time Kylo would look at you he would begin to feel lighter and every time you giggled another blush reddened his ears. “HIGHER!” The band leader screamed out and, you and Kylo began doing toe-touches around each other. Soon, confetti fell from the ceiling. The two started to hand jive and soon began to swing dance. Kylo scooped you into his arms and spun you around. “YOU WON! I TOLD YOU, YOU WOULD WIN!” You squealed with excitement. Kylo’s lips found its place on the tip of your nose as he set you down.

Phasma rushed over, trophy in hand. “What did I tell you?!” She yelled. Kylo watched the girls jumped up and down. You eyed the plastic trophy and laughed. “I’ll hold it while you guys dance, ok?” Phasma smirked as the music slowed down. “Oh no, I-I-we-” You turned to Kylo. He was looking down at you with glossy eyes. “I don’t mind.” His fingers skimmed the soft fabric around your waist, as his other hand held yours. You stepped closer, nose almost touching his buttoned chest. The band’s guitarist began to strum the strings of the chords that you knew so well. Kylo watched as you took a deep breath and held it. “What’s wrong?” His brows furrowed. “I really like this song.” Your doe eyes peered through your black-coated lashes. He hummed. “You’re so cute, Princess.” Hiding your blushing expression, you looked down. Kylo swayed with you in his arms as he listened to the song. “You came, you saw, you conquered me. When you did that to me, I knew somehow this had to be.” The band leader sang out and it felt as if he was talking to Kylo. “This reminds me of DCP.” You softly smiled. “Yeah, just like that night.” He pointed to you, where Hux and Phasma were making out. You shook your head. “I don’t know what she sees in him.” You tsked. “D-do you want to get out of here?” Kylo blurted out. You narrowed your eyes unsure. “Ok.” You nodded. The two of you slipped off easily with your trophy and was walking down the hall where a few people lingered. “So…do you want to take the trophy home every other week or?” Kylo laughed at your question. “Why it’s yours, you won it.” “No, we won it.” Your fingers snaked around his hand. He sent you a smile as he started to swing your hands. Brown and (y/e/c) eyes stayed locked onto each other. Pushing open the doors to outside, the pair halted at the person in front of them. “Juney?”

The sound of your voice caused him to choke on the smoke from his cigarette. After stomping it out haphazardly, he turned around. He wasn’t prepared for the sight he was going to see. His mouth fell open, speechless, no words could describe how beautiful you looked. From the way, your hair frames your face and the way the dress made you look like a glowing cinematic angel. “What are you doing here?” You asked. But, he still stood there mouth hanging open, amber eyes raking all over you. “What’s in your hand?” You pointed. That seemed to snap him out of it as he stumbled forward. “I-I wanted to come see you, b-but I thought it would be wron-rude to show up empty-handed.” He revealed the single white rose. “So I-wow, you’re so beautiful.” He sighed. Kylo went to grab your hand but you were already walking towards Juney. “Oh, thank you.” You smiled accepting the rose. Juney just watched you twirl the rose with a glazed look in his eyes. Kylo knew that look. He knew that look all too well. His breathing started to become short.

“How’d you get that?” Juney pointed to the trophy. “Kylo and I won the dance competition.” You turned to smile at Kylo. “Oh man, I’m lucky I didn’t come. I would’ve embarrassed myself and made you lose the competition. Thanks, Kylo, thanks for being a real pal.” Juney smiled at Kylo, who was trying to strain a smile. His throat now felt that there was something constricting him from breathing. “Do you still want to leave?” Kylo asked you, almost as a plea to stay. You nodded. “You were leaving? If you don’t mind Kylo, I can take her home. Of course, if she doesn’t mind. Don’t want it to be an inconvenience for you, Rey must be waiting for you.” Juney innocently smiled. Rey; how he could he forget. Everything he was feeling was wrong because he was with Rey. You accepted Juney’s offer and then walked over to Kylo. Pulling his head down, you placed a kiss on his cheek. “I had an amazing night. Thanks to you.” Kylo kept his eyes cast downward avoiding your gaze. As soon as you turned, he watched Juney help you into his car and drive away. There was now a stinging in his eyes. Scratching the back of his neck, he shook his head trying to keep the water from spilling from his eyes. “Hey, kid!” A band member approached him. “Hey, have you and your girlfriend ever thought about going on the road, you two got the moves.” Kylo sulked passed him. “She’s not my girlfriend.”

* * *

The car ride was filled with plenty of questions from Juney, ranging from normal to downright ridiculous. “You’re crazy! Why would you think that?!” You laughed. He just shrugged and glanced over at you. It was about the sixteenth time he gave you that look. “Why do you keep looking at me like that?” You ask. Look seventeen. “I’m not, but tell me about the competition.” That part seemed to last for the remainder of the ride. He parked in front of your house and gave you that look. “Ok, since you don’t want to tell me why you keep looking at me. Then why did you come see me tonight?” You quipped. “Well, I mean, can’t a guy want to see a girl that, you know.” He kept widening his eyes as if he tried to hint something. “You’d risk skipping your curfew for a girl?” You arched your brow. His face fell and he stammered, dumbfounded. “I-I, wai-how do you, who told you?” You shrugged. “Doesn’t matter, were you ever going to tell me?” Silence filled the car. A long sigh escaped his lips. “I-I wanted to, I really did. But, someone like you doesn’t go for someone like me.” His long lashes fluttered down as he began picking at the upholstery in his Chevy. He felt a tickling sensation move from his chin up to his cheeks. Your hand forced him to look at you. “Don’t ever assume something that you don’t know. Just because it looks new, doesn’t mean it might not be broken. Got it?” His amber eyes stared at your (y/e/c) eyes, nodding. “So, what did you do?” You asked. Sighing, he replied. “I just forged a couple of things at my boarding school and got caught.” “Must’ve been some big things to land you in juvie for a year.” He brushed off your comment and continued. “It wasn’t my first offense. But, I’m not like that anymore. I’m going to change.” He whispered as if it was more for him than you. “I believe you and never forget it.” Your hand raked through his hair. “Now come walk me to my door.”

Juney jumped out and shuffled to open your door. Unlocking the gate, they made their way through the dark floral jungle. Juney gulped when they got to your door. “Well…umm.” He scratched the back of his ear. He wanted to kiss you but just didn’t know how. The door opened revealing your father. Juney’s eyes bugged. “Oh, um, good evening sir.” Your father nodded. “Well, I guess, I’ll see you on Monday.” Juney walked down the steps, tripping. “Shit!” He whispered. You bit back a giggle. “Juney,” You called out. He turned around and saw you descending the stairs towards him. Pressing your palms firm on his shoulder,  you elevated to kiss his cheek. “Goodnight.” You smiled. A slack-jawed smile appeared on his face as he stood there reveling in the moment; he thought. ‘Somewhere in my childhood, I must have done something good.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.: I’m sorry it’s long, but it’s worth it!!


	10. Just the Way You Are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Which was inspired by Just the Way You Are by Billy Joel! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HaA3YZ6QdJU

Homecoming fell on Columbus Day Weekend, so all the students and teachers were happy. Except for Kylo. He hated this feeling that was circulating throughout his body ever since the night of the dance. The soft melody of the song that you guys danced to continuously played as you ran throughout his thoughts. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. He shouldn’t think of you every time he shut his eyes, his heart shouldn’t be beating so loud that it drowned out the birds that chirped in the early morning. Large pale hands tugged at his hair in frustration. He heard his name being called from downstairs. Tugging on a pair of pants he ventured downstairs.

“There’s my big boy!” Leia’s hands placed on the side of his face forcing him to let him kiss her. He had no energy to fight and let her smother him with kisses. “What has gotten into you? Not fighting me today?” He didn’t respond and shuffled to his seat. Leia’s eyes lingered on his slouched shoulder but moved on. “How was the dance, sweetie?” She set the chocolate chip pancakes in front of him. Kylo started to scarf the meal down to avoid the question. “Hey, hey, hey! Slow down before you choke!” Leia pulled at the plate. So, Kylo began to gulp down the glass of milk, as droplets slipped passed his lips. “Ben! What has gotten into you?” His mother exclaimed. Finishing the glass, he used his arm to wipe his mouth. “Where’s dad?” He said breathlessly. “He and your Uncles are going fishing.” Kylo’s face scrunched up in confusion. “Uncles?” Leia nodded. “Yes. Uncle Luke, Uncle Lando, and Uncle Chewie.” The teenaged boy’s face lit up. “Uncle Lando and Uncle Chewie are here?!” The sound of a car pulling up made him run to the front room as if he was a kid waiting to see Santa.

Getting out the car was his father, Uncle Luke, Uncle Chewie, and Uncle Lando. He swung the door open and all the men turned to face him “BEN!” They all rung out as he ran out to hug each of them. Leia followed in tow as she watched them welcome each other. “I don’t get hugs like that when you see me?” Luke teased his nephew. “That’s because I see you every day.” He mumbled as his Uncle Chewie arm was still slung over his shoulder. “Oh Ben, look at how tall you’re getting. Trying to catch up with me?” Uncle Chewie said in his thick Arab accent. Kylo looked up at the seven-foot-tall man and smiled. “I don’t think I’ll ever!” Han came around the side, kissing Leia. “Well, I’m just surprised he’s not telling you guys to call him Kylo.” Han rolled his eyes. Leia swatted Han. “I don’t care what he calls himself now, I want to see my nephew!” Lando removed his Panama Hat. Kylo’s eyes lit up as he moved to give him a hug. ‘I wish Y/N was here.’ He thought.

“Oh look at you, you’re a big man? Play sports?” Lando asked. “No, I’ve been trying to make him tryout.” Luke interrupted. “But I think he likes dancing more.” Lando’s face lit up. “Oh, you don’t say? You know I could always use an extra dancer on my show.” He nudged Kylo. Han stepped in to end that real quick. “Now Lando-” A hearty chuckle escaped from Lando. “Now Solo, you know I’m just joking around. But, I heard about the dance competition, congratulations.” Lando shook his hand. “Ben, you didn’t tell me you won a dance!” Leia exclaimed clearly upset. “I ask him and nothing” She threw her hands up in the air. Luke’s eyes wandered on his nephew. If he wasn’t looking closely, he would’ve missed the glint that shone in his dark eyes at the mention of the dance. “Yeah, I could tell Ben was really enjoying himself. I haven’t seen him smile that hard since we took him to that Walt Disney place.” Luke spoke up. A blush popped up on the teens face, not only for the fact that that event was only four years ago, but he didn’t want them asking further questions about the dance. They would find out about Rey and find out about you; he definitely didn’t want his parents to know. “Oh leave my big boy alone.” Leia hit her brother. “Come on all of you, before your food gets cold!” The little woman hustled the three men, leaving Lando and Kylo standing outside in front of Lando’s blue Chevy Impala.

Lighting his cigarette, Lando set himself on the trunk and Kylo wandered near his famous uncle. “So, Kylo is it?” Lando flicked his eyes at the boy. Kylo shrugged settling next to him. “You can call me Ben.” Lando chuckled and began to speak to his only nephew. “So, tell me about this dance!” Again, Kylo shrugged as the memories played in his mind. “It was good.” Lando sent him another look. “Just good? The way Luke explained it, I would’ve thought it would have been the bomb! You went with that girl of yours, right? The one I haven’t met. What’s her name Jay, Renee-” “Rey.” Kylo corrected him. He took another drag from his cigarette. “Rey, I knew that. Kid, do you want a drag?” He nudged. Kylo hesitated and then pulled his hand back. “I don’t smoke,” Kylo replied, which gained a chuckle from. “It’s ok, Lei smokes too. But how is Rey?” Letting out a sigh, Kylo spoke. “She’s good. She’s ok, you would like her she’s smart and stuff.” His uncle nodded. “But this isn’t the girl you danced with?”

Kylo shot up off of the car and turned towards Lando. “Relax kid, Luke told me when we were waiting for your father and Chewie-” “Why was he talking about Y/N?” Lando observed the boy before he began to speak. “Well, I won’t beat around the bush here, but Luke is concerned and he wanted to know what I thought before he told your father.” Kylo’s eyes widened. Why would his Uncle do such a thing! “Why does he want to tell my father?! Why is he concerned?!” “Relax!” It was now Lando’s time to cut him off. “I told him, I’d talk to you. So this Y/N, she’s a good friend right?” Kylo nodded slowly. “Yeah, she’s been my best friend since I could remember. We were just having a good time. She’s a great girl, you know?” He began to pace back and forth.“But you see people think so much over it because she’s just amazing. She’s just amazing, you know? She’s smart and funny and cool and she’s caring. She cares so much about others. And she’s beautiful, she’s beautiful like a princess.” There was a wild, gleaming look in his eye as he spoke about his best friend. “She also loves you so much, Uncle Lando.” Lando perked up and popped open the trunk. “A princess you say?” Lando begins scribbling on a paper. “Yeah. You could see her becoming like Grace Kelly, and everyone makes assumptions. But it’s not like that.” He shook his head, as he continued to pace. “I just want her to have a good time, she’s going through some things and I just want to make sure she knows I’m here and I got her, I just care for her, that’s all. And then there’s this guy,” At this point, he was just venting. “Juney,” He scoffed. “He’s horrible for her! I can’t believe she’s giving him the time of day. He’s a big phony and he went to juvie. She’s actually taken interest in him, no matter how much I try to keep them apart. He just always gets in between us.” He said between gritted teeth.

Lando stomped out his cigarette and moved closer to Kylo. “I told Luke she sounds like just a friend, but I’d be lying if it didn’t sound like something more.” Kylo shut his eyes; he knew this wasn’t right, just a big misunderstanding. “No, it’s not, it’s not like that! I don’t know why Luke is talking about her and being so concerned.” His brows furrowed. Lando took a breath before trying his best to explain. “Well, Luke is just worried about him. You’re his only nephew. He wants the best for you. And he thinks what you and Rey have is good; Rey is helping you to change into a young man that he knows you could be. He said ‘she provides stability and good morals and structure and he needs that if he wants to succeed in life.’ He said you are going to classes, participating in school events, and going to college.” A look of indifference fell on the boy’s face. He rarely did any of those things! ‘What about happiness?’ The thought ran through the teen’s mind. He let out a disappointed sigh. “What do you think Uncle Lando?” Lando looked him over before giving him some advice. “To be honest, I think you’re growing into a fine young man and you shouldn’t be thinking of such serious things before your prime years. But I’m going to tell you what I tell Louise, Lillian, Lena, Lucille, and Lorelei; love is weird. You don’t know when or where it’s coming from. It’s so unexpected and it hits everyone different. You just have to play the game and go with it.” A silenced filled the air as the two watched a car go by. “It’s that how you felt about Aunt Lillieve?” Lando cast his eyes downward at the boy’s question. A strong breeze wrapped around the two and Lando turned to the bright sky. “Yeah.” A soft smile fell on his lips. “She brought me the best things in life and gave it so much meaning. But if you only remember one thing from this talk of ours, remember this kid, you don’t change for love, love changes you.” He looked his nephew dead in the eye. “Here, give this to her the next time you see her.” Lando handed him the paper. Laughter erupted from the doorway and the two turned to see Luke and Han. “Ben, join us on the fishing trip,” Han said. Kylo looked at him, then at Luke. “I can’t, I have to go to tutoring.”

Kylo stood at your door unsure of this surprise visit would be successful. He hoped so and that you would answer the door soon because his palms were starting to sweat through the papers in his hand. Hearing the lock click, Kylo was greeted by an unfamiliar face. “Hi…um…I’m here for Y/N. She’s not expecting me or anything.” The short lady’s face scrunched up. “Mary, he’s a friend, it’s ok.” The lady scooted aside to let Kylo in at the sound of a deep voice. “Good Morning Benji.” A blush set on Kylo’s face as Mr. L/N welcomed him. “Good Morning.” He nodded. “What brings you to the manor?” Her father asked. Kylo looked at the papers in his hand and shuffled them. “Um…just some school work.” The answer satisfied her father. He asked Mary to get Y/N, while the two went into the kitchen. On the table was an assortment of pastries, bread, and fruit. “Help yourself.” Mr. L/N pointed to the table. “Oh no thank you, I’m not that hungry.” As he grabbed at the chocolate muffin near him. Kylo ate it quietly as Mr. L/N fixed himself some coffee. “So, did you have fun at the dance?” “Yeah, yeah, I really did,” Kylo replied. Mr. L/N smiled. “Moonbeam wouldn’t stop talking about it. I don’t think she’s been that excited about anything in a long time. Thank you, son.” There was a tug on Kylo’s lip before he spoke. “It’s nothing really. I just want to be a good friend, that’s all.” Her father nodded in agreement. “Speaking of, there was a young man that dropped her off that night. I was surprised it wasn’t you, but they seem very…interested in each other. Can you tell me about this boy? His name was James, Jimmy, Junebug.” Kylo could feel something nasty build up in his stomach at the mention of this. He couldn’t hold it any longer, letting the words leave his mouth. “It’s Juney, sir. And-and, I don’t think he’s good. I’m sorry it’s not my position to say. But, he just got out of juvie and he’s just looking for someone to latch onto, I’ve seen it too. I don’t think-” The slap of bare feet interrupted the conversation.

He turned to see you in an oversized navy sweater that fell mid-thigh. He watched you rubbed your sleepy eyes, with your curls standing from every which way. His heart started to pound again at the person in front of him. You weren’t all put together as usual, but it made you look even prettier. Kylo truly fought the urge to run his fingers through your hair. “We weren’t scheduled today.” You said in a sleepy voice. A smile broke through his tight lips. “I-I, uh…um, I well, here.” He handed you a piece of paper. Everyone watched as her eyes gradually grew bigger, as her small hands trembled. She turned to her friend with her mouth agape. “BENJI!” She ran and jumped at the tall boy. His hands inappropriately grabbed under at her bare thighs to catch her. Earning a look from her father, he quickly moved them around her back. “I LOVE YOU BENJI! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! I CAN’T BELIEVE IT!” She pulled back revealing her gleaming smile and pressed a kiss to the top of his forehead. “Y/N,” Her father coughed. “Good morning, Daddy.” She sent him a smile as she was still wrapped around her blushing best friend. Kylo tried everything to make sure she couldn’t hear how erratic his breathing and heart rate was. She jumped off him and ran to her father. “LOOK! It’s Lando! It’s a signed picture of Lando! He called me a beautiful princess!” He ruffled the wild curls on the top of her hair and nodded. “And you are Moonbeam, but the actions you displayed in your attire is rather inappropriate.” A pout fell on her lips and both Kylo and Mr. L/N were reminded of Y/N in her younger years. “But Daddy, it’s Lando!” You whined. You were only met with a stern look. “Get dressed and then come back and try it again.” Your father annunciated his sentence. You huffed and soon was out.

Kylo sat there eating more of the food that was on the table alone, as your father had a call to take. “Sorry, it took so long.” Your voice pulled Kylo out of his thoughts. “I had to find a frame for Lando.” He turned to you and his mouth opened slightly. “What?” You caught his stare. “You-you’re wearing a dress.” His statement came out more like a question. Your hand fell on your hips. “Please don’t tell me you’re going to get worked up about this? It’s the easiest thing to put on!” You exclaimed. Kylo watched as your tiny toes spread, elevating you to reach for the plate at the top of the cupboard. Kylo stood up and made his way over to help. Large, slightly shaky hands slide past yours getting a plate. You stood there very still as you felt his heartbeat on your back. Turning around, you peered through your lashes. “Thank you.” Your voice was so soft as he handed you the plate. The silence was doing too much and the fact that he wouldn’t let the plate go had your throat thicken as he stared down at you. “Would you like something to eat? Are you hungry?” You rushed passed him picking at the various pastries and fruit on the table. Kylo couldn’t answer, he was too busy scolding himself at the position he put her in. Instead, he just grabbed another plate and followed suit. They moved about in silence before the girl turned to him. “Would you like some lemonade? I made it myself.” An unsure smile made Kylo furrow his brows, he knew his actions had crossed the line. “I would.” She smiled a little more at his answer. “Here take these out to the patio and I’ll get our drinks.” Kylo took the plates and moved towards the large glass sliding doors.

He gently placed the plates on the table and shrugged off his jacket before sitting. His fingers drummed on the table as he admired the breathtaking scene at Shorthills Manor. Shorthills Manor was the place to live with its pool, gardens, architecture, and fountains. The large backyard had a pool, a quite large garden, a huge sycamore tree whose leaves provided shade for white love seat bench. The sound of feet pulled him out of his thoughts and he turned to watch Y/N with two glasses in her hand. Watching her with her curls messily thrown in a bun and her simple wrap dress and bare feet he couldn’t help but think how domesticated she looked. Like one of those wives, you see in the movie who had married some rich guy in a European country, who was the apple of his eye. Seeing that every morning would make days a little brighter. You set the glasses down and moved to your seat. “I hope you don’t mind that it’s pink, it’s raspberry. Found the recipe, thought it sounded refreshing.” (Y/E/C) watched eagerly at a reaction after Kylo took the first sip. “It’s sweet…but I expect nothing less.” With a smile, you softly sighed: “Isn’t it beautiful?” Your eyes watched the birds dance in the bird bath. “I take it you don’t do this often.” Kylo chuckled. You turned to look at him with those eyes of yours. “I don’t. If I did, I would never be on time for school.” Kylo nodded as he too turned to look out at your backyard. “We would’ve appreciated this as children.” You said and he turned to face you. “What makes you think that?” You just shrugged at his question. “This house just feels like a family home. You know? A husband, a wife, some brats, a dog or two.” Kylo tilted his head. “Brats?” You just simply nodded. “Kids, ankle-biters, brats; they’re all the same if you think about it.” Kylo pondered over it before responding. “I guess you’re right, I just never heard that term.” “I read it in a book by Capote, Breakfast at Tiffany’s and three other stories or something.” You finally turned to your plate and began eating.

“I-I finished the book.” Kylo placed it on the table. Her eyes lit up. “And?” She inquired more and he handed her the other papers. Tentatively she took the paper and began to look at them. “I thought it was weird, but rad that they used animals instead of people. It was a bit of laugh thinking of farm animals doing something so serious. But, other than that, it was a mix of religion and government. Well, I thought so.” Kylo shrugged. “With the commandments that set up the rules and the way the farm worked. And a government with the pigs, how there are always two opposing sides that knows what’s best. They come together to take down the humans and but divided by their labors on the farm, just like the class system. I mean basically, it’s cool how they do that.” Kylo stopped his rambling and watched you flip over the page. “You-you wrote this?” Kylo only nodded. “It’s good.” She shook her head. “You know what you read and know how to explain what you’ve read sweet and concise. You give enough detail without over-explaining. It takes people years to do this. Can I-can I keep this?” You spoke in one breath.”Um, yeah.” He stammered. You smiled and so did he. “Um, Y/N, do you-do you know where you want to go to college?” Kylo’s voice waved in nerves. “No, but don’t tell my Daddy that.” You giggled. He let out a laugh in relief. A strong breeze as before blew around you guys.You shivered as the wind caused your hair elegantly fall out of your bun. Kylo notices a trio of primrose of various colors blew upon the table. Picking up the flowers, he twirled it between his index and them as he observed you looking for your hair tie. You stopped all movements when you felt something brush through your hair. Looking up there was a lazy smile placed on his plump lips. Your fingers brushed delicately at the decoration before smiling. It was so him to always place things in your hair. “Benji,” Y/N said so softly. “Don’t ever change. You’re one of the best people I know. Don’t ever change for me or anyone, stay just the way you are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.: LANDOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Reader invented messy buns lol.


	11. Once Upon the Treetops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/F/N is your fathers name. And this is the dress: https://www.goodgirlrebel.com/audrey/audrey-hepburn-inspired-short-sleeved-1950-vintage-retro-cotton-dress-waist-skirt-retro-big-swing-in-womens-skirt-dress-stepford-wife-dress

Kylo was given another book by Y/N called ‘Gulliver’s Travel’; unlike the first book, it was a thick hardcover book with gold-rimmed pages. Nights when he laid awake his eyes would dance across the page and be transported to another world. His fingers would trace the edge of the pages at every turn which granted him a faint smell of your home. This would be his routine almost every night as sleep refused to greet him. And when it did, he was met by dreams that seemed to have some secret meaning. He didn’t know who to speak to about it, that wouldn’t overthink it. There was only person that came to mind but he couldn’t bring himself to ask because they were mostly about you. So he decided just to keep them to himself. He realized that however his day was determined his dream. Whenever he didn’t see you or you were with Juney or if Rey was mad at him, his dreams wouldn’t be on his side. But when he had particularly good days, his dreams should him the best things in life, things he wanted, and you.

* * *

You sat across from Kylo in the library of your home, he had finished the book quicker than you thought. He had written another essay and just like the first one, it was good. He watched your (y/e/c) eyes jump from word to word. The (y/h/c) curls stayed out of your face by a gold barrette and he smiled. “Do you remember when I made you that butterfly barrette in kindergarten?” His deep voice caused you to snap out of your trance. “Yes,” You giggled sweetly and Kylo smile grew. “And I think I still have it.” Kylo perked up at the thought that you kept something he made you so long ago. “But, I wouldn’t call it a barrette, it was a clothespin with colored paper.” You joked. Kylo rolled his eyes and you returned back to the essay. “This is really good by the way.” You finished up the last paragraph. “Would you hate me if I gave you another book?” Kylo pondered over it, you had yet to give him a bad book. “Ok,  sure.”

You jumped out of your seat and ran your fingers along the spine of the books on the case. “Daddy saw your father yesterday at the store.” You said as you continued your search. “My father didn’t say anything, but then again when he goes to the store, he can be very forgetful.” Kylo crossed his arms as he watched you in your lavender pants and yellow sweater, you looked so bright. He moved his eyes down to see your painted toes wiggle against the carpet as you contemplated over the two books in hand. “Daddy wanted me to invite you and your family for dinner.” You made your way over to him and placed the book in front of him. His fingers wrapped around the book. “Anne of Green Gables?” He mumbled. “So are you going to tell them? This Friday at 7.” You asked again. Kylo shook his head, there was no way he could say no to you.

* * *

Kylo shuffled into his house, throwing his keys into the basket. He trudged into the kitchen where his mom was making dinner. “Hi, mom.” He said. Leia turned around with a smile. “Oh, my big boy.” She ran to kiss his face. “Mom!” He groaned trying to stop her, but she was very strong for someone of her stature. “What’s that in your hand?” She eyed the green covered book. “Nothing.” He tried to hide it, but she was too quick. “Ben, you’re reading?!” She was elated to see he was getting into school like Luke had told her. “Oh, I love this book. I didn’t know they made you read this!” She said skimming the pages. His fingers scratched the back of his neck. “They aren’t, Y/N is making me.” Leia’s face twisted at the name. Her eyes widened because “Y/N? Like little Y/N L/N, who you used to follow like a lost puppy?” Another groan escaped his lips. “Mom, you’re embarrassing me and it’s just us. An-and it wasn’t like that!” He exclaimed. Leia smiled and sat him down at the table.

“So…tell me everything? When did you see her? What did you guys say when you first saw each other? How does she look?” Leia asked so many questions and Kylo’s head began to spin. “Mom! Stop, we met at school. She goes to Hoth an-” “SHE GOES TO HOTH AND IT TOOK YOU THIS LONG TO TELL ME?!” Leia was clearly upset at that fact. She always loved the little girl who her little Ben was infatuated with. “Mom, I’m sorry. But, Dad saw Mr. L/N the other day and didn’t tell you.” At that moment Han walked in. “Tell you what?” He said in his gruff voice. “That the L/N’s are back!” She stood up with her hands on her hips. “Oh yeah! I forgot I saw Y/F/N, he’s going gray now, I told him he needs to retire.” Han smiled. Leia rolled her eyes and returned to the stove. “Well, they invited us to dinner,” Kylo said lowly. “Dinner?! It’s going to be like old times again!” She ran up to her two favorite guys. “You and Y/F/N gossiping.” Then she turned to Kylo. “And you and Y/N running off to Gods nowhere, except this time we have to keep an eye out because I’m sure she’s a looker like her mother. Oh, Marygold! I can’t wait to see her again, she was always a joy to be around.” His mother went off.

Kylo bit his lip unsure. “Well, she won’t be there because…they got a divorce.” The adults stood there in shock at their son’s statement. “Oh my, Marygold and Y/F/N.” Leia shook her head. “They were such a beautiful, fun family. I wonder how Y/N is doing?” She whispered the last part to Han. Kylo coughed, causing them to look at him. “Well, Y/N she’s…well. Ms. Donadieu didn’t want her. So she’s living with Mr. L/N.” Leia looked at her child with somber eyes as she could see that he was affected by this as well. “Oh, the poor girl.” Leia’s hands covered her heart. “I-well, she’s been tutoring me and I’ve been just trying to be there for her.” Kylo shrugged. She placed her small hand on her son’s larger one. “And I’m pretty sure you’re doing amazing sweetie. You two have always been such good friends.” Kylo smiled. “Go get cleaned up and we will have dinner soon, ok?” She placed her hand on his cheek, before setting him off.

Han just stood there and observed his son. He always knew how protective, possessive nature was, especially with this girl. He remembers plenty of times when he had to talk to him about it all the time when he was younger. And he pretty sure it was no different now. He watched his son gloomily walk upstairs. He gave him a few minutes before deciding to talk to the boy. He softly knocked and waited for his son to answer. After the go-ahead, Han entered and closed the door behind him. His eyes worked his way around the room and laughed at how neat his boy was. “I haven’t heard that name in a while.” Han slowly sat down on Kylo’s bed. Kylo just stayed quiet. “I’m glad you’re trying to take an interest in school, I know you never really liked it.” Han looked at his son before getting to the real business. “Look, Ben, I know how you get with Y/N, I know she’s going through something, but I want you to make smart decisions.” Kylo felt his chest start to tighten at his dad’s intentions. “Dad it’s not like that.” Kylo sighed. “Ok Ben, I just want to make sure. I know how you get with her and I just want you to think of Rey. She’s your girlfriend and you guys have been pretty solid, I just don’t want a ‘friend’ ruining a good thing.” Han explained. Kylo’s jaw clenched. “Thanks for the talk.” Was all he said before he left his room.

* * *

Friday finally came and Kylo didn’t know if he should be happy or scared. He really didn’t want his parents ruining things, well more his father than mother. The Solo’s were all dressed up as they made their way through the colorful garden of Shorthills Manor. “I always wanted to see why everyone was going all whacky about this place,” Han said very much impressed. They got to the door and Kylo rang the bell. After a few seconds, the short lady, Mary, opened the door and let them in. Standing at the entrance of the foyer was Mr. L/N. The room was filled with loud greetings, hugs, and kisses. Kylo stood there awkwardly fidgeting with the stupid tie his father made him wear. He walked over to the mirror and started to fix it. Peering in the mirror, he did a double take. He turned with his mouth slightly open. “OH IS THIS REALLY LITTLE Y/N?!” Leia squealed before making her way over to you. “Hello, Mrs. Solo.” You smiled as she engulfed you in a big hug. She pulled back gently placing her hand on your cheek. “Look at you! You’re the sight of natural beauty. But, I expect nothing less. Oh and look at you in this pink dress, just like when you two were kids!” Leia cooed reminiscing over the memories. “I know, I can’t believe how much they’ve grown.” Her father spoke up. Han slowly made his way over. “It’s nice seeing you Y/N. I hear you’ve turned into quite the young lady.” He held out his hand and you shook it. He sent you a surprising look. “You’ve got quite the grip.” You giggled. Kylo just stood back and watch the whole scene play out. You didn’t even realize he was here until your father said something. “Moonbeam, why don’t you and Benji help Mary by setting up.” Your father brushed his fingers against your cheeks and you turned to see Ben blushing in the corner. “Benji?! How could I forget the nickname you gave him? You two were so cute. I mean you still are but, look at you!” Leia was just in awe of the two in front of her. “Come on Benji, let’s set up the table.” You locked your arm in his and pull him over to the dining room.

Kylo followed you silently, trying to take his mind of how the soft pink fabric outlined the curves on your body and illuminated your skin. “Who-who is Mary?” He blurted out. You unlocked yourself from him and went to the China cabinet. “She’s the housekeeper. She really helps out a lot and is sweet and is a really good cook.” A wide smiled was plastered on your face at the latter. “I guess we are in for a treat,” Kylo said placing the forks down. You nodded. “I picked her myself!” You said proudly. “All of her references said the worst thing she does is make you fat. And I don’t mind that at all!” Kylo chuckled at your sentence. You were possibly the only girl who didn’t care if people didn’t like the way you looked, he remembers you always telling him in middle school ‘true beauty is on the inside and it’s the only one that counts.’

* * *

Dinner went by quickly and so did dessert. The cool breeze swept along the trees as the teens made their way outside; you could hear the loud boisterous laughter of the adults coming from the study. They decided to sit on the white loveseat under the large tree in her backyard. They talked about everything, from The Twilight Zone to cars, bugs to Disneyland. Each conversation seemed to fulfill Kylo in his longing for a carefree conversation that was judgment free. “I want to show you something.” You said kicking off your shoes and stood up on the seat. “What?!” Kylo was confused by your actions as he watched you climb the tree, rather clumsily. He started laughing and stood as well. “Don’t laugh, you try doing this in a dress.” You sent him a look. You finally made and Kylo looked up at you in awe while you were perched up like a little Pink Robin. “Well, are you going to join me or just stare at me?” You flicked his nose. He hoisted himself up onto the thick branch and sat next to you. You scooted a little closer, placing your hands on his chest so you wouldn’t fall. Kylo tensed and his hands flew to your waist. You looked up at him and he started to stutter: “A-a-are you ok? I th-thought you were going t-to fall.” You just nodded and smiled. “We are going to have to stand, ok?” His eyes grew bigger at your statement. “Kid, no!” But before he knew it you were already standing with your hand stretched out towards him. He took it and pulled himself up.

He wasn’t expecting to see the vast forest and gigantic mountains that made the town popular. He took a deep breath as his mind tried to memorize every little part of this scene. “It’s beautiful isn’t it?” You stared ahead. “So beautiful.” He whispered. Another breeze rustled the leaves and Kylo lost his grip on the branch in front him, so he grabbed at whatever, which just so happened to be your waist. Your eyes widened at the sudden pull that jerked you closer to your friend. When you looked down, you saw Kylo’s large arm wrapped around your center. You two stood still just watching the purple and orange sunset. Kylo felt so at peace at this moment, nothing and no one bothered him, and he felt so serene. He felt his eyes start to gloss over at what seemed to be a perfect moment; the most amazing view, the most amazing feeling, and the most amazing girl. He turned his head to look at you, your (y/e/c) so focused and (y/h/c) blowing in the wind. The tip of his nose gently brushed against your cheek. You turned your head to be nose to nose with Kylo. He stared deeply into your eyes with that glossed look, a million thoughts running through his head with the same theme: Kiss her. The arm he had around your waist pulled you closer, so know they were chest to chest. He felt as if everything had stopped and it wouldn’t be resumed until his lips were on yours. His eyelids began to droop as he drowned out the world. It wasn’t until he saw you standing far above him on the tree branch. “Ben, are you okay?” You said with furrowed brows. Kylo had realized that he had fallen off the branch when he became so enrapt to kiss you. Oh, how the universe works.


	12. Cherry-Flavoured Kisses

Kylo and the other Knights made their way down the barren hallways. The squeak of their shoes echoed as they talked about God knows what. An older man appeared from a classroom door and looked over the boys who had halted. “Mr. Solo, a moment please.” Mr. Tekka beckoned the leader. With a grit of his teeth, he followed him into the empty classroom. “I was informed that you’ve been receiving tutoring, Mr. Solo.” Kylo shrugged in response putting his hands in his leather jacket. Mr. Tekka removed around his desk and picked up some papers. “Principle Skywalker showed me this essay you wrote and,” Kylo perked up because he did not write an essay, unless. “I had believed that you paid someone or even had Rey write it, but even she’s not capable of this, well not after a few drafts.” Tekka moved to sit on his desk. “Then I thought about the new girl, L/N. Very smart girl, I’ve read some of the essays her school has published of hers and I thought it was her until Luke told me that she is your tutor.” Neither said anything just stared at each other. “She told him that you were a natural and fought for every essay you decide to write for her should be put towards your grade.” Kylo couldn’t believe what he was hearing! He also couldn’t believe that you would show Luke, that made him upset; but to also go as far as this to help him. “And I’m willing to do it. It’s a B- at worst.” “Th-thank you, Mr. Tekka.” Kylo said with a slight smile. “You shouldn’t be thanking me. Thank that tutor of yours.” Tekka led the teen to the door. “And keep up the good work.” Kylo left the room with a mission: to find you.

* * *

You heard him before you saw him. Kylo had a signature walk that made his boots create a certain rhythmic beat. You stopped and turn around seeing him come at you with a tightened fist. His hair blew in the wind he had created at his fast pace. You bit your lip to stop the laugh that threatened to come out. ‘He looks so angelic trying to be mean and threatening.’ You thought. He stopped right at the front of your flats. His strong brown eyes looked over his large nose down into your wide-gleaming (y/e/c) ones. “Yes?” You smiled softly. He looked her over once more. She had to crane her neck to look him in the eye. He clenched his fist tighter so he couldn’t break his character with the smile that played softly on her lips. “Why’d you show Luke and Tekka my essays?” He growled. You rolled your eyes and turned to start walking again. Two long, thick arms wrapped around your middle pulling you back into his chest. “Tell me why or else.” He gave you his ultimatum as you tried your best to slip out of his tight grip. “Or else what?” You were almost free when his long pale fingers started to dance along your sides. Both of the teens burst out into a fit of giggles. Y/N would try to move away but Kylo held her locked in his forearms and legs.

“Am I interrupting something?” This voice caused Y/N and Kylo to freeze. Looking towards the end of the hall, they saw Poe. Kylo released his grip on Y/N allowing her to stand up straight, but his hand still draped around her center. “Hi, Poe.”  You said casually. His cheeks reddened a little at the sound of your voice. He still couldn’t get over your beauty. “Hello Y/N,” He smiled. His eyes shifted to Kylo who stood behind you glaring at the boy. “I wanted to speak with you if you don’t mind.” His last few words were directed at the boy with the possessive arm around. “We will finish this later.” You turned around to flick at the tip of his long nose. Kylo reached out to tickle you once more, you jumped forward into Poe. His hands caught you by your waist on reflex as you started to apologize. Poe saw the sudden change in Kylo’s posture as it became more predatory. Poe’s brown eyes squinted challenging the greaser. “Kylo, I think Rey is looking for you.” Kylo winced before watching you walk off with Poe.

Poe sucked in a deep breath before he started to speak. “So, are you enjoying Hoth? I know it’s not DCP.” You shrugged at his questions. “School is school.” You replied. He nodded slowly. “Did you think about being a Golden Apple?” He asked. “Yes,” You nodded. “It seems great and all but I just don’t think I’m the right candidate.” Poe was shocked. You were the perfect candidate! He was going to tell you why, when you spoke up again. “Also, Kylo thinks I’d get kicked out before the end of the first meeting.” You lightly chuckled. It all made sense to Poe now; he scratched the back of his neck before he started to speak. “Y/N, you’re a smart girl and everything, I don’t know why you are wasting your time hanging with the Knights.” He said condescendingly. “I mean think about your reputation. They aren’t even a real club! Wouldn’t you want to be associated with someone like-” “Like you and your friends?” You cut him off. “Yeah, don’t get mad. Just some advice, you’re new here and I’ve taken interest in you.” You scoffed at his choice of words. “Wow, I’m so honored that you have taken interest in me.” You said sarcastically. He wiped his hand down his face. “No, that’s not what-stop being so difficult. All those guys are just dumb, immature. They’re going to make you look stupid by the end of the year.” You were so fed up and couldn’t believe he was talking to you like that. “Listen here dipshit,” You held up your pointer finger. “Don’t talk about me or my friends ever again, you hear me? Just because they aren’t proper and stuck up like your whitewashed, boring, monotonous club doesn’t mean they aren’t as good, or smart either. And the only reason you’ve taken interest in me is that you want to get in my pants. So you can continue to fuck yourself sticky fingers.” You waved your fingers and stomped through the double doors that lead outdoors.

Your jaw was clenched tightly as you made your way to the bleachers were Marnie and Frenchie were. “What’s cookin’, good lookin’?” You stopped at that familiar voice. Juney started towards before stopping and looking you over. His amber eyes seemed to darken yet glow in the sunlight. “What happened?” He said in a deep voice. “Nothing. Shouldn’t you be in class?” You snapped at him. Juney was a little taken aback by your tone, he was pretty sure that he was making progress with you. “Oh, so you don’t like my outfit?” He motioned his hands over his body. Your eyes flicked to see the rather skinny teen in the mandated gym shorts and tank. You couldn’t help but let out a little giggle. A smile crossed Juney’s lips. “See, I knew I could make you feel better.” You rolled your eyes. “Don’t flatter yourself, honey.” He cocked his head to the side. “Honey? My name is Juney and I only answer to that.” He teased. You rolled your eyes once again. You went to say something but was interrupted by Finn. “Hey Y/N,” He said cheerfully “Hi,” You smiled back. He turned to look at Juney. “Hey, um…I was wondering if you would be interested in joining the basketball team, you were really good.” Juney smirked, coolly shrugging. “I know, but I’m more of a street rules type of guy.” Finn nodded at Juney’s confusing reply. “Well, if you do decide, you can just find me or the coach. Bye, you guys.” Finn waved leaving the two alone.

Your hand lightly shoved at the boy in front of you. “What was that for?” Juney smiled wrapping his arms around your waist. “Finn is the best athlete in the school and he just asked you to join the team and you said no. Is there something wrong with you?” You began knocking on his forehead. He chuckled pulling your hand down. “I don’t know,” He shrugged, intertwining his fingers with yours. “I never really liked basketball. I like wrestling! You know, keeps you on your toes when fighting, it’s also really helpful when you go to jail. Gotta let them know who’s boss.” Juney continued to joke, but your expression fell with terror in your (y/e/c) eyes. “Don’t tell me that.” Your voice was barely above a whisper and he almost missed it. He turned to see you looking down at your feet. “Hey, I-I didn’t mean to-I’m sorry. I was joking, please.” His rough hands cupped your facing trying to make you look at him. His amber eyes raced back in forth between yours as he mentally cursed himself for getting you upset. “I don’t like fighting. I hate fighting; my parents fight. They always fight.” Juney’s heart broke a little at how fragile your confident voice was. Before he could speak, the bell was ringing and you were trying to run off. “Let me walk you to class?” Juney held your hand and you nodded.

* * *

Kylo stood outside Tekka’s class waiting for you. Today was the day that they got to use the typewriters and there was an odd number, so he wanted to get the last one so he could share it with you. Kylo observed the various girls making their way through the door. At the end of the hallway, he saw who he was waiting for. You began walking and then stopped to pull something from around the corner. Juney appeared trying to hide so people wouldn’t see him in those ridiculous shorts. Kylo began to study the two from afar. He watched as Juney’s hands glided around her waist and how her baby blue nails gently brushed the hair behind his ear, the way Juney had a sly smile as he whispered in her ear that made her melodic laugh bounce off the almost barren hallway. Kylo’s chest started to tighten and so did his fist. He watches Juney’s nose touch yours, Kylo inched forward as Juney started to lean forward. The bell rang startling the three teens, but Juney still pressed a quick peck on her lips and she wiped her lips with the back of her hand. Kylo smiled a little as he watches you tell Juney off and walk towards him. Juney pouted as he watches you walk off. Kylo smirked following you inside and closing the door.

Just his luck, there was only one typewriter left. You sat down first and then Kylo squeezed his large legs under the desk. “Look, Benji,  I know we did this when we were younger, but you’re a hundred times bigger now, we can’t share a desk.” You tried to get your legs out before it cut all of your circulation. Kylo’s full lips fell into a pout, feeling rejected. “Don’t give me that look.” You scolded him. Kylo rolled his eyes and watched you begin to apply your lip balm and he watched you very carefully. “Yes?” You asked as your friend studied all of your movements. “Why did Juney kiss you?” Kylo spoke quickly. “Because he likes me.” You stated the obvious. Kylo looked at you. “Is that why you wiped the kiss from your lips because you don’t like him?” He asked. She shook her head no. “You…like him?” Kylo asked feeling sick to his stomach thinking that you actually enjoyed Juney. “Yeah, but that’s not why I wiped the kiss. He tastes like smoke. I hate the taste of smoke. I used to hate when Marygold used to kiss me after a smoke.” You cringed at the memory. Ben’s teeth gnawed at his bottom lip. He was glad he didn’t kiss you on the tree, you would’ve done the same to him. “Do-do I taste like smoke?” Kylo whispered. Your fingers set the typewriter up: “Well, some people don’t mind it. I mean if Rey hasn’t said anything, I’m sure you’re fine.” You continued filing in the paper. You noticed that he was still quiet and becoming that shy little boy you befriended many years ago.

Your right hand cradled his chin bringing his face towards yours. Kylo froze watching you with closed eyes and puckered lips move in closer. Kylo quickly shut his eyes as he felt your smooth, full lips gently on his. It was quick but it felt like heaven. His eyes fluttered open to see you pondering on your thoughts. “Yep, it tastes like smoke.” You told him. ‘Fuck!’ Kylo thought. “What do I taste like?” You asked him innocently and his breath hitched. Dark thoughts filled his young mind of his lifelong friend. “I-I, can I-we-” You just delved back in for another kiss and he melted. He couldn’t believe how easy it was to get kisses from you. It was practically ask and you shall receive. When his eyes fluttered open again, you were staring at him with those doe eyes. “You taste like cherries.” Kylo blushed. A smile formed on your lips. “It’s my lip balm.” Kylo nodded wondering if you tasted like cherries anywhere else.

* * *

Juney leaned against his car chewing another stick of gum. “Hey man, you’re going to get TMJ chewing the whole pack like that!” Doody exclaimed. “What’s it for? Bad breath?” He joked and Juney sent him a look. “No, I went cold turkey and I want to smoke, but I gotta stop. Thank God, Halloween was yesterday.” He smiled. Kylo rolled his eyes, as he bit his nails. Just like Juney, he was trying to quit too. Kenickie strolled up to the Knights greeting them all. A smirk slid across his face as he turned to Juney. “How’s the wife and kids?” Kylo perked up at his friend’s choice of words. Juney laughed: “Kenick, I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Kenickie laughed. “Oh come on, you and Y/N last night with Teddy and James.” “I took my brothers trick or treating at her father’s firm and she tagged along. That’s all!” Juney tried to stop smiling. All the boys began to laugh at their smitten friend. “You should’ve seen them.” Kenickie told the boys “Looking like a family, Juney holding the bags like a true father and Y/N carried James after he fell and scraped his knee. Beautiful; I could see them being a real family if they weren’t so young.” He teased. Kylo scoffed and started to walk away. The only real family was when Y/N and he dressed up as bears and was Mama Bear and Papa Bear with their baby teddy bear when they were four years old. “Hey, where are you going Ren?” Putzie asked. “I’m taking a smoke break.”

* * *

You walked towards the bleachers outside, seeing a familiar face. “I’ve been summoned?” You questioned. Juney turned around with a smile and a stick of a lollipop sticking out of his mouth. “I didn’t think you would show.” He said licking his lips. “Yes?” Your eyes flicked down to his staining red lips. His brows furrowed and he fumbled with his hands in his jean pocket. “I just wanted to thank you for helping me out last night.” You smiled at his words. “No problem, I quite enjoyed your brothers their cute and funny.” He squinted asking: “Just my brothers?” You shrugged. “Well they get it from somewhere, right?” You moved forward as he twirled the lollipop around with his lips. Juney noticed how you tried your best to resist looking at his lips; so now his mission was to kiss you. “Did you enjoy yourself last night?” He sucked on the red candy, licking up the juice that slipped from the corner of his lips. “Uh-huh.” You nodded mesmerized by his lips. “You want some?” He asked and you jumped out your trance. “Uh, yeah, do-do you have another one? They’re my favorite.” You asked. Juney pulled the red sweet out his mouth. “It’s my last one,” He said moving closer. “But, I don’t mind,” His other hand wrapped around your waist pulling you into his chest. “Sharing.”

* * *

Phasma stood out like a sore thumb in Hoth’s parking lot. And she wouldn’t have it any other way. Her plaid uniform skirt was hiked ten inches above the knee and the top three buttons were missing. She took a drag out of her cigarette before turning her attention to the brood and his goody-two-shoes. “Gwen, what are you doing here?” Kylo asked with his arm firmly wrapped around Rey. Her blue eyes drew sharply on Rey before rolling them. “I’m waiting for the princess. Why else do you think I’ll be in this hell hole.” “She has a car, she doesn’t need you to pick her up.” Phasma scoffed at him. “Jesus, if you must know she’s going away with me for the weekend. Jealous Ben?” She took another drag. “No, I just don’t want you causing trouble around here.” He pulled Rey closer to him and she snuggled more into his side as she watched the conversation. “Urgh and Y/N thought we were a bad couple.” Phasma scoffed. “You guys make me sick with whatever this is.” She waved them off, but they didn’t budge. “Ben, you-you dated her?” Rey whispered. “Yeah, it was a long time ago. And to be honest, you can’t even consider it dating, we used to physically fight each other all the time.” Phasma answered while Kylo rolled his eyes thinking back to the time Phasma had him in a headlock because he didn’t want to carry her books. Before Rey could ask another question, you and Juney emerged hand in hand.

Phasma watched you leave Juney at a fast pace. Your eyes seemed to be gleaming a little more, and Kylo noticed too. “Hi, Doll,” Phasma asked suspiciously. “Hi!” replied with a tight lip smile. “Hi.” Phasma smiled back. “Hi!” You began to giggle and so did Phasma. She noticed the stain of red around your lips, she knew it was from Mr. Saun Dann’s candy store, his famous cherry lollipops. Phasma also remembers the call you made to her last night telling her about how you went trick or treating with that Juney boy that you couldn’t stop talking about. “Honey, can I have some candy?” Phasma asked. You furrowed your brows. “I don’t have any candy.” You said quite seriously. “Sweetie? Your lips are stained red with your favorite cherry lollipop.” Phasma said. She watched the realization spread across your face, first with a smile and then a laugh. Phasma looked at the guy she presumed to be Juney. “Hi, Juney!” Phasma waved. Juney squinted and then waved with the cherry lollipop in his hand. “Y/N!” Phasma squealed and you just laughed. “Get in the car!” You pushed her still laughing. You turned to go to the passenger’s side only to run into Rey and Kylo. Rey had a look of disgust on her face and Kylo looked hurt with his deep-set eyes and furrowed brows. “Well…um, have a good weekend!” You smiled before jumping in Phasma’s Buick to tell her everything!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S: I thought about making the actual Halloween scene with Juney and his brothers and so I did, so the next chapter is a drabble. But like, I’m sorry I would love to get kissed and caught lol.


	13. Sometimes A Family is A Greaser, A Rough Rider, A Cowboy and A Witch(Drabble)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because everyone wants to see Juney and Reader as a family!

“James you need to stop running,” Juney told his younger brother. James slung his candy bag over his cowboy vest. “But, you guys move to slow!” The five-year-old whined. Teddy, the middle child, rolled his eyes fixing his spectacles. This night consisted of Juney and James constantly quarreling. “Alright, we are going in-JAMES!” The small boy ran into the large building. Both his older brothers were running in after him. James thought he was in the clear before he felt a tight grip on his small arm. “Didn’t I tell you to stop running!” Juney said through gritted teeth; the little boy struggled out of his grip stumbling into one of the open rooms and bumped into someone. “Oh! Are you ok?” He looked up to see a girl with beautiful, concerned (y/e/c) eyes looking down at him. Juney charged in after the young boy with glowing eyes. The boy squealed before hiding behind you. “HE’S TRYING TO HURT ME!” You looked at the boy before you saw who he was framing. Juney saw you before you saw him and he stood there in pure fear. Of course, it was only a matter of time before he ruined whatever you two had, and what better way than to introduce you to his brothers. “Y-Y/N. hi.” Juney stuttered. You looked up. “Hi, Juney!” You smiled before kneeling down to the boy who was hiding behind you. “And who are you?” You asked. The boy answered your question with his own. “You know him?” The little boys blue eyes widened. You nodded. “Yes, he’s my friend. Is that alright?” The little boy gnawed at his bottom lip. “But Juney is mean!” He whispered.

Juney spoke up to defend himself. “No, James here likes to run away!” You looked at the boy who you now knew as James. “Well it’s nice to meet you James, but you shouldn’t be running away because you could get lost and we wouldn’t that would we?” You told James. He started to whine because he thought you would clearly be on his side. “Bu-but, I wouldn’t have met you!” The five-year-old cooed and you couldn’t help but laugh. He was just like Juney. “You’re cute, cowboy..” You said making the boy blush. “I’m Teddy!” Teddy moved so you could see him. Your eyes looked at his outfit before greeting him. “Nice to meet your acquaintance, Mr. Roosevelt.” You sent him a smile and a handshake. Teddy’s blue eyes widened and turned to Juney. “She knows who I am!” Teddy blushed. You couldn’t help but chuckle before two loud voices interrupted. “Hi Daddy, hi Uncle Joe, hi Uncle Al, hi cousin Ronnie!” The girl stood up to hug the men. The three boys stood with wide eyes as she greeted three of the most infamous mobsters of the west coast. The men greeted their darling kin with such gentle touches, it would confuse others that they had an extremely malice bone in their body. “And who do we have here?” Mr. L/N asked. “Daddy, this is my friend Juney and his brothers.” You replied.

Mr. L/N moved forward. “You’re the young man who dropped her off right?” he asked. “Y-yes. Nice to meet you again sir.” Juney shook his hand. Your father then moved to the two younger kids. “And this cowboy and rough rider are your brothers?” James boldly moved further. “I’m James and I’m five!” Everyone laughed at the social little boy. “And you must be Theodore Roosevelt, my favorite president thus far.” Your father said making the little boy blush. “My name is Theodore Smith, but everyone calls me Teddy. I like him too.” “You know I went to Harvard too,” Your father told the little boy. “And I stayed in the same room as him, even found one of his lost spectacles.” The boy’s eyes grew in amazement at this story. “So what brings you all here?” Mr. L/N asked. “WE WANT CANDY!” James yelled. All the men laughed as Juney scolded him. “Y/N take them to get some candy.” You obliged by your father and took the two to the receptionist desk, leaving Juney with her dad and Uncles.

“I know you.” Uncle Joe spoke. Juney avoided his eyes as Mr. L/N looked him over. “Yeah, he looks familiar.” Uncle Al jumped in. “It’s the eyes! Like that beautiful girl from DC remember at the Smith hotel, what was her name?” The man snapped trying to recollect it. “Dorothy Lee,” Juney whispered. “Yeah! Dorothy Lee! How do you know about her kid, way ahead of your time!” Uncle Al laughed. “She was my mother.” He said slightly above a whisper. The gangsters were shocked at this discovery. “Mi dispiace. She was a beautiful talent that was gone too soon.” Uncle Joe said. Juney nodded. “Your brothers, they’re not hers, who is your father?” Uncle Al asked. “William Alfred Smith.” Juney averted his eyes again. “The Smith hotel, Phil’s boy? You’re Phil’s son? So it was true, they were together!” The men exclaimed at the rumor. The men took the boy’s silence as embarrassment, good thing that Y/N came back just in time. “Can you come trick or treating with us?” James squeezed your hand. “Please,” Teddy asked so politely.

You smiled down at the boys apologizing that you couldn’t because you were handing out candy here. “Excuse me, Mister Sir, can she come with us please?” Teddy moved forward to ask her father politely. James jumped forward to beg for you to come. The men started to laugh at the boys’ absolute devotion to this girl they just met. “I don’t know Y/F/N, how do you say no to a cowboy and a president?!” Uncle Al laughed. Your father turned to you. “Would you like to go Moonbeam?” You turned to look at Juney who stood there with a red tint on his tan skin. “I don’t mind if Juney doesn’t mind.” You smiled. The boys ran to Juney pleading that you would go with them. “Ok, ok. Thank you, Mr. L/N for letting her go with us.” Juney thanked Mr. L/N. “You’re welcome, just make sure she is back home by 9:00. You have your key, right Moonbeam?” He asked and you replied with a nod. “You don’t have a costume!” Cousin Ronnie noted. “You can’t be a pretty girl, you’re that every day!” You smiled at his comment. Your father just chuckled “She’s a witch.” You furrowed your brows before catching on. “Yeah, I’m a witch.” James screwed his face up. “But, you don’t have a hat, or a broom, or wearing black.” You bent down. “A real witch never reveals that she is one.” You stood up ushering them out the door and waving goodbye to your family. “I just want to apologize for my brothers, they’re really wild. Especially James, Teddy is just mouthy.” Juney said.

* * *

Juney couldn’t believe how well-behaved his brothers were. He would’ve never even believed that these were his brothers! Juney was also in shock that the girl that he was enamored by was hanging with him, well his brothers. It was the tenth house and the fifth person who had told you all what a cute little family you looked like! Juney couldn’t stop blushing when it would be brought up. And the boys couldn’t help but smile as they held your hand tighter. You were approaching the twelfth house when Teddy noticed a black cat following them. You noticed Teddy moving closer to you. “Are you ok?” You asked the boy. “I’m fine.” He said shakily. “It’s just that cat keeps following us.” He told you. You all turned to see the black kitten looking at you. “Oh, that’s just Sara.” You brushed off nonchalantly. “You know her?” James asked licking the chocolate off his fingers. “Yes, I told you I was a witch.” Juney chuckled at your answer. You raised your brow at him. “You don’t believe me?” The boys watched as you stepped back and removed your necklace. They watch you lace your fingers with the chain “Now watch the chain.” You told them. Eyes were focused on the chain. In a matter of seconds, the chain disappeared under a light smoke. Their mouths dropped open in surprise. “Wh-where did it go?” Juney asked. Your fingers pulled at the collar of your neck revealing the necklace. “You are a witch!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S: I hope you enjoyed!


	14. Private Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: People will be fighting, people feelings will be hurt, and it might be yours.

Leia invited Y/N and her father for a dinner on Friday, suggesting “They need more love in their life.” Kylo would’ve been ecstatic if it was any other day, but the friends haven’t talked to each other since Halloween. Tutoring sessions consisted of swapping essays for books; in English, they were granted individual work so they didn’t have to even sit next to each other. So when his mother told him about this idea, he was far from happy. Another thing was his birthday was coming up and both his parents would be leaving until December for congressional meetings. To say his birth month was turning up great, was far from it. Tonight was the night and it was very awkward. The two teens only muttered a few words to each other before they ate dinner seats apart. You came back from the bathroom to see all the adults in the living room. “Where is Benji?” You asked tentatively. “Oh darling, he’s in that old treehouse of his.” You nodded at Leia and went to join him. “Don’t stay out there too long.” Your father said.

A knock was heard at the door of the treehouse. “Come in.” Kylo huffed. “I saw the sign ‘No girls allowed’, and I just wanted to make sure I was allowed in.” You moved inside. “I’m pretty sure the only ones allowed are your mom and Rey.” You smiled, but Kylo just rolled his eyes. “Why are you here?” He asked straight out. “I-I, all the adults are talking and I thought,” You were about to finish but he rolled his eyes again. “What is wrong with you? You’ve been ignoring me all week and I-I didn’t do anything.” You furrowed your brows. “Surprising, she didn’t do anything.” He scoffed. “You’re my best friend, just tell me what I did!” You pleaded. “Nothing.” He kept his back turned from you. “That’s not a real answer and you know it. It’s been a week since you’ve talked to me, you don’t even come to tutoring sessions, just drop off your essays! I’ve been trying to get your attention and you don’t even give me a sideways glance. “IT’S YOU!” He pointed at you. “WHAT DON’T YOU DO?!” Your mouth fell open at his answer. “Everything you do is selfish and inconsiderate! You just do whatever you want and get whatever you want, but not from me. No more, I’m not doing it!” He yelled. “What are you talking about?!” You asked, clearly confused. “Are you serious?! You’re so clueless Y/N.” You were starting to get heated with whatever he was accusing you of. “I don’t know why you’re so frosted, but I’d rather you just say it than beat around the bush!” You yelled back. The intensity in his eyes showed you that this was only going to get worse.

Yelling began to fill the small treehouse as each teen refused to back down. “And I’m not stupid to the fact that you’ve been wearing dresses to get my attention! Trying to get my attention, while you’re all in your boyfriend’s face!” Kylo spat. You let out a deep breath. “Are you just mad because I’m going out with Juney?” You asked. “No, and how can you even call him that when the other day you didn’t even want to kiss him!” He said. “Because he is my boyfriend! And I did want to kiss him and I did!” You yelled. “But you kissed me! Twice! You kissed me, did that mean nothing?!” “It didn’t mean anything, you have a girlfriend. And I’ve kissed you plenty of times when we were younger. What’s the big deal?” Kylo squinted his eyes at the explanation. “No.” He shook his head in disbelief. He couldn’t believe that you could kiss him and not mean anything. “You’re lying! You can’t tell me that meant nothing! You kissed me not once, but twice! Admit it, you don’t even want to be with Juney.” Kylo crossed his arms. “How dare you?!” You yelled. “I like Juney, he’s wonderful! He’s smart and he’s funny and he has such a great heart and under all that leather he’s just a genuinely sweet guy and he really cares about his brothers. Even though it’s been a few months I care about Juney and I won’t have you talking about him like that.” You yelled back. “And why are you with Rey? You both look so miserable around each other!” Kylo stayed silent finding no words coming to him. “Look, you can’t even tell me why. You guys are only together to make you and others miserable.” You gruffed.

“You know what it is,” He slowly moved forward. “You’re a floozy.” You gasped pressing your back against the wall. “What did you call me?” Your voice was low and calm. “You heard me a floozy, a tramp, a whore! Kissing and flirting with every and anybody that treats you how you want to be, like a fucking Hollywood starlet or some shit!” Kylo continued as he watched your chest heave. “Don’t look at me like that.” He told you. “Don’t look at me like you hate me.” There was a stinging in your eyes as you tried to refrain from crying. “Don’t look at you like I hate you? I do hate you!” You screamed at him. “Ever since I started Hoth, you’ve flip-flopped on how you treated me and I’m tired of it! I don’t want to be your friend anymore Benji. I’m done.” Your hand reached for the latch on the door, and Kylo’s hand flew to keep you from opening it. “Please…don’t leave.” He gulped, now fully aware of the position he was in. “No,” you sniffled. “I refused to be treated like this. Especially by you.” Kylo looked into your (y/e/c) and saw all the pain. “Y/N, please.” He begged as he felt his heart race. “MOONBEAM!” The call from your father caused you to move quickly out of the treehouse. Kylo stood in the window and watch you leave.

* * *

It was Monday and some of the Knights and Pink Ladies would meet up for breakfast at Hoth’s cafeteria. Juney was telling you a story of how his brothers decided to camp in the backyard and got scared by a raccoon. You were silently picking up the various options for you. “So, how was dinner at Kylo’s?” Juney asked you. “It was fine.” You answered. He looked at you before asking his next question. “Did you speak to Kylo?” He knew that the two of you had been going through something for about a week now. The memory of the argument crossed your mind and your lips began to tremble. Juney heard a clatter of silverware before turning to see you trembling with watery eyes. “Y/N are you alright?” He put his hand on your back. Putzie and Sonny made started to make their way over. “Guys, take our stuff to the table. We’ll be right back.” Juney told them before guiding you out of the room.

You didn’t know where you were going, nor could you see with all the tears clouding your vision. Juney let go of your hand before entering some room. You could hear him yelling at people to get out and seeing a rush of sneakers scurrying off. Gently, he took your hand and led you in slowly. “Hey, what’s wrong?” He cradled your wet face in his hand. You just put your head on his chest and broke down. His arms engulfed you, pulling you closer to him. “Please tell me what’s wrong.” He spoke into your soft curls. “I’m sorry.” You cried. “Please tell me,” Juney said as he started getting worried. “I’m crying because some boy yelled at me and you’re trying to help me but you’re going to hate me and break up with me.” You said pulling back. “Hey, I’m not going to hate you and I’m definitely not going to break up with.” He pulled you into his chest again. “You’re way too special to let get, Mama.” He smiled down at you. You looked up at shook your head backing away from him. “No, because I ruin everything. I ruin everything.” You began to repeat more to yourself. Juney noticed how you seemed to be elsewhere as your hands pulled at your hair. “Stop that!” He pulled your hands to your side. “Don’t hurt yourself, you didn’t do anything. Please tell me.” His amber eyes were growing worried from the heart-wrenching sight of the most confident girl he knew.

“Kylo-Benji, we got into it and he wouldn’t stop screaming at me. He said all these horrible things. He-he told me I was selfish and dumb, and he called me names.” More tears started to spill staining your face with the light mascara you were wearing. “And he started talking about you and I don’t care if he’s my best friend, you’ve been nothing but nice and I won’t have you talked about like that, you did nothing wrong!” You broke down once more. “Hey…I got you, Mama.” Juney cooed. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing, but most importantly he couldn’t believe that you would stand up for him. Especially against Kylo, your best friend. But, he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t mad. No one talks to you like that. Even through your hitching breath, you could feel the anger build up inside as you held onto him so tightly. “Don’t fight, please.” You mumbled against his now stained white shirt. He pulled your face up to look at him; even with watery, red eyes and small black streaks down her face, he thought she looked so precious. “I…promise.” He sighed resting his forehead on yours.

The room was silent, it was then you realized you were in the boy’s bathroom. “You-you brought me to the boy’s bathroom?” You hiccuped. “Yeah, I’m sorry. It was the closest.” He shrugged. “It’s ok.” You sent him a small smile. You sniffled and he squeezed the tip of your nose. “Now let’s get you cleaned up, Mama.” Juney began wetting a paper towel and started to wipe away the tear streaks. “Juney, I got mascara on your t-shirt. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to ruin it.” You looked down. “Hey!” His forefinger and thumb caught your chin. “You didn’t ruin anything. You hear me?” He asked and you nodded. When he was finished he gave you his jacket and began to remove his shirt. “Oh!” You widen your eyes and turned to only see his reflection in the mirror. “Ok,” you said spinning around once again. Juney chuckled at his girlfriend’s awkward moves. “You can stop spinning, Ms. Spinning top, I’m finished.” You stopped at the sound of his voice. “Now, let’s go, Mama.” He smiled wrapping his hand around yours.

* * *

Juney hung out with you all day today and neither of you minded. He even enjoyed hanging with a few of the Pink Ladies, especially when they cooed at how cute the couple was. He was still kind of heated about what Kylo did and he just wanted to make sure you were ok, well more like he didn’t talk to you. Towards the end of the day, Finn joined you two. It was quite nice to see Juney interact with people other than the Pink Ladies and the Knights. Finn was a new personality that seemed to let Juney open up and forget about his bad boy persona. It was refreshing to see that someone else didn’t just him as the kid who went to juvie. Finn and Juney walked you to class before heading to their P.E class. Walking towards the yard, they saw the Knights, some of the Pink Ladies, and the Golden Apples clumped up. They made their way towards the crowd to see Kylo with his arm draped around Rey. It took everything in him to not to deck him right in his face. “Here you go, Finn!” Rey passed the golden envelope to him. “Thanks, w-what’s this?” Finn asked. “Ben is turning 18 next week and I won’t be here, so I’m throwing him a party!” She turned to smile up at him. “All of his closest friends are invited, even you!” She said passing it to the kid beside Juney. Juney’s eyes followed Rey’s hand. “So I guess you’d have to know the kid for at least a year.” He commented. He knew he wasn’t getting an invite, regardless if he’d knew the kid for almost six years. He just stared down Rey with his sharp amber eyes, making her squirm uncomfortably. Kylo pulled her in closer and sent a look to Juney. “Well, I know I’m not invited, but I’ll give Y/N hers.” Silence set in as Rey and Juney stared each other down. “Can I speak to you for a second, Ben?” He emphasized his real name.

Kylo pushed himself off and followed Juney. When they were far enough, Juney began talking. “Look, I don’t know what’s going on between you and Y/N, but whatever it is, it needs to be fixed,” Juney said. Kylo rolled his eyes. “Shouldn’t you be concerned for your girlfriend’s well-being and not me?” He snarled. “When you’re done being a dick, you’re realizing that I’m talking to you about your best friend, who is dying on the inside because of you.” He spat. “She may look happy, but there’s one less glimmer in her eye and if it’s gone because of you, I’ll do whatever to bring it back.” Kylo looked over to his side. “Well, according to her, I’m not her friend and she chose to be with you over me.” Juney scoffed at Kylo’s reply. “This has nothing to do with me! It’s between you and Y/N, and you need to learn that. Y/N is an amazing friend and you know it!” He pointed. “I just met her and I’m not dumb enough to let her slip away. You had her for years and you just take advantage of a great thing; if I had her as a friend growing up, I wouldn’t be in the trouble I was in and I wouldn’t let her go.” Kylo snorted. Juney just shook his head at the stubborn man. “Well, when you’re ready to get your head out of your ass, go talk to her.” He demanded. “And don’t let me or her interfere with that.” Juney pointed to Rey.

* * *

Kylo sat in the living room watching Rey’s friends mingle about. This party for him seemed to be everything he didn’t care for, but he didn’t have the heart to tell her he wanted to go. He got up and made his way outside. He heard slight whispers and followed, to his surprise it was Kenickie and Putzie, the only Knights and his friends, that Rey invited. “What are you two doing?” His voice made the boys jump. “Shit, Ky! What are you, my mother?” Kenickie said. “What are you doing? The party is inside.” Kylo pointed to the house. “Yeah, but it sucks,” Putzie said. “But, no offense to Rey.” He said quickly. Kylo glanced down at Kenickie’s hand to see a joint. “Oh, let me hit!” Kylo reached for it only to hear Rey calling his name. He turned to see Rey and Poe making their way towards him. “Who were you talking to Ben?” Rey asked. “Oh, just-” He turned to his friends to see they were gone. “Ben, we ran out of something and I know it’s your party but do you mind driving Poe to the store?” Rey asked sweetly smiling. “Oh, uh no. I don’t.” Kylo replied and she jumped to kiss his cheek.

Poe and Kylo hopped in the ‘Silencer’ and made their way into town. “So how’s everything?” Poe asked. “Um, good. You?” Kylo asked. “Just fine.” Poe smiled. “How’s Y/N?” Kylo looked over at Poe and then back to the road. “Wh-why are you asking me?” He asked. Poe just shrugged. “Well, you’re her friend right?” Kylo kept his focus on the road. “She’s very beautiful. Smart. Feisty.” Poe bit his bottom lip. “You should set us up!” Poe said a little too cheery. Kylo winced. “Um…she’s with Juney, if you didn’t hear,” Kylo replied. “I know,” Poe said unphased. “But, I know you have a heavy influence on her. Aren’t you the one who told her not to join the Apples?” Kylo looked him over once more. “Yeah, but that was different. She really likes him.” Poe shrugged. “Really? Was that before or after she kissed you?” Kylo swerved at the fact that Poe knew. “Not once but twice and in a room full of people, she didn’t even care! I like that in a girl. Anytime, anyplace.” Poe smirked. Kylo felt as if the wind was knocked out of him. “S-she’s not l-like th-” Kylo went to object before Poe spoke again. “Not like that? Well, I thought so until I saw her and Juney coming out of the boy’s bathroom.” Kylo couldn’t believe what he was hearing; Poe continued. “Her hair was a mess and his shirt was backward. But, I’m not surprised, it was only a matter of time before her reputation from DCP followed her.”

Kylo turned to Poe. “What are you talking about?” Poe furrowed her brows. “You don’t know? She was the DCP whore, she slept around with teachers. Her and her mother, I heard. Got one of them fired; heard that’s why she had to leave. Well, that was before that Amazonian friend of hers surpassed her.” Kylo’s knuckles turned white as he gripped the wheel tightly. Even though he was mad at her, he didn’t want anyone talking about her. “It would be ashamed if everyone found out about your friend and if Rey found out about the kisses, she’d be heartbroken.” Kylo gulped. “Are you blackmailing me?” Poe shrugged. “Call it what you want, but I want her.” Kylo cut the brakes making Poe jerk forward. “Go get whatever the fuck Rey wants and you’re walking back.” Kylo kicked him out the car and drove off.

Kylo kept driving. Driving to nowhere; something caught his eye walking on the sidewalk. He slowed down and drove along. “Hey!” He called out softly. Y/N turned to face him, ponytail swinging. You stopped in your tracks, “Hi,” You nodded and returned to walking. “W-where are you going? Where’s your car?” Kylo asked. “It’s a pretty day and I thought I’d walk to the drive-in.” You gave him a small smile, before continuing your walk. Kylo continued to follow you. “Um, can I-I join you? If you don’t mind, of course.” He asked scared of your answer. “Okay.” You shrugged and made your way to the car. The ride to the drive-in was silent and so was waiting for the movie to start. “Do you want any candy?” You asked getting out of the car. “No.” Kylo shook his head. You nodded and went off. For some strange reason,  Kylo felt nervous; his hands were sweaty and heart beating really fast. Kylo snapped out of his thoughts when a packet of M&M’s fell on his lap. “O-oh, thank you.” He smiled at you. It was weird not seeing your smile or any type of emotion. Kylo stirred as the sounds of Les Enfants du Paradis filled the car; he had grown tired of reading the subtitles and quite bored actually. “H-how’s Juney?” Kylo asked. “He’s fine.” You said not tearing your eyes from the screen. “I-I talked to him.” He said and you just hummed. “I-I’m sorry.” This is when you finally looked at him.

“I’m so sorry. I’m sorry how I’ve treated you. I’ve been so shitty and I don’t mean to be. I don’t not want to be your best friend and I don’t not want to be your friend.” He grabbed your hand, but you just sat there staring at him. “It’s not okay.” You said silently. Kylo felt his eyes began to sting. “You’ve treated me so bad. You’ve treated me s someone you literally just met. You don’t even treat me as if I’ve been your best friend all your life. I’m already hurting, I don’t need any more hurt.” There was a fire in your eyes that he never saw before. “Y/N, I’m sorry!” Kylo pleaded. You began to move out of the car when he grabbed your hand. “You need to stop touching me like this.” You pulled back, slamming the door. “You’re right!” He jumped out the car. “You deserve to be treated like a princess and-” You spun around. “No, I want to be treated like a person, a regular human because I am! People always want to treat me different because of who my parents are and what I have and how I look!” Before you could continue, there was a security guard asking you two to either go to your car or leave. Before you could go, Kylo grabbed your hand and was dragging you back; shoving you inside. His insides felt as if he was on fire. He couldn’t lose you, he refused to lose you! His large hands cradled her face. “I’m so fucking scared of losing you, it scares the shit out of me. I don’t want you to ever leave; I can’t imagine what it would be like if you were never in my life. You’re more than just my best friend, you mean so much more. You-you’re like another half of my life, every memory begins and ends with you. Good or bad! And I don’t want this to be that last. You mean so much to me, that I don’t even understand.” He sighed. He released your face from his grasp.

“Remember when we were four and for Halloween, we were the three little bears?” Kylo smiled at the distant memory, of you and him in little bear costumes and you trotting with your teddy bear; you were the mama bear and he was the papa bear. “And you kept teasing me because I brought my bear and I got mad and I told you I didn’t want to be your friend.” She continued. “You kept saying sorry and trying to hold my hand.” Kylo chuckled. “Yeah, so you started beating me with the bear.” He watches a small smile twitch on her lips. “This is just like that moment, except I’m not going to hit you because I need something way heavier than a bear for your big ass.” You told him. Kylo threw his head back in laughter as his hands clutched to his sides. You couldn’t help but watch his eyes squeeze shut and the wide smile that played on his face and those frown lines make way for the laugh lines. “D-didn’t you name the bear like Barbara?” “Bear-a, like Sara. I was 4, leave me alone!” You lightly shoved him. He playfully fell back and your eyes caught the Navy sweater under his black leather jacket. “I like this on you. You would look nice in light gray or camel, it wouldn’t make you look so pale.” Your fingers gently pulled at the collar of his sweater. “Thanks…uh Rey got it for me.” Kylo felt your fingers twitch against his chest as you retreated them.

“You look very nice.” You sent him a soft smile. “Thanks, Rey got it for me to wear to the birthday party she threw me.” He explained. A flash of hurt fell across Y/N’s face. “But-but your birthday isn’t until next week?” You furrowed your brows. The ends of his pink lips twitched up at the fact that she remembered. “Yeah, she wanted to throw me a party with all my friends before she left for England.” He explained. “I’m sorry I couldn’t make it,” You lied and he felt his heartbreak since he knew you weren’t invited. “But, I’ll get you something.” Kylo shook his head. “You don’t have to get me anything, just being my friend is enough.” You snorted. “Don’t get all sappy on me, Benjamin Solo. I know you’re still that six-year-old boy that got mad when I had a surprise party in school and I had to share it with you.” He rolled his eyes. He threw an M&M at her nose and she squealed. “Come here and let’s watch the movie.” He pulled you into his arms and you laid your head on his chest. The remainder of the movie he just watched as you drifted off to sleep and he tried so hard to stop his heart from beating so fast. After dropping you off, he never returned to Rey’s and he knew something had changed in him. He meant everything he told you and more.

* * *

Kylo and the Knights strolled the empty hallway as school was coming to the end. In the distance, the sound of sneakers squeaking against the floors grew louder and louder. Finn appeared with a very disheveled. “You guys have to come quick!” He said trying to catch his breath. Before anyone could crack a joke, he spoke again. “JUNEY’S GOING TO KILL POE!” All the boys ran following Finn as he opened the boy’s locker room to reveal a handful of boys surrounded Juney who had Poe pressed against the wall. His forearm was firmly held against Poe’s neck. “Juney, what are you doing man?” Kenickie stepped forward. “He talked about Y/N! NO ONE TALKS ABOUT HER LIKE THAT!” He yelled. “I-I” Poe looked at Kylo. “It’s true! It’s true. She’s a whor-” Before he could get anything out, he pressed harder on his windpipe. “She kissed Kylo!” All the boys turned to look at the blushing boy. “And you think she told me that?! It meant nothing, they’re just friends.” Juney said through gritted teeth. A sharp pain hit Kylo’s heart at Juney’s word. “You don’t anything about her, you don’t get to say these things. And I know you wanted to fuck her and there’s no way in hell I’m letting even look at her!” Poe strained for air as his eyes became hazy. The Knights tried to reason with Juney to let him go. After much time he did.

Finn went to ask Poe if he was ok before he saw him pull out a knife on Juney. Poe lunged and sliced Juney down the arm. Juney turned with full rage and wrestled him down, it took all the Knights and some others to pull him off of Poe. “YOU’RE FUCKING DEAD!” Juney yelled as he was held back. “I’m going to fucking kill him! Pulling a knife on me!” He yelled at no on in particular. “Juney, you need to relax.” Kenickie tried. He punched the locker. H was venting to his friends before he heard your soft voice. “Juney, do you still want to go to the diner?” He turned around in horror. “What happened to your arm?” You gasped. “And your hand?” You held them so softly. He felt as if he was going to cry in your touch; he didn’t want you to see him like this. Your wide eyes looked at the boys behind him and they all put their hands up in surrender. “We can still go, I just got to-” “No!”Y/N interrupted. “You have to go to the nurse, you’re bleeding.” He chuckled at you beginning to panic. “Don’t laugh, it’s serious! Come on we have to get you to the nurse.” Juney smiled. “Alright, Mama.” Kylo felt the breath escape him when he heard the pet name leave Juney’s lips. His brows furrowed as he thought back to when they were the bears for Halloween; she was his family, his mama bear


	15. Something New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went to write about Kylo’s birthday and ended up writing about Kylo, Reader, and marriage.

When Rey left for England, the couple wasn’t on good terms. Rey’s parents had found a joint on their lawn that was left by Kylo’s friends, he let Juney beat up Poe and side with him, but most importantly, he never returned back to his party. Not to mention there was some strange feelings that were starting to surface every time he saw or thought of you. He was very happy that Rey wasn’t here at this moment as both the Golden Apples, Pink Ladies, and Knights of Ren stood outside of Skywalker’s office awaiting their fellow members. Somebody, Poe, had snitched on Juney, Poe, about the fight that he, Poe, started. You sat on the bench between Rose and Rizzo as they both carried on conversations about how the other one deserved a harsher punishment. Kylo leaned on the lockers behind him. He conversed with Kenickie but kept an eye on you. He watched as your (y/e/c) tried to stay on the floor, but occasionally drifted when someone mentioned Juney. He excused himself from the conversation and made his way over to you. A pair of black boots entered your line of vision and you looked up to see Kylo. “Let’s take a walk, ok?” He asked and you nodded.

When he believed the two was far enough, Kylo began talking. “It’s going to be alright. He’s going to be fine.” He reassured his friend, but she just chose to stay silent. “Poe started it, you know? So you know Juney won’t get in trouble because Luke knows that Poe should know better.”  You looked up at him. “But that’s the point! Poe does know better and he will manipulate your Uncle into believing it’s Juney’s not his!” You were worried sick and Kylo’s brows furrowed at how much you really did care for Juney. It kind of hurt; would Rey act like this if he was in this predicament? Do you care for him as much as you do Juney? “He can’t get in trouble again, he’s on his last strike.” You sighed. The boy bit his lip as he watched her lids lowered. “Y/N, don’t think like that.” Kylo held your hand. “Think about going to the movies with Juney, Maz’s with Juney, racing with Juney,” The more Kylo talked the more you started to cheer up, but the more he talked the more upset he got. “Prom with Juney, graduation with Juney, getting married to Juney.” You shook your head at his final idea.

“I’m not marrying Juney.” A small smile sparked on his lips. “Wha-no, I was just saying. Like girls think about that stuff right?” He tried to play it off his happiness and continued walking. “I just met him Benji and I’m only 17! Why would I want to get married when I could just have fun!” You exclaimed. Kylo face washed in confusion. “Why are you looking at me like that? You know marriage is not in my cards, look at my parents.” You told him. “Y/N, why wouldn’t you want too? You’re beautiful and smart and funny; and what do your parents have to do with it?” Kylo asked. “Everything! Parents are the first teachers that show us how the world works. In love, if you’re beautiful like Marygold you can do all wrong and fall in love as many times as you need and if you’re my father-” You sucked in a breath. “Who’s smart and loyal and compassionate, you only have one heart to give and hopefully you find someone who won’t just break it.” A sigh escaped your lips before turning to look at your friend.

“You’re going to marry Rey, aren’t you?” Your voice was so soft, it sounded like you would break any second. Kylo turned to look into your doe eyes and started to stutter. “I-I mean wel-ll, Y/N, she’s my girlfriend!” His voice went up an octave at the last part. You continued to walk forward and Kylo caught up with you. Were you jealous that he wanted to marry Rey? Did he want to marry Rey? “Do you not want me to marry her?” Kylo asked with a wild spark in his eye. “No.” You replied quickly. His heart began to beat faster at her answer. Ever since that night at the drive-in, something had changed in him. Well, the way he saw you. “Why not?” Kylo inquired. “Because Benji, you’re my friend, you and Rey are not good together.” You looked at him in all seriousness. “What reasons?” Kylo asked. You went to open your mouth but immediately closed it. “I’ve already said too much, I shouldn’t be interfering in your relationship anyway. Let’s go back to Skywalker’s office.” You turned on your heels and walked quickly. Kylo watched over you once more; what was the real reason you didn’t tell him?

* * *

By the time he made it back down the hallway both boys were exiting the office. The boys made their way to their respective groups. Kylo made his way up to Juney, who was hugging you tightly. “You good?” Kylo interrupted the moment. “Yeah, I have Finn to thank for that, even though, his friendship with Poe is ruined,” Juney told him. Kylo watched as you were still wrapped around Juney’s center. Kylo clenched his jaw; just a minute ago you didn’t want to marry Juney and was convincing Kylo not marry Rey. But honestly, what Kylo wanted to admit was he wanted Juney had. Juney had a worse reputation than him, but somehow he was rewarded with you. It hadn’t even been a full month since the two had started and everyone knew how they all just genuinely caring and real with each other and wasn’t that annoying sappy, whiny couple, like Rey and Kylo. “Skywalker is making me and Poe plan the Winter Dance,” Juney said. Y/N leaned back and looked up at her boyfriend. “Really?” You started to laugh. “Hey, I’m the planner, you better get on my nice list if you want it to be invited.” Juney bopped your noise. The Knights laughed and the Pink Ladies began to coo at how adorable the two were. Kylo twisted his lips to the side. You were genuinely happy, he shouldn’t ruin it for himself, should he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's final season so hopefully, by June I'll be up and writing.


	16. So Happy Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9 google doc pages, 5k words. (Also it’s Kylo’s birthday tehe).

“So that really happened?” Juney asked with an amusing grin. You simply nodded as you concentrated on the precision of your writing. Another bubbly laugh erupted from his lips, which made you smile. “Oh man, I wish I had you as a friend when I was little. You would’ve really whipped me in shape, Mama.” He smiled at you. “Well, you have me now and we can make up for lost time.” Your pastel colored nails pulled the collar of his leather jacket towards you so you could capture his lips. “And to think,” Juney spoke between kisses. “You didn’t” another kiss, “Want me to come.”  You pushed him back against the plastic seating of the booth and continued writing. “I don’t know why I told you yes.” You said as your (y/e/c) eyes followed the black ink as it swirled neatly worked its way across the page.

The chiming of bells alerted a new customer into Maz’s; Kylo’s dark eyes scanned the empty place for an empty seat or even better: a friend. His eyes landed on your side profile and then to Juney next to you. Juney’s amber eyes locked with Kylo’s as he made his way over to the booth. “Shit, Y/N, Kylo is here!” Juney said as he helped you try and hid the back as you prayed the ink was already dry. Kylo towered over the couple sitting in the booth. He squinted his eyes before sliding in beside you, only for Juney to make you slide further. So the only seat available wouldn’t be next to you. With a low groan of annoyance, Kylo sat next to Juney. “What were you doing?” Kylo asked without skipping a beat. “I was reading.” You answered plainly. “What book? Can I see it.” Kylo put his hand out. “No!” Juney chirped. Kylo gave a side eye to him. “What do you mean ‘no’?” He asked.

“He means, no you can’t read it unless you speak French.” You nodded. Thank goodness you were able to have a quick response. Kylo’s thick eyebrows furrowed. “I didn’t know you spoke French?”  “Oui! But just to help me survive.” You simply nodded. “J’ai envie de t’embrasser.” Juney said perfectly, it had Kylo shook. “Juney.” you softly cooed embarrassed. “Je mens je veux faire plus que vous embrasser. Je veux baiser-” His hands gripped at your waist. “Juney!” Your voice shrieking out of embarrassment of the suggestive words that came out of your boyfriend’s mouth. Kylo had no clue what had been said, but from the look on your face and the fire in Juney’s amber eyes, it was something provocative. Kylo’s chest grew tight and felt the need to compete.

“I-I can speak Arabic.” Kylo interrupted this Pepe Le Pew scene in front of him. “Really?” You said enthusiastically. “Mhm.” He nodded with a grin. “Read and write it too,” Kylo said and then proceeded to speak the language. Your glossed lips parted in awe of the beautiful language he was speaking. “Benji didn’t know you could speak Arabic!” Your smile was so bright there were crinkles by your eyes. “You sound so beautiful.” You cooed as a blush hitting Kylo. Juney jumped in, also speaking Arabic. Your eyes almost popped out of your head. “Wh-where, when did you, Juney?” You stuttered out. Juney shrugged. “At the military school, there was some Prince or something from Bahrain, we called him Zoot because he had a missing tooth and when he talked that’s what he sounded like. Remember Kylo?” He nudged his friend. “No, I learned from my Uncle Chewie,” Kylo grumbled. Juney just shrugged. “Eh, maybe it was before your time.”

Kylo crossed his arm and sat back against the booth. Juney had one-upped him as he was trying to impress you and it made him mad. “So what were you two talking about before I came?” It seemed to force out of his lips. You just shrugged your pale blue cardigan covered shoulders and picked at the unwanted fries on Juney’s plate. “Well,” Juney drummed his fingers against the table. “We were talking about Thanksgiving.” “Please no, Juney!” You groaned pulling on his arm. His tan palm laid over yours. “Now hold on Mama, let’s get your best friends opinion.” Kylo rolled his eyes at the nickname. “So you know Thanksgiving is next week and well, her mom-” “Marygold wants me to be with her for Thanksgiving.” You cut him off. Kylo studied your face; the way your (y/e/c) eyes burned with fire, but your lips tugged with sadness. “I think she should give her MOM a chance because you only get one,” Juney emphasized. “I understand that sweetie, but” you began to whisper to Juney as if Kylo didn’t know the whole truth about you and your mother.

“What’s the plan?” Kylo asked indifferently. “Well, she wants to come here and you know to do the traditions: play games, play music, decorate the tree,” You continued to list them as both boys watched as your eyes started to light up from the memories flashing in your mind. “I think you should do it,” Kylo said. “Exactly, thank you, man.” Juney said. You just rolled your eyes. “But, what about Daddy?” You whispered. “Your dad loves you, he wouldn’t mind. I can see you miss her.” Kylo said, hand resting on top of yours. “And it definitely beats mine. I’m going to be alone.” “Alone!” You exclaimed. “No Benji, what do you mean alone?” You grabbed his hand. “My parents are going to be away and everyone else is out of town.” He shrugged. “No, no, no, you’ll have it with me! I’ll ask Daddy tonight.” You said not leaving him to object. “See!” Juney’s arms wrapped around Y/N and Kylo. “You get to see your mom and you get to make sure they don’t kill each other.” He smiled. “Now watch out, I have to pee.” Juney motioned for Kylo to move so he can make an exit. With a huff, Kylo moved out the way and when Juney was out of sight, he slid in next to you.

The palms of his large hands started to sweat as what he was about to ask gnawed at the back of his mind for days. Ever since the night at the movies, Kylo had tried to formulate something that would make up for everything he has done wrong, to show you how much he appreciated, to win you over, to kill it, to- “Tomorrow’s my birthday!” He blurted out. “I know, little Benji is going to be 18.” You smiled squeezing his cheeks. A blush hit his face the minute you touched him. “And I was wondering if maybe, you and I could hang or something.” Kylo’s eyes watched everything else but you. “Sure, I don’t mind. What do you want to do?” You eagerly awaited his answer. “Um…Whatever you want to do. Honestly, as long as I’m with you, I’ll be happy.” He nervously chuckled. “You’re too sweet.” You smiled which sent him over the edge. “If you want, you can come over and make breakfast like we used to do when we’re younger with your Uncle Chewie. And then we could take it from there.” You told him. His mind raced a mile a minute as he tried to think of things to show you and places to take you to. “Yeah, I’ll see you at 8, is that okay?” He asked shyly. “It’s a date!” You smiled and Kylo started to choke on his spit. “You okay man?” A large hand slapped against Kylo’s back. “Yeah.” He turned back to look up at Juney.

* * *

Kylo skipped along the stones on your pathway. It was 8:15 and he was running late because he didn’t know what to wear. He changed his clothes so many times until he settled on a semi-wrinkled white linen button down. He was positive that he was sweating through it, as he basically crushed the random flowers he picked from his mother’s garden in his hand. He finally made it to your door only for it to be thrown up exposing you with an excited expression. “Benji I thought you stood me up?!” You joked. Pushing back his raven hair, he gave you a shaky smile reminiscing over the craziness that happened. “Well come in, we’ve already started!” You dragged him inside all the way to the kitchen. Mary’s short figure stood in front of the stove. “Mary, you remember Benji?” Your arms snaked around his waist and he felt that if you let go he would float away. “Yes, Happy Birthday Mr. Benji,” Mary said. “Yes, Happy Birthday Benjamin Solo!” You stood on your tip-toes and kissed his cheek. Kylo peered down at you as his arm wrapped around your waist. “I-I got these for you.” He shoved the flowers in front of her. “Benji, it’s your birthday, not mine.” You cooed and gave his other cheek a peck. He was pretty sure his face would be bright red the entire morning.

He watched as your bare feet quickly padded across the kitchen as you fixed a vase for the flowers and ushering Kylo to sit. He watched your Alice blue shirtwaist dress swing in the breeze. “Look, look what Mary taught me!” You beckoned for his attention. And he watched as you concentrated on flipping the pancake; when you succeeded a smile was painted on both of your faces. His eyes had a fixed gaze on you while you maneuvered your way through the kitchen and flipped pancakes and joked with Mary and he couldn’t help but think how perfect this birthday morning was. “Miss Y/N, you and Mister Benji go outside and I’ll finish up,” Mary said. Y/N nodded and turned her attention to Kylo. They strolled to the patio and soon Mary had placed the pancakes in front of them. “Chocolate chip…you remembered?” Kylo stared wide-eyed at you. You nodded rapidly smiling. “So, what do you want to do?” You bit into your pancakes. “I was thinking we could go to the lake, Old man Fett started renting the boats right?” He said casually. You shrugged. “I don’t know. I don’t know a lot about Hoth.” His brows furrowed. “What? You don’t know? Well, what do you do around here?” Kylo stopped eating. “I go to school, the drive-in, Maz’s, and Thunder Road when we race. But, I usually hang with Phasma back in Jedha and Juney lives on the border too so,” You shrugged. “Well, that’s what we will do! I’ll show you around, Hoth.” Kylo rejoiced. You shook your head. “No, we could do that another weekend. It’s your birthday, what do you want to do?” Kylo stole a pancake off your plate. “I want to show you around!” He smiled before stuffing it in his face.

* * *

The faint sound of ‘Alexander’s Ragtime Band’ grew louder the closer Y/N and Kylo strolled up to the colorful carousel. When it stopped, the two teens got on and made their way through the various decorated and colorful horses. “Sit on this one Benji!” Kylo turned around to the sound of your voice. Your arm draped over a black horse that was draped in jousting gear. “It’s perfect for a Knight like yourself.” You smiled as he approached the house. “And what about you? There has to be one fit for a Princess.” You couldn’t help but giggle at the silly nickname. “I’ll be right here.” You hoisted yourself up and the ride began suddenly. Twisting his head, he gave you a pout. “But, you’re too far.” Another giggle escaped your lips. “I wish I had my camera so I could take that adorable picture.” Kylo swung his body around that now he faced the rear of the horse. You couldn’t help but laugh at your friend. “What?” He asked, leaning back and lounging with his legs up. “You aren’t supposed to be sitting like that.” A small but angry voice had the teens snapping their head to a little boy who was scolding Kylo. Kylo soon sat appropriately still facing you, while you stifled a laugh. The ride continued with the two of you talking, laughing and Kylo receiving dirty looks from the little boy. When it was over, Kylo was off to your side to help you down; a tap was felt on his shoulder and it was the boy asking if he could help him down. As much as Kylo wanted to say no, he helped him not wanting to look bad in front of you.

“I didn’t think you were going to help him.” You said, walking down the path. “Well, I mean-” Kylo just shrugged as he strolled by you. “I wouldn’t he was horribly rude, that ankle-biter.” Kylo laughed at your response; before he could say anything the grumble of his stomach cut him off. “You’re hungry again?” You joked. He ate so many pancakes and some of yours, ‘Leia must go shopping every day!’ you thought. A blush took over his massive form, he felt himself feeling small at your comment. “I-I didn’t mean it like that, Benji.” You noticed this was an insecure subject and held his hand. “What do you want?” It didn’t take long for Kylo to answer. “Ice cream.” He smiled. You squint your eyes at his choice because it wasn’t actually food. “Well…it is your birthday.”

Kylo tugged you along to the ice cream man. Kylo ordered for the both of you and you couldn’t help bite back the blushing smile that threatened your lips when he remembered your favorite down to the very last detail. You were in such a haze you almost forgot to pay the man, until you saw Kylo trying to pay him. “No, it’s your birthday.” You slapped his hand. His response was shoving the ice cream in your face, even though it didn’t stop you. “It’s ok, it’s on the house.” The ice cream man said. Kylo’s face scrunched up; this had never happened to him before, free?! “You sure?” The two said in unison. The man nodded and the two thanked before walking away. “And Happy Birthday, young man, she’s a keeper!” Even though you were far away, Kylo heard the man and turned around and smiled. His heart was beating against his chest so hard he thought it would explode. He looked down at your face to see if you had heard, but you had remained unbothered and completely engrossed in your ice cream. You sat down on the large green lawn and he followed suit, sitting closely with his arm behind you.

* * *

After about an hour and Kylo eating your cone, he took you to the lake where Old Man Fett rented out boats for the lake. “I’ve never been on a rowboat before.” You said as you nervously watched Kylo enter to first. “Well, I’ll make sure to make it extra special.” He smiled and held out his hand; taking it, you stepped in feeling the rock and tensed. “It’s ok,” Kylo whispered as he held your hand until you sat down. He positioned himself and took both oars in hand. Getting out onto the lake had you absolutely terrified; the farther you moved from shore the darker the water got from depth. Sitting all alone at one end, you wring your hands deciding to focus on something else. Something else happened to be Kylo’s muscles that were trying to burst through his shirt as he rowed you along and he wasn’t even breaking a sweat! You couldn’t help but notice how his veins protrude at the continuous motion and how large his hands were as his long fingers gripped the wooden sticks tightly. Snapping out of it, you shut your gaping mouth and scolded yourself.

“Here we are!” Kylo smiled. Your face seemed to lose color. “In the middle of the lake?” You nauseous stared into the water. “Oh be careful, you don’t want the Sarlacc to get you.” Kylo pushed you back. “The Sarlacc?” You gulped. “Yeah, supposedly there’s this big giant creature that dwells underneath here. There are so many caves and it’s so deep they can’t find it.” Anxiety started to fill the poor girl after being dragged so far from shore. “But, it’s ok I’ll protect you.” Kylo moved forward and the boat moaned. You tensed when he decided to stay seated and the boat rocked. It took awhile, but you started to actually relax and enjoy the sun. Laughter filled the air as the two reminisced about past memories. “Wait, wait, do you hear that?” You silenced Kylo. “Y/N, it’s probably n-” There was a thumping against the boat, then it ceased. “See it’s-” His words were cut off by a large flash of green in his vision; which sent him scrambling out of his seat and you to scream for dear life as the boat started keel.

Water consumed everything and Kylo scrambled to find you. He saw your struggling form fighting against the water. The boat had capsized so he grabbed you and went under, where he found the air bubble. Kylo brushed the wet curls off your face as you coughed out the water“It-it capsized! And you fell…the Sarlacc!” Your panic voice was muffled as you tried wiping the water and hair out of your face. “It’s ok, it’s ok, I got you, princess.” Kylo pulled her against his chest, keeping her above the water. Cries fell from your trembling lips and he tried to calm you. “Alright, Y/N, Y/N, listen to me. We have to push the boat over.” His hands loosened around your waist and you found yourself clutching onto him. “Princess please, you can do it. I know you can.” Kylo sighed as once again he tried to move to the opposite end of the boat and you obliged. Their arms flew up and the strained against the nature of physics to push the boat over. You were not much help, leaving Kylo to do all the work as his muscles strained against the confinement of his shirt. With a grunt, the boat flipped back over and soon he was pushing you up and into the boat. You started to cough up the water that has slipped into your airways.

When you turned to look for Kylo he was nowhere in sight. “B-Benji?” You whispered noticing you were alone on the boat. From behind you saw one of the employees and Old man Fett coming to your rescue. Simultaneously, Kylo shot out of the water to your right. “B-Benji!” Slippery hands did your best to try and pull your friend up. “Swim over here, boy!” Fett yelled to Kylo. “Get her first!” Kylo said as he swam towards the other boat. Tentatively, you jumped from one boat to the next to be met with a thick blanket as you sat on the opposite side of the boat. The other two was soon helping Kylo out the water and handing him a blanket as well. While the two men rope the other boat to theirs, Kylo walked over to you draping the blanket across your legs. Wrapping his arms around you, he gently pressed a kiss to your wet curls. “It’s ok Princess, I got you.” He held you tight, spreading warmth throughout your body. Once back on land, Kylo carried you back to his car and gently placed you in the passenger seat. He slid into the driver’s seat and blasted the heat before he began to drive. “Umm…if you don’t feel comfortable, just say so, but…my house is close to the lake. If you want…we can clean up there. We just got a new Whirlpool!” He looked over at you and saw your shivering body nod.

* * *

In less than ten minutes, the pair was strolling into the Solo house. Kylo led with the key in hand as he took you to the main bathroom. Helping you to the towels and how to work the shower. “I’ll go see if my mom has anything you can borrow.” Kylo rushed off to let you get situated as he haphazardly looked through his mother things. After not being satisfied, he went to bring you the news. His knuckles rapped against the bathroom door and you answered wrapped in a yellow towel. “Yes?” Your voice was soft and the chattering of your teeth started to subside. He fumbled with words as the sight of your bra strap had his mind getting hazy. “Uh…my m-mom doesn’t wear, have clothes, I’ll take-take yours.” His large hands were pushed out in front of you as you laid your dress in his hands. You turned around to unhook your bra when you felt fingertips gaze against your back. “I got it.” His voice was quick and quiet.

You were tense under his touch, you didn’t even know if you were even breathing! Slipping it off your shoulder, you gently laid the bra in his hand. Kylo saw your hand twitch at your hip before he boldly moved to his knees; his hands gently slid up under the towel and up to your thighs. All the blood rushed to your ears as you watched him pull down your underwear. Regardless if there was a towel, you felt exposed in front of him. He shut the door behind him and practically ran to the basement. Kylo couldn’t believe what he just did; did he really just undress his best friend! He threw your clothes into the dryer and began to pace the cemented floor. He couldn’t believe how today was going so well and he had to ruin it by doing something so…inappropriate. He stripped himself of his wet clothes and stuffed them in the dryer. A wet slap hit his ears as he was making his way to the bathroom, he turned to pink panties with lace trim staring back at him. He gulped as he heard the start the of the shower. Rushing, he scooped them up and ran to the bathroom.

You exited the bathroom to see a dressed but flushed Kylo. “H-Hey!” Kylo ran his fingers through his hair. “Did my clothes dry?” You asked him. Kylo bit his lip as he didn’t know how to tell you he shrunk the clothes because he forgot to turn the dryer on and he thought high would help. “Um, well I thought-” “You put it on high didn’t you?” You placed your hands on your hip. And you standing in the doorway of his bedroom fueled the hunger he felt after the things he just did while you were two floors above him. “Your underwear is fine!” He blurted. An embarrassing smile crept onto your face. “Thanks,” He only handed your bra. “Uh…it didn’t make it.” Kylo lied, if your panties were on fire it would set ablaze to his pillow. “Well, can I just wear something of yours?” You asked. He nodded. “If you can find something that fits.” In under minutes, you found a t-shirt and gym shirts. He smiled as you descended the stairs in clothes he hadn’t worn since middle school. Shyly you approached Kylo to thank him. He just shrugged because you were his best friend; what’s yours is his. “Can I-I braid your hair?” Kylo looked at your now dried hair. “O-okay.” You nodded, settling yourself between his thighs as his large hands worked their way through your hands. The silence blanketed the room with the only sound being the noises that escaped from Kylo’s lips. “Done.” He sighed. You rushed to the mirror to see two short braids held back by the bow tie he was wearing. “It looks amazing! Where did you learn this?” You smiled at him. “My mom, but I couldn’t walk with your nest looking like that.” He joked. You lightly shoved him. “Let’s go, so we can have your birthday dinner.”

* * *

It was silent but bright in the Manor until he turned the corner. “SURPRISE!” Kylo stood shocked at the sight of his parents, Uncles, and cousins. Leia rushed up to him planting kisses on his face. You just stood there and smiled, as Leia made her way to thank you. “You-you knew about this?” Kylo smiled. You just nodded as Leia explained how it was all set up. A smile was present on his pink lips, he couldn’t believe that you did all of this for him. He hugged you tightly and pulled you to meet all his family members. “Y/N, I want you to meet my cousins.” Five glamorous looking chocolate women turned around and your mouth flew open. “This is Louise, Lillian, Lena, Lucille, and Lorelei.” Kylo smiled. “They’re Lando’s daughters.” He whispered. Your mouth flew shut from embarrassment. “Hi!” You waved and the girls swarmed around you. “Benny she’s beautiful!” “She’s so cute!” “Is she the reason you haven’t visit us?” They cooed and complimented you, kicking Kylo out of the circle.

Kylo walked over to his Uncle Chewie, who happened to be talking to his father. “What’s with the get-up?” Han nodded towards Y/N. “We went to the lake and she fell in,” Kylo said. “So you took her back to our place instead of hers?” Han squinted at his son. Kylo went to defend himself before Chewie jumped in. “Han, leave the boy alone. It’s his birthday! If he wants a little fun, let him have it.” A deep laughed erupted from his Uncle and he turned beet red. “It…it wasn’t like that!” He rushed over beside your smiling form. “Yeah, we used to put him in the baby carriage and tell people he was our sick sister,” Lena told you. Kylo grumbled. “Are you ok?” You said turning to him. “Yeah, it’s just-” “Daddy!” You yelled running past him and to your father. He watched you and your adorable face. “Benny, why didn’t you bring her around more? She’s absolutely like crazy, like wow!” Lorelei said. “Yes, she’s so beautiful and smart, Benny I know we tease you a lot but good job.” Lillian patted him. “Yeah, your girlfriend is amazing!” Lucille smiled. “You definitely have to bring her around.” Louise chirped. Kylo felt the heat rise on his cheeks as he turned back to where you were supposed to be standing.

* * *

It seemed like hours, which was actually half an hour before he saw you descend the stairs in an emerald green dress. He stood their mouth agape as you made your way towards him. “You have to stop before you get drool everywhere.” You teased and he blushed for what seemed like the hundredth time today. “Sorry it took so long, I had to find this.” Kylo watched as your finger pointed to your hair; holding your braids together was no longer his bow tie, but the butterfly barrette he made when you were younger. “You still have it?” He gasped. You couldn’t help but giggle. “Of course! I told you I did, silly.” Kylo introduced you to his Uncle Chewie and Aunt Maz, which you couldn’t believe he was related to Maz and literally got free meals! His Uncle Ackbar and other people that worked closely with his family. “And this is Uncle Lando.” Lando turned and you were starstruck. “Oh is this beautiful princess you were talking about Ben?” Lando kissed your hand and you made an inaudible noise with a large smile. “Yeah.” Ben blushed. “It’s nice to meet you, I hear you’re a big fan.” He smiled. “Yeah,” you said exasperatedly. “I just don’t know if I love you or your daughters more.” Lando laughed and you didn’t know it was possible, but you smiled harder. “That’s usually what happens.” He nodded before he was being called off.

Slowly you turned to Ben, who was laughing at you. “I-I can’t believe…Ahhhhh!” You jumped up and down. “He touched me and called me beautiful. His daughters touched me and called me beautiful. My life… is complete.” Kylo watched the sparkling smile and gleam in your eye. He did that, he caused this happy moment and it made his heart beat faster. The pair mingled and danced with all of the guests until Y/N pulled Ben onto the patio to give him his gift. He looked her over with a soft gaze as she begged him to open the gift. His long fingers ripped at the paper to see a book; he observed it seeing that there was no title. Its leather was brown and the gilded pages, it was seemingly new. “Open it.” You whispered. He opened it and flipped through pages of familiar handwriting. After briefly ready a page or two, he furrowed his brows. “Did…did you write this?” He asked and you nodded. “Is this about us?” You nodded once more. Everything clicked. This was what you were writing at Maz’s. “Y/N…Princess!” Kylo engulfed you in a hug and swung you around. “You’re the best!” He placed chaste kisses all over your face. You giggled, pulling back and seeing his glossy chocolate eyes staring down at you; he gulped when he set you down. God, he loved this girl.

“Juney?!” The name that fell from your lips left Kylo confused. ‘Juney?’ He thought to himself. “Juney!” You pushed yourself out his arms and ran past him. He turned to see Y/N and Juney entangled in each other’s arms. “W-what are you doing here?” Your (y/e/c) roamed his body, noticing the Hoth varsity jacket on his shoulders. “Why are you wearing this?” You asked. “Well,” Juney shrugged. “Every Saturday, you know I told you I was with Finn? Well, I was and well, he’s been helping me get onto the wrestling team. So, I thought I’d stop by and-” You cut him off with a squeal. “YOU MADE IT ONTO THE WRESTLING TEAM?! JUNEY I AM SO PROUD OF YOU!” Your arms wrapped around his neck, squeezing him tight. “Ah thanks, Mama. Maybe you can become a permanent paper shaker and cheer at my matches.” He smiled. “Of course!” You grabbed his hand and jumped up and down.

Kylo stood their, heart literally breaking as he watched her direct her happiness towards Juney.  A tight feeling was felt in his chest while he watched the couple interact with each other, all smiles and laughter. He was practically in the shadow of the night sky as he watched you two from the patio. He shifted to his other leg, as he tightened his fist. Juney’s amber eyes flicked towards the darkness, putting a protective hand over Y/N. “Oh Kylo, it’s just you.” Juney relaxed. ‘Yeah, just me.’ Kylo thought. “Man, Happy Birthday. Did you give him the gift Mama?” Juney asked, you nodded and Juney stared lovingly into your eyes. “Isn’t she amazing?” Juney said. “Yeah…she really is,” Kylo whispered, biting down on his trembling lip. “Let’s tell Daddy about the good news!” You pulled Juney’s hand. “Oh, and Daddy said you can spend the night with us for Thanksgiving!” You turned back to Kylo. “Thanks.” His voice threatened to break as he watched them run off. He was a fool thinking he could break up two people that were so happy together.


	17. Starring Marygold Donadieu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was extremely long so I split it up into two parts. This is part one and we will meet Mommy Dearest. I should make that the title, but whateves. Also, Rey’s back. Also for the character Monty it’s Dacre Montgomery that played Billy in Stranger Things.

It was the Monday of Thanksgiving break, Kylo and the rest of the students were very happy for there three day weekend. The Knights, Finn, and a few other boys were lounging about on the bleachers. Kylo, as usual, looked like he smelled something foul. Everyone was so impressed with Juney making it onto the wrestling team. Kylo opted to look at his happy, glowing girlfriend that had just returned from jolly ole England. Something churned in the pit of his stomach as he felt nothing for her return and to be quite honest wouldn’t have noticed if she didn’t run straight to him. A nudge on his side had him returning to reality. “Do you believe this man?” Sonny asked. Kylo caught up with the conversation about sexual encounters. “Tell us a story Kylo, come on, you always got the goods!” Sonny pressured and soon Putzie, Doody, and others jumped in. “No, no, no,” Kylo began. “Leave the man, he doesn’t want you guys knowing what he and Rey do.” Juney jumped in. Kylo shot him a look; a mixture of thankfulness and hate washed over him as Juney saved him. “Don’t give me that look man, I was only doing it so Finn here wouldn’t suffer.” Juney joked and all the guys, even Finn laughed at the in poor taste of a joke. “So tell us a story about someone who isn’t Rey.”

And the first person he thought about was you. He thought about telling them one of the dreams he had, but why when he could tell a more believable story. “Well, there was this girl…I was, well we weren’t really anything but, we hung out one day.” Kylo lightly laughed as he thought about his birthday. “Oh, you can’t stop there!” One of the boys yelled. “Well, we went to the lake and things got a little wet.” He exaggerated. A string of oh’s escaped from the listeners. “I took her to my place, the parents weren’t home. And I undressed her before the shower.” He quickly said the last sentence. “THE SHOWER!” Sonny yelled. All the boys ran up to him asking for information. “How long ago was this?” Kenickie asked. Kylo shrugged. “Just like a few, you know before Rey.”  “And you’re just now telling me!” Kenickie yelled. Juney sat back silently as listened. It didn’t sound right. It sounded oddly familiar to how Y/N told him how they spent his birthday, minus the sexual implications. Finn noticed Juney’s hard stare and quietly asked him if he was ok. Juney just nodded before leaving the bleachers.

* * *

Kylo strolled down the hall, only to stop when he heard loud voices. “Why didn’t you tell me this?” A boy yelled. “Because I was scared, I didn’t want to think about it!” The girl replied, the girl was you. Kylo peering behind the wall to see the two standing off in front of each other. Kylo felt his breath quicken as the two continued arguing. He didn’t believe that Juney would hit you, but he wasn’t going to just leave you in the middle of a heated argument. “This was a bad idea.” Juney sighed as you wrapped your arms around yourself. Kylo saw Juney say something lowly and you came back in full force. “No, I can’t do that! Daddy already said yes. I don’t want him to be alone without his parents.” Kylo furrowed his brows, he was so confused with this conversation. Before anyone could say anything, the bell rang. Juney stood in front of you as you avoided his gaze. “I gotta to go to class, I’ll see you later,” Juney said softly, to which you didn’t reply. Craning his neck, his lips pressed against your cheek. Still in that position, his eyes looked over to you still avoiding him. He looked sad, eyes tearing up. He sighed before leaving.

* * *

You didn’t come to English that day, nor did you return to school the following days after. Kylo sat there sharing a milkshake with Rey as she caught up with everything she missed while in London. “Yeah, Juney pulled a knife on Poe and tried to stab him.” Rose said. Kylo rolled his eyes at the inaccuracy of her story. “No, You’re lying! Poor Poe; see I told you he was bad.” Rey told Kylo. He grunted and continued playing with the straw, churning the milkshake that was far too chalky and thick for his taste. “But then, Ryan told me that Sarah told him that Johanna caught Juney and Y/N in the hallway arguing.” Rose leaned closer, making sure she was quiet enough for Kylo not to hear the gossip of his best friend. “What about?” Rey asked. “She’s pregnant.” Kylo knocked over the milkshake. The girls looked at him as he tried to catch the liquid with his bare hands instead of using napkins. The girls continued talking as he tried to remember back to the argument.

‘Pregnant?’ He thought. ‘That couldn’t be she would’ve told me. Wouldn’t she?’ He examined the argument once more and he didn’t want to admit but you not telling Juney, you being scared, not wanting him to be alone without his parents. “Well, it does make sense especially since she went home early on Monday and hasn’t been to school since.” Rose agreed with whatever Rey said. “Well, both of them seem like they move very fast.” Rey folded her arms. “Wouldn’t be surprised, well her yes, she seems to have this whole facade going on. This all just so sloppy, they only met a few months ago and she’ll be having a baby by graduation.” Both girls giggled. “If even, she might be shipped to her grandmother’s.” Rose chimed. “T-That’s enough, both of you.” Kylo’s voice boomed. “Don’t talk about what you don’t know, especially as personal as that. You wouldn’t like it if it was you in this situation.” Rey turned to look him in his eye. “Well, they shouldn’t put their business out there like that. Besides, no would ever do that to me, because unlike her, I have respect.” She said matter-of-factly grinning. Smart ass. “No sweetheart, it’s because everybody knows you don’t fucking do anything.” The smile dropped from Rey’s face as Kylo exited the booth leaving the two girls astounded.

* * *

Kylo lugged his bag of clothes in one hand as he made his way to your door. Three days, he would be staying with you for three days. He hadn’t seen you since his party, well the argument, and he had hoped that the pregnancy rumor hadn’t gotten to you. And it had gotten to him so, that he would be aware of every little thing you did, even though Kylo knew nothing about that stuff. He knocked on the large door and soon enough, Mary was right there greeting him. The house was quiet, with only the sound of pots boiling and simmering. Mary showed him to his room, which was the farthest down the hall. Stepping inside he quickly noticed the small worn out bear placed on his bedspread. “Beara.” The corner of his lips tugged up as the pads of his finger brushed on the bear’s matted fur. Kylo and Mary made their way down the stairs and into the kitchen were he saw Y/N and her beautiful soft (y/h/c) curls hiding her face as she meticulously snapped string beans. “She’s been like that for almost an hour, Mr. Benji,” Mary whispered to the tall boy. His brows furrowed as he walked towards you. You continued your actions as Kylo stood behind you. Taking a seat next to you, he brushed the strands behind your ear. “Hi,” Kylo whispered. You didn’t answer him but continued your gaze in front of you. He followed it and saw a couple laughing and playing in the pool. “Okay, that’s enough.” Kylo removed the bowl of string beans away from you. “What’s the matter?” He held both of your hands in his.

“Pearl, dear. Introduce your friend!” The woman called out from the pool. You rolled your eyes as you grabbed Kylo’s hand and dragged him outside. A blush crept up his neck and he wanted to hit himself from blushing at you holding his hand. They reached the edge of the pool having the lady leaning against the tile edges. “My, my, who is this handsome tall glass of water?” The lady cocked her head to the side looking the boy up and down. “Marygold.” Kylo heard his friend say through gritted teeth. He was shocked that he didn’t notice it sooner. They looked the same with those large eyes boring into his soul like that. “What?! I just want to know who he is, Pearl.” She cooed. “It’s Benji,” You said expressionless, only to gain a squeal from your mother. “Little Benji Solo? My, my what a lady killer. My daughter is really lucky.” Marygold looked between Y/N and Kylo. “But, it was only a matter of time. I’m pretty sure if we stayed in one place you two would’ve been married by now.” Your eyes widened as Kylo fell into a deep blush. “Mother, he is not my boyfriend. Stop it.” Clenching your jaw. “Marygold.” Your mother corrected. “Honestly, Pearl you aren’t getting any younger you should start looking. But I guess, you have my good looks so you should be fine.” Your mother rolled her eyes. Kylo couldn’t believe how she was talking to you like that! He knew the relationship you had with her, but how things had changed drastically since the last time he had seen the pair.

Marygold was soon lifted out of the air and a yelp hit their ears. Marygold turned to scold the young man behind her, a very young man who seemed closer to their age than hers. “Who is this?” The guy’s blue eyes sparkled under the reflection of the sun. “This is Pearl’s little friend Benji, well he’s little no more.” Marygold purred. “Oh, I see I have a little competition.” The guy looked up at Kylo and then at you. A chill when up your spine before you left Kylo to stand alone. He learned that his name was Monty, they’ve been dating for almost four months, and he was the one that got your car. To say that he left a sour taste in his mouth was an understatement. And it was verified when the couple went to shower and was left alone with you as Mary had left to be with her family. “I didn’t know she was bringing her friend.” Kylo sat, watching you check on the pie. “Me neither.” You gritted turning off the stove. “Where’s your dad?” Kylo inquired. She set the pie on the stove and turned to look at him with a pout. “He had to work, he’s in Vegas until tomorrow. Now I’m stuck here with them.” Your voice strained as you felt the tears trying to prick your eyes. “I’m just trying because Juney tells me I should at least try.” Kylo made his way towards you and wrapped his arms around you.  

“Not a couple.” A voice scoffed and Y/N was wiggling out of Kylo’s arm. “Is the food finished Pearl, I’m starved.” Her mother sauntered in with her satin heels lighting her cigarette. Kylo starred at the woman’s platinum do. If it wasn’t the nose, the hair color would really set the mother-daughter duo apart.“Daddy doesn’t allow smoking in the house.” Your voice sounded so fragile. “Well, he isn’t here, is he?”Your fist clenched at your side. “Set the table I’m hungry,” Marygold commanded. “I’ll help.” Monty rushed to her side. “Dear, we are guest sit down.” She prompted for him to sit. Kylo watched as you carried out her command; your head was low and you tried to make yourself invisible and that wasn’t you at all. Kylo began to help you bring the dishes to the dining room before Marygold directed her attention towards him. “You don’t have to help, honey.” She smiled. “No, no, I don’t mind.” Kylo placed the dish on the table. As he turned he heard her mom mumble. “Still following like a puppy.” Kylo’s jaw clenched as he returned to the kitchen and helped you putting out more. After everything was set, you returned gaze heavy on Monty. “You can’t sit in that chair. It’s Daddy’s.” You winced. “Oh, Y/N it’s just a chair.” “It’s Daddy’s!” You held your ground against your mother. Before her mother could reply, Monty was getting out. “It’s ok sweetie, I’ll just sit next to you.” Y/N smoothed her hair and sat in her seat. Kylo followed suit sitting in the chair perpendicular to you. Your hands outstretched in front of you and everyone gave you a puzzling look. “Let’s say grace.” Tentatively they all reached out as you began to speak.

* * *

Dinner was extremely uncomfortable. The teenagers ate quietly as the couple giggled all over each other. Dinner was followed by dessert with a side of a quarrel between the two females. Resulting in you storming upstairs to your room. Kylo felt so out of place; he wanted to check on you but he didn’t know if he could control his anger if your mother threw another little nasty comment his way. So he opted to take all the dishes to the kitchen and clean it. When he climbed the stairs he saw your light off and he didn’t want to disturb you. He took a shower and threw on a fresh pair of boxers and a tee. Sliding into bed, he placed Beara on the nightstand before drifting off into a deep sleep under the moonlight. He heard a rustle against his sheet and his body tensed when he felt something cold against his cheek. Opening his eyes he saw yours, darker than usually against the blue moonlight. “Y-Y/N, what are you doing here?” He sat up to see Y/N at the side of his bed wearing long sleeve black dress with a plunging neckline. He sucked in a breath as it revealed a lot of things he fantasized about.

“We are going out. I don’t want to be here. So get dressed.” She got up and handed him a stack of clothes. “They’re Daddy’s, you’re slightly bigger but I don’t think it will be bad.” He accepted the clothes and watched her disappear into the dark hallway. After shuffling into her father’s clothes he exits to see the back of the blonde woman. He froze as he was going to get caught by her mother. Turning around, he saw it was just Y/N in a wig. “I-I” He breathed. “It’s just me.” You said grabbing his hand as the pair tiptoed down the stairs. “You didn’t think that was her real hair, did you?” You scoffed. He didn’t respond just followed you down the stairs. He couldn’t stop staring at you as you began rummaging through her purse before pulling out an ID. “Why do you keep looking at me like that?” You snapped quietly. “You-you look really beautiful.” He managed to stay, only to gain an evil look from you. “Come, we need to fix your hair.” Once again, you were dragging him down the hall to a small half bathroom. Cramped in their, she ran her wet fingers through his raven waves. It took everything in him not to moan as she concentrated on perfecting it. “Alright, done.” He looked in the mirror his dark hair parted and slicked like Errol Flynn exposing his large ears. His hands flew up to cover them, only to be tugged down by your small hands. “Just for tonight, please.” You begged and he was going with it, just for you.

* * *

The club was called ‘Cantina’ and the red glow reflected onto the sidewalk that had a red carpet with a hoard of people waiting to get inside. Kylo had never been to one of these places in his life so he thought it would be better to just stay quiet and follow you. That was until he saw you walking straight towards the door. “Y/N, what are you doing?” He whispered. “Don’t call me that.” You turned around with a bite so strong he jumped at your words. You sauntered to the bouncer. “How’s the club tonight? Hope the holiday didn’t ruin the swing?” Her voice was low and sultry. The bouncer looking her over, before asking for her ID. “I should be offended that you don’t know who I am, but if you think I’m a young dish, well that’s not to bad.” You winked at him. “Oh, Ms. Donadieu, apologies.” He opened the door. Fingers tugged at the tie that around Kylo’s neck. “This squidy is with me.” You sent him a sly smile.

Once the two was in, Kylo finally exhaled the breath he had been holding. “Y-Y/N, what was that?” Once again you were turning back to with fire in your eyes. “I told you don’t call me that! I’m not her.” Kylo looked between both of your (y/e/c) eyes and tried to decipher what emotion they were portraying because something did not feel right. “Ms. Donadieu, we have a table just for you.” A waiter said. “Oh, thank you!” You pulled Kylo along. Kylo sat uncomfortably at the position he was in with you right now. “You need to relax.” You snapped at him. Turning back to the waiter you smiled charmingly. “We’ll take the finest champagne, Piper-Heidsieck, you do have Piper-Heidsieck, don’t you?” Your large eyes bore into the man. “Ah, yes, of course, Ms. Donadieu. Would you like a bottle or just a glass?” Without hesitation, you answered. “A bottle, continuously, and please put it on the tab of my proprietor, please.” The man nodded and he left. “What are you doing?” Kylo grabbed your arm and you pulled away with a snarl. “What did I say about you touching me like that?” The ferocious look in your eye made Kylo gulped. He was ashamed, scared, but above all, very turned on. The waiter returned popping the bottle and pouring it into a glass. You raised yours to make a toast. “We will drink, till we forget!” You clinked and chugged it down.

* * *

Kylo didn’t know why he didn’t take the toast as a warning, he also couldn’t remember when he got drunk. Was it after the third bottle of champagne or when the conga line started or when the belly dancer pulled him on stage, but all he knew was that he was having a blast! Definitely, a bash he would like to remember so he tried to sober up for the most part while indulging in grown-up activities. You indulge in him and everyone having a good time, cracking jokes, singing songs, participating in ridiculous games that gave away the most ridiculous prizes. A smile seemed to be a permanent staple of your look tonight. “I LOVE THIS SONG!” You yelled as the golden liquid spilled from your glass. Kylo stood playing an imaginary piano with glasses he had won from one of the games. “Tu vuoi vivere alla moda, Ma se bevi whisky and soda, Po’ te sente ‘e disturbà.” You dance around singing with the others. Kylo chimed in with the wrongs words. “No, no, it’s ‘Tu vuò fa l'americano.’ Two-vwa-fa-l’americano.” You laughed. “What? What does that even mean?!” He shook his head. “You’d like to be an American! It’s Italian.” He shook his head. “You can speak Italian too?” A bubbly laugh escaped your liquored-lips. “No!” You grabbed your large hand and spun him around. He danced with him as you snag the song with a beautiful smile “Chi te li dà? La borsetta di mammà, Tu vuò fa l'americano, Mericano! Mericano, Ma sì nato in Italy.” The two danced unaware of the crowd forming around them, everyone super surprised at the moves Marygold had kept hidden from the public.

The song ended with a round of applause for the both you and Y/N waving like Queen Elizabeth herself. A man approached the two, taller than Kylo, which no one thought was possible. He glowed in the smoky dim lit club. “May I have this dance?” His deep Caribbean accent hypnotized you; your grip on Kylo’s jacket loosened as you went to the tall gentleman next to you. Without taking his eyes off of you, Kylo watched like a hawk as he sat at their table that was know full of a whole bunch of characters. His eyes darkened every time the man made you laugh, smile, basically every second they continued to dance. “Hey, you and Marygold were really knockin’ it out.” A voice spoke to him. “Yeah, thanks.” Kylo still focused on the dancers. “So…is she your dame?” Kylo scrunched his face at the old term. “What? Um… no, she’s just my friend.” A laugh came from beside him. “Doesn’t seem like it the way you’re staring at her.” Kylo finally turned to the right to see who was bugging him. An older man in an ink blue suit with sweated down hair drink dark liquor.

He poured some in the glass in front of Kylo. “Drink up, you’ll get some color.” He said before drinking again. Kylo sighed picking up the glass. “No offense, you’re just as pale as a ghost. You can’t compete with that.” He nodded to the guy. “Well, I guess if you’re into that tall, dark, and handsome, Sidney Poitier, Harry Belafonte look.” Kylo sulked only to realize you were since you dated Juney. He chugged the dark liquor only to regret as the man ordered more. “So do you have another girl? We all know you aren’t the only guy.” He said positively. Kylo sighed. “I-I have a girlfriend.” The man laughed. “You act like that’s bad! I wish when I was your age, I could pull that off.” Kylo shook his drunk head. “No, it’s not like that. I-I love her, I think I’m in love with her.” The man put a hand on the boy’s shoulder. “And that’s okay, you’re young, your heart can bounce back from that.” Before Kylo could speak, you were sliding yourself in. “What are you drinking?” Your polished fingers traced the rim of the glass. “RUM!” The man beat his chest like King Kong which gained a very loud laugh from you.

You and a few others participated in drinking the amber liquid until you were telling rather personal and embarrassing stories of yourself, well Marygold. “Yes and then she tried to show me up in front of everyone!” They laughed. “Children will drain everything out of you.” You sighed. “I always thought your daughter was cute!” A woman chimed and Y/N groaned. “Anything but, she grows more horrible with age.” You continued. “She’s a teenager now and she acts like my mother.” Laughter filled the air once more. “She’s bad news with a pretty face.” A grimace look fell upon your face as you saw yourself in the reflection of the liquid in front of you. “She’s beautiful and talented and too smart for her own good and she’s out there wasting it. She’s ungrateful and blind to how lucky she has it. She thinks she’s above all, pampered in that castle getting anything she wants.” Kylo turned to see your reddening eyes gloss up. The somber twist in your story had everyone sobering up. “If I have to spend another day with her, I’ll kill myself!” You hiccuped. “We can’t even have a family dinner without her throwing a fit. She ruins everything. Everything.” You glared at yourself in the drink. “You ruin everything Y/N, it would’ve been better if you were never born.”

Kylo knew this didn’t pretend, you were being for real, this was really you letting your feelings out. The feeling of hurt burned more than all the liquor he consumed that night. It was only by the grace of God, he was able to get you guys home that night, well morning. He never drove drunk before, but he knew he would never do it again. He was scared as shit because he couldn’t keep his eyes open or control his movements to do the simplest actions. Getting you in the house and up the stairs was hard too. You didn’t want to walk or be quiet. He could barely carry himself up the stairs let alone the both of you. He was so thankful that your bedroom wasn’t too far. The two stumbled in and Kylo scooped you up and dropped you on your bed. You started singing before Kylo covered your mouth. “You have to be quiet.” He thought he whispered. You mumbled against his large hand. He removed it. “I don’t wanna.” You smiled.  “I don’t want tonight to end, I want to keep going!” You tried to sit up only for his strong arms to pin you down. “I want to sing songs, dance all night and kiss somebody handsome.” You hummed.

He gulped looking at you with hazy eyes. His chest was pressed against yours, dark hair tickling your cheeks. Your lips looked so full and so swollen, just calling for him to kiss him. “Non ce sta’ niente a fa Okay, napolitan Tu vuò fa l'americano!” You began to sing. He growled in annoyance that you were going to get caught. “Stop it! We-we’re going to get caught.” His words slightly slurred. “No, we aren’t fish.” Your answer just proved how far gone you were. “You’re drunk,” Kylo said. “I’m not drunk.” You closed your eyes and Kylo found his eyes staring at your lips again. “I’m just sad.” He felt a tug at his heart from your words. He didn’t want you to feel this way, he wanted to take it all way. Kiss the pain away. With whatever liquid courage was left, he mustered it up to finally press his lips to yours. Slowly he leaned forward, feeling your hot breath hit his face. Before he could do it, your voice was almost lost in the silence. “Don’t tell Juney.” You whispered eyes shut tightly. “Don’t tell Juney about tonight or about the argument with my mother or how terrible it went, please.” Even though you couldn’t see, he nodded and went off the sleep beside you.


	18. Ama e Sii Amato

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: verbal and physical abuse

A headache and a bright light had Kylo stirring in bed that he shouldn’t have been in. Opening his eyes, he saw your figured curled on the edge of the bed still in your black dress. It took some time before he heard it, but the soft sounds that seemed compete with the birds outside was your crying. His right hand touched your shoulder and you tensed. Turning slowly, you revealed your mascara stained face to him. “Y/N,” He whispered. You slowly sat up looking at your hands in your lap. He followed suit but opting to sit in front of you. Groggily he reached for some tissue on your nightstand and tried his best to clean your face. “Thanks.” Your voice cracked as you grabbed the tissue. Kylo’s dark brows furrowed as he studied his friend. “What’s going on Y/N?” he asked in a low tone, aware that both of them were very hungover. “Nothing.” You said. “Y/N, you said some things last night, while you were your mom. Hurtful things about yourself.” He told you.

“There’s so much you don’t know. So much I’ve been afraid to tell you.” You looked down. “Y/N, I’m here, you know you can always tell me anything.” His hand glided over yours. “Everything was fine.” You sniffled. “Everything was fine until this year. My 17th birthday, she took me out we got dressed up the same and she took me out to a party and everyone was there. It was the first time she was genuinely happy to be with me. She showed me off like she loved me.” You wiped at your nose. “It was late and I had lost her and I was looking for her. But a man approached me, he thought I was her. He began to tell me how much he loved and missed her and how he wanted-needed her to leave my father so they could finally live free and in love. Before I could tell him who I was, he kissed me. When I pushed him off, she was there and she had this look of-of murder in her eye.” Your breathing to slow as you remembered what happened in the aftermath. “When-when we got home, she was in a rage. She pushed me into the elevator and threatened me not to tell. But I was tired of not telling, she was hurting us, she was hurting our family and she didn’t care. I told her I was going to tell and she started grabbing me and telling me how ‘ungrateful and selfish and spoiled’ I was and how ‘I always ruined everything’. I-I couldn’t take anymore so I threw a vase at her.”

Kylo was taken aback by the story and how your voice sounded so passive. “We continued to yell and throw things until. They called the police and Daddy, who was working late. By the time Daddy arrived, the neighbors had separated us. Daddy wanted to talk to us and I told him everything. She lunged at me and scratched my face before Daddy was pulling me back. She had this wild look in her eye and she said something about ‘ever since she came you just kick me in the trash like everyone else.’ She ran up to my room and smashed my camera, ripped my sheets and clothes, she destroyed almost everything I had.” You choked back tears. Kylo clenched his hand tighter around yours as he tried not to show too much emotion, to let you vent. “But I couldn’t do it anymore.” You shook your head. “All my life she told me ‘I ruin everything.’ and she made me believe I did and she told me that even Daddy believed it I didn’t want that to be true, so I never told him. I couldn’t hear it from him too.” Tears streamed down her face from years of holding it in. “She tried to attack me again and he-he hit her. He hit her and-and he looked so broken and it was my fault.” “It wasn’t your fault Y/N.” He tried to assure you. “Yes, it was!” You raised your voice. “She left and he-he couldn’t stay with me for what he did. He was embarrassed and disappointed of what happened. So I stayed with Phasma. It was me that made and broke this family.” You focused on fiddling with your fingers.

“Not soon after, I was being asked to leave DCP.” Kylo gasped at the fact you didn’t leave by choice. “I had this teacher, Mr. Warner, he was really nice and sweet and he was actually friends with Marygold. He looked for me a lot because of this, but after all that, things took a turn. I confided in him and he sympathized with me; she hated it. She told him it was her or me; he chose me and she chose vengeance.” Y/N let out a breath. “She started spreading rumors that Mr. Warner was luring his students to have affairs with him. Everyone was on alert and soon I was being thrown into because of the way he treated me. But, it-it wasn’t true. Mr. Warner, liked men and he had a partner and she knew this. It only gave him two options, expose himself or be banned from teaching.” There was a long moment of silence as Kylo watched you replay the dark memories. “What did he do?” Kylo asked. “H-he killed himself.” You hiccuped as tears rimmed your bloodshot eyes. “H-he thought it was the better option and DCP thought it would be better if I left so I wouldn’t be under any scrutiny.” Kylo’s couldn’t help the tears that formed in his heavy eyes. “Y/N, I’m truly sorry.” He bit back tears.

“I don’t, I don’t like to tell people anything because it makes things worse.” You licked your salty lips. Kylo gulped. “Is-is that why you and Juney were arguing because you told him you’re pregnant?” You choked on your tears. “What?! Pregnant!” You exclaimed. Your head fell into your hands as Kylo tried to explain. “Some people saw you arguing and whatever you were saying, sounded like you were pregnant.” Kylo scolded himself for trying to make it sound better. “It was about you!” You told him. “Juney and I were arguing about you. He didn’t want you coming over for Thanksgiving anymore.” “Why not?” Kylo felt himself getting angry. “I tell Juney everything and he knows that. I told him what happened on your birthday, but not what happened at your house. He told me you told all the boys implying we had s-sex, is that true?” You asked. Kylo’s brown eyes looked down afraid of your gaze. “I-I’m not going to ask why I just want to know if you did it?” Your voice was low and calm and it scared him. “Yes,” Kylo replied barely above a whisper. “Juney was upset I didn’t tell him, he wanted to know why I didn’t tell him, but I couldn’t because it made me so uncomfortable.” She shivered. “I didn’t want to say anything because I-I didn’t want to hurt you and I honestly didn’t want to think about it.” Kylo kept his eyes down and felt disgusted with himself for making you uncomfortable; all the times he touched himself to the thought of you, he felt like a shuckster.

“I don’t wan-want to mess up everything with Juney.” You hiccuped. “You and everyone else might think I’m silly and naive, but I-” You gulped. “I never told anyone this, not Juney or Phasma. But, I love Juney. I really do; he makes me feel like the impossible is possible. I never thought I could love someone, in such a short time, that when I think of a time when he’s not there, I can’t breathe.” A soft smile fell on your lips. “The greatest thing you’ll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return.” Kylo watched as your face washed in a glow that he had seen from countless high school girls that were jacketed. Even Rey had given him that look. Rey told him she loved him and he never returned the words; what if it would be the same for you with Juney? The sound of the front door alerted them that Mr. L/N was home. Kylo was barreling out of your room as you rushed with your sleep clothes into your bathroom.

* * *

Kylo ran down the stairs following the smell of bacon. His feet made their way across the cold floor only to stop at the sound of singing. He stood next to the archway of the kitchen and watched Y/N and her dad sing as they made breakfast. His lips twitched into a smile seeing her this happy. “Ah, Mr. Benjamin Solo, so glad you can join us for this holiday.” Her father caught him creeping around the corner. “Good Morning, Mr. L/N,” Kylo blushed entering the kitchen. You turned to send him a small smile, and he did the same. Mr. L/N looked between the two but didn’t say a word. It was a peacefully quiet breakfast between the two until Marygold and Monty appeared from their slumber. “Oh, glad of you to finally join us Y/F/N.” Marygold sauntered in. Purposefully, she sat next to you and Kylo saw you visibly flinch. The way she talked and petted you was almost as if they had a perfect relationship, you just sat there and let her do it. He didn’t understand why you let her after everything she did to you.

You were quiet the whole morning, Mr. L/N and strangely your mother tried to cheer you up by telling you that they would decorate the tree. You agreed, only showing a little bit of interest. And for a brief moment, everything seemed fine. The Christmas record played as The estranged L/N Family helped keep their tradition. Kylo sat on the sidelines with Monty, keeping his eye on you. “So, you’re really not her boyfriend?” Monty asked. “No, I’m just some boy she took pity on.” Kylo joked and Monty laugh. “But, yeah I’m not,” Kylo replied. “Marygold or Y/N?” Monty asked. Kylo almost choked on his spit. “W-what?” “Old model or new?” Monty asked. Kylo stumbled before Monty continued. “Marygold brings the bread, she’s not a bad looker, but Y/N.” Monty whistled. “I wouldn’t mind upgrading. That whole quiet act that she’s been pulling this whole time and the way she looks at me I could tell she wants me. Last night, I went to her room and she wasn’t there, I guess you had her. Hey, is she any good? You think her and her mom would-”

Kylo didn’t know what happened, he kind of blacked out. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing all he remembers was the crunch of the man’s nose being pummeled. Monty immediately rammed Kylo into the wall knocking down the picture. The family turned to a scene that sounded like two boulders hitting one another. Mr. L/N ran over to break the two up as Marygold yelled for Kylo to get off Monty. Once separated, Mr. L/N tried to calm Kylo down. “Moonbeam, get him some ice.” Your father instructed. “What happened, son?” Mr. L/N asked him once more and Kylo told him what Monty had said and how Marygold had treated her the previous night. Mr. L/N was beyond livid. By the time you returned you only saw Kylo standing at the door. “Here,” You handed him the ice. “Where’s Daddy?” Kylo didn’t say anything, but you followed his gaze. You watched your father approach the couple, your mother already screaming. “He needs to leave.” Your father said calmly. She continued screaming as your father kept his composure. Her hand flew up to hit him; Mr. L/N caught her wrist. “YOU NEED TO LEAVE!” He snapped. Marygold gritted her teeth and then turned to look at you. Kylo protectively stepped in front of you with his dark eyes boring into hers.

Kylo sat with you in the library as Marygold and Monty packed their things. For a brief time, the teens were on separate sides of the room. He gave you space without leaving you out of his sight. A sigh escaped your lips and he looked over at you. “I tried, I really did. I think.” You whispered. Kylo pouted and made his way over to you. “You did, you did try.” Kylo sat across from you. “It’s not your fault.” He rested his hand on your shoulder. “Why doesn’t she love me?” You looked up with tears falling from your eyes. His rough thumb brushed the clear liquid off your face. “What did I do?” Your lip quivered. “You did nothing.” Kylo brought both hands to your shoulder. “You’re so wonderful, she doesn’t deserve your love,” Kylo told her. Cradling her chin, he brought her watery (y/e/c) eyes to look at his. He gulped as he felt every nerve jolt through his body. “I love you, Y/N.” His voice was so soft, it sounded like a whisper. “I love you so much it hurts. You are loved as long as I’m here, I promise to love you forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.: Y'all can scream at me for that last sentence.


	19. Under This Pressure, We Are Diamonds

Today’s events had to be a dream; it was too surreal, too dramatic, but very Marygold. “I’m going to lay down.” You told Kylo as you walked towards the doors of the library. Kylo couldn’t even be upset that you didn’t reply to his confession as he watched your shell of the girl make its way almost blindly to the door. “I-I’ll help you.” Kylo rushed to your side to help you make it to your room. At the top of the stairs stood Mr. L/N, who looked like a warden hawking his inmates. Curses and the slam of drawers could be heard from the guest bedroom. Mr. L/N glanced at his heartbroken daughter and took in a deep breath. He looked at the couple before him and back down at her. “Take her to your room until they’re done.” Kylo nodded. “And keep the door open.” Mr. L/N pointed. The teen did his best to keep moving you along without stirring any emotions.

You curled up on the edge of the bed, with your back facing the door. Kylo sat on the other side just staring at the wall. He had no idea what to do, he’d never seen you this heartbroken before. Looking to his left he saw the teddy bear sweetly smiling at him. His long fingers wrapped around the toy and turned to look at his friend. Clearing his throat, he tried his best to make his voice go high. “Hi, Y/N, it’s me Beara.” Kylo’s voice cracked and you jumped at the sight of the teddy bear. “Oh, didn’t mean to scare, I just thought, well I’ve been really silent these past years and I thought ‘Gee, this would be the best time to talk’.” Kylo continued. A soft giggle escaped your lips and he decided to say the most ridiculous things and that childish voice. “You should take me trick or treating again, it was really fun. But, don’t go with the mean boy Ben. I’m glad you’re smiling, can I get a hug?” You reached out grabbing the bear and snuggling against it. Kylo couldn’t help but laugh because he was the one who actually wanted the hug. An engine revving caused Y/N to go into a daze and Kylo saw as her (y/e/c) eyes started to fill with water. “She won me this bear.” You pushed the bear into Kylo’s lap, turning your back towards him again.

“Benji,” Mr. L/N called out to him. He gently removed himself from the bed and stood face to face with her father. “Are you alright, son?” Her father’s eyes scanned all over the young boy. “Yeah, yeah, this is nothing. I’ve been in worse.” Kylo shrugged. “But, Y/N…” Kylo turned to look at his friend. “I know you are supposed to leave tomorrow, and I feel bad for doing this, but I think it would be best you go home today. I’m sorry, it’s just after everything, we all just need some time and I don’t want to put you in this cumbersome environment.” Kylo nodded and looked at his friend once more. He really didn’t want to leave, he wanted to stay with you the whole remainder of his stay and just hold you. But, he couldn’t say that to her father so he just went to retrieve his items from the room. After packing everything, he worked his way around and kneeled in front of you. Your eyes were closed and a few (y/e/c) strands cascaded across your face. “If you need anything, just-just call me.” He brushed the strand behind your ear. He walked toward the door, before turning to look you over once more. Beara caught his eye and walked over to retrieve. The poor teddy had been discarded as Marygold had done to Y/N, but Kylo would make sure she had a home.

* * *

Kylo sat at home with Beara under his arm and The Hunchback of Notre Dame in another. He placed himself on the couch near the phone, just in case. He bit his nails trying to refrain from smoking as well as taking his mind off you and this story was not helping. How could Archdeacon Frollo treat Quasimodo like that? He was supposed to be his caretaker, yet he treated him like shit! Memories flashed in his head of Marygold and Y/N. He slammed the book shut and moved to his room. He groaned, throwing the bear on his bed. “Oh, I’m sorry.” Kylo rushed to retrieve the bear that had bounced off the bed. He flopped down and placed the bear on his chest. He stared into its glassy eyes and wondered how many nights it had witnessed your tears. He didn’t know when he dozed off, but he awoke to the sound of the telephone. He jumped out of bed and gracelessly down the stairs. “H-Hello?” His deep sleep voice sounded through the phone. “Kylo?” Your voice made him perk up. “Hey, is everything alright?” He asked. “C-can you pick me up? Daddy had to go back to work and I don’t want to stay here.” You asked softly. “S-sure, I’ll be there.” Kylo sat outside of your dark house in the ‘Silencer’. It was only a minute before you came running out in a large green Dartmouth sweater that seemed to swallow you. He watched as you hopped into the car with your hair pulled out of your face in a messy bun, with a few loose curls. “Are you alright?” He furrowed his brows. You only nodded. “Where do you want to go?” Kylo asked. “I’ll give you the directions.” You said. In less than fifteen minutes of silence riding, Kylo pulled onto a dirt road that was soon filled with cars. Kylo hopped out the car and took in the view of the sea of red and black jackets. This was Roller’s and DCP territory; amidst the sea was one orange and blue jacket whose wearer was no other than Juney. That had to be the only reason you wanted to come here.

You and Juney’s eyes met at the same time; you started to make your way over there before someone interjected. “Doll!” Phasma called out and pulled you aside. “Wait, Phasma.” You pleaded. “Doll, how-where were you? Juney said you weren’t coming? You look so down, you’re not pregnant are you?” Phasma’s blue eyes looked down at your stomach. “No! Does everyone know?” You covered your stomach. “Well…No, just Juney and I are the only ones that know here. But, Juney’s so sad and heartbroken, w-what happened?” She pouted. “We got into a quarrel and I-I just, I love him.” You blurted out. Her blues eyes widened at your words. You pushed pass your friend and made your way up to your boyfriend. “Can I-can I speak to you?” You asked Juney. He nodded and the pair moved off to a secluded part. Amber eyes bore into (y/e/c) eyes, as the faint sound of music filled their ears. “I’m sorry, I-I didn’t mean for our argument to escalate.” You said. Juney chuckled and you felt tears prick your eyes. “You shouldn’t be apologizing. I-I, it was me, I handled the situation out of line. This isn’t your fault. I messed up and I’m sorry.” His eyes threatened to spill tears as he looked at you. “I’m sorry I yelled at you, I should’ve never raised my voice. You’re just so-so, such a great friend. I made a mess.” He swallowed the lump in his throat. “I yelled at you and you didn’t look at me and I was so hurt. And then you didn’t come to school, people started saying you were pregnant but that’s not true because we didn’t do anything. But, I tried to clean it up before you got back but every-everyone talked about how cute the babe would be and names for us and how a Knight family would be pretty rad.” A smile small fell against his lips.

“That’s why I love you.” The words slipped out of your mouth and had him staring right at you. “I-I love you, Juney. I’m in love with you. I don’t care how stupid I look because I’ve never felt like this before. You make everything alright when things are going wrong. You’re so smart and caring and understanding and I wa-was in a dark haze before you helped me see the brighter aspects.” You smiled as the tears slid down your cheek. “And I might sound cocky, but you want me and I’m happy that you want me because I want you because I love you William Alfred Smith Jr.” The silence set in as Juney starred at the girl, tears fell down more on your face as the crickets filled the void. “I-I know I said I don’t mind being stupid, but can you please say something!” Juney began to laugh, laugh so hard that tears filled his eyes. You couldn’t help but start to break down. “Why are you crying?” Juney’s hand lifted your chin up. 

“Y-You laughed at me!” You cried. “You’re so smart, yet so stupid.” He sighed. “What?” You coughed out. “I’ve been in love with me since I knocked into you in the hallway.” His arms wrapped around your waist and pulled you tightly to his chest. “Those enchantress’ eyes looked at me with daggers but I saw past that and I fell in love with the most beautiful soul I’ve ever seen.” You peered up at him with your doe eyes and he couldn’t help but chuckle at how distraught and innocent you looked. “Really?” You asked. His thumb brushed against one of your tear stained cheeks and kissed your other one. He hummed as his lips brushed against your lips, you crane your neck to get better access to his. Your fingers crept to his neck pulling him closer. Juney quickly swiped his tongue across your lips and you moaned giving him access. Hands and arms tried to pull each other closer until they were one. Juney savored the taste of cherries on your soft full lips reminding him of the first time they ever kissed; while you inhaled the strong but light scent of Blenheim Bouquet that lingered on his skin. With each moment the couple found more reasons why the loved each other.

Juney pulled back and examined your face. The lovestruck teens just watched and memorized every part of their face. “Here,” Juney jumped back and shrugged his jacket off. “Put this on, you must be cold.” You turned to pull on the varsity jacket. “Come on,” He pulled her hand back toward the party. He hoisted you up on the hood of his car and started to quiet everyone down. “Everyone, settle down!” Juney beckoned for everyone to turn down the music. The crowd turned to the couple. “I JUST WANT EVERYONE TO KNOW, I, WILLIAM ALFRED SMITH JR., AM IN LOVE WITH Y/FULL/N, THE MOST BEAUTIFUL SOUL IN THE KNOWN UNIVERSE AND SHE’S IN LOVE WITH ME.” Everyone cheered and cooed as the couple smiled lovingly at each other. Juney placed a peck on your lips before whispering an ‘I love you’. Phasma made her way over with Hux in tow. “Juney, you’re a really lucky guy,” Phasma said. “She only loves me, Lando, and her Daddy.” Juney wrapped an arm around your waist pulling you off the car. “Nope, I’m blessed Phasma.” You hid your face in his chest taking in the scent of him. Phasma couldn’t help but smile at her friend who was happily in love for the first time in life. “Congratulations,” Hux accent rang out. “Thanks, man.” Juney shook his hand. “Hello Hux,” You said. Hux and Phasma were taken aback that you were the first to start the conversation as much as you expressed your distaste for the redhead. “Hello to you too.” Hux’s lips tugged up. “Love really does suit you.” He said and you couldn’t help but gleam up at Juney. “Thanks, man.” Juney shook his hand. “How’d you get here?” Juney asked. As if on cue, Kylo made his way over. Juney tried his hardest to keep his feelings at bay, he still couldn’t help but be angry at him. “Thanks, man,” Juney said in a tight-lip smile. “Can I speak to you for a second?” Kylo asked and Juney found himself venturing off to the private area again.

“I’m sorry, I’ve been out of line,” Kylo spoke softly. “I just really care for her…alot.” Juney looked down before he asked Kylo a question: “You love her?” Kylo’s eyes widened, taken aback by the question. “Wha-what? No, I mean, as a friend yes. But, but in the way you love her…no.” Kylo stammered. Amber eyes washed over the pale teen not fully believing him. “Okay,” was all Juney said before spinning on his heels. “Wait!” Kylo stopped him. “There are some things that happened that I need to tell you.” Juney gulped visibly shaken at what he was implying. “Nothing like…that. But about her…and her mother.” Kylo told him everything and he felt his chest tightening just thinking about the past events. Juney fell somewhere in between anger and sadness. “How could someone do this to her?” Juney whispered. Kylo looked down feeling guilty, even though it wasn’t his fault. “We have to do something, so she knows she’s safe,” Kylo told him. Juney nodded quickly. “Anything for her,” Juney said breathlessly. “We have to protect her. We are all that she has.” Kylo told him. It was sometime before Juney and Kylo returned, to bid him farewell. “Do you want to…take a drive with me somewhere? I have to pick up something.” Juney asked. “Sure,” You smiled. Kylo watched this exchange from his car in the shadows. He looked down swallowing the lump in his throat. He jumped back in the ‘Silencer’ and pulled out of the lot. You were the one for him, but clearly, he wasn’t for you.

* * *

The car ride was lulled by the soft sounds of Elvis on the radio. “I don’t know how you always find his songs.” You laughed at the obsessed teenager. “The King knows when the King is on.” Juney teased as he squeezed your hand tighter. He pulled up in front of a large mansion. “I’ll be back.” He assured you. Nodding you watch his form disappear into the large house. In a few minutes, he came out dropping a little teddy bear in your lap. Quietly you observed it as he started to drive again. The bear had been worn down from constant play, it’s brown fur matted; fake spectacles and hat sewn haphazardly with white thread probably from being loosened over the years. The inside of the darkened vest in yellow thread read ‘Teddy’. You furrowed your brows as the car came to a stop and looked up to see the bright lights of the hospital.

“Kylo told me about what happened.” Juney sighed. You couldn’t bring yourself to look at him, to upset and embarrassed. “I wish you would’ve told me but I understand why you didn’t.” Juney turned to you. “I’m upset, but I’m not mad at you, Mama. I’m mad that you have to go through this, no one should.” He started to choke. “My dad used to beat me,” he sighed. “Until I fought back.” Tears filled in your eyes, you knew how he wasn’t close with his dad or stepmother. “He hates me, he said being born was the worst day of his life. No matter what I do, he’ll always hate me. Then, he started taking it out on Teddy.” Your heart dropped thinking about the extremely smart, shy, compassionate little boy. “Juney…I’m sorry.” You touched his arm. “Teddy’s so quiet and so introverted, and he can’t stand it. And she doesn’t do anything as his mother!” He began to get louder. “I come home and she’s holding James while he’s off beating Teddy. If I didn’t jump in, more than his arm would’ve been broken! He didn’t even want to take him to the hospital, just wanted to take him to the stupid Thanksgiving weekend shit at the fucking hotel. I told him, no. I took Teddy and-and I felt so bad because for the first time James looked at me without hate. He wanted to come with me, for the first time in my life his parent’s views of me didn’t blind him. I just, just couldn’t take him.” The tears dripped from his chin. Your fingers brushed against the black stubble wiping the tears.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” You asked. “I didn’t want you to know and hear all the horrible things that went on. I want to protect you.” His arms pulled you close into a hug as the couple cried in each other’s arms. He pulled back and picked up the teddy bear. “I made this bear for him when I was in juvie, that’s why it looks so crazy.” He chuckled. “He misses it and he misses you, so I think you should give it to him.” You were shocked. “Me? He misses me?” Juney nodded. “Yeah, both of them. One time, Finn was over and we were talking about when people thought you were,” He looked down at your stomach. “An-and James was crying because he wanted to be the baby and Teddy gave me a very stern talk about how we weren’t ready to be parents, even though he thinks you’d make a wonderful mom.” You couldn’t help but laugh. “Alright, let’s go,” Juney said getting ready to get inside. Walking into the room you saw a familiar face. “Finn! Hi!” You said. Finn jumped up to hug you. “Y/N, how are you?” He asked. “I’m fine.” You sent him a smile. “Oh Juney, my mom sent you guys some more food!” Finn told Juney. You looked at the little boy. “Hi, Teddy!” Instantly, the injured boy’s blue eyes lit up at the sight of you and his teddy bear. “Teddy!” He blushed realizing he was too excited over a toy and not you. “I’m sorry, that was rude. Hello Y/N.” You smiled at his politeness. Pressing a kiss to the side of his head you sat next to him. Juney stood by the door talking to Finn. He glanced over to see Y/N and Teddy laughing. His memory went back to what Kylo said about protection. He was a protector and would protect them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.: I didn’t even proofread.


	20. My Girl

Fridays after school were designated to you since Juney was either at practice or watching Teddy. On Fridays, Teddy would be at a scouts meeting and would pick him up at Kenickie’s, since his brother was one too. But as the winter formal grew closer, he found himself accompanying Y/N with his enemy and co-planner, Poe Dameron. Poe kept his eyes on the planning book. “So, the Nutcracker Prince and Sugar Plum Princess-” He was then cut off with a stern no. He looked up to see it was from you. “It’s the Sugar Plum Fairy, not a princess. And she has a cavalier. The Nutcracker is with Clara.” You corrected him. He sighed, knowing that the only reason Juney hadn’t punched him for looking at you was that you had initiated it. “The Nutcracker and Clara will be announced, the snowflakes made by the art club will rain down upon them, making it the last dance of the night for and everyone will ride off into the Land of Sweets,” Poe said. “Wow, that sounds so beautiful!” You smiled up at Juney. His amber eyes flicked down at you. “Well, it’s our first dance together. It needs to be perfect and special for you.” He pressed a kiss to your nose.

“Ummm…well, I guess I’ll see you.” Poe slid out of the booth. “Alright, bye man.” Juney waved him off and turned back to you. “I thought he’d never leave.” He hugged you tight nuzzling into your neck. “JUNEY!” You squealed. “Stop!” He just snuggled against you more. “No, I don’t wanna.” He pouted. “Come on, we have to go look for gifts for your brothers.” You pushed him. “No! I don’t want to.” He whined, even more, paying the bill. “You wouldn’t be acting like this if you knew you were getting one.” His face lit up with a smile. “I am?” He moved closer to you. “Yes, two actually.” You nodded. His arms wrapped around your waist. “Tell me!” He begged. “No, it’s a surprise!” You swatted his arms. “Can I get one early?” His bottom lip jutted out in a pout. Standing on your toes, you pressed your lips to his. “That was an extra gift, happy?” You smiled in his face. He returned the wide smile “Yes!” He slid his hand in yours as the two began to exit Maz’s. “Hey, you’re still able to come to my match on Tuesday, right?” You nodded. “Of course, I’m going to tutor Kylo at school so I won’t be late.” You smiled up at him. “Oh, you’re still doing that?” Juney asked. “Well, I guess as long as he stays in his lane.” He placed a juicy kiss on your lips.

* * *

Y/N sat across from Kylo as he finished up one of the English writing assignments given to them. Kylo could feel her eyes staring at him and the heat that began to burn on his cheeks. “Yes, Princess?” He looked up at you. “I…just wanted to say…thank you.” You whispered. It had been weeks since Thanksgiving and you didn’t speak about what happened. Actually, you acted like nothing ever happened. “No problem, it’s my job.” Kylo shrugged. “It’s not your job Benji.” you sighed. “It’s not yours or Juney’s or my Dad’s, it’s mine to finally get over it and realize that things will never change with her.” Kylo’s large hand took yours in. “Yeah, but don’t act alone in this. We are just trying to help Y/N, please we love you that’s all.” The corner of your lip twitches into a smile. “I want to get the Knight’s something for Christmas.” Her small hand slide from underneath his. Kylo missed the feeling of your hand under his but decided to indulge in conversation instead of thinking about it. “You don’t have to.” He shook his head. “I know, but I want to.” You shrugged. “The guys have been so nice!” Kylo winced at your smile, knowing that he was probably at the end of that list after everything he had done. He felt something brush against his cheek. Your lips gently kissed his reddening cheeks. “Don’t worry Benji, you’re getting one too.” Kylo’s eyes looked down trying to hide his blushing form. “So I can’t know what it is?” He asked. “Nope! It’s a surprise.” You chuckled. “Are you getting me anything?” Y/N cooed as she smiled which caused him to suck in a breath. Of course, he was, you were his best friend and especially after everything, he needed to get you something to show you how much you meant to him. “Yeah, I’m actually going to my Uncle’s this weekend.” “Lando?” Your eyes widened. He laughed nodding. “Yeah, my cousins are probably going to yell at me because they told me next time I bring you.” Before he knew it a crumpled paper was being thrown at him. “Hey!” He laughed. “I want to go!” It was your turn to pout. A lopsided smile fell on his lips. “Next time, Princess, I promise.”

* * *

Kylo and Lando were laughing as they walked towards the famous Calrissian mansion. Before Lando could even open the door, it swung revealing five beautiful girls with matching scowls. Kylo stood their visibly scared as all of them were staring at him. “Where is your girlfriend?” Lena asked. “We told you the next time you come, bring Y/N!” Lucille said as everyone agreed. His pale skin turned red and it wasn’t from the Vegas sun. “Leave him, alone girls!” Lando laughed. His hand fell between his nephew’s shoulder blades as he pushed him in. “Besides, he’s here to buy her a gift.” All of their brown eyes lit up. They all grabbed at him ushering him into the large living room. Lando just chuckled as he left them alone. “So do you have anything in mind?”  Louise asked. “Um, I don’t know.” He shrugged. “Come on, you’d have to know! Y/N is a boss cat!” Lorelei said. “How long have you known her?” Lillian asked. Kylo looked up with glazed eyes as the first time he met you played in his mind. “All my life.” He spoke softly. “I met her in pre-school, she used to wear these two pigtail braids.” His large hands pretended to be them. “You guys remember how awkward I was, well still am.” The girls chuckled. “I don’t know what it was about her but I just wanted to be her friend so bad. So I pulled her braid and she didn’t get mad or cry she said ‘that’s alright, my Daddy does that too he says it’s good luck and that’s how he wins cases.’ She’s been my girl ever since.” A smile ghosted on his lips. The girls cooed and awed at the story. “Our little Ben’s in love!” They said simultaneously. “Are you guys committed?” Louise asked. Kylo shook his head and looked down. “That’s it!” Louise shouted. “You’ll propose!” All the girls began to yell in excitement.

“I can’t.” Kylo shook my head. “Why not?” They asked in confusion. “She doesn’t want to get married.” He told them. “Her parents are divorced so she thinks that she will inevitably end up like that.” Pouts formed on their faces. “She shouldn’t think that.” Lorelei protested. “I told her that, but she’s made her mind up. She even tried to convince me not to marry my girlfriend.” Kylo shrugged. “Wait, what?” Lucille asked. “Y/N, she’s not, wait I’m confused, Benjamin. Who is your girlfriend?” Kylo realized that when Juney came in during his birthday party, Lando and his girls had already left. “She’s my best friend, Y/N, is my best friend.” Kylo sighed. “And your girlfriend?” Lena asked. “Her name is Rey.” He spoke lowly. “And…what did you get her?” Louise asked. “Nothing…I-I don’t know. It’s our first Christmas.” He sunk down into the couch. “Oh Ben…you got it bad.” Lorelei teased as the other girls laughed. “No, don’t say that!” Kylo covered his hands with his face as a loud groan let out. Before anyone could say anything, Lando was strolling in. “Alright girls, leave your baby cousin alone. Now let’s go.” The girls were up and out of the door leaving a pouting Kylo to stroll beside his Uncle. “It’s ok, kid. You can tell your Ol’ Uncle Lando everything.”

* * *

Kylo turned the corner in the library, keeping as close to the wall as possible. He did not want to be seen in the library or worse sneaking with you. That would just be another fight with Rey and an actual fight with Juney. As he passed the science section in the library he heard two voices. One was yours of course and the other had to be none other than: “Gwen,” Kylo growled. “Ben,” A fire & ice red sinister smile was plastered on her porcelain face. “What are you doing here?” He set his books down. “Well if you must know, I was invited for Juney’s big day!” She smiled at her best friend who rolled her eyes. He looked down to see you biting back a blush. “Stop, I only said you can stay if you play nice!” You scolded her. “This is Benji’s time and if you don’t I’ll make you wait with Hux.” Kylo liked that idea very much as Phasma rolled her eyes. His large form took the seat next to you, putting his body practically on top of you. Phasma’s blue eyes watched the interaction between the two friends. She shook her head at all the obviousness. “You two.” Phasma scoffed before getting up. “What?” Two sets of eyes looked up at her. “The two of you look like first graders when he used to try and share the desk with you.” She pointed. Y/N looked at the nearly absent amount of space between the two before she moved her chair further from him. If Phasma had balls, he’d kick them right now. “I’m going to smoke.” Phasma excused herself. Kylo was thankful once she left. He turned to you with an awkward stiff motion. “You can move back over. I don’t mind.” Kylo smiled. You just shook your head and continue to work with him. And of course, there was another distraction. A knock on the wooden shelves caused Kylo to growl; Finn popped up with a slight smile. “Hey Y/N, sorry to disturb you.” His gaze fell to Kylo. “Kylo” Finn nodded. “The match is about to start and Juney wants to see you.” A smile fell on your lips as you excused yourself from the table. “I’ll be back shortly.”

* * *

Kylo waited for a for a good fifteen minutes and you still didn’t return. Packing up his things, he made his way to his locker. Of course, he couldn’t miss the loud yells from the gymnasium and decided to stop by. He didn’t see you, but he saw the Pinks, the Knights, Hux, and Phasma who were engaging in conversation to his surprise. Kylo’s boots scuffed the wooden floors as he made his way in. At the same time, you were crossing the gym to sit front and center for your boyfriend’s big match. “Hey, Kylo! Sorry, I took so long, I hope you’re not mad.” You began to play with the ruby ring on the long gold chain hanging from your neck. “Doll, when did you get this?” Phasma asked taking a better look. “Oh, Juney just asked me to watch it while he’s out here. I have all his prized possessions on me right now.” You gestured to his varsity jacket that you were now wearing. “His prized possessions watching his prized possessions.” Hux chuckled. You rolled your eyes and laughed. Kylo was taken aback by the friendliness between Y/N and Hux. About two months ago you hated the guy and now you were inviting him to your boyfriend’s match! The group sat down getting the best seat in the house. Kylo stuffed his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket. He felt out of place. Everyone talked amongst each other, Phasma and Hux flirting and you and Finn having the most animated conversation. Kylo felt alone. “Well, I got to go. There’s an Apples meeting and I don’t need them having a valid reason to kick me out.” Finn stood up. Y/N’s glossed lips fell into a pout. “No Finn stay!” You begged. “I’d love to but you know they’re out to get me because of Juney.” Finn hugged you. “You’re still coming by for brunch after church right?” He asked. “Of course, Juney is going to try and bring James is this time.” You told him. “The more the merrier!” He opened his arms with a wide smile. “See ya Y/N. Bye Phasma, bye Hux” He exited the gym. Kylo just stared at the boy, he was really invisible.

“I didn’t know you and Finn were close like that?” Kylo mumbled loud enough for you to hear. “Yeah, he’s Juney’s best friend and we go to the same church.” You smiled. He just nodded. “Does Juney go there too?” Kylo looked up at you with a pout. “No, Juney goes to the Catholic church in the city.” Her delicate hands found her hands wrapped around his chin. “Stop looking like that Benji. You’re such a baby.” He nuzzled his face into your hand and peered up at you with his deep chocolate eyes. A whistle was blown commencing the match and all her attention flew to Juney. Kylo let out a breath, there was no winning today. Everyone watched as the various players made their way through the matches. At the moment, the score was tied and Juney was the last person to go. “Smith and Weslyn!” The referee called out and Juney got up in his navy unitard. The Knights, Pinks, and Phasma began cat-calling Juney, who wore a smug smirk walking towards the mat. Soon everyone’s attention was on you as Juney winked causing you to hide your blushed behind your hands. Kylo groaned in disgust. Juney shook the boy’s hand and began wrestling.

You were sick to your stomach. Of course, it wasn’t a real fight, but it still made you feel uncomfortable. And Kylo noticed; you tried to hide your shaking hands in your lap but it wasn’t working. You jumped when you felt something touch your hand. Looking down you noticed the large pale hand slowly wrapping around yours. You looked at him with wide (y/e/c) eyes and he just shook his hand: “It’s alright Y/N.” And you nodded in response. Your grip would tighten every time the other boy bested Juney from keeping him pinned down. The gym was loud from the roars of the players and the crowd. Juney could feel his heart in his ears; he had the boy in a tight grip, he just needed a good move to settle him on his back for good. His amber eyes looked up catching the sight of your glossy eyes and heaving chest. His Mama looked so terrified, he had to win it for her. He then caught the sight of her holding Kylo’s hand. A fire illuminated in his eyes, finding the strength to swiftly flip the boy on his back and keeping him down. “WINNER! Smith for Hoth!” The referee cheered and everyone jumped up cheering. The players ran to jump on Juney to congratulate him. He waved at you and you give him a wide smile.

* * *

When they all retired to the locker room, some students began to congratulate you on Juney’s win while you waited for him in the hallway. Phasma was busy telling Finn the exciting play, as Kylo stood behind you watching you humbly accept their congratulations on Juney’s behalf. Kylo rolled his eyes, you were so perfect and poised like a princess or First Lady. He wondered for a second if Rey would ever or would she just take credit for “changing him into a better man”. Kylo was too busy rolling his eyes to miss Juney make his way through his crowd of fans towards Y/N. Instantly, Juney wrapped his arms around Y/N and gave her the biggest kiss on her lips, they both tried to hide their smiles which caused everyone watching to coo. “Congratulations,” You said softly hiding your bright smile in the crook of his neck. He laughed placing a kiss to the side of your face. “Thank you, Mama.” Y/N pulled back remembering all of his stuff she was wearing. “Here you go.” Y/N removed his chain from her neck and jacket. He accepted them and reached into the inside of the varsity jacket. “And this is yours.” Juney pulled out a gold chain with a garnet pendant. You gasped as every girl, and Kylo’s,  jaw dropped. Tears began to fill in your eyes. “I just wanted you to know how special you are to me, Mama and I’m sorry I couldn’t wait till Christmas, but I love you and I’m so thankful you’re my girl and I’d truly won with you. It would be an honor if you wore my birthstone.” Juney said with glassy eyes.  “Shit, babe don’t cry, you’re going to make me cry too.” They both chuckled as Y/N wiped the tears of her cheeks. You couldn’t find words so you shook your head and he put it on. The hallway filled with applauds at this. Kylo just watched with a twisted face and broken heart because she was no longer his girl, she was never his girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.: Juney and Reader 5ever!


	21. When A Man Loves A Woman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is a story about a girl and broken relationships. Y/F/N= Your father’s name.

Kylo dragged his feet through the door. The sound of laughter could be heard coming from the kitchen. He saw the smoky air and knew it had to be boy’s night. The different, but deep, laughter from Han, Chewie, and Lando continued without even catching a breath. Kylo thought he was in the clear, halfway up the stairs, until the short middle-aged woman appeared. “Ben, is that you?” Leia called. “Yeah.” He croaked. The doorbell rang and he was asked to get it. He rolled his eyes and swung the door open. It was two people he really didn’t want to see: Uncle Luke and Mr. Kenobi. A blush hit his face immediately as the two men cut their conversation to greet him. “Hi, Mr. Kenobi, Uncle Luke.” He mumbled. The men moved passed him. “Oh Ben, are you going to join us so I can get you back for skipping History?” Luke joked. Mr. Kenobi gave him a judging look. It wasn’t a secret that Rey’s father wasn’t the biggest fan of Kylo nor the relationship, especially since he always saw it as him weighing Rey down. “I-I don’t know, I have homework.” And began to sneak his way upstairs.

It seemed like a good ten minutes before he was being called again. Rolling his eyes, he made his journey downstairs to see his mother with her hands on her hips. “Yes, mom.” He groaned. “Ben, we have guests, that’s rude to not say hello. Go in there right now.” She pointed. His large form slid past her as she went to open the door that was yet again ringing. Entering the smoky kitchen, Han, Chewie, and Lando greeted him with a loud roar. “THERE HE IS!” Han smiled. “Come on and play with your dad.” Han pulled him closer. “Oh no, Han. I taught him, he’s mine.” Lando pulled. “Just choose so I can whip you already!” Luke yelled fixing himself a drink. “Look who’s here!” Leia’s voice rang out. “Y/N!” Kylo got out of the men’s hold and over to his best friend. His large arms wrapped around her tightly. “Thank you for saving me.” He whispered into her hair. You just laughed at his dramatics. “Looks like you’re the superhero now, Moonbeam.” Mr. L/N chuckled. Kylo removed himself to greet him. “Y/F/N, let me introduce you to Obediah Kenobi.” Han beckoned. “Obediah, Y/F/N; Obi here is the lead doctor at Hoth Hospital and Y/F/N is the country’s best defense attorney.” The two men greeted each other and humbly denied what Han said was true. “And this is my daughter Y/N.” Your father put his hands on your shoulders. “You attend Hoth as well?” The man shook your hand with a firm handshake. “Yes,” You smiled. He looked at you and Kylo before retorting “If I would’ve known, I would’ve told Rachel to come so you could have a friend.” But you didn’t catch on because you were trying to figure who Rachel was. “Rachel?” Your arched brows furrowed. “Rey,” Kylo whispered. You didn’t mean to laugh but you did and it came off disrespectful. “I-I I’m so sorry, I just, I just thought it was Rey and that’s it. I’m surprised, but it’s ok, I have a friend.” You turned to Kylo. “Thanks for the concern.” You smiled, eyes widening realizing how disrespectful this whole conversation was becoming. But now you realized where Rey got her snooty attitude from. “Oh, I like her! Princess, you play poker? Because my team needs a mouth like that.” Lando called you over. Everyone laughed except for Mr. Kenobi and the hidden one from your father. “No sorry. She’s grounded hopefully you need some help around here?” Mr. L/N asked Leia. “Good!” Leia pulled at both the teenagers. “You can help Ben clean out the basement, so next time, they play down there.” They couldn’t even reply before they were shoved in the basement.

* * *

“Oh, this is the famous whirlpool!” Y/N exclaimed causing Leia to snort. “What?!” “Benji wouldn’t stop raving about it.” You shrugged nonchalantly. The tips of his ears turned red and poked out underneath his raven hair. “Really? Yet he has yet to do any of his own laundries.” “MOM!” She shushed him as you giggled like a child. “Oh, that’s a pretty necklace you have there.” Leia walked towards Y/N who began to beam. “Thanks, Mrs. Solo. My boyfriend gave it to me for Christmas. He couldn’t wait.” Both she and Leia giggled. “Sounds about right, Han couldn’t even wait a day after he picked up the ring.” She smiled at her hand and Y/N gushed about how beautiful it was. From the corner, Kylo watched with warm eyes, his best friend and mother talking about wedding rings. A strange feeling was whirling in his stomach at the sight. “Yeah, we are waiting for this one to ask for it for Rey.” This quickly pulled Kylo out of his gaze as he concentrated on your face, he expected to see some type of disgust or disappointment but instead, you were just happy.

* * *

Some time had passed between then and now, Leia stood on the stops patrolling the two teens like a warden. “I’ll be back, you two. Behave!” Leia said leaving her post. Kylo waited until he could hear his mother’s footsteps before asking you the question that’s been gnawing at the back of his mind.”W-why are you grounded?” You turned to see him staring at you. You chuckled a little before starting: “After the match on Tuesday, we all went out to eat and then the movies and I went past curfew.” You laughed but Kylo didn’t find this funny. “Y/N, I don’t think you should be joking about Juney getting you in trouble.” He stated. Your (y/e/c) eyes shined in front of him. “It wasn’t like that. He rushed me home and I didn’t have my key so he rushed me to Daddy’s firm and apologized for making me late and it was only five minutes past. It was so funny. Even Daddy thought so! He told Juney every day for every minute. But, it’s nothing serious. If it was, do you think I would be here?” You questioned him and he just shook his head. “Look what I found!” You were peering into a box. Kylo came up to you as your revealed two colorful recorders. A wide smile spread across his face; taking the red one, he blew the dust off. “I can’t believe you still have these, especially mine.” Your eyes scanned the plastic instrument. Your heart tugged and you didn’t know if it was from happiness that he kept it or sadness because you gave it to him before you moved away when you were younger. (Y/e/c) eyes looked up solemnly. “I’m sorry Benji. I didn’t want to leave you.” You sighed.

Kylo sat on a sturdy box as his mind drifted to that day you two were practicing for the Christmas show. It was in this basement when Han came down to tell the kids to stop and Y/N’s mother wanted to see her. You gave him your recorder and told him ‘you’d be back’. He watched you, unknowingly, climb those stairs for the last time. He waited for you, recorders in hand until Han called for him and told her she wasn’t going to come back. Apart of him felt that his resentment towards his father came from her. From the first time Han scolded his strong attachment to the girl, that moment seemed like Han finally getting his way and removing Y/N from his life. As time went on, he became insecure, her being his only friend, he thought she did this; that it was her fault. But it was proven wrong every time she came back, yet he still couldn’t shake that feeling. So when those words came out her mouth, he knew that the situation was bigger than both of them. They were just children, even still. Standing from his spot he sauntered towards her. His large hand enveloped hers as they both felt their heart beat against each other’s chest. “It’s not your fault.” His breath fanned against her cheek. “But you can do me the honor of playing ‘Jingle Bells’ with me.” A toothy smile made his eyes shine brightly in this dim room and you swore this was the happiest you’ve seen him. “Okay,” you nodded.

* * *

“What is that sound?” Han asked the guys who just ignored it. “No,” He hushed them. “I know that sound.” Han became paranoid the more the high-pitch squeals rejoiced. Everyone else thought maybe it was a busted pipe but soon the sound came together to be an off-putting Christmas song. “No one look!” Slamming his cards down he made his way to the basement where he saw the two teens smiling as they butcher ‘We Wish You A Merry Christmas’. It reminded him of when they were children, that smile was quickly wiped away as an off-note screeched through the air. “ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! Don’t start this again!” Han startled them. “Come on upstairs, no more concerts.” He told them and waited for them to follow him. As the three of them made upstairs, they saw Luke, Mr. Kenobi, and Mr. L/N getting up. “Oh did you lose money that fast?” Han joked. “My wife just called, they need me at the hospital.” Rey’s father said. “I’m broke.” Luke shrugged. “Sounds like my daughter has caused enough trouble down there so, we should be going.” Your father said. You waved goodbye to the men in the kitchen and the ones in the hallway. “Tell your mom I said bye, Benji.” You wrapped your small arms around his middle as he pulled you into him closer, cherishing this moment. You pulled back and tugged on his hair. “OW!”  “You need a haircut.” You teased. “Thank you, kid. I’ve been telling him that.” Han joked. Kylo watched as his dad let everyone out before his attention was on him. “Come hang with us in the kitchen.” Han dropped his arm around his son.

With his hands in his pocket, Kylo went along with his father. “Where is Mom?” He questioned. “She went to get us some cakes from Dex’s, join us before she scolds you for not cleaning.” He patted his son’s shoulder. Kylo dropped both recorders on the table and just stared at them. Lando began to deal the cards. “You alright there kid?” He asked. “Yeah.” Kylo nodded. The silence set in once more as they looked at their cards. His Uncle Chewie was the first time to initiate the conversation. “So Rey is your girlfriend, right?” Ben nodded. “And Y/N is your friend.” “Best friend.” Kylo corrected. Chewie just shook his head. “How long have you two been together?” Chewie asked. “All my life,” Kylo mumbled. The three men looked at each other knowing that, that was not the girl they were asking about. “How’d you two meet?” Lando asked. “We went to preschool together. She was my first friend, my only friend.” He picked up the top card from the deck. “Do you remember how you met her?” Chewie asked. “No…she’s just been there for as long as I could remember.” The corner of his lips tugged up. “She almost drowned,” Han said. Kylo’s eyes looked up at his father. “What?” “They asked how you met, she almost drowned, you met Rey because you saved her from drowning,” Han said as everyone’s eyes were on the boy. It was in that moment he finally realized, they weren’t talking about you.

“Ben,” He turned to his left to look at him. “Do you want to start from the beginning or just all the recent stuff?” Uncle Chewie inquired. Soft brown eyes looked at the man in front of him, his father, for a right answer. Han nodded. So Kylo spilled everything, from every little fight with Rey to all the big ones with you; he talked about homecoming, Juney, the party, Thanksgiving, everything! The game was long forgotten as the men listened to him. “Sounds to me like your mind’s made up,”Chewie said. “Loud and clear.” Lando squeaked. “You’re in love with Y/N.” Kylo looked up with unconvincing eyes as he shook his head no. “Yes!” Chewie and Lando said in unison. He looked down before asking the inevitable. “What do I do?” His lips were bright pink as he bit back the tears that threatened to fall. And of course, his gaze fell on Han. “Well, I think it’s time everyone goes home.” Han stood up collecting the poker supplies. Lando and Chewie groaned because they knew the conversation was only going to get serious once they left. Sending Kylo good luck, they left. Kylo just remained in his seat as his father silently cleaned up.

“If you’re going to yell at me, I’m not in the mood,” Kylo spoke bluntly. Han froze giving his son a look, he wanted to scold him but seeing those now bloodshot eyes and how the situation affected him, he couldn’t. “I can’t tell you what to do.” Han sighed. “Next year, you’ll be in college and a job, you’ll be a man. And the only thing I can do is prepare for you to be a good one.” Kylo watched as his father leaned against the counter. “You know you’re the only guy I know that liked someone for almost the same amount of time they’ve been living?” Han joked to lighten the mood, but it didn’t work. “Look, kid, I know I’m hard on you when it comes to her but I didn’t think of it as something…this serious. Right now, you’re in the worst position because of Rey. It’s been a year and you two have been so steady and since the arrival of Y/N I don’t see or hear about Rey from you at all.” Han told Kylo. “We aren’t the same.” Kylo shook his head. “I thought being with her would make me better, the person everyone wanted me to be because everyone hates who I’ve become. Rey is constantly trying to get me to be someone I’m not! And then there is Y/N who just makes me feel like I don’t have to be anyone but myself. Her and Juney are so real with each other, they take each other and all flaws. And I-I just want that, I want something real and I want it with her!” The tears streamed down Kylo’s reddening face. Han rubbed circles on his son’s back. “Well, there’s no winning in this. You can either keep hurting yourself and stay quiet, or speak up, but others might get hurt too.” Kylo looked up at his dad. Footsteps could be heard approaching before Leia appeared. “Where did everybody go?” She held the layered chocolate cake in her hand and then gave Han the evil eye. “Why’d you make my big boy cry?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.: Can you tell I’m growing into someone who isn’t affected by past relationships?


	22. The Nutcracker Prince & The Rat King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “The beauty of a woman must be seen from in her eyes because that is the doorway to her heart, the place where love resides.” ~Audrey Hepburn

Y/N walked in with her books secured tightly under her arm and two large bags as she tried her best to walk towards the Knights who were perched up on their black cars like vultures. “Ho, ho, ho, MERRY CHRISTMAS!” She smiled as they were startled. “Y/N, woah!” Juney was soon by your side helping you. All the others followed, not to help but to see what was in the bags. Kylo was the last one as his lips tugged up as he enjoyed seeing your smile but his eyes still showed the pain. “Mama, why didn’t you tell me you wanted to bring these in today?” Juney took one bag as you began to dig in the other. You just shrugged. “I wanted it to be a surprise Plus I’ll be going to New York and won’t have the chance.” You began to hand out the assigned bags to each member, including Juney who was shocked. All he knew was that she wanted to get the Knights gift; he didn’t know what it was or that he was getting one. You stood there smiling at everyone holding their gifts unsure if they should open it. “Okay, now!” You shouted. Like, little boys, they tore at the bags with wild excitement. Putzie was the first to open it. “A pin?”

You nodded as all the boys stared at you in confusion. “Well, I know it seems silly, but Principal Skywalker informed me of the increase of attendance and grades from you all, seeing how the Knights have “requirements and meetings” I convinced him to make it an actual club.” You smiled. “So you guys can put it down for college and get credit for it, I know I seem like a nerd but, you guys have done so much for me, it’s the least I can do, well I had good intentio-” Your rambling was cut off as the group rushed to hug you. “PRINCESS!” They all said, exaggerating by making crying sounds. You just laughed at their silliness. When they removed themselves you fixed your hair and watched them pin it on each other and talk excitedly about it. Kylo walked over to you with a smirk. “Good job, Princess.” He said. She smiled sweetly up at him taking the pin from his hand and pinning it on him. “There’s an extra pin in your bag, for Rey, so she can be an honorary Knight.” Kylo’s somber eyes watched you intently. “Putzie and Kenickie have one too.” Your (y/e/c) eyes fell onto his. “You didn’t have to.” He shook his head. “I don’t want to cause any problems.” Your arms fell down to your side. “Also I made Finn an honorary Knight because he helped me get everything in order and he’s Juney’s best friend.” Kylo couldn’t get over that fact.

Before Kylo could speak, the other Knights were coming to present you something, horribly wrapped, with Juney in the middle. “What…is that?” You asked skeptically to accept. But everyone insisted. You took the heavy, flimsy gift in your arms and began to unwrap it. The boys watched with bright eyes, they were more excited than you! Dropping the gift on the hood of the car, her hands flew to her mouth. Her eyes glazed over as tears began to fill in her eyes. The boys furrowed her brows, they had FINALLY gotten her a leather jacket and she was crying. “Y/N,” Juney gulped. “Are you-” Before he could finish you began to laugh. “I love it so much, you guys!” The tears were streaking from your mascara as you pulled the jacket to get a better view. It was a fading black boyville aviator jacket with the famous Knights of Ren sword with a gold crown. “Um…it’s my old jacket and we got someone to cut it down to your size, that’s what took so long,” Juney said. “And I thought you should have a crown, well.” Kylo shrugged. Slipping the jacket on you looked at all the boys and couldn’t fight back the smile. “All you need is a pin,” Sonny said. Within seconds, Kylo was reaching into his bag and pulling out his extra pin. “Here.” Juney cutting him to the chase. “You can wear mine until you get yours.” His fingers carefully pinned it on your lapel. Kylo watched the couple as they smiled softly at each other. The school bell rang alerting everyone that they needed to disperse. “Come on, Mama, let’s show you off.” Juney kissed your cheek.

* * *

Kylo walked down the crowded hallways, towering over most. The red bag burned in his hand as he saw Rey at turning the corner down the hallway. Picking up his pace, he was to able to catch her as the people started to go into the classrooms. “Rey!” He called out and she turned with a bright smile. Kylo forced a smile on his lips as she made her way towards him with a skip. “Hi, Ben!” She cooed, gently pressing a kiss to his lips. Her hazel eyes looked down catching the shimmer of the small red gift bag. Her heart began to skip a beat. “Ben…what’s that?” She said breathlessly. “It’s for you.” He gave it to her. This time a genuine smile appeared on his face as she rummaged through the bag like a child. Her expression soon dropped when the pin was held in between her fingers. “A pin?” She spat, then she looked at the lapel of his leather jacket; noticing another gold pin next to the Golden Apple she had given him. “You have got to be kidding me.” She laughed. “Luke really allowed this to happen?” Kylo was taken aback. “Excuse me?” Kylo asked. “The Knights of Ren are a club? Really? How is that possible?! How do you even qualify as a club?! All you guys do is race and hang out. There’s no way that’s an acceptable requirement.” She berated him.

Time slipped pass them as a quarrel had risen from the blatant disrespect she had shown not only you or his friends but him. “Why don’t you want me to succeed?!” Kylo asked. “I do want you to succeed, but not by giving you something you don’t even work for!” She yelled. “Yeah, ok, we don’t work for it. Do you know that there has been an increase in attendance and grades? Kenickie is the assistant to Mr. Bowmani in mechanics and woodshop and Juney just placed Hoth in the championship for wrestling!” She just rolled her eyes. “Things that a student is supposed to do! And they’re not you, what have you done?!” She fired. “Well if you ever fucking asked you would’ve known I’ve been doing well in Tekka’s class and was asked to write the essay for the National High School Essay Contest to represent our school! But you would never know because you never ask me about anything!” His voice boomed in the empty hallway. It was only a matter of time before someone heard and that someone was Juney. Juney heard and watched as the two were in each other’s faces. “Hey!” He yelled gaining their attention sauntering closer. Rey shot an angry glare at the man. “You two alright?” He looked between. “Yes, now if you can just.” Rey pushed Juney back. “Don’t touch me.” He scoffed. “I didn’t, you were in my way.” She lied. He squinted his eyes at her. “Listen, I don’t tolerate people pushing around my friends and I sure as hell don’t tolerate people pushing me around.” He told her.

“Ben!” Her eyes widened at her boyfriend. Kylo went to step in but was stopped by Juney’s hand. “No, if you want to start something, finish it. Don’t let Ben save your battles.” He spat. Rey’s nostrils flared as an evil looked set in her eyes. “You’re nothing special.” She said deadly. “A nobody with nowhere to go who latches on to people to get somewhere. You did that with Ben, your girlfriend, and Finn. You’ve made Finn a traitor just so you could get on a team and have a club.” Juney stepped forward. “You don’t know me and you definitely don’t get to talk about my girlfriend or my best friend like that, just because you’re bitter because your dream life is falling apart at the seams and everyone else is happy, except you.” They stared each other down before Juney back down. “Come on, Kylo,” Juney ordered Kylo who followed leaving an angry, teary-eyed Rey alone in the hallway. The boys made their way outside to the empty bleachers. The breeze combed their hair as they just watched nature around them. Amber eyes looked to his right. “You okay man?” “What?” “I said, are you, okay man?” Juney asked again. “You haven’t said anything, it’s been almost 20 minutes.” Kylo still remained silent. “Yeah, I just-” He rubbed his eyes. “Look I don’t like getting involved in other people’s relationship because I hate when people do it to me, but you and Rey are just, I don’t know you’re not the best for each other,” Juney said. “How long have you two been together?” “A year,” Kylo asked. “It’s been a good year. But maybe that was your time stamp. The way you two treat each other is not good. I don’t like talking about women because my mom taught me to respect them-” Kylo cut Juney off. “She’s a bitch.” They both chuckled. “You said it!” Juney put up his hands and continued. “Her character is just so messed up man. I hate the way she treats you, man, like if you’re dumb or something. And Finn, did you know her and Poe are trying to get him kicked out of the Apples because he helped me? Who is that petty? And don’t even get me started on Y/N.” He rolled his eyes. “I know,” Kylo said. “Kylo things need to change. You need to talk to her before things turn sour.” Juney told him. Kylo looked him over surprised that Juney, of all people, was willing to help him. Especially because the torment in his heart was because of Y/N. “Also I really want to apologize for being like that but,” Juney growled. “She was really testing my patience. And I’m surprised you didn’t fight me; if someone was talking to Mama like that, end of them.” Juney faked a punch. Kylo just nodded. “Yeah…but she needed to be knock down,” Kylo said.

* * *

Later that day, after school, Kylo found himself standing at your front door. His brown eyes met yours as the large door swung open. “Hi, c-can I come in?” He stammered. “Sure,” you moved to the side. He was surprised you had let him in, it was getting pretty late and was pretty sure that if anyone else answered, would be turned away. He followed your barefooted steps into the kitchen. “Do you want some cake?” You asked him. “No, I-I just wanted to talk.” He slid into one of the seats. You nodded, following suit, getting yourself some cake. Once again his eyes studied all of your movements from the way your fingers gently brushed along the sterling silver knife to you shaking the (y/h/c) hair out of your face. “About what?” “Huh?” Kylo shook out of his trance to see your wide eyes staring up at him eating cake. “I want to break up with Rey.” He told you straightforward. “Oh!” the fork clashed against the plate. “W-what brought this on?” You asked. “We haven’t been getting along too well and I just feel like our time is up.” He sighed. “Benji, I mean, I-I, did you have time to think about this?” You asked. He watched your features soften as you breathed slowly, even in the kitchen light you glowed; a smile threatened to appear. “For some time now.” He hummed. “I-I don’t know what to say” You shook your head. “You said it yourself, we’re miserable a-and I couldn’t even tell you what I liked about her.” He justified his reasons. His hands found his way to yours.“I just want what Juney…and you have.” You sucked in a breath before speaking. “Benji, I want the same for you. You know your happiness means a lot to me.” Just that simple confession made Kylo’s heart swell. “And you know how I feel about Rey, but just be gentle with her, she seems so fragile. You’ve guys have been together for a long time and I don’t know if you want to throw all of that away because of a rough time. You were just talking about marrying her.” “I know.” He responded. “Just…just be gentle and do it in a way that you guys can come back, even if it’s just friends, ok? You guys just might need a break.” Your fingers threaded through his dark hair. He hummed from the feeling of her touch and nodded. “I promise.”

* * *

Kylo pulled up to his house to see a navy car parked across from it. Slowly pulling into the driveway, he looked through his mirror to see Rey getting out. He sighed as he prepared himself for whatever was going to happen. Getting out of the truck, they made their way towards each other. “Ben,” She whispered as she looked down. He didn’t say anything. “Ben, I’m sorry. I really I am.” Her breath hitched as he showed her no emotion. Tears started to well in her eyes. “Ben, please don’t do this to me, I’m sorry! I love you so much, I don’t want to lose you. I’m sorry if it seems like if I don’t, it’s just that, I-I just want so much for you!” She began to break down. “I feel like I don’t make you happy anymore like you don’t want me around.” Those words stirred something within Kylo because he knew how that felt. “And ever since your new friends came it’s been going horribly. If preparing for college and grades wasn’t enough stress, I felt I had to compete for your attention. I never meant to be so horrible but all the comparisons got to my head, I’m sorry Ben, please forgive me.” Her hands flew to her face. It would be cruel to just watch her cry and not console her. She paused when she felt warmth surrounded her. She looked up to see warm brown eyes. He looked her over once more before pulling her closer. If what she was saying was true, then maybe he could find his way back to Rey.

* * *

Y/N sat on the bed as Phasma and her mother brought in her dress. “Thank you, Ms. Christie.” You smiled at Phasma’s mother. “Nothing but the best for my second daughter.” Her red nails squished your cheeks making you smile. She left the room and you unzipped the dress. “Oh, wait this isn’t my dress!” You exclaimed. She was already gone but Phasma was coming in. “Everything alright?” Phasma asked. “Your mom gave me the wrong dress.” You told her and she came to observe. A small smirk found its way to her lips. “No, this is your dress,” Phasma answered. “No, it’s not. This is whi-” “Don’t tell him I told you but Juney got you this dress.” Phasma told you and you were speechless. “He asked me to help to make every part of tonight as special as possible and he knew that my mom made all your formal dresses, so I just.” She shrugged. You couldn’t help the tears that began to form in your eyes; rushing over you hugged her. “I love you so much, Phas. Thank you for everything.” You told her. When you pulled back her blue eyes were teary as well. “Stop Doll, you’re going to make me cry.” She laughed. A tear slipped down as you laughed, commencing her tears to fall as well. “Alright, alright, stop so I can do your makeup. Juney will be here any minute. Can’t have you looking like a big ol’ baby.” Phasma teased.

* * *

Juney jumped out of the Chevy making his way to the gates with a corsage in hand. “Come on, we are going to be late!” He yelled over his shoulder. James and Teddy struggled to match Juney’s steps but finally did as they approached Mr. L/N who was setting up the camera outside. “Well, if it isn’t the Smiths.” Your father turned to greet them. “MR. L/N!” The two little boys ran up to hug him. “Oh, you two are getting so big!” He told them. “But Mr. L/N you just saw us!” James exclaimed. “I know! And you’re bigger than last time.” The boys laughed at him. “Juney,” Mr. L/N nodded. “You look nice son.” Juney’s cheeks slightly reddened. “Thank you, sir. A-and thank you for watching my brothers while we are at the dance.” Juney said. Mr. L/N laid a hand on his shoulder. “No problem son. If you need anything, just let me know, okay?” “Okay.” He smiled. “May we see Y/N, please?” Teddy politely asked. Mr. L/N smiled. “She’s still getting ready. But, she should be down soon.” Phasma’s mother walked out and greeted Juney and his brothers. They conversed for a few before Phasma was walking out. “Hi, Juney!” She smiled. “Hey, Phas thanks again, I couldn’t have done it without you.” He hugged the girl. “Anything for Y/N, you know that. And the way you treat her. Honestly, you’re the only guy I trust my best friends heart with.” She squeezed him. They parted and Phasma set up her Kodak cine. “Now get ready because I will capture when you cry.” She teased and he rolled his eyes.

Your pink satin heels were the first to be seen as you stepped over the threshold. The sun illuminated the crystals that were scattered on the white ruffled tulle that swung with every step you took. The white satin wrapped around your waistline, accentuating her figure; while the sweetheart neckline was perfect to show off your garnet pendant. Nothing could prepare Juney for the swell in his heart and the sound of blood rushing to his ears. He could feel himself gaining weak knees and with one gentle breeze, could be blown away. You smiled up at him and he lost it. A smile broke on his face and so did a few tears. Phasma smiled at her camera for capturing this moment. “Well,” you spun around. “What do you think?” What could he say? What possibly could he say to describe the sight in front of him? Not one word was enough! Not beautiful in every language could even come close. You watched as he just stared deeply into your eyes, lips smiling but struggling to find words. Slowly, you wrapped your arms around him and laid your head on his chest. “Thank you, Juney.” He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you tightly. Resting his head on top of yours as he thanked God, Jesus, and his disciples for bringing you into his life.

“Alright, pictures everyone!” Mr. L/N yelled out. The couple turned forward posing for the camera. There were so many pictures of you and your dad, you and Phasma; Phasma, her mom, and you, Juney and his brothers, and you, Juney, and his brothers. “Y/N I got you a gift!” James told you. “It’s an ornament I m-” Teddy covered his mouth. “We said it was a secret!” He whispered to his brother. Y/N chuckled. “It’s ok, we can put it on the tree before we leave. Now let’s take this picture.” “I want to be picked up by Y/N!” James whined. Juney rolled his eyes. “She’s wearing white, she can’t carry you.” As he scooped his younger brother up. Teddy stood in front. “Careful Teddy, don’t step on her shoes, they’re pink,” Juney told him. Teddy nodded. Your left hand fell on Teddy’s shoulder as he smiled up at you. They all smiled looking like the cutest little family. Y/N felt Teddy tense underneath her palm. “Are you alright?” You asked. Looking up you saw a big man and a woman following him through the gate. You turned to Lucky to see him in an angry daze, as well as James visibly disturbed. “Well butter my butt and call me a biscuit! I didn’t believe that you were actually going to a dance!” The big man shouted.

Everyone turned to see them. The man approached Mr. L/N. “Hello, I’m William Albert Smith, Sr., of Smith Hotels and conglomerate, this here is my wife Vanessa, and those three are my kin.” He pointed at the boys. Mr. L/N just nodded. “Nice to meet you, Mr. Smith, I’m (Y/Father’s Full/N), United States Defense Attorney and that there is my daughter.” Mr. L/N smiled. Mr. Smith hummed. “Well, I hate to be a bother but, I came to retrieve my boys.” He talked about the two little ones. “Oh it’s fine they’re not bothering anyone.” Your father told him. “Well, it would be terrible if I didn’t take them off your hands before they did.” Mr. Smith might’ve sounded calm but Mr. L/N could hear the underlying tone. “Oh no, Mr. Smith, it really isn’t a problem. You have wonderful kids. I don’t mind watching James and Teddy while Juney is out having fun, he deserves a break.” Your father still held his stance. Juney’s father snorted. “A break?! He won’t hit a lick at a snake!” He laughed. “Maybe it’s a hereditary thing.” Your father snarked, quickly shutting him up. “Well, can I send my son off?” Mr. L/N moved out the way to let him go. Mr. Smith walked up to his boys who melted into you and Juney. Both Juney and his dad held a strong gaze as he grew closer. “Son,” He said spat. “Pop,” Juney said. The younger two seemed to hold their breath. “Are you going to introduce me to your Sugah?” He asked. Juney’s grip tightened around your waist. “This is Y/N, Y/N this is my father.” The two didn’t stop looking at each other until he reached for your hand and kissed it. “Such a beautiful girl, guess there’s someone home up there.” He joked. You nodded. “Thank you, Mr. Smith. Nice to meet you.” Mr. Smith turned to James. “You want to stay here?” “Yes, Papa.” He nodded. He then asked Teddy the same thing who said nothing. All eyes were on him, so he knew he couldn’t do anything. He turned and moved toward Mr. L/N. “Much obliged for taken an interest in my kin.” He snarked before leaving.

* * *

Juney held your hand as he leads you to the gym where Poe was waiting. Poe’s eyes widened at the sight of you. “Hi!” He did a double take before looking down. “You look beautiful Y/N!” You smiled. “Thanks, Poe.” Juney hit his arm. “Ay man, it’s ok. Look, just don’t touch.” He said as he led you through the door. Your breath was caught in your throat as you took in the beautiful scenery. “Juney, you did all of this?” You looked all over the gym that was now turned into a winter wonderland. He just shrugged. “These are my ideas and Poe made them real.” You just shook your head at the amazing man in front of you. “I just wanted us to enjoy this without all of the other people because you know lines.” He giggled pulling your hand toward the photographers. The woodshop had created a beautiful one-dimensional sled with a beautiful backdrop. The pair took pictures there before the band started to play the opening of Elvis Presley’s ‘Loving You’. “Come on, let’s dance.” Juney pulled you to the middle of the empty floor. Your hands found their place around his neck as he swayed you two back and forth with his hands gently on your waist. The band leader began to sing and you rolled your eyes. “Of course you would have to choose an Elvis song for us to dance to.” You whispered. “You need to respect the King!” He said defensively. You looked into his amber eyes, smiling as you got lost in the fiery swirls. “Do you want to know why I chose white for your dress?” You nodded. “Everything is white and no one in their right mind would, but you,” He spun you around. “My little ballerina needed to stand out from the crowd.” He pressed a kiss to your lips. “Juney time’s up, people are arriving!” Poe yelled cutting the couples time short. Eyelashes fluttered to stare deeply into each other’s eyes. “Thank you for all of this Juney.”

* * *

Kylo and Rey walked into the gym with their mind completely blown! Kylo would be lying if he said he wasn’t in awe of the scene in front of him. “POE!” Rey called out. “This is amazing! There’s a sled for the pictures, the snowflakes, the snow!” “There’s fucking penguins looking like they’re serving us!” Kylo laughed. Rey smacked his chest with her matching midnight blue clutch. “I know, thanks. But this was all Juney.” He smiled. Rey rolled her eyes. “I know you worked together but-” “No, no, no, it was all him. I just made it possible because I’m the president.” He said. Rose walked over to join them. “Hi, Kylo; Rey, hi, you look gorgeous!” Rose exclaimed. Rey twirled in her long sleeve midnight blue sateen dress. “You think so? Thank you! I love the flower.” She touched the large pink flower that was pinned to the bodice of her pink gown. “Thanks! I saved you all a seat, come on.” They all followed Rose. Some time had passed and Kylo didn’t see you. He wasn’t really looking because if he was, he would’ve got up and looked. But he just sat by Rey and listen to her and Rose gossip. “Yeah, Finn even took Marty Maraschino as his date!” Rose exclaimed. “Really? Wow, he’s really changed.” Rey tsked. Kylo could hear the Finn’s named being called. On the other side of the dance floor, he could see his Knights, Pink Ladies, and Finn all at one table squeezed up having fun. Finn had the biggest smile he had ever seen. Kylo felt a sour taste in his mouth. Not one of his Knights had even said hi or looked for him as long as he’s been there. And how could they be so buddy-buddy with Finn when last year they hated him for trying to talk to Rey? “Are you serious? White?” Rey scoffed. “Yes! She’s wearing a white dress!” Rose exclaimed. “She’s going to look like a snowman.” Rey laughed. “Not going to lie, Rey, Y/N looks beautiful. Like a princess. Even if she doesn’t win tonight, she’ll still be the belle of the ball.” Rose told her friend. “No, tonight it’s between Angel or me, it’s a couple thing: longevity. Her and Juney have been together for like a month.” She snorted. This caught Kylo’s attention. White; he’s scanned the crowd and he saw no such color, which meant you were the only one wearing it. So why was it so hard to find you?

Juney and Poe made their way to the makeshift stage to announce the winners. “Hello, everyone,” Poe said eloquently. “How’s everyone feeling tonight? We are the ones that made all this possible so tell me how you feelin’?” Juney took the mic and everyone began to yell. “So we are here to announce the Nutcracker Prince and Sugar Plum Princess,” Poe said. “Or Fairy as my lovely girlfriend has corrected us.” Juney pointed to the crowd. Kylo followed everyone’s gaze to see your beautiful glowing smile and shiny curls that cascaded to your shoulders as you waved. “Now for the moment, we’ve all been waiting for,” Poe said as Juney opened the envelope. A lazy smile fell on his lips before he grabbed the mic. “Aw, Mama, it’s us.” He showed the crowd and everyone went wild. People were pushing you up there chanting their names. Kylo stared in awe as your beautiful form sauntered onto the stage in your white dress. You accepted the tiara as you turned to wave at the crowd like a blushing bride. Kylo felt his heart stop; you looked so ethereal. Juney placed his crown on his head. “Babe it’s crooked.” You went to fix it. “No, it adds style.” He moved back making you laugh. He took the mic one more time. “As your new king, I just would like to thank all my loyal subjects without you this would’ve never been possible.” Everyone began to laugh as you took the mic from him. “I’m sorry about that, I’ll make sure he doesn’t get this again. Thanks for choosing us though!” You handed it back to Poe and left the stage with Juney. “Oh my God, we won!” He hugged you in excitement and you laughed. “And now the couple will have their dance,” Poe said, which made Juney freeze. You looked back at him with furrowed brows. “What’s wrong?” “Mama, you know I don’t dance. That’s why I brought you here before.” He looked like a little baby, you couldn’t help but smile. “Um, hi, we’d really like it if you all join us.” Y/N spoke to the crowd. “You all look so beautiful, we all deserve this moment!” No one could resist your charm and follow in your suggestion. Juney held on tightly to you as they swayed in the middle of the crowded floor. The band leader began to sing The Flamingos ‘I Only Have Eyes For You’ as amber eyes locked with (y/e/c) to create a love connection. You gasped as snowflakes and glitter fell from the sky and covered the both of you. “This really is a magical night, huh?” Juney whispered. You just nodded, getting lost once again in those amber eyes you loved so.

But it didn’t last long as angry voices began to rise. The pair, like many others, parted and made their way through the crowd to see Kylo and Rey arguing. “I-I can’t do this anymore.” Kylo shook his head. “You can’t do this! You’ve just drained me for almost half a year!” Rey yelled. “What can you do?!” “NOT THIS!” Kylo yelled. “Y-you’re so fucking- URGH! I just want to bash my skull in!” He pulled at his hair. “Just say it! I bet you can’t!” Rey provoked him. “I’M BREAKING UP WITH YOU!” His shoulders scrunched up. “I can’t fucking take it, you’re like a controlling bitch! I’m done I don’t want to be with you.” He said. Tears welled in her eyes as she stared at him with hurt. It was then that Kylo realized the crowd around them and his eyes fell on you, who also looked hurt. “Y/N, I’m sorry,” Kylo said. You, as well as others, were taken aback. Why was he apologizing to you? Rey broke down and ran out of the dance. “Rey,” you whispered and followed her. Kylo went but was stopped by Juney who followed you out. Y/N followed a distraught Rey into the hallway and caught up with her. “Hey, they come here.” You caught her and guided her to the girls’ bathroom. Kicking all the girls out you helped clean her face and to help console her. Juney stood guard making sure no one, specifically Kylo came. Y/N exited with Rey under her arm. “Juney is it ok if we take her home?” You asked him. “Yeah, yeah, yeah.” He profusely nodded his head. He helped the girls to the car.

* * *

“It’s right over there.” You pointed to Rey’s house as you remembered it from that one night. Parking in front of it, he went to help you. “No, it’s ok. I got it.” You told him. You helped Rey to her door and Juney watched in awe as you helped someone who has been out to get you since the beginning. You were too good for this world. You rang the doorbell and waited for an answer. Just your luck, it was both of her parents. “Mr. Kenobi, Mrs. Kenobi.” You nodded. Her mother quickly reached for her. “She’s fine. Well, physically she’s fine. But, I think it’s best if she told you.” You told Mr. Kenobi. He looked you up and down before thanking you. You let out a breath after he closed the door and you returned to the car. The drive to your house was extremely awkward as the two of you tried to figure what happened. “I just, I just can’t believe he did that, like that!” You said. Juney shook his head focusing on the road. “It was crazy mean.” “Yeah,” You agreed. “I mean, Benji always had a snappy side to him, but that? I’ve never seen Benji like that before, it was almost like he was another person.” You turned to Juney as he parked. “Well, Mama, he isn’t. He’s Kylo now, he said it himself.” Juney hated to break it to you, but this sweet child you had known since pre-school was long gone and replaced by Kylo Ren. And it that moment you had finally realized it; your Benji was gone.

Your train of thought was cut short as Juney hand you a gift. “Juney,” You said breathlessly. “I thought we said after New York?” “I know, I know, I just have terrible patience.” He nudged you to open and you did. “I-I hope you like it, I’ve been working on it since I met you. I hope that’s not creepy, but it is.” He nervously chuckled. Your jaw dropped as your eyes scanned the gift. “Did you- did you draw this?” You asked and he nodded. “All of this?” He nodded once more. “Juney it’s me! Like a whole bunch of me’s!” You chuckled. The picture frame held a large canvas of your eyes, your hands, profiles, your smiles, you mad, you happy and he had captured it perfectly, just various drawings of you. “I really like to draw and I want to go to school for art in France.” He told you. “Really, Juney? That’s amazing, you’re amazing, you’ll get in!” You weren’t lying. “Thanks.” He blushed. “I know someone at a school that could get me in, but with my probation, it will be hard. I don’t mean to, but do you think your dad could help me with a letter or something?” He asked. “Of course! Daddy loves you Juney!” You kissed him and he kissed you back. “As much as I would love to continue this, your Daddy will kill me and my brothers are probably driving him wild!” He pulled back from the kiss.  

* * *

The teens entered the house to see Mr. L/N waiting in the living room with two sleeping boys. “You guys are back a little later than expected.” He questioned. Juney blushed and you rolled your eyes. “We had to drop a friend off, she lost her ride,” You told him. Your father nodded. “Well, your brothers tried to wait up, but they couldn’t. I would hate for you to deal with two cranky kids. There are guest rooms prepared. We’d all leave tomorrow when we go the airport.” Mr. L/N told Juney. “Really? I don’t mean to impose, but that would be great.” Juney accepted the offer. Juney scooped up Teddy and your father, James. “One room is fine, I’ll sleep in the middle. I’m quite used to it by now.” He told him. The guys made their way upstairs. “Oh Moonbeam, there’s someone waiting for you in the library.” Your father told you before you made your way toward the room. Looking inside, you could see Kylo standing in the middle looking around. You cleared your throat and he turned to look at you as if you were the Holy Grail itself. “Hi,” You said. “You look so beautiful Y/N.” Kylo sighed. “Thank you.” You sent him a soft smile. “I just wanted to give you your gift before you go to New York.”He moved closer to you. You stood there silently as he fumbled to get the small box out of his pocket. But, he was finally handing you the wrapped box with sweaty hands. You accepted and began to unwrap to reveal a black velvet box. Kylo’s heart was ready to leap out of his chest as he watched you open it. “I…I-I don’t know what to say?” You looked up into his soft brown eyes. “It’s beautiful.” “I-I’ll help you put it on.” His large fingers took the gift and grabbed your left hand. You swallowed thickly as his fingers brushed along yours. “I-I hope you like it. My cousins, Lando’s girls, help me with it.” He told you. You picked up your left hand to put your Tiffany’s bracelet into view to look at your new charm; a silver teddy bear with your’s and his’ initials. You sucked in a breath. “Thank you…Kylo.” You said with an almost sour face. Kylo’s brows furrowed. Kylo? No, he was Benji, you called him Benji because he’s YOUR Benji. Before he could question, your father had appeared. “I’ll see you out.” He said leading Kylo away from you. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as he watched you walk up the stairs never looking back. “Have a Merry Christmas, son.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.: Angry Kylo a la Adam Sackler. I guess I can stop tagging it as Kylo x Rey now, huh? I like posting two chapters of this.


	23. While You Were Away(Drabble)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We need more Phasma and Reader because boys are stupid. And they’re the real goals in this series.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think posting two chapters at a time is my thing.  
> slightly nsfw

Phasma sat on your bed painting her nails as you finished unpacking your suitcase. “Are you serious? Just like that, in front of everybody?” Her lips formed an ‘O’. Y/N shook her head. “Yeah, everyone was having so much fun and they started arguing and he just exploded.” You shrugged. “Well, he did always have a temper on him. Remember when he stole all your books because you weren’t giving him enough attention?” Phasma said. You sighed remembering him taking all your books and stashing them in the boy’s locker room because he felt you were ignoring him for your new friends. “I’m telling you, he’s bad news.” Phasma tsked. “And then he apologized to me! Of all the people and the poor girl cried her eyes out and we had to take her home.” You told her. “Did you really? That girl owes you her life after she’s been a bitch to you all year.” Phasma rolled her eyes. “I doubt it.” You shook your head walking to join her on the bed. “And then when I got home he was waiting for me.” Phasma blue eyes widen. “Who? Ben!” She asked and you nodded. “Oh no, you’re kidding me, Doll. What did he want, you to dump Juney and confess your love?” She scoffed. You just shrugged. “I don’t know but he gave me a gift.” You held up your wrist so she could see a new charm that adorned your bracelet.

Carefully her fresh painted hand held onto the little silver teddy that was connected to Tiffany’s bracelet that was identical to hers. “Wow, this is beautiful. It must’ve cost a pretty penny.” You agreed as you looked at the charm. “Yeah and I just got him a book he could write in.” Phasma began to laugh. “Oh, my two different ends of the spectrums. But it doesn’t matter because he’s not your boyfriend. So…what did the charming Mr. Smith get you?” Phasma wiggled her brows. A smile appeared on your face as you pulled the picture frame from your nightstand. “He drew this for me.” Phasma was in awe not only at how good he was but how you were so smitten with him. “Wow, this is amazing. And look at you!” She poked at your smiling face. “What did you get him?” She asked. “Well, I would show you but it’s already wrapped. But, I got him a white Gibson J-200, like the one Elvis had since he loves him so much.” You rolled your eyes. “Doll! That’s so sweet and he’s totally going to love you more than him. He’s going to flip!” Phasma exclaimed. “I hope so, his birthday is soon and I don’t know what to get him.” You sighed. “Well, there is one thing I’m pretty sure he’d be happy to get.” She said slyly.

“PHASMA!” You jumped off the bed and she just giggled. “You know he’s Catholic and saving himself, stop it.” You scolded her. She rolled her eyes. “Okay, you two good-looking people have never touched each other, okay.” Y/N was silent for too long and had Phasma jumping. “Y/N? No, you haven’t! And you didn’t tell me?” She pulled you next to her. “Well, the first time-” “THE FIRST TIME! Woah, woah, woah!” She exaggerated and you rolled your eyes. “The first time was a week or so after Halloween and he asked me to go to the park. It was that really hot day, so I wore one of those thin bras and we were making out and he just.” You squeezed your boobs. Her mouth dropped as she couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “Just like that he just grabbed your boobs?” Phasma asked quite loudly and you shushed her before your father could hear. “Well, no, he asked and I said ok.” You began to giggle. “He got so flustered because he thought we got caught when the police told him he dropped something.” Phasma laughed. “Ok, what was the next time?” She pushed. 

“We were late to the movies and ‘Night of the Hunter’ was playing, so it was packed! We were all the way in the back but you know how I am with horror films, I was all over him and he wasn’t complaining and then he got.” Your eyes widened. “NO, YOU DIDN’T! Did you?” Phasma gestured with her mouth. You shook your head. “No, I used my hand and he really enjoyed it.” Phasma saw your devilish smile and couldn’t believe what she was hearing! “You little minx!” She pushed you and you continued. “And after his match before the break.” “OH MY LORD!” Phasma fell back onto your bed. “This is too much to handle!” You just giggled. “My stories are nowhere as vivid as yours, Phas.” The girls giggled. “I can only imagine, continue.” She waved you. “Well, I was wearing those white shorts.” “THOSE WHITE SCALLOPED SHORTS!” She yelled. “You were asking for it, you little devil!” She hit you. You just laughed because she wasn’t lying. “His fingers traced the hem and then,” You shivered thinking back. “His fingers are so long and rough.” Phasma stared at you in such shock, she couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “You’re such a naughty little girl, oh my, I’m loving every minute of this!” Phasma pounced on you. “Please tell me there’s more?” She begged. “To be continued.” You bopped her nose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.: I had a little too much fun with this.


	24. It’s the Sixties, Times A Changin’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short.

Juney’s squinted his closed eyes as shade covered him. His long eyelashes fluttered open, focusing his amber eyes on none other than the love of his life: you. A small smile was placed on both of their lips as they gazed at each other. A giggle escaped Juney’s lips. “What?” Y/N whispered. He just shook his head; he didn’t think he’d ever get over you being in his life. You began to giggle at yourself. “What?” It was his turn to ask. “I’m hungry.” You began to laugh. Juney rolled his eyes; still leaning back on the green grass, his hand pushed back the flyaways in your hair and fixed the necklace that dangled from your neck. He pressed a quick kiss to your lips, “Come on, I guess I’ll feed you.” Juney jumped up and began to walk away. You jumped up and started to chase after him. “WOAH!” Juney turned around to see you fall right on your face and begin to laugh. Quickly, he made his way over and scooped her up. “What happened, Mama?” Her laugh started to dissipate. “I tried to jump on you and fell.” He rolled his eyes. “You’re so silly Mama.”

The couple sat across from each other at their regular both at Maz’s. “Thank you for spending time with me on my birthday.” Juney’s fingers interlocked with yours. A cheery smile took over your features, making Juney smile; he loved seeing your eyes sparkle. “You’re welcome Juney. I wish I could’ve gotten you a gift but-” You began to explain when he shook his head. “Nuh-uh, you being in my life is enough. And that guitar?! Mama, that counts as Christmas and Birthday, it was too special.” He smiled. The waitress came and placed the plate of fries in between them and they began to eat. “Did you start applying to colleges?” He cleared his throat. You nodded. “I applied to NYU, Parsons, LIM, and, of course, Columbia.” You ate another fry. “Where do you want to go?” He asked. You sat at the thought about it before answering. “Obviously Columbia for Daddy. But, I do like NYU. Parsons would be amazing, I’d go with Phasma, but LIM is closer to our apartment so.” You shrugged as Juney just laughed. “What?” “Y/N you just listed all of them.” He told you.

You deflated in your seat. “What’s wrong Mama?” Juney moved closer. “I-I don’t know where I want to go to school, I don’t know what I want to do. I just know I want to leave, go back to New York, or anywhere else.” You told him honestly. “I know what you mean. I’m thinking about going to college a little closer to California, though.” Your eyes widened. “What? No! You have to go to France, you’re amazing!” You pleaded. “I don’t think I can leave my brothers Y/N.” He sighed. You forgot about Teddy and James, and it made your heart hurt. “Maybe you can bring them with you. I mean you’re 19, you can adopt them a-and they can live with Daddy and me in New York. Daddy has lawyer friends, he’ll find a way.” You told him. “Y/N, I-I can’t do that to you guys. Your dad has already helped me out with the letter. I feel bad that I have to take it back.” Juney picked at the fries. “Nonsense, we love you and your brothers! And they could come with us to New York and I could take care of them until I find out what I want to do and we can visit you in France, we can take turns for holidays and summers.” You rambled on as a smile grew on Juney’s face.

“You’d do all that…for me?” He said breathless and you bit back a blushing smile. All you could do was nod, too embarrassed to speak. “I love you, Juney. I…am not one for marriage, but…I don’t mind spending the rest of my life with you.” You avoided his amber eyes that made butterflies soar in your stomach. “Well, I’m Catholic and I don’t mind going to hell for you.” You smacked his arm, you couldn’t believe what he just said. “Juney, I’m not that bad!” He just threw his head back in laughter. “You’re not bad at all Mama, you’re perfect. And I just want to make sure everything stays perfect. I’ll do anything for you.” His nose nuzzled against your cheek. “Just being you is enough.” Your fingers combed through his hair as you shuddered against your touch. “God, I don’t even know what I’d do without you.” He pressed his lips against your wrist. “And we’ll never find out. Now come on before we are late.”

* * *

Everyone knew James wasn’t the biggest fan of Juney, but ever since Y/N came along, they got better. One thing James hated was sharing and he really hated that he had to share his birthday with Juney. Also one of the reasons he hated Juney. Y/N and Juney strolled in hand and hand into the large backyard where the party was. It seemed like so many kids, many dressed as cowboys. “Y/N!” James screamed running across the yard. “Happy Birthday James!” You scooped him up and hugged him. James peppered kisses on her face as she laughed. Teddy silently made his way up to hug the girl. “Hello to you too, Mr. Theodore.” Your nails found your way through his hair as he hid his blush in your sweater. Juney smiled imagining that one day, this could be his reality. Holding both kids hands, you made your way over to an empty table where you sat and heard all about their Christmas vacation. James tightly wrapped his arms around your neck. “I missed you, Juney took too long.” He pouted and you laughed. “It’s his birthday too James.” You fixed the cowboy hat on his head.

“But I want it to be my birthday and I hate Juney.” He muttered into your sweater. Juney rolled his eyes, “Don’t say that, that’s not nice.” You told the little boy. “He’s your brother and he loves and cares very much about you.” James looked up with watery blue eyes. “I’m sorry.” He apologized. “You should be apologizing to him.” You pointed at Juney, who you then scolded for having a smug smile. “Sorry, Juney.” James said. Juney took him in his arms and squeezed him tight. “Let’s get you cleaned up.” You, James, and Juney made their way through the large Smith mansion to the bathroom. As you were waiting for the boys, your eyes were drawn to a large poster of a tan, amber-eyed beauty with the brightest smile. “She’s beautiful, right?” You jumped at the sound of Juney’s voice. He pushed the door open so you could move closer. “Yeah, she is.” “That’s Dorothy Lee, a famous lounge singer from D.C., my mother.” He smiled. Now that he said it, you could see the similarities. He was basically his mother’s twin! “You look just like her, Juney. You guys are so beautiful.” You smiled back at him. He took a few steps closer to you. “She would’ve liked you, you know?” He whispered. “Really?” He nodded. “In her diary, she wrote how she hoped that her future child has a life of unlimited happiness surrounded by love and truth. And I have that.” Juney’s full lips kissed your cheek. “With you.”

* * *

It was the Knights racing night and the first night everyone had been back from vacation. So everyone was talking about their Christmas. Kylo was the last one to pull up, his face with an irritable scowl amongst the smiling faces. This was not the best vacation; not only did it start off wrong with the whole dance, but he chipped his tooth and had to return to town to get it fixed and had to hang out with the new Three Musketeers: Kenickie, Juney, and Finn. What a mix? He thought as he watched them all laughing at Thunder Road. He couldn’t even believe Finn was now hanging out with them. He didn’t want to be here, but as the leader, he had too. He was content with just blending in until he saw your smile. His heart swelled at the sight of you wearing your leather jacket. He got out his car and made his way towards you. The closer he got the lighter he felt; all week he missed you so much and wanted to make everything right. “Hey,” He said and everyone stopped and looked at him. Kylo wasn’t the man of the hour at the moment after what happened with Rey, but everyone tried their best. His eyes fell on you and you looked away. “Um, thanks for the gift Y/N.” He said. “You’re welcome.” You nodded still avoiding him. He tilted his head. What had gotten into you?

Kylo’s eyes might’ve been steady on the races before him, but all he could watch was you all over Juney. It made him sick. “I declare a race against Y/N,” Juney called out and it caught you off guard, you laughed. “And what is this for?” You turned to him. “If I win, you’ll have to let me propose to you.” He smirked and your mouth flew open. Everyone was going crazy as Kylo’s fist tightened. “Juney,” You whispered. You would be lying if you weren’t a bit embarrassed. “Come on Y/N, race me for your heart.” He egged you on. “No, I’ll race.” Kylo stood up making his way over. “The more the merrier.” Juney snorted but still waited for you to respond. “O-okay and if I win, you don’t.” Your heart thundered against your chest. This type of excitement made you fall even more for him. Everyone went into their designated car. “Y/N, Y/N, you don’t have to do this.” Kylo walked up to you. “I know, but it’s just a harmless race.” You smiled, hopping in your car. Kylo raced over to his, to pull it to the starting line. He was seeing red; he didn’t know what was going on between you and him, but he’d be damned if he would lose you to Juney!

All three cars were neck and neck until Juney cut Kylo off when the road got narrow. “Come on!” He smacked the steering wheel as he watched the two ahead of him. “Give up Y/N!” Juney yelled. “Never!” You smiled. “But, I love you!” He smiled over at you. “I love you too, Juney!” You chuckled. Of course, you would find someone crazy enough to race you for your hand in marriage. What an engagement story you two would tell your kids. Well, engaged to be engaged. “So stop, I already got you a ring!” You were shocked that he already bought you a ring, this was too much, did he already speak to your father? “Your piston ring!” His tan fingers held the silver circular band that belonged on your engine. You pressed your foot hard on the brake jerking you forward and having Juney cut in front of you. Kylo also stopped, heart, thumping as he wanted to know why you had just braked like that. Juney ran over to you. “It’s not yours, I would never but I thought it was a cute joke.” He laughed. You jumped out the care and began to throw punches at his chest. “How could you?! That was so scary!” You nuzzled your face into his chest as he hugged you tightly.

“So you’ll let me propose to you?” Juney asked before you could answer, you were being pulled away from him. “WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!” Kylo yelled as he pulled you behind me. “Hey, man what the fuck is your problem, don’t touch her like that!” Juney went to retrieve you but Kylo stopped that. “You fucking stole her piston ring so she could marry you? Are you a fucking psycho?!” Kylo yelled. Everyone surrounded the two as the boys began yelling at each other. “Stop, Kylo.” You tried to make your way to Juney, only for him to pull you back harsher. “WHAT’S YOUR PROBLEM?!” You yelled at him. “It was a joke, a fucked up one, but he was kidding.” Kylo’s eyes grew darker because he couldn’t believe you were sticking up for Juney. “Y/N are you serious?” He moved closer to you. “Yes, I am!” You nodded. He gently took you by the hands and tried his best to pull you away from the crowd. “Hey, you’re going to stop touching her like that!” Juney began to move towards him. “Yeah, and what are you going to do about it?” Kylo easily towered over him.

“Stop it!” You pushed the two boys apart and pulled Kylo by the sleeve of his jacket to the side of the road. “What is your problem, Kylo?” Your eyes widened in fury. “Me?! What is your problem? You didn’t even wait to hand me my gift, you treat me like some stranger, and you’re about to marry him when a few months ago you didn’t want anyone getting married!” He said through gritted teeth. “Things change, you should be the first one to understand!” You yelled at him. “You changed your name, the way you dress, how you act; it took me a long time to see, but you’re not the boy I grew up with and you need to realize I’m not that little girl either. So you can stop trying to keep me from changing. I’ll be eighteen next month and if I want to marry him, then I will and there is nothing you can do about it!” You tightened your fist, you were about over him. “Fine, then leave like you always do! You’ve always been good at that.” He spat. You looked at him with death in your eyes, before you turned to walk back to Juney.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.: The next part will probably be inspired by Issues by Julia Michaels because that’s them tbh.


	25. Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is inspired by Issues by Julia Michaels aka why I’m in my feelings.

Kylo slammed the door to the ‘Silencer’. He took in a sharp breath as he looked at the building in front of him. He really didn’t want to be here with all these people, especially everything that happened. The sound of his heavy footsteps against the concrete synced creating a beat that seemed to lull his nerves. Pushing open the blue double doors to reveal the packed hallways. Everyone turned to see him in his signature clad of all black. “Hey, man,” Kenickie appeared by his side. He hadn’t seen him in a few days, since the race. “You alright?” He asked and Kylo nodded still proceeding to the cafeteria. “Where is everybody?” Kylo asked noticing the lack of Knights. “Look, man,” Kenickie pressed his hand to Kylo’s chest stopping him. “What happened with Rey was messed up, even though we weren’t all fans. But, Y/N and Juney, it’s not sitting right.” His friend spoke truthfully. “Oh, so you came to turn on me too?” Kylo belted. “No, now look, you’re my best friend I care about you. I’m going to stick with you until you come around. Everything is just fucking up around the same time but I’ll be here.” Kenickie reassured him. Brown eyes scanned over his friend before taking up his offer. “Thanks,” “No problem, but I think for the best you just don’t talk to the girls, they’re not your biggest fans. Especially Y/N, it’s best if you just keep your distance and Juney, both of them, just don’t go there.” Kenickie explained as Kylo pushed open the door to the cafeteria. Everything fell silent, as all eyes were on him. He looked to his right where the Pink Ladies rolled their eyes and the Knights gave him a small smile before turning around. He looked at the middle table where he saw you and Juney with the athletes; your eyes locked with his until you looked away and he was met with a scowl from Juney. He turned to the left to see Rey. Her breath hitched as they locked eyes. Finn covered her giving him a deadly look. If looks could kill, he’d be dead.

He didn’t want to go to class, but he was on a tight leash. Luke just couldn’t wait to tell his parents what had unfolded at the dance. When he returned from your house, he found himself being yelled at by his parents. So now, he had basically become Luke’s personal servant and everyone under his payroll squealed if he didn’t do something he was supposed to. So here he was sitting in Tekka’s class, his heart beat fiercely against his chest as he looked at the empty seat next to him. His leg shook up and down causing the table to move. The bell rung and Tekka and Y/N strolled in sharing a small laugh. He watched your bright features as you stood on display in front of the board, curls now cascading past your shoulder. “We’ll be changing seats for new partners, so,” Tekka beckoned everyone to get up. Everyone followed suit, Kylo seemed to move in slow motion as he grew closer to you. “Mr. Solo,” Kylo couldn’t even get anywhere as he was already being planted in the seat that was front and center. He growled taking his new seat. He sulked in his seat, ignoring everyone make their way past him. “Miss L/N,” Tekka said. Kylo did his best not to look but his body had different thoughts. He turned slightly to see you sitting on the far right next to Rose. Your eyes were bright as the girls talked about whatever. He turned around, he needed to stop staring at you.

* * *

Kylo helped pull out the bleachers for the sports assembly. He grunted as the others that were here to help, had no muscle whatsoever. He turned to see Luke talking to one of the coaches. He didn’t want to be here, but he had to listen to Luke. Luke made his way over to his nephew with a small smile. “Do you want to stay in here or help with the stand?” Luke asked. He wished he didn’t have to do anything, but he’d rather sulk in a crowd than make small talk with people buying school gear. So he sat in the top corner farthest back and watched all the athletes make their way through with a rejoicing band. Soon the cheerleaders were making their way through the gym; you stood with your bouncy ponytail in the middle smiling and waving, Rey was to your right, dimple exposed with a bright smile. What would be the odds of the girls that hated him looking so happy next to each other? He averted his eyes to see two little boys sitting dead center waving he followed to see you waving at them. Must’ve been Juney’s brothers, a small tug pulled on his lips. He then saw a group of girls pointing at him that was near you. He looked to see Rey staring at him and a blush hit his face. They all turned around to giggle about whatever they thought had just happened. The assembly was over and he was thankful it was over, he began to help clean up the gym and put the bleachers back.

“Why can’t you sleepover with us?” Kylo stopped hearing a little boy’s voice. “Because I’m a girl and I have to sleepover with the girls.” Your soft voice fell on his ears. He chose to conceal himself. “But, Mama and Papa sleepover together all the time.” Which earned a chuckle from you and Juney. “Well, it’s different because they’re married, they can sleepover.” Y/N told him. “Well, you need to hurry up and marry Juney so you can sleepover, you’ll have more fun with us.” James pouted and everyone began to laugh. Kylo could hear footsteps approach them, he didn’t want to get caught by them so he turned around to bump into the person or people he didn’t want to see. Rey looked up with wide hazel eyes and a blush slowly forming on her face. “H-Hi,” Kylo spoke. “Um…you looked really good out there,” Rey mumbled a thank you. His eyes then turned to the people behind her. “Mrs. Kenobi, Mr. Kenobi.” He nodded and they did the same. “Ha-Have a good night.” He stammered before walking past them.

* * *

You sat on the window sill as everyone giggled. You just looked around the large baby blue room. Never would you think that you would be hanging with Rey, let alone sleeping over. “Omg, Rey I can’t believe you are single now!” One of the fellow cheerleaders squealed. “You definitely need a makeover!” Everyone pulled Rey to her mirror. You just sat and observed,  this was definitely different from all the sleepovers you’ve been to; much more cheery. “So…is there anyone on your radar?” Patty asked. “No, but there are some guys that have been really nice to me,” Rey spoke. “Like Finn,” Rose cooed. “Rey! Please give him a chance he’s cute and smart and so much better, even though he’s friends with Juney.” The girl said and everyone turned to you with a small smile. You just shrugged and smiled back. Maybe you should’ve taken little James up on that sleepover option. “I don’t know.” Rey shook her head. “Well, Kylo was staring at you all night, I mean it doesn’t hurt to make him work for it.” Another girl said. Rey looked down blushing, she loved him and it wasn’t going to just go away overnight. “What do you think Y/N?” You were pulled out of your trance confused at the question. “You know Kylo better than anyone, what do you think Rey should do?” All eyes were on you and you felt like this was a set-up. “I-I think it’s up to her and how she feels. You can’t let people tell you how to run your relationships. If that was the case, I wouldn’t be with Juney.” You said honestly. “So…how is it? You guys are so cute and his brothers, like a little family.” Everyone was now focused on you leaving Rey alone. You could see it in her eyes that she was bothered by this. “Um…we are fine, thanks. His brothers just love him and let me tag along.” You answered humbly.

Later, everyone sat in a circle playing truth or dare. “Truth,” You said. “Who’d you have your first kiss with?” One girl asked. Rey watched from the other side of the room, just waiting for his name to slip past your lips. You cringed thinking about it. “Hux,” You said. Rey’s heart skipped a beat. “Hux, like Baby-Ass?’’ You nodded in response. “Isn’t he your best friends boyfriend?” Somebody asked. “Yeah, it’s a weird story.” You chuckled. All the girls egged you on until you gave in. “Alright, I think it was the sixth grade because I was 12 and he was 15.” “15?!” Someone exclaimed. “Yeah, DCP goes all the way up to high school, so some of the lower classmen invited some middle schoolers. Phasma really wanted to go and Kylo wasn’t letting us go alone.” You spoke. “Kylo went to DCP?” A girl asked and everyone turned to Rey who could neither confirm nor deny as this was the first time hearing about it. “Yeah and we were playing seven minutes in heaven and of course, Hux got me and he’s an ass.” You shook your head. “We literally talked about Phasma the whole time, she’s a little too good at playing hard to get, so I was just helping him out with some pointers and then, of course, he decides to tongue me when the door opens. I was hysterical, not because it was him, but I knew for sure Phasma and me’s friendship was over.” You waved thankfully that wasn’t the case.

“Wait, so were you and Kylo ever an item?” Patty asked. “Oh no,” You shook your head and looked at Rey, who just stared at you. “Really? You guys seem so close.” Rose said. “We’ve known each other all of our lives, we’re just friends.” You answered. “So you two never kissed, even when you were younger?” Another girl answered. You looked at Rey warily; if these were her real friends, they were doing a bad job. “When we were little, like little friendly ones, yeah.” You told them honestly. “I heard you kissed him back in October, before everything with Juney, was that true too?” All the girls chimed in, moving closer. You didn’t know what to say, it was a harmless kiss, well two. But, he had a girlfriend, but you were just friends. But with how Rey was looking at you, you decided to lie. “No, it was a kiss on the cheek but he turned his head.” The girls deflated wanting it to be something more. An hour or later, everyone was cuddled up sleeping under the dark room; except Rey who was sitting on the window sill looking at the stars. “Hey, are you alright?” You made your way to her. She scooted over but didn’t say anything. You took the seat and looked out the window. “Thanks for inviting me.” You spoke softly. Still no reply. “Um…I didn’t want to say it with everyone listening, but it’s better this way, you and Kylo. Sometimes you need to be a part from the one you love so they can realize your worth. You deserve to be happy and not s-” “Why did you lie?” Rey asked. “What?” You asked. “WHY DID YOU LIE ABOUT KISSING BEN?!” She shout-whispered. Y/N was taken aback.

“You said you never kissed Ben, you did, he told me.” She rolled her eyes. “He told me about his first kiss when we first started going steady. How there was this girl that he was so in love with and how they were at a party and watched her kiss someone else; she started crying and he ran out to check on her and she wouldn’t stop crying so he kissed her so she could feel better and tell everyone that he gave her her first kiss. The least you could do was remember Y/N, God!” She exclaimed as tears trailed down her reddened cheeks. You sat there, mouth agape vaguely the memory popped up, but you were so distraught you couldn’t remember that night clearly after kissing Hux. “I thought it was you and your story solidified it. Everyone just throws themselves at you and you just step over them like fallen roses at your feet. You were Ben’s first kiss, first love, and I’m just nothing to him! Maybe once,” She licked the tear from her top lip. “I’m sorry, Rey I didn’t mean to make you feel like tha- ” Y/N looked down. “Stop that! Stop being so nice to me, yet here you are trying to make me feel better. I hate you and you were the only one who took care of me when he d-” She turned with tears streaming down her face. Rey couldn’t find the strength to say that word. “I know you hate me, but that wasn’t my intentions.” You said. Rey gave you one look before rolling her eyes and returning to look at the stars.

* * *

It had been about a week and a frustrated Kylo was about fed up being treated like an outcast by the one person he felt gave light to a new day. Kylo pushed open the diner doors and as soon as he stepped in he saw your (y/h/c) waves fall over the orange and blue varsity jacket that belonged to Juney. Kylo rolled his eyes and then fell to Juney’s amber eyes. Juney whispered something to you and then left pulling two little boys to the seats across the aisle. Slowly, he walked over, Rockabillies scuffing the linoleum floor over the faint sound of ‘A Teenager in Love’ playing on the jukebox. Juney continued to read the story as his brother cuddled against him, but kept his eyes steady on Kylo. Kylo slid into the booth and sucked in a breath as he saw your (y/e/c) eyes stare back at him without the usual glimmer that you carried. Silence took over as the song went off. “I feel like a record player because I keep saying sorry.” Kylo joked, but you didn’t laugh. “I’m not doing this anymore.” You said about to get out of the booth, but Kylo grabbed your hand. Juney continued his steady pace of the story but kept his eye on you. “I’m sorry, I really fucked up, I keep fucking up and I don’t know how to stop. I don’t want to lose you and every time I do something I think is right for you, I fuck it up even more.” He told you. “Then stop, the world doesn’t revolve around me. I have my life and you have yours, so stop trying to make these choices.” You sat back in the booth.

“Y-You just mean so much to me and I get so angry because I don’t know what to do and I overreact. I’m an asshole and a fuck up and that’s what I do best.” Kylo pulled at his long raven tresses. “Stop that.” You pulled down his hands. “Y/N it’s the reason I got expelled from DCP, the reason I ended up at that military school with Juney, the reason I keep fucking up with everything. I got issues, you wouldn’t understand.” He shook his head. “You don’t think I understand issues?!” You shout-whispered so the boys wouldn’t hear you curse. “Everyone has fucking issues!” “You don’t understand the pressure that everyone puts on me!” Kylo grew angry. “So you can be perfect? That’s so shit! There are people with far worse situations than living up to your families standards. My mother hates me Kylo, hates me, I’ve known this since I was four.” You told him. “That’s nothing compared to others; you see them over there.” Pointing at Juney and the boys. “They live in an abusive household. If their father was to die today, Juney would be a penniless orphan because he was born out of wedlock. You’re complaining about not being good enough when he’s about to give up his dream to take care of his brothers!” Your chest heaved. “His issue, your issue, and my issue are all different, but don’t you dare play victim while there are people making the best of this whole shit show.”

Kylo watched your nostrils flare, he inhaled quickly feeling tears streaming down his face. Large hands quickly shielded his face from being viewed. A sob wracked through his body as Y/N, Juney, and the boys just stared silently at him. “I’m just tired of everyone hating me. I just want everyone to be happy with me because of me.” He cried. “I am happy with you being you.” Your brows furrowed with concern. “No, you aren’t. You stopped calling me Benji, you’ve said I changed. Why? I am trying so hard.” He bit his bottom lip. You struggled to find the right words to say. “Well…we’ve all changed but you changed into a person you wanted to be; you can’t be one with me and another way with the world, you’ll tear yourself apart. That’s what’s happening right now and I hate to see you like this because you’re my best friend. But, I can’t help you if you don’t want to help yourself.” He looked up with red eyes and shook his head feverishly.  “I do Y/N, I do. It hurts so much; I hurt Rey and I hurt you.” He ran shaky fingers through his hair. “Rey still loves you.” You told him. “What?” He looked at you with tired eyes. “She told me at the sleepover, she’s hopelessly devoted to you. And with you like this and staring at her at the assembly, I say so are you.” You told him. His brows furrowed he wasn’t staring at her, he was staring at you. Kylo wiped all the moisture from his face as he sniffed looking over your features once more. “We are going to make this work.” Y/N threaded her fingers through his hand. He just sighed; nothing else mattered, he just needed you.


	26. Keep Your Friends Close and Your Enemies Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Hope all is well, I'm about to complete my first month of college and I'm just reflecting on a story I created in high school. How the time changes. I used this story as a creative outlet for something that happened to me personally. I know it's long and very slow, but I would really hope you all give it a chance, it would be much appreciated if I could get some feedback especially regarding how everyone feels about this love triangle/square, Kylo and Reader, Juney and Reader, and everything in between. Please don't ignore even if it's just kudos, thumbs up, or one word. It would be much appreciated.

Weeks passed and Kylo’s friendship with Y/N was slowly coming back together. So when her birthday rolled around, he found himself extremely thankful for Juney inviting him and asking for his help. Juney knew that Kylo just wanted to be in your life, he couldn’t blame you, you were just that amazing! So, that’s why Kylo strolled up to Shorthills Manor to help with Y/N’s surprise party. Kylo went around the back to the backyard where the party was being held. He walked to see it transformed with streamers and balloons. “Hey,” Juney approached him. “Hi, it looks great,” Kylo told Juney. “Thanks, if you want, you can help James with more of the decorations inside.” Juney scratched his head. “Alright,” Kylo nodded and made his way inside to hear a few giggles. Turning the corner, he saw the Pink Ladies and James coloring and cutting paper. “Well, well, well, if it isn’t the ringleader himself,” Rizzo said. Kylo gave her a look before sitting in an empty seat, taking some paper. The girls continued to talk about how cute James was, while Kylo sat there to himself. “Looks like someone is jealous,” Jan said to Kylo, who brushed her off.  James sat on his knees staring intently at Kylo. “I know you.” His little voice caught Kylo’s attention. “I’ve never met you kid.” He said without taking his eyes off the paper. “Yeah, I do!” James said. “You were the boy at the diner. But you were crying.” All the girls began to laugh as Kylo’s eyes widened. “N-No I wasn’t.” He tried to deny it but the apparent blush on his face said otherwise. “Yeah, but you looked like this.” James scrunched his face and began to fake cry and taunt. The girls found this amusing and Kylo hated every minute of it, so he got up and left.

Kylo trudged through the hall back to the backyard. “Fucking asshole,” Kylo whispered. “Who?” Kylo jumped and turned to see Juney. “Who’s an asshole?” Juney asked. Kylo stayed silent because how was he supposed to tell him that his six-year-old brother was an asshole. “It was James wasn’t it?” Juney said with a straight face. “It’s alright, he’s a big one. You can go help Finn and Teddy over there.’’ Juney pointed to the two boys fixing a string. “Scoutmaster Finn, I think you tied the knot wrong!” Juney yelled at Finn, who turned to give him the finger. Juney laughed and Kylo just stood there confused. “Finn is one of the junior scoutmasters in Teddy’s troop,” Juney told him. Kylo nodded and walked over to them. “Hey, you can fix the other side because you’re tall,” Finn told him. “Hey, I just want to apologize for the way I’ve treated you before and I hope that this isn’t weird because of Rey,” Kylo told him. “It’s okay thanks.” Finn smiled. Kylo’s eyes looked down to see a pair of blue eyes staring up at him. Teddy grimaced at him sneering. “I don’t fucking like you.” The eleven-year-old said. Finn choked on his spit as Kylo looked terrified. “Teddy you can’t say that.” Finn scolded him. “Well, it’s true and it’s good to be honest,” Teddy told Finn. “Yes, it is. But, you shouldn’t curse.” Finn shook his head. “Why not? Juney said you use it for emphasis and I FUCKING hate him.” Teddy justified his argument. Finn sent Kylo an apologetic look; Go figure that the kids would hate him, Juney probably talked about all the horrible stuff Kylo did.

So Kylo just walked over to Juney who was fixing the table. “W-where’s Y/N?” Kylo asked. Amber eyes seemed to glow under the sun. “Phasma has her. She’s going to bring her.” Juney said. Kylo nodded and looked around. “Um, did I do anything to you?” Kylo asked. Juney didn’t know what to say because he wasn’t really the biggest fan of Kylo. “Because your brothers hate me.” Kylo nervously laughed. Juney awkwardly scratched his head. “Well…at the diner, they think you make Y/N mad.” He told him honestly and Kylo couldn’t even be mad at the observant boys. Soon, Y/N’s father, his friends, Phasma’s mother, the Knights, a few athletes and cheerleaders, other students, Han, and Leia were entering and gushing about how good the backyard look. “SHE’S HERE! SHE’S HERE! SHE’S HERE!” James ran from the living room and Juney immediately scooped the boy up and covered his mouth so he couldn’t ruin it. Everyone could hear the laughter from the girls echo as they walked through the quiet house. Phasma slid the door back and revealed Y/N to everyone. “SURPRISE!” Everyone yelled and Y/N stood in shock. James and Teddy quickly ran up and hugged you. You went throughout everybody and hugged them trying not to cry. Kylo watched her make her way down the line of people. His heart started to pump faster as she got closer. She looked so beautiful as happy tears cascaded down her soft face. Your sparkling (y/e/c) eyes now stood in front of his and Kylo felt all the blood rush to his cheeks. As soon as he was about to speak, the little one jumped in front of you. “Y/N LET ME SHOW YOU WHAT I DID!” James said pulling Y/N away from Kylo.

* * *

Kylo sat quietly at the table just observing everything. Everyone looked so happy and like a family, he felt like he didn’t fit into this equation. He swished around the lemonade in his cup as he watched Phasma fawn over Teddy. “He’s so cute and so smart and so sweet, ah! I love him!” She screeched, as Hux laughed at her and the child blushed. Kylo rolled his eyes. Sweet? He thought. Teddy wasn’t sweet, neither was the other ankle-bitter; they were both assholes and it made sense because Juney was their brother. He lifted the cup to his lips, but then he lurched forward. Arms were wrapped around his neck, he looked to his left and he saw your bright smile. “Sorry about earlier, those boys are in love with me.” You giggled. Kylo did his best to laugh, but at the moment he hated the Smith boys. “It’s ok, Happy Birthday!” Kylo pulled you to sit in the chair across from him. “I’m really glad you’re here, you know?” She confided in him. “After the diner, I felt really bad. I didn’t think we were going to be friends anymore.” Kylo brows furrowed he couldn’t believe what you were saying. “W-why would you say that?” Kylo asked. “I don’t know,” You shrugged. “We just always fight and I just feel like I put us in these situations and I really don’t mean to. I don’t know what to do to make us stop fighting, I don’t mean to make you mad at me. I jus-” Your apology was cut short by your name being called, well nickname. “PEARL!” Kylo and you turned to see the infamous Marygold Donadieu standing at the entrance of the door.

Kylo felt you flinch as you slowly stood up. Everyone stared and whispered in as the rumor was true: Marygold Donadieu was, in fact, your mother! With arms open, she made her way toward you. “Oh, Pearl!” She exclaimed. “Happy Birthday Pearl!” Her arms wrapped around you tightly as she covered you with kisses. Kylo stood up on alert as Juney did a beeline for you. He had never met your mother, but he heard the stories. “You look so beautiful, your hair has gotten so long.” Her bright eyes fixed the curls that adorned your head before they shifted up to Kylo. “Oh, little Benji, how are you?” She smiled. Kylo couldn’t help but lock his jaw. Then Marygold’s attention shifted to the tan boy beside her daughter. “Pearl, who is this?” She asked surprised. “This is Juney, my boyfriend.” You told her. Her large eyes widened as she looked at the two of them. “Oh, Pearl!” She cooed. “I thought you went for the tall and obsessive.” She bit and the two boys heard it. Juney’s amber eyes blazed but decided to take the high road. “It’s finally nice to meet you.” Marygold lazily shook his hand. “Charmed. Come, Pearl, introduce me to your friends!” Marygold whisked her daughter from the two teens as they stared heavily at the back of Marygold’s head. “What a bitch! How is she Y/N’s mother?” Juney spat. “I’ve been asking myself that forever.”

* * *

Kylo and Juney sat in silence as they watch you follow your mother around like a doting daughter. If it was someone who didn’t know any better, they would think it was just a beautiful normal moment between the two. Soon everyone surrounded you as they began to sing ‘Happy Birthday’, you couldn’t help but beam at all of your loving friends. “Open your gifts!” The two little boys began to yell and everyone laughed. “Only a few.” Your father stepped in and handed you a large blue box. You opened the box and ruffled through the paper as your heart dropped. “Daddy!” You turned and hugged him. He kissed the side if your face as he wiped your tears. Everyone waited to reveal the gift. Finally, your hands pulled out the Leica M-3 camera, in the box he had bought you film and interchangeable lens. It meant a lot to you, because you LOVED taking pictures, but you haven’t done it in a while since your mother had destroyed it in that big fight. “Thank you, Daddy.” You peered up with your glossy eyes as he just brushed the soft curls out of your face. “Well, it’s only fitting if I go next.” Your mother placed a large black box with a white bow in front of you. You just stared and not being able to guess what was in the box. “Well…Pearl, open it up!” You shook your head and did as you were told to reveal the most beautiful dress you’ve ever seen. Everyone gasped as you pulled a pink tulle-wrapped off the shoulder gown with pearl and flowers embellished on it. “It’s beautiful,” You turn to your mother. “Thank you,” Your mother just smiled. 

“You’re a woman now, you deserve something as beautiful as you when you come with me to the awards.” She laid her manicured hand gently on your cheek and you did your best to hide your flinch, but Kylo saw as he watched you intently. Everyone knew Marygold had been nominated for an award and what better way to boost popularity than bringing your daughter. “Oh…I don’t know,” You slowly moved toward your father. “Oh, come on it will be fun!” She smiled. “Mary, we can talk about this later.” Mr. L/N said. “Look at mine! Look at mine!” James jumped next to you unfold the paper. She turned her attention to him. “Wow, that’s beautiful! Show everybody.” James beamed as he showed everyone. “This is me and Teddy, and that’s you and Juney getting married when we move to France and that’s Mr. L/N visiting.” Everyone fell silent as all eyes were on you and Juney. “Marriage?” Your father asked looking at you and Juney. “Mr. L/N, I love your daughter and would love to marry her. Of course with your permission, I was going to ask, I was, not like this I promise. I proposed but not like to propose to get married but propose to propose, just to tell her that I would like to marry her. I would never marry her behind your back, you’ve treated us so well.” Juney nervously began to ramble as your father walked towards him. “After college, right Moonbeam?” Both teens and Kylo couldn’t believe that her father was basically giving him their blessing. Juney beamed as he shook his hand. “Well, I still have a say.” Marygold sauntered over wrapping her arm around her daughter’s waist. “And I need some convincing.” She said and everyone started to laugh.

* * *

Kylo stood on the side watching everyone have fun while he sulked in the corner trying to keep a low profile of watching you. But that was thrown away as he watched your mother pull you away from the crowd and talk to you. Marygold was very animated and touchy while you stood there silently mumbling. His chest tightened as Marygold’s hand wrapped around your wrist; he watched as you slowly tried to wiggle out of your mother’s grip, who seemed to act like none of that was happening. Without causing a scene you tried to ask her to stop. Panic began to rise in your face and Kylo started to walk over. He stopped a few feet before he saw your mother’s apologetic face as she looked at your bruising arm. “Oh, darling I’m sorry, come.” She settled her drink as she whisked you to the bathroom. Kylo followed them into the quiet house. “I’m sorry Pearl,” He heard your mother say. “It’s ok.” You said quietly. “No, it’s not Pearl.” Kylo stayed behind and heard Marygold sniffle. “I felt so horrible on how I treated you, out of my own problems.” Kylo couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “A-And as much as I would love for you to come with me to the award show, but I understand if you don’t want to,” Marygold said. “T-thank you.” It sounded more like a confused question than acceptance. Kylo couldn’t believe you had fallen into your mother’s trap. He was so caught up he didn’t even see you walking towards him.

“Kylo?” You stopped in front of him. “What happened to your wrist?” Kylo asked you. “Nothing,” You brushed it off. “No, it’s serious, it’s wrapped up.” He blocked you from leaving. “Kylo, it’s fine.” You told him. “No, it’s not Y/N! I watched what happened and she grabbed you and didn’t stop!” Kylo said. “Kylo, please stop. It’s ok, she apologized and-” “Oh, so she just apologizes and everything is fine? Y/N you can’t be that-” Before Kylo could finish, Marygold was walking up behind her daughter. “Pearl, can you go get me something to drink, please?” She asked and you obeyed leaving Kylo and Marygold alone. A smirk fell on her face as she scowled at her. “I still can’t believe that he got to her before you did.” She joked and he snarled. “What is that supposed to mean?” She looked at him before talking. “You’ve been all over her since the beginning, I’m surprised you let someone slip in from your tight hold.” She said sarcastically. “But you should calm yourself, it will only make it worse. It’s her birthday and your overprotectiveness is ruining it.” Marygold began to descend the stairs. “Oh, really? And not this fake act you are doing. I’m not buying it after everything that you’ve done to her!” His fist tightened. “Aw, you little hopeless romantic man-child, people change and if you don’t, she’ll never be with you.” Marygold stopped to look at Kylo once more. “Plus, you should be nice to me. I’m the only one rooting for you here.” She wore a sinister smile before leaving the young boy dumbfounded at her confession.

* * *

Gift 1: Gift 2: 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Hope all is well, I'm about to complete my first month of college and I'm just reflecting on a story I created in high school. How the time changes. I used this story as a creative outlet for something that happened to me personally. I know it's long and very slow, but I would really hope you all give it a chance, it would be much appreciated if I could get some feedback especially regarding how everyone feels about this love triangle/square, Kylo and Reader, Juney and Reader, and everything in between. Please don't ignore even if it's just kudos, thumbs up, or one word. It would be much appreciated.


	27. When You’re Good to Mama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting all my new chapters for my series this week because October is midterms and I wrote a four-part Halloween series. I hope you enjoy, please leave a kudo, a comment, a concern. I even accept people yelling at me about messing with Juney and Readers relationship.

“The true star of last night was the one and only Marygold Donadieu, dressed in a custom gold floral ball gown by Victoria Phasma as she took home the highest honor. But, what really gained her this name was her acceptance speech where she talked about her daughter,” Juney peered at you over the newspaper. “Her only child with her recently divorced husband, U.S. Defense Attorney, Y/Father’s Full/N. Quote ‘this moment could only be more special if my daughter was here, I’m truly grateful to be the mother of someone who is so smart and kind and wise beyond her years. You can’t go to school for motherhood and sometimes there is more bad than good, but you have taught me more about being mother and myself that I would’ve never learned if it wasn’t for you. I cherish your very existence and I promise to do my best to help you grow into a better young woman. I love you Pearl, thank you.’ End quote.” Juney set down the paper and took in his girlfriends features. You sat there playing with the sleeves of your sweater trying to hold in the bubbly feeling inside of you. Juney’s hand laid on top of yours. “It’s alright to smile, Mama. Come on!” He shook your hand trying to get you to smile. Slowly, your lips began to part showing your beautiful smile. “It’s ok, Mama, I understand it might be a little strange but, you shouldn’t feel bad for her trying to be better,” Juney told you.

The bell on the door of the diner alerted a new customer. Kylo’s boots thudded along the tiles as he made his way to his favorite person and her favorite person. “Hey!” Kylo startled the couple. Before Kylo made his way by you, Juney was scooting over to sit in between. “What are you guys talking about?” Kylo picked up a menu. “Nothing, just reading the paper,” Juney said. “Anything good?” Kylo asked dryly. “Eh...depends on what you're looking for. Ms. Donadieu won.” Juney shrugged and Kylo chuckled. “Yeah, I saw. And did you read her speech?” Kylo said. Y/N nodded with shining eyes. Juney smiled at you with his thumb gently brushing your cheek. “I’d like to thank my daughter.” Kylo mocked Marygold’s voice. “ ‘I couldn’t have done it without you, I love you, you’re the best’. Such a load of crap to fool you Y/N.” Kylo berated her, not even seeing the flicker of sadness that surfaced on his best friends face. “Here you guys go.” The waitress placed the food in front of Juney and Y/N before turning to Kylo for his order. You took one look at the pancakes in front of you and lost your appetite. “Here, you can have mine I’m not hungry.” You pushed the plate away from you. Juney lowered his hand as his eyes glued on you. “Thanks,” Kylo accepted it, quickly digging in. “I’ll be back.” You told Juney before making your way to the bathroom.

“Dude, what the fuck is wrong with you?” Juney spat at Kylo, who gave him a quizzical look. “Get out!” “What?” Kylo asked with a mouthful of pancake. “I said GET OUT!” Juney pushed Kylo out the booth causing him to stumble. “What the fuck man?” Kylo stood tall against Juney. “Are you that fucking dumb? Maybe you really do need tutoring.” Juney said. “So you’re just going to talk shit about your best friend!” Kylo pushed Juney. “No, I’m saying the fucking truth. Instead of lying to her like you and everyone else. Her mother is a fake, she’s just doing this for show! She’s going to be so nice to her and then chew her up and spit her out, it’s what she’s fucking good at!” Kylo yelled. Juney pushed him back. “Don’t fucking say that; what the fuck is wrong with you! That’s her mother, so excuse her if she wishes to enjoy that moment!” June yelled. “No, I won’t allow it!” Kylo shook his head. “Y/N’s walking around acting dumb as if she doesn’t know what game she is playing!” Juney’s fist tightened and he just had to thank God for some girl stepping in to tell him that you were having a panic attack in the bathroom. “You should leave.” Juney spat before turning to rush into the bathroom after you.

Kylo left livid, he couldn’t believe Juney stepped to him like that! All the Smith boys were fucking assholes. And he couldn’t believe you were dealing with all of them. Huffing, he exited the establishment and walked to his car. “Are you okay?” A small hand was pressed against his shoulder blade as he opened his car. To his surprise, he turned to see Rey with worry lines creasing on her forehead. “Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.” He lied. She narrowed her hazel eyes at him; they’ve been together for a year, she knew him better than that. “You’re not, why?” She asked. “It’s nothing.” Kylo shook off. But, Rey persisted and it was one of the things he hated. She wouldn’t stop. “JUST STOP REY!” He yelled making her jump. “Jesus, I know you’re trying to help but please you always do this.” He couldn’t look her in the eye, he felt too bad. “Oh okay,” Rey turned feeling broken. She loved this boy so much and as much as everyone hated it, she wanted to be with him. He was the one that she wanted. Walking into Maz’s she was met with Juney with Y/N tuck tightly under his arm. “Hey, umm...I’m sorry we won’t be able to discuss the talent show, she’s not feeling well. I have to go.” Juney said before pushing past her. 

Rey didn’t even want to be here, she didn’t even want to be meeting with Juney to discuss the talent show, but since he did such a good job with the dance Luke pushed him to do it. So now she had to work with the enemy. She rolled her eyes; thinking back at how Y/N looked and Kylo acted something must’ve happened between them. And people said they were a bad pair. Laughter caught her attention; in walked the Pink Ladies. Rizzo stopped to stand right front of the bun-wearing square and looked her up and down. “Take a picture it last longer,” Rizzo said making all the girls laugh. “WAIT!” She called out, causing them to stop. “I-I want to be a pink lady,” Rey said. Rizzo scoffed. “You’re too pure to be pink.” Rey didn’t take no for an answer and followed them to their table. She was desperate. “You guys are all friends with the Knights and Ben, right?” She asked timidly. The girls looked at each other before nodding. “And Y/N?” Rey asked. Marty and Frenchie sat up straighter. “Yeah, what’s it to ya?” Jan said. “Do you think her and Ben like each other...more than friends?” Rey was treading in deep waters. These girls were fiercely devoted to Juney and Y/N. “Definitely not, Y/N and Juney are going to get married,” Marty said. Rey was relieved to hear that and Rizzo saw it on her face. “Why? Jealous?” A cold smirk grace Rizzo’s face as she stared down Rey. Her face turned beet red at the accusation. “Instead of preaching the golden rule, you might want to practice it too.” Rizzo snarked before Rey left the table shook.

* * *

 

Kylo walked down the hallway with a small bouquet of daisies in hand. He didn’t know how this apology would be taken or even look like, but it was simply knowing that flowers are a good gift, right? Approaching the cheerleaders, he locked eyes with you and visibly saw your mood shift. He hadn’t seen you since the diner. “Rey,” He called out. Rey turned around to see the brooding teen nervously holding white daisies. “Um...I just want to say I’m sorry for...well, I know this won’t completely mend things, but you’re not as bad as I’ve made you out to be.” Kylo handed her the flowers as she stood there dumbfounded. “Thank you,” She said breathlessly. Kylo’s lips tugged up and so did hers. All the other girls became giddy around Rey. “Hey, can I talk to you?” Kylo turned to you; Y/N gulped as everyone looked between the three. You nodded walking to a secluded part of the hallway. “That was really nice what you did.” You told Kylo. “Thanks...I’m sorry about what I said,” Kylo told you. “It’s just, I don’t want her to hurt you.” He looked at you with glossy brown eyes. Your chest tightened along with your jaw. “I’m just, the way she treated you at Thanksgiving and the stories you told me has haunted me. And then how she just came back as if none of that happened?! I just, it got me so angry and I didn’t mean to say those things but mother or not, I love you and I would never want to h-hurt or offend you.” Kylo confessed. How could you be mad at him? If it was the other way around, you’d probably be saying horrible things as well! “I’m not mad at you, but those words hurt. I understand where they came from because I’d do the same thing.” You shrugged. “You may not go by Benjamin Solo, but you’re my best friend and I love you, too.” It felt like a weight was lifted off his chest. Knowing that you still cared and understood and the fact the friends had not argued, it made Kylo feel like he was moving in the right direction. He sniffled a smile as he wrapped his arms around you, resting his chin on your head. “I love you, Princess.” He whispered in her curls. Y/N pulled back. “But, she’s changing. Just like you and everyone deserves chances.” You told him. “Come to dinner.” Kylo looked down warily. You were right, people did deserve chances. He just didn’t think your mother was one of them. “O-Ok, I’ll come.”

* * *

 

Since his parents weren’t with him, he didn’t dress up. Well, he wore a nice sweater and combed his hair. His fingers rapped at the door, his eyes wandered around the front lawn as he waited for an answer. Mary opened the door and let the boy in. “Thank you.” Kylo nodded. “Oh Benji, how are you?” Mr. L/N called out and a smile hit his lips; at least one person called him Benji. “Hi, Mr. L/N.” Kylo turned to him. The two began to chat as they waited for Y/N. “Moonbeam told me how strongly you feel about her mother wishing to be in her life again.” Mr. L/N spoke up and Kylo slouched embarrassed. He didn’t want Mr. L/N to think that he didn’t agree on how he raised his daughter. “It would be wrong for me to say it is not of your concern. You, Juney, and Phasma are my daughter’s closest friends, more like family. And I’ve been open to listening to how she and you all feel. I understand that she has been hurt in the past, but Y/N would like to try with her mother and as her father, I’ll stand by her and watch over her like usual.” He reassured Kylo. But before he could he could speak, the front door was opening. “Oh, thank you, Mary!” The sound of Marygold’s voice reached the two fellows that were nestled in the library. They both exit, to see Marygold with platinum curls and long eyelashes removing her jacket and you stood beside her with your hair in a ponytail held by a blue ribbon. Kylo’s jaw dropped at how beautiful you looked with your hair off your face and your poofy white and blue sundress, you looked like a Barbie doll. A small smile fell on his lips as he couldn’t stop staring at you in awe. “I see why you don’t wear dresses Pearl, you make all the boys drool.” Marygold teased as her pink nails tapped at Kylo’s chin. His face felt hot as all eyes were on him. “Come on darling, let’s get ready for dinner.” Your mom held out a hand, sending Kylo a soft smile, you took it and followed her. Dinner was well...strange. It was almost like sitting with the perfect family. Mr. L/N talking about the crazy cases, Marygold telling ridiculous stories about celebrities, them asking about school; Kylo couldn’t believe how much he was laughing. His eyes shifted to you; you looked so happy and so innocent like nothing bad ever happened. “Benji, you’re so quiet, how're your parents?” Marygold asked. “Uh, um they’re fine yes.” Kylo answered. “Is your mother still on the board for the cotillion circuit down at Aldeeran?” She asked. “I-I think so.” Kylo said. “I don’t know if I want to do it.” Y/N said.

“Pearl, it doesn’t hurt to ask.” Her mother ran her fingers through her ponytail and Kylo gripped his fork tighter. “Maybe once I decide.” Y/N said. “Yes, but Pearl, the deadline is almost closed and it wouldn’t hurt to just make sure you have a spot. You’d love it! You’ll be the prettiest one their and you’d have the best date and dance the night away.” A smile fell on your lips; you loved dances and you couldn’t help but think about the night of the dance. “Can Juney come?” You asked with sparkling eyes. “Oh Pearl,” Your mother tsked. “Maybe someone more refined.” Everyone watched your eyes darken. “Marygold,” Your father interjected. It was obvious that Marygold was just not a fan of Juney and that was the only reason Kylo liked her. “Excuse me,” Y/N stood up and left. Eyes followed her out before Mr. L/N was excusing himself and going after his daughter. Kylo and Marygold were left alone at the dinner table. Kylo’s dark eyes burned at the back of her head as she looked at where the rest of them escaped too. “Benji, darling what did I tell you about playing nice?” She turned back with a smirk. “Y/N told me about what you said at the diner, that wasn’t very nice.” With wide eyes, he froze. “I don’t want to push her into the arms of another but you need to be punished,” Marygold told Kylo, who sat there speechless. “Now,” She clapped her hands. “If you want to be my son-in-law, be a dear and tell your mother that Y/N would like to be a debutante.” Kylo shook his head. “But, she doesn’t that’s why she stormed off,” Kylo said. “But, if she does, she needs a date and you’re more than qualified as the perfect one.” Kylo quickly shut his mouth at her offer. Would he really stoop this low to be with the girl he loved? “Ok.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The devil works hard but Marygold Donadieu works harder.


	28. Gentlemen Prefer Showgirls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm back with pretty good midterms, definitely passed. Lowest grade was a 70, not to bed especially since I had the stomach flu. Hope you guys had a good spooky season.

Y/N and Kylo sat in the library as she helped him with the reading. (Y/e/c) eyes looked at the clock, “Oh man, I was supposed to meet Juney at the diner ten minutes ago.” You said. “I’m sorry Kylo.” You sent him a sad look, how could he be mad at you for leaving him to go to your boyfriend? “It’s ok,” He began to pack up. The pair began to walk to the door before her mother was calling her: “Pearl, dear, where are you going?” Marygold sauntered into the foyer. It was so weird that she did her best to be in her daughter’s life regardless that she wasn’t living with them. “I’m going to the diner.” She purposefully left out meeting Juney. “Ok, Benji be a dear and take Pearl, I don’t want you driving out late alone.” She smiled, shooing the pair out. Kylo furrowed his brows which gained a wink from Marygold. Y/N didn’t want to say anything, afraid of her mother telling her she couldn’t go because Juney would be there. So she climbed into Kylo’s car and set off to Maz’s. The car ride was pretty quick, not much to hold a conversation. “Thanks for getting me into the cotillion.” You said. He didn’t know if it was sarcasm or the truth. “My mother thinks of you as her daughter, so she’ll do anything for you.” Kylo joked, but it was true. “I should make you be my date so you can suffer with me.” You joke and Kylo laughed very hard. He cringed at how he secretly hoped you’d offer that genuinely.

The friends walked into Maz’s to see Rey and Juney sitting together it was such a weird sight, but they had to work together for the talent show. Slowly they made their way over to the table. “Hi,” Y/N smiled. “Hi, Mama!” Juney pulled you into a kiss, while Rey and Kylo stood awkwardly. “Kylo, man, hey.” He said. “I thought you guys were done?” You asked. “No, actually we can’t seem to agree on a theme.” Rey shook her head. “Maybe, Kylo and I could help.” You thought this would be perfect to get them talking again. Kylo awkwardly sat next to Rey. They read their ideas to Kylo and Y/N, who one seem more interested than the other. “Well, they’re all movie-themed, so why don’t we do a red carpet and everyone could be a celebrity.” Y/N said. “Yeah, and we’d have five Marilyn Monroe’s.” Kylo chuckled. “Wait, no that’s good!” Juney said. “Both of you that’s great, I like it! Rey?” All eyes were on her. “I like it.” As much as she hated agreeing with you, but it was great. Juney’s face lit up with excitement. “Yes! And we can make it a full day, at school and then after we could do lights, a carpet, paparazzi, and awards ceremony.” Juney was on a roll. “Yeah and all you need is a celebrity host.” Y/N laughed. “Well, we can always ask your mother right?” Rey’s hazel eyes stared at you. Even though things were changing at the homefront, you necessarily didn’t like the famous starlight Marygold Donadieu. The boys could see you folding into yourself. “Maybe, we could find a fake Bob Hope.” Kylo teased. “But, it would be cool to have a real celebrity with us.” Rey pushed; for some reason, she just enjoyed pushing you.

Juney brushed some hair behind your ear. “You don’t have to Mama, I know how good everything is going.” He whispered which had calm washing over you. “If anything you can be her,” Rey said. “No,” Kylo said sternly looking at her. All he could think about was the Thanksgiving fiasco. “If anything we could get Phasma to be Marilyn Monroe.” Juney joked making everyone laugh except Rey. “Or you can open with that pink number in ‘Singin’ in the Rain’.” Kylo said. A blush hit Rey’s face as the couple cooed. Rey lightly slapped his arm. “What?” Kylo chuckled. “You always looked so adorable singing it.” Her face turned redder. A smile surfaced on her face before she was peering up at his chocolate eyes. “Or you can do that opening number in ‘Gentlemen Prefer Blondes’, you’d look great in that red number,” Juney told you, which had you rolling your eyes. “Then Phasma is definitely coming.” You laughed. “I-I actually was thinking about doing that.” Everyone turned to look at Rey. “Well, the other song, Diamonds are a Girl’s Best Friend,” Rey said. Ever since the breakup, she’s been trying to change herself, to make someone more appealing. Specifically to Kylo and she found that the easiest way in doing it was to become like you. “Really?” Kylo looked at her. “Yeah, well, I was thinking about it.” Rey shrugged. A sparkle hit his eye and Rey didn’t know what it meant, but she liked it.

* * *

 

One breezy afternoon, Kylo sat on the porch of your house as you painted your toes discussing the big event Rey and Juney had pulled off. Every student was buzzing about the talent show and the Celebrity-look-a-like contest. “I was thinking about being Errol Flynn, I mean we have the same nose.” Kylo joked. “Hey, I like your nose!” You told him, which had a blush hitting his cheeks. “And who will Rey be, Patrice Wymore?” Kylo laughed at your bad joke at the divorced couple. “What is Juney going to be?” He asked. “Elvis, of course, this is his best excuse.” You rolled your eyes. “And don’t think I’m going to be Priscilla.” You gagged. “There’s only one person I look like and I definitely refuse. Also, Skywalker said I could be in charge of choosing the best celebrity-” “Celebrity?” Soon, Marygold was sauntering in on the teens' conversation. She pressed a kiss to her daughter’s (y/h/c) hair. “Benji, what are you guys talking about?” She turned to him and she gave him that ‘don’t lie to me’ stare that Y/N does. “There’s a talent show at school and it’s Hollywood theme.” Marygold was in love, she began to ask all the details; the talk was going well until Kylo brought up the celebrity part. “Pearl, who are you going as?” Marygold asked. “I’m not participating.” You told her. “Pearl, why not?” “I’m going to be the judge and announcer, so I think I should look regular.” Y/N shrugged. “Plus she’d win because you two look just alike.” Kylo laughed. Just then, Marygold had a perfect idea. “Oh my Gosh, Pearl! I-I could be you!” The two teens looked at her with furrowed brows. “It’s Hollywood theme, I’m a celebrity, I’ll host it and I’ll dress like you!” Her mother squealed. “Tell your Uncle I’ll do it and help with everything.” She told Kylo before leaving. What just happened?

* * *

 

The Hoth Hollywood talent show was the talk of the town! It was hosted by none other than Marygold Donadieu, who brought along her famous friends: Hugh Beaumont, Maria Felix, Clint Eastwood, and Jean Peters, to help judge. It grew so big, that it had to be moved from the school’s auditorium to none other than The Smith Hotel and even Uncle Lando donated a band to help his nephew out. Y/N, Juney, Kylo, and their famous relatives were the talk of the school, it basically catapulted them to Hoth’s highest popularity, and Rey hated it. The three people that were making her Senior year a living hell was being adored by every student. And it didn’t help that she had to be there with Juney and you would show up and Kylo followed you like a lost puppy. It was worse when she actually had to practice her number and had to feel the stares from those three; Juney looked passive as usual, but you and Kylo sat in the third and fourth row. Your wide (y/e/c) eyes focusing on every detail, while Kylo didn’t know if he wanted to stare at you or Rey. When it was over Y/N made her over to Rey, who groaned. “Hey,” You said nervously. “Hi,” Rey said. “You look great!” You smiled and Rey just nodded. “You don’t need to listen to me, you were good if you just add more of a-” “PEARL!” Y/N almost jumped out of her skin when she heard that name being called. Both girls peered to see the platinum blonde bombshell walking with large sunglasses and a pencil skirt over to them. Rey stared with wide hazel eyes at the almost identical pair interact. “Rey this is Marygold Donadieu, this is Rey.” You introduce. “It’s very nice to meet you! Thanks for hosting for us Ms. Donadieu, ma’am.” Rey said starstruck. “Rey, you said? You’re the one that stole little Benji from us!” Marygold said and Rey’s face was flushed. She didn’t know if this was a good thing or a bad thing. “Listen,” Marygold walked closer to her. “I saw your performance, it was cute, but if you really want to show him what’s missing you have to appeal.” Rey couldn’t believe they were both telling her that she basically sucked. Like mother, like daughter, she hated them. Catching everyone off guard, Marygold began to sing Rey’s song. Too much surprise to everyone, all eyes were on her, just what Marygold wanted. And they had to admit, she was way better than Rey. A round of applause erupted in the place as Marygold bowed and sauntered to the two girls. “And that’s how it’s done, sweetheart.” She told Rey before walking off. “I’m s-so sorry.” Y/N apologized before leaving a slack-jawed Rey. 

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t the famous Ms. Marygold Donadieu.” Mr. Smith, Juney’s father walked over to Marygold. Both you and Juney walked quickly over to the parents, even Kylo. To all of their surprises, they were very familiar, a little too familiar. “Well, I didn’t know my little Pearl was dating your son.” Marygold exclaim. “Well the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree, does it?” Mr. Smith said, which had all the kids face turning up. “Well, she’s a looker if I do say so myself.” She chuckled. “Wait, you two?” Juney asked. “Oh relax, it was one date. And looking at you, I remember the reason why.” Marygold said. Mr. Smith just chuckled. “Well, thank you for opening your doors for this invite. Say do they still call you Big Bill?” She asked. Uncomfortable was an understatement for the teens. “Marygold!” Y/N scolded and was pulling her mother away from everyone. Juney wanted to follow you, but his father and others were soon calling him back. So, it was Kylo who went after because all he wanted to do was say goodbye. Walking out he heard the argument between Y/N and Marygold. “Shut up and stop being a brat, you spoiled little girl. And you better not cry because I’ll leave you on the side of the road again.” Kylo watched as Y/N looked up with fearful eyes at her threatening mother. “Y/N,” Kylo’s deep voice caused both of them to jump back. He couldn’t let you go home with her, not like this. “Y/N is supposed to do something for my mom, she’s coming with me.” He didn’t give a chance before wrapping his hand around yours. 

Soon enough, you were sitting in the passenger seat of his car staring at his garage door. “What did she mean by again?” Kylo asked. “Huh?” Was your answer. “When she told you to shut up, she threatened to leave you on the side of the road again, Y/N has she kicked you out the car?” Kylo turned to her. “Kylo, it’s nothing. It happened when I was 7, a few times when I was 9 and 14.” You shook your head. Kylo couldn’t believe what he was hearing! “Y/N are you serious?! Who leaves their fucking child on the road!” Kylo yelled and you jumped. You knew he wasn’t mad at you but he just reacted in a manner that you didn’t expect. Your bottom lip began to tremble as tears welled in your eyes. “Y/N, no, no, no, don’t cry I didn’t mean to.” The pads of his thumbs brushed against your cheeks. “I just don’t trust her, I don’t care what she says, or what she does, You’re not going back.” She gave him a confused look. “Kylo, you can’t keep me. She’s my mother.” She whispered. “No, you need to stay away from her. I don’t want her hurting you o-or leaving you on the side of the road.” Kylo gazed deeply into her eyes. “Y/N, you need to stop making excuses for her, just because she’s your mother.” Those words shook her to the core and a large sob erupted deep within her that caused her to double over. Kylo’s panic expression surveyed the situation; he didn’t expect you to react like this. But, you were a ticking time bomb of emotions that had just exploded. “She left me on the side of the road when I was 7 because I told her she was a horrible actress.” The girl cried “It was raining and I was scared and the police found me.” Y/N proceeded to tell her best friend how Marygold ‘rescued’ her acting like a worried mother looking for her lost child and put on a whole act. “A-And then sh-she said ‘I should thank her for coming back’ and she’s a ‘goddamn good actress,’ b-because ‘her greatest role was acting like she loved me’.” 

Kylo couldn’t believe what he was hearing, it made no sense. Mother’s were supposed to love and protect you, kiss your boo-boos, rub your tummy when you had tummy aches, not cause mental breakdowns! “Her greatest acting job is her life, she’s such a fake!” You yelled at no one in particular. “That’s not even her real name.” You sniffled looking at Kylo with tears and mascara running down her face. “Her real name is Bertha! Bertha Snoke, she’s from a little town in Texas that had a hundred people and one school a-and she got married at 14 and then moved to California where she got pregnant and had to marry someone else. But then she lost the baby, but she didn’t she killed the baby just like she tried to do with me.” You sniffled. “She got a divorce because he was working with a mob and that’s how she met Daddy and ruined his life.” You spat. More tears surfaced and you put your head in your hands. A knock on the window caused Kylo to jump and see none other than his mother. Leia looked at her son, then you and was quick to rush to your side. “Y/N, sweetie? Wh-what’s the matter?” Her comforting arms engulfed you, which made you break down. Kylo was quick to help his mother usher you into their home. Setting you on the couch, Leia rushed to get you a glass of water. “Y/N, please drink and relax.” Leia’s hand ran soothingly up and down the girl’s back. 

“What’s wrong?” She finally asked when your breath was steady. But, Y/N just looked at her with (y/e/c) bloodshot eyes. She couldn’t tell her, because telling adults always got her in trouble. “C-Can I just lie down?” You asked. Leia nodded and asked Kylo to show her to his room. He did just that with a glass of water in hand. He opened the door and Y/N slowly walked in; everything was the same since the last time, except the new addition at the corner of his bed, behind his pillow, the little-worn ears of Beara stood out. “If you need anything, we’re downstairs,” Kylo said before letting you be. He ran downstairs to see his mother on the phone. Without thinking, he jumped and snatched the phone from his mother slamming it on the hook. “BEN! What is your problem?!” She shout-whispered. “Who were you calling?” He asked. “Her parents, we ha-” “No!” He cut his mother off. “She has to stay with us.” Leia shook her head. “Ben, I can’t believe we’d still have to have this talk thirteen years later, Y/N can’t stay with us.” It was his turn to shake his head. “No, I know, just until her mom leaves, she did this to her.” The boy confessed. “They got into an argument and she threatened Y/N.” Leia was shocked at what she was hearing. “Oh, Ben,” She sighed. “There’s nothing we can do but tell her father.” Kylo shook his head. “No, no, no one is listening, we have to protect her. She’s going to hurt just because she wants a mom. How am I supposed to live knowing that I couldn’t protect her.” Kylo stormed off, feeling the tears prick his eyes and his puffed cheeks turn red. Leia went after her son, but she honestly didn’t know the right words to say. “Ben, you can’t do this to yourself. We all love Y/N, but sometimes people need to learn on their own.” He went to object, but she raised her hand. “If it makes you feel better, you can be with her as long as you feel she’s safe. I’ll lift your curfew and I’ll talk to your father.” Leia squealed as her big baby wrapped his manly arms around her and nuzzled his face into her stomach like when he was younger. “Thank you,” He mumbled as her fingers threaded to his raven waves. “Not just for this, for everything.” He looked up at her with matching brown eyes. “I’m very happy to have you as a mom.”

* * *

 

And Kylo was with you all the time, it also helped that Juney was too busy helping with the show. Kylo was very happy to be just with you, like old times, he just wished you were single. Not because he was in love with you, ok, that was the main reason why. Also, he could see how sad you would look when you would see other couples, but you really did try to hide it when you were out with Kylo. He tried his best to keep you from Marygold as much as possible which meant no talent show rehearsals. It also made him feel good that you were distancing yourself from her and talked to your father, who enforced this with your mother. Life was good, until the talent show night. It was the first time, you and Kylo were seeing Marygold, the pair didn’t know what to expect. Not to mention, Hux and the little demon Smith brothers were in attendance. Y/N sat in the front row nestled between James and Teddy, who sat next to Phasma and Hux, and Kylo sat behind you with Leia, no Han because he wasn’t paying money to watch his son sit down. Soon enough, Marygold sauntered across the stage in (y/f/c) dress and (y/h/c) curls. “Hello, I’m your host Marygold Donadieu and if you are wondering why I look so familiar, it’s because I’m dressed as my daughter, my dear Pearl, Y/N L/N.” She pointed at you and everyone looked in your direction, having you squirm. But after much time, the show commenced and it was amazing. “I’m going to the bathroom,” Teddy told you. “James come.” But James shook his head. “James we have to go to the bathroom now!” Teddy pulled his brother, you were kind of confused but let them go, this was practically their second home.

But something was up, they were taking too long and it made you worried. “Kylo,” You turned to him. “The boys went to the bathroom, but they’ve been gone so long, can yo-” She asked before people began to laugh. Y/N turned to see her little boys on the stage wearing a black and white striped shirt, the strumming of chords caught everyone’s attention. Juney walked out, guitar in hand, matching in Jailhouse Rock outfit with his brothers. Amber eyes locked with yours and it felt like you were the only two in the room. “Hello, I’m Juney and those are my brothers: Teddy and James.” He introduced. “I’m one of the people that helped put this together, I wasn’t going to perform but I haven’t seen my girlfriend in so long, I just-just needed to let her know how much she means to me. She doesn’t like Elvis, so I'm trying something new, here we go.” He chuckled as he began to sing Ray Peterson’s ‘The Wonder of You’ and never once did he take his eyes off of you. The soft sounds of the little boys' harmonies carried softly under Juney’s angelic voice. Tears welled in your eyes as your heart swelled. When the song ended, you couldn’t help but run onto the stage and hug Juney tightly and the little boys joining in too. The crowd clapped and cooed. “Hi, Mama, I missed you so much.” Juney kissed you once they were off stage. You just sighed as more tears fell. You couldn’t speak, so you just hugged him again. “Juney, you’re my good luck charm. Everything went wrong without you.” You spoke honestly. “Nah Mama, that’s you.” Juney kissed the tip of your nose. The lovey-dovey moment was cut short when Marygold was beckoning her daughter on stage. Like a deer in headlights, you walked out to your mother. “Isn’t she just so lovely!” Marygold brushed your hair. “When she was little she had the cutest little curls and I would dress her in the prettiest pink dresses and take her to rehearsals with me. She always tried to dance with me, Pearl was my little Shirley Temple.” And everyone clapped as you stood uncomfortably at her side. “Oh, Pearl, let’s do that old dance we used to do,” Marygold exclaimed. You shook your head but your mother wouldn’t let up. You expected her to cause a scene but she began dancing and getting you to join in too. You had forgotten how much you enjoyed dancing with your mother, it had been so long. A smile was plastered on both of their faces as they tapped their way across the stage. Y/N looked so happy as if nothing bad ever happened between them. From the audience, Kylo just watched the twisted pattern of your mother pushing and pulling you. There was nothing he could do, the cycle was in full effect.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.: I bet you weren't expecting her mom to be Snoke haha. Poor Reader, she just wants a mom, fuck a man. I also like to think young Kylo always asked his parents to keep Reader. I know it has been some time since I've posted this but I hope you guys actually like this story. I know I'm DRAGGING it, but it's for good purpose. I promise. I'd def appreciate some feedback about how the story is going along so far. I'm almost finish and considering a part two.


	29. And All These Little Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspo: Juney stares on at the tempting sight of his beautiful girlfriend all snug in her PJs on his bed. Reader rolls over on her back so she can get a better look at him and it makes his heart soar when she proceeds to smile brightly. It's almost too much watching her spread out in the sheets so content and happy. All he wants is to join her, but the giggles of two young boys burn his plans to the ground. It had happened: the impossible. The love of his life had been stolen. Reader takes her eyes off of him to look at his snake of a younger brother and it brings a frown to his face. When he invited her for a sleepover, Juney figured he'd be the one getting cuddles; not those ankle biters!
> 
> (I love you boo, you know who you are!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I was upset no one got excited that the mom is Snoke, was it that predictable?

Juney and Y/N sat in his Chevy watching _Carmen Jones_ in the Drive-In. Like usual, Juney’s arm was wrapped around Y/N as she snuggled up against him. Except something was off about him. Y/N really couldn’t put her finger on it but Juney wasn’t acting the same. She also noted how he kept rubbing at his eyes. Leaning up, his eyes turned to you. “Are you alright?” Y/N asked. “Yeah Mama, I’m fine.” Juney brushed off. But you didn’t believe him. Your fingers pressed the speaker turning the sound off causing all his attention to turn on you. “Mama, just drop it.” He said. “No, look at me. What is wrong?” She asked with furrowed brows. “Mama, it’s-” He sighed knowing she wouldn’t stop. His amber eyes turned to look at the screen. “In this, Dorothy Dandridge looks like my mom,” Juney said before looking down. “It’s the anniversary of her death.” Y/N felt her heart drop at the answer. Her fingers began to thread through his hair comforting him. He closed his eyes to stop the tears but they didn’t listen. Sighing, your lips began to press soft kisses to his tan cheeks before wrapping your arms tightly around him. The couple stayed like that for a while before Juney found the strength to speak, “Can, can you stay with me a little longer?” You nodded as you pressed another kiss to his cheek.

* * *

 

Juney’s heart pounded against his chest as he walked closer to his room. He knocked softly before slowly twisting the doorknob to enter.  Juney stared at the tempting sight of his beautiful girlfriend all snug in his pajamas he loaned her on his bed. It always ceased to amaze him how she could look beautiful with anything she put on. Y/N rolled over on her back so she could get a better look at him and it made his heart soar when she proceeded to smile brightly. “You got enough room there, Mama?” Juney smirked. Instead of answering, she just spread her arms and legs out, mimicking a starfish. It was almost too much watching her spread out in the sheets so content and happy. It made him forget about all of the troubles around them. He sucked in a breath as he made his way closer. He always dreamed about this moment, you sharing his bed. But he never thought it would be so soon. He slid under the sheets finding your arms waiting to hold him. He obliged, drawing the blankets to cover them. Amber eyes studied the face of his love as her fingers brushed back the loose hairs that fell in his face. “Thank you...for being here tonight. I don’t want you to get in trouble, so whenever you want to leave I-” Juney was cut off by your lips. “I’m not going anywhere.” She told him and he knew what she said was true. They continued a conversation spoken in whispers, fear of being caught. (Y/e/c) eyes held a heavy stare with amber as they peered into each other's souls. “I love you,” Juney told you. “I love you too.” You said without missing a beat. It was true. “You’re my soulmate, I don’t think there is anybody in the world that understands me the way you do.” He said with glassy eyes. The corner of your lips tugged before a smile settled on your lips. “I think you’re my soulmate too, Juney.” Slowly, lips parted as the grew closer until they were interrupted by voices. 

Quickly, Juney turned to shield you from the door as you hid under the covers. In came James and Teddy, ready to take over their big brother’s bed, like they did every night. “Get out,” Juney said, doing his best to hide you from his brothers. “No, Juney I’m tired.” James rubbed his eyes. “So then go to bed!” He silently spat. A whine slipped from his little brother’s lips, “But, I want to sleep with you.” Juney shook his head. “Why won’t you let us sleep here?” Teddy asked. “Because you guys need to sleep in your own bed. You guys are getting too big for this.” Juney said, but Teddy didn’t let up. “No, you didn’t have a problem yesterday,” James whined. A frown fell on Teddy’s face “You’re lying, why won’t you let us sleep here?” Before Juney could answer, he felt your hand on his arm. He looked back at her, eyes connecting before they shifted.  She took her eyes off of him to look at his rude younger brothers and it brought a frown to his face. They observed the (y/s/c) hand  with baby blue nail polish gently touch Juney’s arm and then a head following revealing none other than: “Y/N!” The boys jumped in excitement. The two teens shushed the little boys, who didn’t even care about Juney and just rushed into bed snuggling against her and kicking Juney to the side. And just like that, it had happened: the love of his life had been stolen. When he invited her to spend the night, Juney figured he'd be the one getting cuddles; not those ankle biters! But who was he kidding, he wouldn’t have it any other way; it was you after all, that brought them closer. 

“What are you doing here?” James whispered in excitement. “Juney asked me to stay over an-” “Are you guys married now?” James face lit up remembering that only married people got to sleepover. “No,” A giggle escaped your lips and his blushing face fell into the crook of your neck because he was wrong. “Then why?” Teddy asked. “Because I was sad,” Juney spoke and three pairs of eyes on him. “Why are you sad?” Teddy turned to his brother since he was nestled between the couple. His amber eyes cast down. “I miss my mother.” James looked up at the large poster next to the bed. “This is your mom right?” He smacked the wall. “She’s awfully pretty.” He cooed and a smile fell on his lips. Juney’s large hand ruffled James blond locks. “Can you tell us about her?” Teddy asked and Juney looked at you for support. “Well...her name was Dorotea Santiago but she called herself Dorothy Lee.” Juney looked up at his mom as he continued to tell them about his mother. “She must’ve sung so beautifully.” Y/N cooed. “Yeah...she used to sing me to sleep. I still have her.” Juney pointed to the record player across from the bed. “Can we listen to her?” Teddy gasped, with James rooting him on. Juney looked at you for motivation, you nodded, prompting Teddy to get up and turn on the machine. Soon the room was filled with lulling sound of Dorothy Lee. The conversation was still held, except for Juney who just listened to the soothing sounds of his loved ones until one by one they each fell asleep.

* * *

 

The faint light beckoned heavy lids to slowly open revealing the sight of three sleeping beauties matching the soft snoring. Juney just stares, remembering this whole moment. For if he fell off the face of the Earth tomorrow, he’d be perfectly fine with this being his last moment.  He looks you over with your beautiful pouty lips parted clearly exhausted from the boys keeping you up last night, who are curled into you. He wishes that he could just have some time with you before you’d have to leave, after all, he was the main reason you were here. He couldn’t help the sour attitude that washed over him because of his brothers “hostile” takeover, so he decided to put his brothers back in their own bed. Doing his best not to disturb anyone, he slowly shifted only to feel something holding his arm. Looking down, he saw your hand lightly wrapped around his forearm. He looked at her face as he tried to move only to watch her brows furrow and her grip tightened. Juney felt his heart swell as tears began to prick his eyes because she was there for him and that little touch reminded him of that. Without stirring you or the boys, he quietly placed them back in their designated rooms before returning to you, who was still sound asleep. He slipped under the covers and was welcomed with your arms engulfing him. If he had a choice, in your arms he’d forever stay.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.: I want that. 
> 
> Ok anyway here are my two stories that are possibly going to be written after SNA and Sugar are completed:
> 
> 1.The Trials of Sharing (Modern HS Au/Poly/NSFW) - Reader and Matt are clearly in love with each other and after being best friends for years they finally date. Everything is fine until Matt tells her of the deal that he has with his other older twin brothers, Ben and Kylo. Willing to prove her devotion to Matt, she endures this weird family activity.
> 
> 2.A Change of Heart (Stepdad Kylo/Pre-TFA[I think I want to follow the movies story/timeline but idk])- Kylo Ren, Master of the Knights of Ren and Commander of the First Order, unfortunately, finds himself intrigued by a new recruit that has unintentionally dug her way into the heart of her superiors. Is it possible for one young woman to change the course of the galaxy as we know it?
> 
> 3\. Moments (idk wtf to call it)-You and Ben Solo Kylo Ren were best friends back in the Jedi Academy. Following different paths and as fate would have it, the once-estranged relationship was restored. After reconnecting, it’s almost as if they were never apart. No longer children, can they face what lies ahead of them?
> 
> Anyway, PLEASE OH PLEASE give me your thoughts on KotN as well as the two new stories. They've been clawing to get out and on the page. I just don't know which one to do first or do one only. Don't be a stranger and give me suggestions as well.


	30. Anyway the Wind Blows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I always wanted to write a story based on Bohemian Rhapsody, since I first heard the song in like MIDDLE SCHOOL (such a nerd!) I wanted it to be about a good girl and a bad boy and 50's styles super cute, so hey why not incorporate a little of it in here.
> 
> WARNING: Violence & implied smut

If you would’ve told anybody that in six months you’d be hanging out with Rey with Kylo, Phasma, Juney, and Hux, no one would’ve believed you. But, everyone was in such a good space. You and your mother had made amends, Juney had gotten into French art school, and Kylo and Rey were slowly working on their relationship, much to your chagrin. The one thing that didn’t change was how you felt about Rey. She started being ‘nice’ to you, but it seemed so fake. But, of course, Juney and Kylo couldn’t see it because boys are stupid. So you asked Phasma to join this double-date Juney had come up with. Your arms were crossed under your chest as you mumbled under your breath. Y/N did not want to be here and be fake with Rey. “What’s wrong, doll?” Phamsa brushed down your curls. “I don’t want to be here with her and act like I like her. But then if I don’t everyone is going to blame me for messing up the date and then Rey will use that victim card because she’s so ‘innocent’ and sensitive.  Rey, the little ray of sunshine!” Her voice went up an octave before scoffing. “Ray of sunshine my ass.” A boisterous laugh emitted from Phasma’s red lips that caused you to jump. “Why are you laughing?” You turned to her. “Because, because, you said ra-ray of sunshine out of my ass.” She busted out laughing again and you chuckled shaking your head. “I didn’t say that. I said of my ass, not out of my ass.” But Phasma liked her interpretation better, so you joined in her laughter. Hux soon approached the girls. “What’s so funny?” He asked. “She said Rey is a ray of sunshine out of her ass,” Phasma told her and was soon joining in on the laughter. “What’s up with you guys?” Juney stood by your side and Phasma was quick to tell him. Having both couples in a fit of laughter. “What are you guys laughing about?” Kylo’s deep voice caused them to stop as they saw Kylo and Rey staring at them. “Nothing, nothing...let’s just go.” Y/N shook her head.

Kylo couldn’t believe how well things were going. He’s been talking to Rey for a few weeks, and though they weren’t dating, it felt good. He had to admit it, he kind of missed Rey. But he honestly thought it was due to him only wanting to hang out with you and you actually having a boyfriend, made him feel like a desperate lonely lovesick puppy that followed you around. It was late one night where he was being awakened by the heavy knocks at his front door. He turned to put Beara over his eyes to shield it from the bright red light that poured in from outside. More knocks followed before a door was unlocking and hushed voices began to speak. The teen sighed knowing that his sleep had been ruined as he stared up at the ceiling. If he was up, he might as well see what the whole thing was about, right? Slowly, Kylo made his way to the top of the stairs to see his parents talking to Mr. L/N. His brows furrowed as he heard Y/N’s father say there was “a murder” of some high-level worker by some type of explosion “at the Smith Hotel” which was actually meant for “Smith Sr. of Smith Hotels” and that he is “looking for Juney.” His eyes widened; Juney killed somebody? He stumbled out of his hiding place and cursed the high heavens as his father shook his head and mother shooed him off to bed. “Wait,” Mr. L/N called out. “Benji, do you have any clue to where to look for him?” He asked. “I would ask Y/N but she’s at Phasma’s and I don’t want her to know about any of this until I speak to him.” But Kylo knew where you were. He was hanging out with Rey and after dropping her off, he saw Phasma in crossing. She was with Hux and told you Y/N had gone with Juney. But she didn’t tell him where. “No Mr. L/N, I don’t know.” He shook his head. “Alright, thank you. Sorry to bother you.” Mr. L/N put on his hat and left. Kylo waited a few minutes after his parents had retreated to their room before sneaking out and looking for you.

* * *

 

Juney stared up at your beautiful figure that was illuminated by the moonlight and stars. It outlined your (y/h/c) hair and the soft glow of your (y/s/c) skin that contrasted with the white lace bra. Your delicate hands laid on his chest as you straddled him in the back of his Chevy. A hand positioned between your thighs hidden by the iridescent slip you were wearing. One layer of sheen and a smile present on both their faces as they indulge in something away from prying eyes. Or so they thought. The back door swung open causing Juney’s head to fall back; you screamed backing into the corner of the other sidecar as Juney was dragged out. After a few seconds, Juney was able to process who this person was. “Kylo, what th-” Before he could finish, Kylo landed a blow right in his face. Another scream erupted from Y/N’s lips as she stumbled out the car. “STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” She yelled. It didn’t take long for Juney to engage in the fight that was beginning to progress. The boys moved like two buffalos going at it. But there could only be one victor, and it didn’t matter if one was trained, Kylo’s fierce overprotective love for Y/N fueled the rage within him. Kylo held him by the collar as he slammed him on the car. “THIS IS WHAT YOU DO?!” He questioned, as Juney spit out blood. “WE ARE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT HER! YOU MADE THAT PROMISE AND THIS IS WHAT YOU DO?” “I-I don’t know wh-” Juney coughed out. “KILL SOMEONE AND THEN SNEAK OFF WITH HER SO YOU COULD POSSIBLY BE CAUGHT?!” Juney’s eyes widened, completely shaken by the assumption, the words, and the manic look Kylo displayed. Before he could speak, Kylo’s large hand was wrapping around Juney’s neck. “The police and her father are looking for you. You better be glad I found you first.” Kylo spoke through gritted teeth before throwing him to the ground. “JUNEY!” You cried out as you started to rush over to him, only to be stopped by a heaving Kylo. “Get in the car, Y/N.” He breathed. “No, absolutely not! Why-” “GET IN THE GODDAMN CAR NOW!” You quickly shut up and stood frozen. This pissed him off even further. He rummaged through Juney’s car gathering your belongings and threw them at you, which caught you off guard. “PUT YOUR GODDAMN CLOTHES ON AND GET IN THE FUCKING CAR!” Your eyes flickered to Juney who was still in the dirt trying to recovering from all the blows landed by Kylo. She sucked in a breath and ran to Juney. “NO!” She screeched as Kylo caught her and carried her, kicking and screaming, to his car. She yelled out Juney’s name as he stood there watching helpless. If what Kylo said was right, the police were looking for him, you shouldn’t be here. If anyone else heard this, they would’ve thought someone was being killed. But, in some way, it was.

* * *

 

It was an eerie ride, mixed with silence and hushed sobs, as Kylo returned you to Phasma’s. He even watched you skillfully scale the house into the bedroom window with the help of Phasma. He pressed his head into the back of his leather seats at he thought about what just happened. Looking down, he saw his bloody and bruised hands. He stayed outside the house for an hour before returning home. The next day, Kylo decided to stop by just “see what’s happening” with everything. He knocked a couple of times before Mr. L/N was answering the door. “Good Morning, Mr. L/N” “Morning Benji, come on in.” He did just that. “You know,” Her father spoke. “Y/N just came back from Phasma’s and she’s not really up to it. But, I know you two can always make each other smile no matter what.” A blush hit Kylo’s face. “Oh thanks, Mr. L/N, I don’t mind. I’m actually going to the diner.” “Wonderful; MOONBEAM!” He called and you were down the stairs in your Hoth cheer sweater, plaid pants and Knights jacket. But the only thing Kylo saw was your large (y/e/c) dagger-throwing eyes. “Moonbeam, go to the diner with Benji. Get some fresh air.” He handed her money before pressing a kiss to her temple. She didn’t answer yes or no, but followed Kylo, to have another awkward car ride. And an even more awkward setting at the dinner with Rey and her friends. Even though you weren’t in your mind, it was so awkward; you felt out of place with the generic squares and the queen of fake, Rey, and her oblivious suitor, Kylo. Now you knew why Finn stopped hanging out with them.

“Y/N,” The sound of Juney’s voice caused her to escape her thoughts. “Juney!” She exclaimed, turning to hug him tightly. He winced at the movement against his bruises. “I’ve been so worried about you!” You cradled his face and your hands examining him. Amber eyes looked behind you than into yours. Kylo was nowhere insight.“Come here,” He said. He wanted to get you somewhere private to tell you everything before it was too late. But, it already was. Kylo had saw them rounding the jukebox and pushed his way over, and the police were parking their cars in front of the place. “No,” a low whine fell from his trembling lips as the tears began to well in his eyes. “Juney, wh-what’s going on?” You asked. He turned to you with fear as he flung himself towards you in a passionate kiss. Y/N could even taste the love, the longing, and the sorrow that dripped from his tongue. You gasped when he was ripped away from you by an officer. Juney had tears in his eyes as they roughly put cuffs on him. “Stop, you’re hurting him!” Y/N pushed the officer, who pushed her back. Juney squirmed: “Don’t touch her. Y/N leave!” Kylo approached trying to remove you from the situation. “William Alfred Smith, Jr., you’re under arrest for the murder of Alfonso Chavez, attempted murder of William Alfred Smith, Sr., and the explosion of the Smith Hotel and Casino.” The Officer began to read him his rights as Juney pleaded his innocence. “He didn’t do that! He didn’t kill anyone, you’re crazy!” You yelled. A crowd was beginning to form, as the yelling continued. “We’ve been looking for him since last night, after the murder.” The officer said. “He didn’t do it! He was with me last night, we were at-” “Stop it! Y/N just leave!” Juney strained. Why didn’t Kylo remove you from the situation already? Kylo gently grabbed your arm. “Y/N, please,” Kylo begged. “No! You didn’t do any of that, you were with me on Push Hill!” “I think you better get home, I don’t think your father would like to hear where you were and who you were with.” The officer had a sly remark which caused you to finally shut up. Juney was finally escorted to the police car and you were dragging Kylo off to his. He returned you home and followed you as you barged into your house. Mr. L/N was waiting, as if expected. “Daddy!” She yelled. “They arrested Juney, they said he killed someone, it isn’t true! You have to do something!” Y/N continued her pleading before, for the first time, Kylo witnessed her father raise his voice at her. “ENOUGH!” He said. “You’ve already made enough scenes today. Go upstairs.” He ordered. She stared shocked before running off in tears. Kylo stood there uncomfortably. “I apologize for that.” Mr. L/N shook his head. “You should go home; you’ve done enough, I’m sorry.” Kylo nodded. It was barely the afternoon and he was exhausted.

In the early evening, Leia was calling for her son to come downstairs. Clobbering down the stairs, he was shocked to see you. Slowly, he walked over as his mother left the two. “W-What are you doing here?” Kylo asked. “Daddy is letting me see him. But, only if you’re there.” She told him honestly. It was horrible that his heart was fluttering at the fact that you wanted him. “Yeah...yeah,” He agreed. They arrived at the station and went straight to a gray room with a table and two chairs. Your eyes began to wander as Kylo just stood in the corner. A large black door was opening to revealed a shackled and disheveled Juney. “Juney!” You started to run over but the officer escorting him stopped you. “No touching is allowed.” He said as he chained him to the table; you slid into the seat across from him. Tears already brimming in your eyes as you looked him over. “Why are you here, you shouldn’t be here,” Juney said. “Because I need to see you! Juney I was so worried about you!” You explained but Juney shook his head. He didn’t want you seeing him like this, he didn’t want you anywhere near here. “Y/N, I don’t want you here-” “Why not?” Your lips fell into a pout. “Juney I know you’re innocent and I can prove it.” He let out a sigh. “You can’t, you can’t help me, no one can.” Juney began to explain. “It’s my dad, he’s behind all of this. I just got guardianship of my brothers and he went ape! He was livid because it was going to ruin the image he was trying to portray and the fact that he would lose to me, it would kill him. But this, this arrest takes it all away.” His hands shielded his teary face and it hurt you so much that you couldn’t hold him. “Juney no, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Y/N said. “I can tell them you were with me a-and I’ll ask Daddy for help.” “No, this isn’t your problem.” Juney shook his head. But you didn’t listen and continued to ramble. “Y/N, stop, you can’t help this has nothing to do with you! It’s between me and my father. Those are my brothers and I have to protect them. I have to think about them. I don’t live in a world where your dad can just fix everything, this is a real problem!” Juney yelled. 

The words you spoke really hurt you; it made you feel like you were an oblivious naive child unaware that your daddy couldn’t fix everything. “Juney,” you whined as tears spilled from your eyes. “We can’t pretend to have this perfect fairytale life. He’s got everyone working for him. My fate is sealed.” He sighed. “But, I love you.” Your voice was soft as it cut him deeper. “Yeah, but that’s not going to help us is it?” The vacant expression on his face didn’t match the hurricane of emotions that was turning inside of him as he spoke the words to the love of his life. You nor Kylo could believe the words that fell from his lips. Y/N broke out in sobs as she ran away from him in disbelief, only to be caught by the arms of Kylo, who rubbed her back soothingly with faint whispers and a gentle kiss on her head. “Wait outside.” Amber eyes lit up like fire at the actions of his “friend”. Once you were gone, all hell broke loose. “This is what you wanted! You wanted her to run to you all long!” Juney spat. “No, no one told you to act crazy!” Kylo said. “CRAZY?! It was you acting crazy last night and you sat there and made her watch me get arrested and then you bring her here! Why? To show her that she should’ve choose you from the beginning? To prove that you were right about me?!” Juney barked. The guards were barging in to restrain Juney as he just glared at Kylo. “YOU’RE THE BIGGEST PHONY I EVER MET!” He yelled. Kylo shook his head and left the room. You were still crying but not as hard; he wrapped his arms around you and repeated reassuring words: “I’m here, I got you.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.: Shoutout for everyone that stayed. Juney is officially gone which means Kylo can finally get his girl!!!!!!


	31. It Started With A Plate

Just one plate. You were trying to get a plate from the cupboard when it slipped out of your hand and crashed before your bare feet. With wide (y/e/c) eyes you stared at the fragments of white porcelain. Up until that moment, you had not had a single thought; you seemed to just be drifting through time and space. And just like that plate, you cracked. Mary rounded the corner with laundry to see you stepping in shards of broken China. “Miss Y/N!” She rushed over to quickly remove you and your bloody feet from the area. At dinner, when your father was hosting guests, you accidentally spilled a drink which caused you to break into a painful cry that caused the night to end early, which your father was not opposed to. When your mother had tried to comfort you, she had slipped up and said something about Juney, which resulted in you pushing her off the bed, spraining her wrist. It was in that moment, your father decided to ship you off to stay with your grandmother in New York for a week. Your absence, as well as Juney’s, was felt that week. Hoth High felt it especially hard when you returned.

**Monday**

You quietly walked down the hall by yourself, not looking like yourself. No smile, reddening eyes, hair slicked into ponytail that had as much life as a dead battery. With sympathetic faces everyone watched you make your way to your locker, not removing your eyes from off the floor. Kylo stood on his end of the hall and just watched you. He wanted to talk to you, but thought it would be best once everyone was gone. That plan didn’t fall through when the bell rang and everyone dispersed, leaving him alone in an empty hallway. He decided to go to your lunch, but he couldn’t find you. The Pinks didn’t even have a clue where you were. So, he waited until English. He stood outside the class waiting for you to cross the threshold, but it never came. Taking his horrible front row seat, he would occasionally glance to back to see if you had snuck on under Tekka’s hawk eyes. But, after the seventh look back, he had given up on you coming to class or even going to cheerleading practice afterwards. He thought about going to your house, but he didn’t want to be a pest.

**Tuesday**

He decided to try his plan all over again and it failed. But he wasn’t the only one to notice your absence. Kylo was chatting with some of his Knights when his Uncle appeared. “Come with me.” He nodded and was leaving with Luke. The walk seemed long and the reasons for this itched at the boy. He couldn’t possibly have done something, could he? Once they were inside, Luke locked the door and strode to his desk. Kylo stared up with those puppy brown eyes. “You’re not in trouble,” Luke said and Kylo let out of a breath of relief. His facade quickly changes to the careless teenager he tried to be. “I heard you were there when Mr. Smith got arrested.” Kylo knew where this was going. “Yeah,” Kylo said. “Her father took her out for a week and said she will be returning yesterday,” Luke spoke. “Have you seen here?” Kylo’s eyes cast down. “Yeah,” “In class?” Luke asked, but there was no answer. A sigh left Kylo’s lips before he spoke once again. “If you see her, tell her to go to periods 1 and 3.” Kylo looked up. “Those are the only mandated attendance periods.”

**Wednesday**

You were running late, so there was a slim chance that there would be hoards of people in the hallway at this time. You quickly stuffed your books in your lockers and switched them out. “Hey!” The voice caused you to jump. (Y/e/c) eyes quickly glanced at Kylo’s before nervously reverting back to the inside of your locker. You didn’t want anyone seeing you like this, you especially didn’t want Kylo to see you like this. You wanted to cry and you felt the tears well up in your eyes. He noticed and cleared his throat. “I just wanted to say hi and I’m glad you’re back.” He gave you a smile that you felt was out of pity. She still didn’t speak and Kylo awkwardly nodded. “Ok well,” He began to leave before turning back around. “Oh, and if you are going to cut, make sure you go to periods 1, 3, and 7. It’s the only mandated attendance sheets checked.” He gave you the heads up before leaving. If you wouldn’t talk to him, the least he could do was help you out. Besides, that’s what friends are for. So when you slowly padded into Tekka’s class he couldn’t help the excitement that bubbled in his chest that you had listened. Even if he had lied and told you that this period counted just so he could see you. You felt as if everyone’s eyes were on you, and for the most part, they were, but mainly Kylo’s. You just wanted to scream stop. Thankfully, Tekka was showing a movie and that got everyone’s eyes focused on the screen. As soon as there was no light in the room and the film was rolling, Kylo turned to see you with your head down on the desk. When the class was over he saw you quickly collect your stuff and exit. Pushing people out the way, Kylo took long strides to catch up with your fast pace. He was finally in the clear once they got to the parking lot and was able to catch you. “Y/N!” The sound of your name caused you to jump and when you turned around you saw Kylo with a nervous smile. “Can I-can I walk you to your car?” He asked and you just nodded. Quickly, he moved to your side and fell into step. When you reached your car, Kylo pulled you into a tight hug which caught you by surprise. “I’m happy you’re back, I missed you.” There was a pause before he continued. “Take care of yourself, make sure you eat and get some sleep, Princess.” Slowly, she wrapped her arms around her friend and sunk into his hold. Although she didn’t want his pity, Y/N couldn’t help but relish in this. She needed this. Kylo helped you in your car and closed your door. Unknown to both of them, Rey had seen the whole thing.

**Thursday**

It was better. You had felt better. Maybe because it was the first time you didn’t worry about Juney or just how you had a good feeling about today. Or maybe it was seeing Kylo? You thought after the week, there would be another strain on the friendship or he would just coddle you. Even though the staring was annoying, the fact he went out of his way to help you and check in on you made you feel good. You went to almost all of your classes and tried to fall back into your old self, and Kylo noticed. He was so proud of you! Scribbling on a piece of paper, he dropped it on your desk in hopes you would come to class. And you did, with confused eyes you picked up the note: I’m so proud of you, Maz’s after school? You knew that handwriting well, turning to see those orbs on you, you couldn’t help the small tight smile that fell on your lips. Why not? You deserved it today. With a nod you replied, he smiled, and Rose saw and was definitely telling Rey. Kylo was taking a drag from his car when he saw you run out of the locker room in tears clutching your chest. With furrowed brows, he got out of his car and made his way towards you. He engulfed you in his arms as a sob wracked through your body. “Come on, Princess. I got you.” He guided you to his car. Once inside he did his best to try and calm you down. “What happened? What happened? Everything was going so well!” Kylo said. But that seemed to make you cry harder. “Everythi-everything was fine. I decided t-to go to gym and R-Rey was talking about me. S-She said ‘Jun-ney’s a n-no good dirty cri-crim-criminal who’ll probably be in jail fo-forever and I’ll jus-st sit and wait for him like a lapdog.” You cried. “Hey, hey, hey, that’s not true.” He wiped her tears.

“Yes, it is!” Y/N cried. “I’m so crazy for him, I’ve gone crazy! He’s not allowed any visitors until h-his sentencing. Da-Daddy said in can be a week t-to two months!” Kylo’s heart hurt, not just for you but also for Juney. After that day, Kylo felt bad the way he ended and he had spewed horrible things about Juney for putting you through this and trying to kill his father. But that week when you were gone, he really got to think everything through; he knew Juney and his father had a strained relationship but couldn’t fathom him just discarding him like that. “You’re staying with me, ok? Give me your keys.” You did as he said. He left you in the car for about ten minutes before returning. “Sonny is going to drop your car off at home.” Y/N nodded before he was pulling out of the spot and driving down the road. You didn’t say anything as he pulled up behind Maz’s and was taking you through the back door to a secluded area. With three knocks the little lady with big glasses was looking up at him. “So now you decide to visit your Auntie?” Maz teased. A blush covered his face before he pecked her cheek. “Hi, I was wondering if we could eat in here for a while?” Maz looked at you and then back at Kylo. “Of course, but you owe me. You just made me lose a bet with your Uncle.” She whispered before leaving the two. His cheeks reddened at her sentence and he had hoped you didn’t hear. Following Kylo inside, your eyes wandered in the owner’s office that looked just as lively as the front of the house’s decor. There was also a small table where Kylo had led you to. “Order anything and they’ll make it. Maz has extra chefs just for her.” He told you. And so the two spent the rest of the afternoon with each other.

**Friday**

Kylo decided to pick you up for school. The Silencer sat outside your house as it waited for you to walk through the gate and to the car. Both the teens waved at your father before driving off. You’re brows furrowed as within seconds he wasn’t taking you to school. “Where are we going?” You asked. He looked at you and then the road: “I think you deserve a break.” You went to say something before Kylo spoke again. “I got my Uncle to give us an excused absence, so don’t worry.” That was really nice of Luke, you thought. “B-But you haven’t told me where.” You said. “It’s a surprise. It will take some time so just...relax.” He told you and that was the last thing you wanted to do, but you tried your best. The ride had been a little over an hour and you had fallen asleep. Every once and a while, his eyes would land on you. You looked so peaceful and content and he didn’t want to disturb you. It looked like this was the best sleep you got in a long time by the sounds of your little snores. Parking in the shade, he decided to let you rest until you were ready to get up. He’d stay like that all day if he had to just so you could feel comfortable. It was approaching the tenth minute when you started to stir. The strong sounds of wave crashes had reality setting in that Kylo was serious. With sleepy eyes, you took in your friend whose forearm covered his eyes. “Kylo?” This caused him to look down at you. “H-Hey, you’re up!” He said. His eyes then turned to the beach. “Here we are.” He got out the car and followed suit. “Go ahead, I have to get something.” He told you.

Your feet stopped before you reached the sand, carefully removing your flats and letting the grains of the hot sand to burn at your sensitive skin. The heat lit all the way up your body as the sun illuminated you; Y/N stood there basking in the feeling. Kylo walked around the car with a basket and navy blanket and watched you as he drew closer. “You ok?” Kylo asked and you nodded with your eyes closed. Kylo began to set up to see you stripping down to your underwear. A blush quickly hit his cheeks as he did his best to ignore as you walked past him to the water. Y/N walked closer letting the saltwater brush over your feet. It was teasing you as you watched the sand move away from you with every tide. You moved forward and began to feel the water all around you. As it swarmed around every muscle, you felt all your stress pour from your body. The water lifted you, making your head fall back and exposing your front to the powerful rays of the sun; with eyes closed, you decided to let the water carry you and all your problems. A gentle grip wrapped around your wrist. “I can’t let you float away, I’m sorry.” His deep voice was soft and he was right. As much as you wanted to float away from everything you couldn’t. When you were done in the water, Kylo wrapped a towel around you both as you just stared at the open sea. There was a lot of time before anyone spoke. Kylo cleared his throat before speaking: “Whenever I feel sad I come up here. This beach was my Grandmother’s land so it’s private, so it’s a nice getaway.” He expressed. “After my Grandpa died, I came up here a lot.” You just looked at him. You remember how close he was to his Grandpa, he always looked up to him. “I don’t know exactly how you’re feeling, but I know how it feels to have so many emotions bottled up and just wanting to escape the world.” He said. “If you ever want to, just tell me and I’ll take you here.” With so many emotions and thoughts, no words could be processed, so you slipped your arms around him and rested your head on his shoulder. Kylo wrapped his arms around you and pressed a kiss to your forehead with a sigh. The water wouldn’t be the only thing that would help you stay afloat.

 


	32. Just Another Greek Love Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I was going to wait to post but the fact that I the next five chapters down, there's no reason I should wait. Also I want to start part 2 which is going to be a HELL OF A LOT shorter than this.

It had been a month since you’ve seen Juney and almost two weeks since you asked about his hearing. It was a good sign, you were slowly moving on, slowly living your teenage life; that’s all your father wanted and it was only thanks to Kylo. He hadn’t left your side yet. Once again, the friends were inseparable. It felt like old times and it felt good. Marygold began coming around again, much to Kylo’s dismay, both families began to hang like old times. It was just overall a good experience. Phasma, the Pinks, and the Knights did a good job as well getting you to go out and forget about the problems. But, there was one thing they all noticed: you still hadn’t smiled. Well, it wasn’t your regular, bright, sunny smile that could illuminate a room. At this point, no one cared as long as you didn’t get in one of your moods. It was so heart-wrenching to watch you go through it because what could they say? No one had ever been in a situation like that to help her. So the only way they could was to keep her occupied with something else.

Tonight, some the guys and girls convinced you to come out to a party hosted at one of the outdoor dives towards the edge of town. So here you were sitting on a stool watching everyone have fun. “Hey cutie,” Rizzo and the other Pinks surrounded you. “Hi,” you replied. “They’re having a footrace down the hill, want to watch these nosebleeds break their necks?” They all tried their best to get you from the spot you took residence in when you arrived. “Ok,” Y/N gave them a tight lip smile before following. For the first time, in a long time, you laughed. It was horrible that it was on behalf of boys acting stupid, but boys were stupid. Kylo watched you from afar and couldn’t help the small smile that formed on his face at you finally becoming yourself again. Little droplets began to fall that caused everyone to run and take shelter. As karma would have it, the girls had to run down the hill, which had you and a few others tumbling. Y/N, Frenchie, and Jan sat covered in dirt laughing when they finally stopped skidding down the hill. Jan pushed herself up, helped Frenchie, and then they pulled you up, but you fell back down. It happened like this twice, as Kylo observed with furrowed brows before running over. “Y/N, are you okay?” Kylo asked bending over you. You just nodded and he could see you holding back tears. “My ankle just hurts when I put pressure on it.” You told him. Immediately, he scooped you up and took you to his car. Turns out, you sprained your Achilles and couldn’t really do much without crutches. Kylo took it as his responsibility to take care of you.

* * *

 

You hobbled behind the rest of the Knights as they approached the bleachers. Kylo peered back at you. “I got it.” You whined; a small smile fell on his face at the determined spirit that had you successfully hopping up by yourself. You and all the boys sat along the front row in matching leather jackets. The cheerleaders made there way out, standing center. “Now I know why you guys like the front.” Y/N nudged as Kylo shook his head in laughter. Rey’s eyes flicked to see Y/N and Kylo have a personal conversation. Ever since Juney left, Kylo refused to leave your side even more now that you had hurt yourself and she hated it. Every once and awhile, her hazel eyes would fly over to the pair. Kylo pulled out a sandwich from his jacket. “You want some?” Kylo waved it in your face. You were shocked, only he would pull out a sandwich from his jacket. Your fingers began to pull back the leather feeling the lining. “What are you doing?” He chuckled. Your fingers began to trail down his chest, his stomach, and around his back. It was just an innocent movement that had him reveling in your touch as a low growl escaped his lips.  “Woah, what are you looking for?” His hands wrapped around your wrist but not before flexing to expose his abs. Bright (y/e/c) eyes glanced up, you were unsure if you had heard that sinister sound emits from his lips, but you were very sure that he had a crazy body as your hands were still pressed against his abs. “Where do you hide your sandwiches?” You asked. Kylo had a hearty laugh as he unwrapped the sandwich and taking a bite. She looked at him with furrowed brows. “You don’t cut your sandwiches?” You observed him eat a whole sandwich; he shrugged. “Too much work,” He placed it in your face waiting for you to take a bite. Tentatively, Y/N took a bite and Kylo smiled, doing the same. Rey gritted her teeth at the sight; she watched as Y/N wiped the crumb from the side of her lip and before she could eat it, Kylo sucked it off her thumb. Rey wanted to scream! Each day, Rey watched him distance himself away from her. Granted, they were no longer together, this was just a slap in the face of what she was afraid of.

* * *

 

Kylo sat on the white bench that was shaded by the large tree in your backyard. He groaned in annoyance if him reading the ancient Orpheus and Eurydice wasn’t enough, the constant pokes from your feet were just doing him in. His large hand swatted you away as you giggled. He squinted past the sun to look at you sitting on the large tree branch with a wide smile. “Shouldn’t you be on the ground you one-legged pirate?” Kylo tickled the bottom of your foot. Your laughter was the sweetest sound that complimented the beautiful scenery of your backyard. “You’re forgetting that I was on the ground when that happened.” You poked his nose with your big toe and he scoffed turning back to his back. “I can’t believe Tekka has us reading this. I can’t believe I’m reading this!” He exclaimed. Y/N just chuckled, watching her friend from her view up above. “Oh silly boy, give the Greeks a chance. They are the best for a reason!” You explained. “My favorite is Psyche and Eros.” He watched you sigh with a blissful gaze. “What is it about? He asked. “Psyche is the most beautiful girl with many admirers and the Greek goddess Aphrodite is just a jealous bitch who  asked her son, Eros, to pierce Psyche with an arrow so that she could fall in love with a monster. But when he did so he accidentally poked himself, falling in love with Psyche.” You smiled. “She is then taken to her new home which was a beautiful palace. Her new husband never permitted her to see him, but he proved to be a true and gentle lover because he was Eros.” Y/N stated the obvious. “Her sisters visited and they grew jealous and filled her head with horrid thoughts of her husband and that she should see her husband’s true identity. They told her to keep a lantern and a knife by her bed that night, so when she gets a good look at him and cut off his head if he was evil.” Kylo watches as she leans forward to tell the climax. “One night after he falls asleep, Psyche carries out the plan, but when the light falls on him it reveals the most beautiful creature she has ever seen.” A pout fell on her plump lips before continuing. “He fled the palace and she searched the Earth for him. She prayed to Aphrodite for help, but you know, she’s a bitch and gave her tasks that were almost impossible to complete. She succeeded until her last task she’s told not to look in the box and you know what she does? Look in the box!” You shook your head; it got you every time. Kylo just chuckled. 

“Sounds like you.” You were taken aback because only a narcissist would compare themselves to Psyche. “Am not!” You nudged his ear with his two. “Am not what? Beautiful or stubborn, because I say both.” You didn’t want to admit, but you had to admit, the reason you liked Psyche was her flaws of mistrust, stubbornness, and having doubt. Traits that you thought came before your physical appearance that made you the person you were. Y/N was so consumed with her thoughts, it startled her to see those rich eyes staring straight into hers. Kylo stood on the bench in between her legs, hands resting against the rough tree bark. Your mouth parted as he wouldn’t break the stare. “Continue,” He nudged. “A-And Eros still loved her no matter what and helped her finish her task. Eros asked Zeus to intervene.  He spoke of his love so passionately that Zeus granted him his wish. Zeus who gave her immortality. Zeus then joined Psyche and Eros and was allowed to live with her husband in peace.” Kylo hummed at the end, clearly liking the ending of the story. “Sounds quite familiar.” The curls framing your face fell to the side as you tilted your head. “Well, you’re obviously the Sike person.” “Psyche!” You corrected him. “And it’s only right your arch-nemesis should be Rey.” He teased. Not going to lie, you could definitely see Rey as a beautiful, brooding bitch. A chuckle slipped past your lips that caused him to chuckle as well. “But in reality, I see you as Eros.” This caught you by surprise. “You’re beautiful, with a beautiful heart and help those, even after wronging you.” His chocolate eyes never left yours as he spoke. “And your mother, only fitting if she’s Aphrodite.” Of course, besides the obvious for his casting, was how your mother was basically forcing him to do whatever she said just at the possibility of getting you. “And Psyche...well-” Kylo was about to say him before he heard your father call your name. “Help me inside please?” You gave him your best puppy eyes, but you didn’t need to. Turning around he hoisted you off the tree and on his back. Kylo began to walk to the door before your father appeared. “Hello Benji, Moonbeam.” He said. “Hi Daddy,” You giggled. “Moonbeam, where are your crutches?” Mr. L/N asked. “They’re right here.” Y/N hugged Kylo tightly. His face quickly turned red. “Well thankfully, you are going to the doctor today and you won't need them or him.” Your father said as the two teens walked past him. “Don’t listen to Daddy,” You whispered in Kylo’s ear. “I’ll always need you.”

* * *

 

Injury or no injury, Kylo was there. The friends sat on the window sill in the library after finishing up their session. Y/N’s feet were perched upon his large thighs as he painted them. “Stop moving!” He groaned as you continued to wiggle your toes. “How do you expect me to do-URGH!” Only for you would he endure this, but even he had his limits. “Stop!” He said sternly, his hand locking with the uninjured ankle. Kylo saw your (y/e/c) eyes darken and fill with something that made him gulp and return to painting your toes. You were silent as you took in the concentrated boy, but something stirred within you. A mischievous grin was painted on your lips as your foot left his lap and moved to his hair. Kylo grunted, angry eyes turning to you. “Why don’t you like feet?” You asked. “Y/N, stop.” He tried to move your feet out his hair but you would always pull back and go back into his hair. All this movement caused the skirt that you were wearing to slowly rise. It was pretty big so you couldn’t see that Kylo had a perfect view of your baby blue satin panties. It was too enticing as the sun acted as a spotlight, his bottom lip slipped between his teeth to hold in the mewl. It was just too much and he didn’t even notice how tight his jeans were becoming, but you did. And you realized that his thighs weren’t the only things that were thick, gently you began to massage his muscle with your feet. “I don’t know, I think you like my feet.” Y/N cooed. Okay, that was it! Kylo gripped your legs pulling them down a little too rough causing you to slide towards him and the skirt falling over your face. Embarrassed was an understatement, she quickly jumped up to pull her skirt down before her mother appeared. Marygold looked between the teens before speak. “Come on Pearl, the car is waiting.” Y/N walked swiftly past her mother. Both Marygold and Kylo watched her exit the room before Marygold began hitting the boy with her clutch. “What are you doing?” She said between hits. “Watch your hands, she’s a lady!” Kylo’s hands flew to shield himself as he wailed in pain. “I’m disappointed in you. Juney, I expected, but you!” Marygold shook her head as Kylo tried to explain. She held up her manicured finger not letting him speak, “And get yourself cleaned up.” She pointed to his thigh to brightly polished marks from Y/N’s toes on his thighs that were above his burning sensation. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

 

Marygold invited Phasma’s mother and Leia over for a game of bridge. “It’s been quite some time since all three of us has been together.” Phasma’s mother spoke. Leia agreed fixing her hand. “And how is that beautiful daughter of yours?” She asked. A huff left her lips. “Gwen is fine, madly in love with her ginger casanova. After everything I’ve done with creating a name for myself, she still thinks she needs a man. Curse her father for dying on us.” She shook her head. Marygold quickly finished her sip to say her input. “Don’t even get me started on Pearl and that jailbird. Broke her little heart feeding her lies of a fairytale future and now he’s busting rocks for trying to kill his father.” She sighed, before turning to Leia. “You’re quite a lucky one, not having to raise a girl.” Leia chuckled before taking a sip from her glass. “Oh I do feel for you ladies, but Ben has his fair share of problems of us trying to make sure doesn’t hurt these girls.” Marygold’s hand cradled her chin as she looked at the woman once more. “Yes, Rey… that was his girlfriend’s name, wasn’t it?” Leia nodded. “Oh yes and that, that was a very trying time.” It was Phasma’s mother time to join. “Yes, Gwen told me about how their relationship was a joke and how catty she is towards Y/N.” Leia couldn’t picture Rey being anything but sweet. “Oh, it’s true!” Marygold exclaimed. “At the rehearsals Rey was always short with Pearl, talking about her. But when Benji was around, she was a whole nother person!” Leia shook her head. “I can’t believe it, Rey has been nothing but nice. I mean I know he told me that she wasn’t a fan of Y/N-” Leia stopped before pondering. “Oh dear, those two has always been close. Where is he?” Leia turned to look outside. Y/N and Ben had gone on a walk midway through the second game and she would like to get home and find out what was actually going on. “Oh, they’ll be back.” Marygold put down a car. “It’s raining and Pearl just got her hair done.” In a matter of minutes,  the sound of the rain grew louder as the door opened and closed. The women didn’t make a move until they heard the sounds of barking.  All three quickly made their way to the foyer to see Y/N and Kylo drenched and small Bernese Mountain pup sliding around the floor. 

“Oh, and who is this?” Phasma’s mother and Leia went down to pet the puppy. “On our walk, we found him alone in a bush and we couldn’t leave him there.” You spoke softly. Marygold stood watching the puppy yip at her for attention. “And how do you know it’s a him?” She asked. A giggle slipped from her lips before Kylo spoke: “Because, that,” He pointed to the dog trying to hump her leg. She let out a scream jumping back. “Can we keep him?” You scooped him up. “Ask your father, Pearl.” Marygold shook her head. “But, you two need to dry off. MARY!” Soon, Mary entered the room taking care of the three of them. It was sometime before Kylo made his way down the stairs in a pair of Mr. L/N pajamas and a robe. He descended the stairs hearing the women’s boisterous laugh and then saw the flame from the fireplace illuminated the cracked door in the study. Without making a sound, he slowly entered the study careful not to disturb. As he rounded the couch, he saw his friend in a red and white polka dot babydoll pajama dress and matching robe and a towel on your head, sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace with the puppy curled at your knee as the radio provided a soft lull. Bright (y/e/c) eyes greeted him as he stood up. A giggle past her lips as she took in her abnormally tall friend in her father’s small clothes. A blush hit his face as he decided to take a seat behind you on the couch. “Thanks for helping me save him.” You said and Kylo just nodded. “Anytime,” Kylo just watched you as you continued your hush conversation. He doesn’t even remember speaking as his mind thought of how he was so completely in love with you if you’d tell him to jump, he would. This past month was rocky, but just having you and no one else was made his year. This is how it should’ve been, from the start. No Rey, No Juney, just you and him; no tears, no fighting, no hurt, just pure happiness. “What are we going to name him?” You asked scratching the dog’s ear. “Hmm,” The question pulled him from his thoughts. She repeated it once more and he shrugged. “I don’t know, whatever you want. It’s your dog.” He said. “No,” Y/N shook her head. “We found him, we rescued him, it’s our dog. It’s our son.” Our son. Those two words made him light-headed. To him, you were always his family, his wife, his Mama bear to Beara and now to his son. “He has your eyes.” You turned to look at him. Kylo’s hand held the back of your head pushing you forward to connect his lips to yours. Their teeth clashed as Kylo passionately kissed you, he wasted no time swiping his tongue across your lip for more access. His full lips dominated yours as a low moan escaped your lips. The temperature in the room seems to increase from the fire and the long overdue flames that tortured the two. The slam of the door caused Y/N to jump back and look at him with confusion. “Where is Moonbeam?” You heard, quickly jumping to your feet as Kylo did the same. Your father appeared at the door. “Moonbeam, I have some news. Juney’s been sentenced, you can see him now.” Bile began to rise within you for what just happened and what has been happening since he left. Y/N turned to look at Kylo, you could see the evident hurt in his eyes. Just like that, you were going back to Juney after everything. Just one look back and he now fully understood Orpheus and Eurydice; one look back and he will forever be cast in Juney’s shadow. He never stood a chance of being with you. No one even noticed the small dog make his way to Mr. L/N’s legs. “And who is this?” He asked. “He’s BB.” Y/N picked him up. “What does it stand for?” Your father asked, but you didn’t have the guts to tell him Baby Ben.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.: I know it's a lot going on in the story and in life. But I would really, really love to hear your thoughts on the story so far, how you feel about Reader, Kylo, Rey, Juney; their relationships or personal life or whatever.
> 
> Fun fact my second tattoo is a butterfly, which is synonymous to Psyche, and I cried so hard because I had just finished reading the story when I got it and I feel like that beautiful story will always be with me.


	33. Up to You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It's almost over!

It was pushing Monday and you still haven’t seen Juney. Each day you rose, you told yourself this was the day but every time it approached closer to the visiting hours, you chickened out. Y/N followed behind her mom quietly as Marygold walked through the expensive department store. “Pearl, what do you think?” She held up the large costume jewelry to her ears. Her daughter just shrugged which made her roll her eyes. “Honestly Y/N if you’re going to act like this I should’ve left you at home. Bad enough you’re wearing your hair in that ugly ponytail. You should’ve just went to see that boyfriend of yours.” You gulped back tears at your mother’s words as a shaky hand brushed the non-existent flyaways back. Marygold observed her daughters swelling eyes from behind her sunglasses. “Why haven’t you seen him yet anyway?” Marygold inquired. “You’ve always jumped at the chance before.” There was a pregnant pause that filled the air as identical (y/e/c) eyes stared at each other. “I don’t know if I can do it.” You whispered. “Do what?” “See him...like that.” Y/N sighed. Marygold shook her head. “Don’t be so weak, Pearl, honestly. It’s unbecoming of you.” She paused, moving closer to keep the conversation between the two of them. “Listen, when my first husband got busted, I was mortified to visit. Granted I only did it once, to get the divorce, but it’s not that bad. Women and children dress up in their Sunday’s best, it’s quite a show. We can buy you a new dress and do your hair.” In her own way, she really did try to help her daughter get over the fear. “And who knows, you might meet someone new. That’s how I met your father.” But you didn’t want to hear that because that was the problem. With lips trembling, you said, “I want to Juney.” Marygold went to speak but stopped saw the way your chest started to rise and fall heavily. And she knew what was happening. “Is it Benji?” Your mother’s voice was so soft, you could have mistaken her for someone who was always this caring. You flicked your teary eyes away as your bottom lip found its place between your teeth. 

You flinched as you found Marygold putting her sunglasses on you. It was her own personal gesture instead of wiping tears. “You guys didn’t do…” She asked and shook your head no. “Did you kiss?” She asked. The kiss replayed in your head and you felt the hairs on your skin rising again as you nodded in shame. In a shocking twist, laughter erupted from your mother’s lip catching you in a confused state. “I mean, what’s the big deal! You two have been in love with each other since God knows when. Remember when we moved and you cried the whole day because you wouldn’t see Benji on his birthday? Or in middle school when Gwen found out you liked him and she begged you for forgiveness and dumped him?” Marygold spoke. “It was only a matter of time. I mean I’m surprised it didn’t happen sooner, I mean when you first saw him again, did you flirt?” “Yes, but he was with Rey.” You answered honestly. “So? I’m pretty sure if you continued you would’ve had him already.” Your mother said matter-of-factly. “But then I met Juney.” Y/N told her. “We could’ve done without that.” She snarled, but then she heard her daughter sniffle and tried to do good. “Listen, I know I’m not the best with this love stuff,” Marygold admitted honestly. “But, kiss Benji one more time.” Her manicured hand stopped you from speaking. “Just you and him away from the world and all feelings, then kiss him. That kiss should tell you everything you need to know.” Pondering over her advice, you found it strange as it was more friendly than maternal. “Trust me, you’re like me and love doesn’t come easy for us.” She added after seeing her daughter’s wary expression. But, Y/N didn’t want to be like her mother and didn’t want to go through this. “Do you think I’m a horrible person?” Her daughter’s voice was soft, she might’ve mistaken her for a child, rather than the young woman she was. “You’re not a horrible person, you just do horrible things.” What a way to make her feel better! “But that Daddy of yours does a good job of making you better than me.” Somehow, her smile was forced yet genuine and you could see that maybe she too wanted to be better.

* * *

 

Marygold stood in the gray waiting area as her daughter looked like the perfect little doll. Some might’ve said that it was too much, but your mother objected. You spent the night at her apartment and you felt like a child again. The way she told you stories, doted you, and dress you up the way she wanted. You remember being eight and realizing that silence and total submissiveness was the key to her heart. Y/N followed the guards and other visitors down the long hallways until the room appeared with a long line of cubicles. You were motioned to sit in one and wait. Your eyes wandered as the horrendous green walls hid you from the world but could hear the whispers of all around you. She jumped at the sound of a buzzer and saw the denim-clad men make their way out. Your heart stopped as you saw Juney make his way towards you. The air became dense around you as your throat dried and tears welled in your eyes. Amber eyes looked so tired, so beaten down, so dull, that it was almost unrecognizable. But all through his pain, Juney found a reason to smile. With cuffed hands, he waved at you and you waved back. The guards removed his cuffs and he sat down reaching for the phone on his side and you followed. “Hey, Mama!” Juney’s voice rang out with his beautiful smile and it took everything within you not to crumble. “Hi,” Your voice was low and soft, but he still heard you and he smiled. “I can’t believe it’s you. I can’t believe you’re here! How are you, Mama? Tell me everything.” He waited for you to speak with loving eyes and you didn’t have the heart to tell him the truth, so you lied. You told him whatever you thought he wanted to hear and that was that you were okay without him and doing your best and that your mother was on her best behavior and Kylo stayed in his lane. “How’s Phas?” He asked. You just shrugged “She’s okay. She’s been acting weird, I know her and her mother had a big argument and she went to stay with her grandmother.” Juney nodded. “And the Knights?” “They’re fine, they say hi. Finn is fine too, he just helped me with my science homework.” You added. His eyes quickly glazed over as he looked at the crack in the middle of the glass that separated them. “I know, I saw him the other day.” Juney told you. “He brought Teddy up here to see me.” His fingers picked at the crack as his focus became blurry. “But I won’t get to see James.” He sniffled. Y/N placed the palm of her hand gently over the crack and he did the same as his eyes never tore away. He could feel the warmth of your hand permeate through the crack and it seemed just enough for him. “I love you.” He said. “I know,” You nodded. “And don’t you ever forget that, ok?” Y/N nodded once more. “I said those things before because I...I just thought it would be easier for you to let me go. I’m sorry, I never meant to hurt you in any way. You’re the greatest thing that ever happened to me. I don’t know what I did to deserve you. ” But he was wrong, he was the greatest thing that had happened to you and you knew you didn’t deserve him at all. “And whatever happens everything is going to be ok and even though I can’t be with you doesn’t mean I will love you any less.” Juney said. “And I’m sorry I can’t give you everything I promised,” A single tear slid down his cheek. “I love you Y/N and I’m sorry for everything.” It broke your heart to hear this, he had done nothing wrong. Yet the odds always seemed to be stacked against him. You adored Juney for his persistence and resilience, to see him defeated had really changed your perception on you. You were the weak, naive, sheltered Daddy’s little girl that your mother always said. The visit ended and you walked into the waiting room a little less shaken. Marygold sat on the desk like the starlet she was surrounded by officers. Noticing her daughter, she hopped off and ran a hand down your back. “See Pearl, now was that so hard?”

* * *

 

Kylo was more than happy when Y/N asked him to take her back to the beach. And it took everything within him not to stare at your shapely body with your yellow two-piece swimsuit. But soon his eyes trailed up to see the white swim cap that adorned your head. A heartwarming laugh accompanied by a toothy smile had you feeling insecure but the way the sweetness filled in his honey-colored eyes as he led you to the water, made you feel safe. If the height didn’t give you away, people would’ve thought you two were five instead of eighteen. “Stop!” Kylo splashed you with the water. You dodged and spit a stream of water that you held in your mouth. “Ew!” His large hands blocked his face. Your giggles filled his ears and he saw half of your face submerged in the water with large devious (y/e/c) eyes staring up at him. Like an alligator, she swam her way towards him blowing bubbles through her nose. “Y/N, you better not-” As soon as he spoke a stream of water hit his face and he didn’t even have time to recuperate before your lips were pressed against his. Softly nibbling on his bottom lip, as his arms hoisted you up for better access. Never did he ever think he would get to kiss you again and he was going to savor every moment. Your legs tried to make your way around his waist before a wave had you guys tumbling onto the beach. Her back roughly hit the coarse sand as Kylo ungracefully landed on top of Y/N. His lips attached to yours once more as the water tickled up their calves. A large wave came crashing and Kylo hunched to protect you. Your eyes opened to see his dark hair dripping as he stared back at you. A heavy feeling hit your gut and you knew your mother was right, everything was clear now. Kylo helped you up and gave you a towel to wipe off. You accepted it, concentrating on yourself, you didn’t even see how his eyes watched you. The struggle of being in love with you seemed to finally come around the more it was just the two of you. Kylo helped you into his long sleeve thermal, his fingers worked at the snap of your swim cap to remove it as his free hand brushed down your soft hair. He led her to a large rock where he sat and she rested back against his chest. Silence blanketed over them as the two watched the sunset over the crashing waves. Kylo’s eyes couldn’t help but fixate on the girl that was in his arms. It had taken too long for this to happen and too many wrong things to make this happen. Your unblinking gaze reached out to the horizon, even when his thumb brushed against your cheek you didn’t move. He wanted to know what you were thinking so badly and if you felt the same way too.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.: Hi guys, I know you guys probably hate me, but could I get some feedback. I know this series is almost over, but I would like to hear something like maybe you hate how I treat Kylo or like that Juney takes care of his brother, hell even if you say I like that joke. At this point, anything will be really nice. 
> 
> I'm sorry for being annoying but even a hi is cool. This was my first in-depth fic where I actually put effort and gave detail and dived into my emotional teen subconscious from my terrible relationships in high school.


	34. One Soul, Two Mates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I have to write the last four chapters and then y'all can wash your hands from FOR GOOD!!

It was clear. Everything was clear. You wanted Juney. It might’ve started out with Kylo and after a few events, it would come back every once in a while; but it was Juney all the way. The first kiss, you thought, was just something you both needed to get out of your system. But the kiss on the beach, it didn’t feel like love or lust. Just taking what you can because it was offered to you. Monday came around and you had to tell Kylo it was all a mistake, that you shouldn’t have kissed him. Your journey from home to school, you built up the confidence to tell him, but it all came shattering down when you saw him standing at your locker. Y/N froze as he leaned against it towering over the various students that passed him by. Slowly you approached and whatever confidence you had officially left your body when he looked at you and smiled. “Morning, Princess,” He smiled pulling you into a hug. Kylo felt you visibly tensed and removed himself from you. “What’s wrong?” He asked. There was a big change since the last time he had seen you. She was inside herself again. “Kylo, we need to talk.” It was stern yet shaky. His brown eyes studied her as he shook his head. The friends made their way to a secluded hallway. 

“I’m sorry, the kiss,” Y/N looked down. “It shouldn’t have happened. We should’ve never went for the walk, never went to the beach. I’m with Juney a-and I love him a-and,” You continued to speak but Kylo turned on his heels and walked away. He was seething! How could you say such a thing? After everything, he thought Y/N was finally feeling the same as he did. Especially since Juney was physically out of the picture, clearly that wasn’t enough. “Kylo wait!” You ran after him trying to catch up. You reached out for him and he jerked away. “No, y-you can’t just say that! You can’t just act like saying this will make it go away!” Kylo yelled, his feelings were consuming him and you were taken aback. How stupid he felt to think that he could finally have you and then you try this. “No! You don’t get to say tha-” Tears began to well in his eyes as he talked to his friend before turning away. He loved you, he wiped his tears frantically, and he knew you loved him, if not the same as Juney. Kylo could tell through the kiss, each kiss. Y/N ran up to catch his stride only to stop when he stopped in front of Rey. With furrowed brows, you watched as he asked her out. Sparkling hazel eyes looked up with a quick nod which was supplied by long kiss on the lips from the head Knight. Kylo turned to give his friend a look that had her cowering back. Slinging his arm around Rey, they walked off leaving Y/N alone.

* * *

 

For sure, you knew you were a horrible girlfriend, but you didn’t believe that you were a bad friend. As you drove down the correctional facility, the thought of Kylo’s outburst played in your head. It was bad timing on both parts, you were dealing with the whole Juney arrest and he was out of a relationship that he clearly still wanted to happen. You sat in front of the glass waiting for Juney, getting lost in your thoughts about whether you should tell Juney. But that all ended when you saw his face. Fumbling to get the phone you yelled, “JUNEY! Wh-What happened?” Your (y/e/c) eyes scanned the bruises on his face. “Nothing much Mama, just a little scuffle.” He winced as he smiled. “Nothing I can’t handle.” Juney joked but he could see the expression on your face; you were worried, you were scared, you hated fights and this happened to be your worst nightmare. “Mama, relax I’m fine it’s nothing I promise.” He sighed. “Just some stupid nosebleeds trying to show off. They can’t touch me and won’t even think about it.” Y/N nodded at his words and slowly started to ease off the subject. “How was school?” Juney asked and these conversations seemed to carry into the next days as Y/N went to visit him every day after school. You tried your best to leave Kylo out of your conversations and it was very easy due to the fact that you hadn’t spoken to him since that outburst. Juney noticed but didn’t say anything, it was better if that fake friend wasn’t apart of his life or yours at the moment. Juney enjoyed seeing you every day, it felt like old times. He just wished it was old times.

* * *

 

And how you wish it was the old times. It was the first rehearsal at the Cotillion with Kylo after the outburst. Walking into the building, you made your way past the waiters and down the large intricate staircase. There were so many girls and boys and even with the large crowd you could make out Kylo. Taking in a deep breath, you decided to walk down to your unfortunate partner. “Oh, Y/N dear how are you?” Leia approached you. “I’m good, thanks; how are you?” You replied. “Well, once we have this up and running, less stressed.” Leia smiled. “Oh and I hope you don’t mind, Rey tagged along.” The mention of her name made you want to hurl. Nodding, you turned to see Kylo sitting on a bench next to her. Sucking up your pride, you walked over to them. “Hi,” You spoke awkwardly. Hazel and brown eyes just stared up at you as if you were a strange creature. Your heart began to beat fast as you looked at Kylo; you couldn’t believe he was purposefully doing this to hurt you. “I-I’m not feeling too well today if Rey would like to take my spot-” You began to talk before a familiar voice cut in. “Oh no no no no no!” It was Marygold. “This is your spot, you’ll dance through sickness and in health. Plus, it’s long-standing members of the community.” What she really meant was Americans only. Rey’s face twisted at your mother’s words. “Up, up, now you go.” Marygold was pushing Kylo up and towards you.

Walking shoulder to shoulder, Y/N and Kylo made there way to the crowd surrounding Leia as she began to speak. Kylo couldn’t help his eyes fall over her. God how he wished she would fall for him, feel even an inkling of what she did for Juney to him. “Ok, now places!” Leia clapped and the pairs began to get into their position. Kylo looked down surprised to see nervous eyes looking up at him. They’ve done this many times before, but this time felt different. For both of them. It might’ve been Rey, Marygold, or even both of them being there, but the way they peered into each other’s eyes, something had changed. Kylo gently placed his hand on your back as you took a step closer. Kylo could feel every nerve in his body jolting at the proximity and Y/N didn’t know her heart could beat much faster than it already was. As they danced their eyes never left one another; you looked so sad to Kylo. He loved you so much, he never understood why he would do those things to get back at you. After they finished, she basically flinched from his touch as both eyes averted each others. She knew that feeling, that jolt, the rush of adrenaline. It had consumed her once before with him and now, they came back.

* * *

 

You sat nervously waiting for Juney to arrive on the on the other side of the glass. You had to tell him the truth. You HAD to tell him about Kylo. It just wasn’t fair; was it even possible to be in love with two people? Maybe so, but in this case, it wasn’t fair. He appeared with his bright smile despite being in his darkest days. Juney initiated the conversation and picked up rather quickly that something was eating at you. He avoided and waited for you to bring it up. But when he would watch your (y/e/c/) eyes go in a daze, he knew he needed to say something. “Where are you, Mama?” Juney asked and you shook it off like it was nothing. Unconvinced, he reclined in his seat. “How’s Kylo?” Though minimal, he watched you twitch at his name. “He’s fine...I guess.” She said softly. Silence consumed that as his amber eyes stared into her soul. When she didn’t let up, he continued to change the conversation. She was thankful that he did, but it was honestly just eating her alive. “KYLO AND I KISSED!” She squealed and he froze. She could see his emotions through the smudge thick glass and she hated herself.  “I’m not surprised.” He said and it shocked her. “But, I’m still hurt.” And it was evident on his face; it felt like someone had just ran a knife through your heart. “I mean,” He sniffled trying to hold it together, which now made it feel like someone was wrapping a cord around your throat.  “I knew you two had something special but...you were something special...to me.” He smiled up with watery eyes. “There’s just something about you Y/N, he knew it and I saw that and that’s when everything changed. I didn’t like how he treated you, sidelining until he was ready, you deserved more!’’ He spoke and it hurt because those were things about Kylo you never wanted to admit to yourself. 

“You’re his soulmate and I thought it was unfair that someone like you was just meant to sit and wait for someone that only gave you a glance eye when you were in the arms of another guy. I was jealous, he told me ‘she’ll never go for a guy like you’; but when you fixed my hair in that hallway before last period, I knew love wasn’t going to give you up.” He sniffled. “I couldn’t give you up, especially not after everything we’ve been through. You was his soulmate and I intervened and now I’m here.” Juney joked. “But Juney, I-I love you, I’ll always choose you. You’re my soulmate!” Y/N pleaded. “Do you know,” He sniffled. “Soulmate means to share a deep connection someone, so deep it transcends any others? Not even love. We might not be in each other’s lives the way you want it, but we are in each other’s lives forever now.” Juney placed his palm flat on the glass and you followed suit. “I’m so thankful to have met you, I love you with ALL my heart. I’ll always be there with you to the wheels fall off; you’re a part of my heart, my soul, my journey, my life, my growth; you’re my confidant and my best friend. You’ll always be apart of me, like I am with you don’t you ever forget that ok?” Y/N sniffled as she nodded. “Ok,” His amber eyes glistened in his tears as he looked at you. “I love you but, I just need some time by myself.” He hung up the phone and left you in your own sorrow.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @sithlordintraining


End file.
